


Secretos

by GirlJ2 (IANADA)



Category: Original Work, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs sex, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, IANADA, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Mythology, Se puede leer como Original, Soulmates, flechazo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 106,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/GirlJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared busca abandonar una vida ajetreada y llena de peligros instalándose como maestro en un pueblo tranquilo de esos en los que nunca pasa nada, el lugar es tan ideal que parece sacado de una postal, pero pronto percibe que hay algo extraño bajo la superficie, la pequeña comunidad rural parece estar llena de secretos, casi tantos como los del propio Jared, que, intentando huir de su pasado, quizá se lo haya encontrado.</p><p> </p><p>Se puede leer como original, sin necesidad de conocer nada del fandom.<br/>He escogido a estos actores para "interpretar" a mis personajes, pero se trata de una historia original con worldbuilding propio. </p><p>No se permite la publicación de esta historia en ninguna otra plataforma sin mi autorización. (Relato registrado en safe creative para evitar plagios).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- No pretendo saber nada de la vida o la personalidad de estos actores. Solo les pongo sus rostros a mis personajes. Y escribo sin ningún animo de lucro.
> 
>  
> 
> Los personajes de la serie aparecen con su nombre en ésta cuando su personalidad se mantiene dentro del canon, si su carácter es OoC, aparecen con el nombre de los actores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secretos
> 
>  
> 
> Autora: GirlJ2
> 
> Calificación: NC-17
> 
> Tema: RPS/ J2 AU/fantasia

Este impresionante fan Art es obra de [Nocturnal_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox), que tiene un talento impresionante y tuvo el increíble detalle de crearlo para el fic! *_*

 

 

 

                                                  **Capitulo 1.**

 

Lo primero que Jared vio de su nuevo hogar fue la mansión en lo alto de la colina. Era realmente magnífica, un edificio solemne, de formas majestuosas, que se alzaba como una improvisada atalaya. Las fotografías que había contemplado de la mansión no le hacían justicia, incapaces de capturar la atmósfera del lugar.

La sombra de la casa se alargaba para cubrir parte de la población a sus pies,y reforzaba la  sensación de un ente bienhechor que guardaba la entrada a la pequeña ciudad.

Sabía que se permitía arrastrar por impresiones infantiles de films como “ _Salem’s Lot_ ”* pero no pudo evitar pensar que había algo feudal en el edificio que parecía conferirle cierta presencia tenebrosa. No había sido un niño impresionable, pero recordaba aquella película con gran precisión, y a ello achacó la extraña aprensión que le causó la imagen del edificio.

Contempló la casa otra vez, alejando aquellas impresiones, y el entusiasmo regresó a él. Estaba allí para empezar de nuevo y aquel era el lugar apropiado desde cualquier punto de vista. 

La tasa de muertes y desapariciones estaba por debajo de la media nacional, ninguna leyenda inquietante de la que preocuparse, nada que despertase sus recelos.  Sólo uno de esos pequeños pueblos encantadores que proliferaban por la geografía del país, justo lo que necesitaba.

La curiosidad, unida a viejos hábitos, le había empujado a indagar en la historia del lugar, Lyons era uno de los primeros poblados de la zona, la Casa Talis se había construido sobre el 1800, pero la familia llevaba en el lugar desde mucho tiempo antes, de hecho era una de las fundadoras del primer asentamiento.

Según los archivos oficiales, los Talis habían procedido del Viejo Continente, y se trataba de una familia muy nutrida, sus miembros constituían el primer poblado de la zona, entonces ya bautizado como Lyons. El topónimo parecía indicar un origen francés, pero el apellido de la familia era más difícil de rastrear y aún ignoraba de qué parte exacta de Europa procedían.

La Casa familiar reflejaba la opulencia del pasado que, probablemente, era un espejo de la presente. Por lo que había leído, la familia Talis aún mantenía su poder en el pueblo y era la propietaria de casi todos los negocios importantes de la zona, desde el banco hasta la clínica, pasando por la panificadora en la que mayoría de los habitantes trabajaban.

Los documentos que había consultado le habían dado toda clase de información sobre la lujosa propiedad, ésta contaba con la friolera de casi doscientas habitaciones y más de 230 hectáreas de terrenos circundantes, además del bosque que bordeaba un lado de la parcela y que cubría una extensión de unos 60 kilómetros cuadrados. Bastante impresionante.

Se preguntó qué clase de peligrosas criaturas habitarían el lugar. La cúspide de la jerarquía social del pueblo estaría constituida por jerarcas pagados de sí mismos, llenos de prejuicios y convencidos de su propia importancia, supuso que mucho más intolerables que un nido de vampiros.

Pero cuando el pensamiento cruzó su mente, se regocijó por dentro, deseaba esa clase de problemas, lidiar con personas arrogantes, hacer frente a los pequeños dramas cotidianos que constituían una existencia común, ser uno más de de los muchos habitantes de un pueblo cualquiera...

Rodeó el camino que torneaba la colina y entraba en el pueblo de Lyons, y detuvo el coche para admirar la casa desde aquella perspectiva. Sus inusuales dimensiones, así como los misterios, puramente arquitectónicos e históricos, en torno a su construcción, le habían llamado la atención mucho antes de llegar al lugar. Esperaba poder disfrutar sólo de ese tipo de misterios el resto de su vida.

Desde la zona posterior le había parecido una obra arquitectónica extraordinaria con cierto halo inquietante, pero al contemplarla de frente, le despertó otro viejo recuerdo cinéfilo que confirmaba la tenebrosa impresión. Se erguía orgullosa y siniestra como la casa Belasco de “ _La mansión infernal_ ”, la estética gótica del edificio era muy de su gusto pero también le produjo un leve escalofrío, esperó que el lugar no le fuera tan desfavorable como a los miembros del grupo que exploraban el caserón de aquella película.

Dominado por un impulso, buscó su cámara para obtener un par de fotografías desde aquella perspectiva. Aparcó el vehículo en un lateral del camino y descendió para encontrar el ángulo más adecuado para tomar una buena imagen.

La linde del bosque, que circundaba una parte de la mansión y de la población, se levantaba a pocos metros de donde se hallaba y observó la espesura con una desconfianza nacida de la costumbre.

A pesar de la densidad de la floresta, podía ver la luz filtrándose entre los árboles, y respiró aliviado; Había tomado todas las precauciones, estaba seguro de que no había nada que temer, y aun así la arboleda le inspiraba una sensación desasosegante, era demasiado similar a los bosques tenebrosos que poblaban sus pesadillas.

Dirigió de nuevo su cámara, y sus pensamientos, a la residencia en lo alto de la colina, y se concentró en intentar capturar en una imagen la manera en la que la luz incidía sobre los altos tejados.

Estaba tan ensimismado en la tarea, que no percibió la aparición de una figura a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró para buscar un lugar más alto desde donde poder sacar una toma panorámica, su sobresalto al percibir, al fin,al recién llegado fue tal que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el terreno. ¡Aquel tipo tenía que moverse como los gatos para sorprenderle así!.

Era un hombre joven, de cabellos claros y gesto severo, y lo miraba con suspicacia, en una postura definitivamente hostil, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión tan arisca y enojada que Jared retrocedió un par de pasos. Le asaltó la absurda, y alarmante, sensación de que aquel hombre se sentía disgustado al verle, como si lo reconociera y su presencia allí le irritara más allá de lo sensato.

Descartó la idea porque carecía de sentido, nunca antes le había visto, estaba seguro de ello porque le recordaría, y no parecía probable que el desconocido pudiera haberle reconocido por ningún motivo, toda su vida había mantenido un perfil muy bajo.

Antes de poder explicar su presencia allí, aquel hombre ya le estaba sugiriendo que, si deseaba fotos de la Casa Talis, en el pueblo se vendían postales para turistas, y que debía abandonar el lugar de inmediato pues aquel era el límite de una propiedad privada y los visitantes no eran bienvenidos.

Su tono era tan adusto que Jared se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, aquel hombre no tenía motivos para suponer que fuera a traspasar ningún límite, y también le irritaba que considerase que una postal era equivalente a una fotografía. Pero sus padres no habían criado a un maleducado y contuvo su malhumor.

-Soy Jared Padalecki, - se presentó, en un tono que esperó neutral -vengo a hacerme cargo de la dirección del colegio, siento haberle dado la impresión de que fuera a entrar en su terreno, no tenía ninguna intención de ello, se lo aseguro. - el extraño le escuchaba sin modificar su expresión hosca y Jared se ofendía más a cada minuto- la mansión es muy hermosa- explicó guiado por la irritación que le producía la presunción del hombre y sus desagradables maneras.

  
-Supongo que lo es, si aprecias los caseríos al estilo de la mansión Belasco – a pesar del tono desdeñoso, la referencia a la película de John Hough que él mismo había asociado con el lugar, le hizo parpadear. Una coincidencia semejante le habría servido para iniciar una conversación en cualquier otra circunstancia pero aquel hombre mantenía el ceño fruncido, y una expresión de tal absoluto desprecio dirigida hacia él, que desistió de intentarlo siquiera.

  
-Y, en todo caso, señor Padalecki, no me interesa quien es usted, solo que se aleje de los terrenos de mi familia, cuanto antes...- le espetó éste,la voz cargada de tanto desdén, y la mirada tan helada, que Jared se sintió perplejo y necesitó recurrir a todos sus años de entrenamiento para contener su ira y no mandar toda su educación a paseo para gritarle cuatro cosas al engreído personaje.

  
Lo miró alejarse en dirección a la mansión, tras su agria despedida, y maldijo por lo bajo; así que ese era uno de los habitantes de la mansión, bien, si era una muestra del resto, ya podía afirmar que un ejército de vampiros habría sido mucho más agradable.

  
Regresó al familiar interior de su coche y, durante unos segundos, apretó con fuerza el volante para calmar el enojo que sentía. Desde luego aquel hombre no se había presentado, aunque no le extrañaba, los de su clase nunca seguían las convenciones, demasiado acostumbrados a marcar sus propias reglas, su poder en el lugar le habría hecho creer que estaba por encima de los demás.

  
Esperaba no volver a encontrárselo, con un poco de suerte no sería difícil que fuera así, herederos millonarios y atractivos como aquél no solían mezclarse con la comunidad de un pueblo tan pequeño. Decidió que aquel encuentro no iba amargarle sus expectativas sobre el lugar, era muy improbable que fueran a moverse en las mismas esferas.

  
Arrancó el vehículo en dirección al pueblo, e intentó concentrarse en lo emocionante de su nueva vida, pero, a pesar de sus intentos de alejar el desagradable encuentro de su mente, fue incapaz de lograrlo. Todo su buen humor se había agriado por culpa de la brusquedad del desconocido.

 

  
                                                                    Tardó varios minutos en llegar al pueblo y, ante éste, se reafirmó en su impresión inicial, parecía un lugar encantador, el tipo de lugar que buscaba. Le maravilló además el agradable olor a pan recién hecho que parecía impregnar el entorno, suponía que provenía de la panificadora, en el límite de la comunidad. Aquel apetitoso aroma creaba una atmósfera cálida y hogareña que lo empapaba todo. 

A pesar de que su decisión no había sido bien entendida en su circulo personal, necesitaba un cambio, un vida sencilla, tranquila, incluso mediocre, el tipo de vida que la mayoría obtenía. Y aquel pueblo parecía hecho para encajar en ese estilo de vida. 

  
Antes de comenzar a buscar la inmobiliaria con la que había establecido la compra de su futuro hogar (tenía dos lugares reservados, y el encargado le había asegurado por teléfono que podría instalarse en pocas horas en el que escogiera) atravesó la única auténtica avenida que tenía el lugar, sorprendido de lo próximo que se hallaba el bosque de la población. Desde lo alto de la colina, había tenido la sensación de que la distancia era algo mayor.

Su mirada se veía atrapada de nuevo por la zona boscosa y se recriminó su desconfianza, no había nada inusual allí, nada acechaba entre las sombras. Jared suspiró e intentó convencerse de que su malestar solo obedecía al cansancio y quizá a la irritación por lo sucedido en el camino.

Encontró la inmobiliaria casi sin buscarla y aparcó su vehículo a pocos metros. En cuanto puso sus pies en tierra, la escasa distancia hasta la entrada del edificio le resultó confusamente lejana, como si hubiera sido atrapado en un sueño sin previo aviso, algo se retorcía en sus tripas, su intuición gritaba una advertencia.  Había dependido de ésta en  demasiadas ocasiones para ignorarla sin más. 

Observó de nuevo la arboleda y el temor se aposentó en la boca del estómago como una certeza, el eco de una especie de recuerdo le hizo detenerse, tuvo esa sensación irritante de algo a medias olvidado que se esfuerza por retornar a la memoria pero que es imposible de aprehender. 

En las fotografías solo había parecido un hermoso bosque del Noreste, pero a pocos metros del mismo, podía percibir una sutil diferencia, cómo la luz parecía incapaz de entrar en lo más profundo del mismo debido a la espesura, sin embargo,  a aquella distancia, era imposible asegurarlo. No podía apreciar el tipo de moho que crecía sobre los troncos o el aroma que lo impregnaba, las peculiares especies que sólo crecían en tales lugares, lo sabía, sólo podía ser su imaginación gastándole una broma pesada,  pero demasiados años en aquella ocupación le habían ayudado a afilar su instinto y sentía cada vello de su cuerpo erizado.

_"No está pasando nada, nadie desaparece en este lugar, es solo tu imaginación, viejos hábitos, nada está pasando"_

Pero el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo le indicaba otra cosa y Jared miró el inicio de la arboleda con aprensión, quizá había una posibilidad de estar equivocado, oró para que la hubiera, pero sintió, en lo más profundo de quién era, todo lo contrario. 

 

 

*"Salems's Lot"- Libro de Stephen King que ha sido adaptado en dos ocasiones.


	2. Secretos, Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

 

                       Una ráfaga de cálido aroma alcanzó su olfato, despertó su apetito y logró difuminar parte de sus aprensiones. El perfume dulzón y suave del pan recién hecho resultaba tan delicioso como acogedor, sus temores parecían ridículos en un escenario tan cotidiano cómo aquel.

Decidió darle una oportunidad al lugar, llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en tensión, si había tomado aquella decisión era para aprender a vivir de otro modo. Era inevitable que le costara adaptarse, pero tenía que empezar a relajarse un poco si quería que aquello saliera bien.

El cartel de la inmobiliaria contenía el, sospechaba que habitual allí, sobrenombre de _Tali’s Family_ y no pudo controlar cierto malestar pero se obligó a ser ecuánime, no podía juzgar a toda la familia por un solo individuo, por muy cretino que fuera aquel.

Si se convertía en un problema siempre podía escoger otro lugar, había muchos pueblos similares, y  el lugar era lo de menos, lo que buscaba era una zona tranquila, donde conseguir algo del sosiego que necesitaba para tomar ciertas decisiones sobre su vida que no podía posponer por siempre.

Del edificio salió un hombre mayor de expresión bondadosa, y Jared se presentó:

-Bobby Singer, para servirle- le sonrió éste, para luego imitar una reverencia con tal garbo que le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió una conexión inmediata con el hombre. Le juzgó como una de esas personas íntegras que nunca ocultaban nada y se mostraban tal y cómo eran sin intentar agradar. Se sentía cómodo con gente como aquel hombre, de modales tan hoscos como francos, y sintió como parte de sus aprensiones se desvanecían.

Singer le enseñó las dos propiedades en venta, el apellido Talis de una de las caseras le hizo escoger, por puro espíritu de contradicción, la otra opción. Además ambas resultaban igual de adecuadas, aunque la escogida al final era la más alejada del pueblo, y la más próxima a la mansión.

Estuvo a punto de pensarlo mejor cuando llegaron a ella pero la idea de poder mantenerse un poco al margen también le agradaba y le gustaba además tener sus propios terrenos. Y, no pudo evitar pensar con malicia, desde allí podía sacar todas las fotos que quisiera de la mansión Talis y nadie podría reprochárselo.

Por dentro la casa resultó ser mucho más adecuada para él de lo que esperaba, la primera había sido agradable y funcional, un hogar típico de clase media, que era más o menos lo que esperaba.

Ésta era muy similar en el exterior aunque contaba con un porche. Aquel detalle le agradaba y disgustaba al mismo tiempo; La casa donde había vivido junto a sus padres gran parte de su infancia también había contado con uno similar. El interior, muy diferente a lo que esperaba, compensó toda su pequeña resistencia.

El estilo, sobrio, confortable y algo austero le sorprendió. Esperaba que fuera la casa que asociaba con una viuda, ya que al parecer lo era su anterior propietaria, pero lo que le mostraban no encajaba con sus prejuicios: La elección de muebles y complementos era tan sencilla y funcional como la que él mismo habría escogido.

-¡Ellen es muy particular!- le explicó Bobby -ella no ha querido venir por aquí desde hace meses, vivió un tiempo sola en el lugar pero, ahora que Jo está de vuelta, ambas han decidido regresar a la casa grande.

Jared lo miró confuso

-Ellen Talis era su nombre de soltera, aunque adoptó el de Harvelle al casarse -Jared asintió, al parecer no había modo de librarse de la fastidiosa familia.

Y lo comprobó una hora más tarde, tras dejar sus cosas en la casa, firmar el contrato y medio instalarse, se encontró ante la propia Ellen, que le recibió en el colegio.

Pero ella resultó tan sorprendente como su casa, incluso sin pertenecer a la familia más rica del lugar no sería nada raro que la profesora más veterana se sintiera ofendida por la contratación de alguien de fuera, pero Ellen parecía de verdad encantada por su presencia allí.

                                         Después de una mañana en su compañía mientras ella le explicaba todo lo que su cargo conllevaba, y la dinámica del lugar, Jared comprendió mejor la decoración de su nuevo hogar, aquella era una mujer muy poco convencional, de modales francos, carácter fuerte y clara inteligencia, y su impresión anterior sobre la familia Talis se modificó un poco.

Bromearon sobre su casa, y Ellen le preguntó si tendría inconveniente en que su hija Jo se pasara a recoger algunas cosas del desván.

-Sé que ya te has trasladado, pero ella ha vuelto hace muy poco y bueno, ya sabes cómo son los chicos, tendría que haberse pasado antes por allí pero....- intentaba excusarse y Jared detuvo sus excusas y le aseguró que no sería ningún problema.

Ellen bromeó con que intentase no ser demasiado atractivo, ya que Jo era demasiado joven e impresionable.

-Ya tengo suficiente con su fijación con Jensen- murmuró y Jared la miró confuso.

Ellen sonrió entonces como acordándose de que era un recién llegado.

-Por favor, discúlpame, debes creer que soy una grosera,  ¿por qué no me acompañas a comer algo y te explico un poco quien es quien en esta ciudad?, creo que te facilitará las cosas- le ofreció-en los pueblos pequeños como éste a veces nos olvidamos de cómo nos hemos adaptado unos a otros.

Jared aceptó al vuelo, encantado con la propuesta.

Sentados en un pintoresco híbrido de restaurante y cafetería, Ellen empezó a ponerle al día, y lo primero que Jared descubrió es que realmente se sentía muy cómodo en compañía de aquella mujer, había algo muy sólido en ella, le recordaba una frase que su tío solía repetirle:

_“La sal de la tierra, Tristan, una mujer capaz de sostener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, créeme, si encuentras una así, puedes considerarte afortunado”_

Era sin duda una mujer muy atractiva, unos quince años mayor que él, lo que no tendría por qué ser un obstáculo insalvable, pero el modo en que ella le trató desde el primer instante era casi maternal, solícita y amable en todo momento, enviaba una señal inequívoca de que no estaba interesada en él de esa manera. Se alegró por ello, pues aunque podía reconocer su atractivo a todos los niveles, él tampoco sentía esa clase de interés hacia ella.

Lamentó sin embargo que su tío no pudiera conocerla, intuía que él la habría admirado. Alejó el recuerdo de Crow lo más rápido que pudo, aún no estaba preparado para hacer frente a aquella parte de su pasado.

Se obligó a sonreír ante un comentario de la mujer e intentó recuperar el hilo de la conversación. Un rato después se sentía ya lo bastante cómodo con ella como para intercambiar incluso algunas bromas.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que la mayoría de los negocios pertenecen a una misma familia- le explicaba ella, y Jared asentía mientras daba cuenta de su plato.

–En realidad raro es quién no está emparentado, es algo inevitable en pueblos de este tamaño, y la mayoría usan orgullosos el apellido incluso aunque su parentesco sea muy lejano.

\- La familia Talis original ya era bastante numerosa y se trasladó a esta zona desde la vieja Europa, formaba parte de las primeras oleadas de colonos, pero no eran delincuentes, como muchos otros, sino exiliados religiosos, lo que no deja de ser una ironía porque un siglo después habían abandonado sus creencias originales por múltiples credos –le explicó, suponiendo que le interesaría aquella información al ser especialista en Historia.

Jared asintió con una sonrisa, habría sido una grosería informarla de que ya conocía todo aquello, además lo siguiente que ella le comentó sí era algo nuevo para él:

-Aquellos Talis debían ser bastante tolerantes porque llegaron a algún tipo de acuerdo con los indios de la zona y nunca hubo enfrentamientos por el asentamiento, convivieron siempre pacíficamente, cuando el gobierno expulsó a los indígenas, los que eran vecinos de la familia se refugiaron en el pueblo con sus familias y pasaron a usar el apellido Talis para poder quedarse –sonrió de nuevo- así que un porcentaje muy alto de mi familia tiene sangre india, algo de lo que estamos muy orgullosos.- se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera más que añadir - siempre ha sido un lugar apacible, si eso es lo que buscas.

 -Eso es exactamente lo que necesito,- le aseguró.

-Es un pueblo bastante pequeño así que solo hay un colegio, un par de gasolineras y una oficina de correos pero tenemos hospital propio y, en general, nos arreglamos bien...- procedió a contarle todo tipo de anécdotas de la gente con la que pronto conviviría, desde el viejo vigilante del cementerio, Gordon, hasta la propietaria de la librería, Ruby, todos Talis.

Ellen era locuaz pero reservada, no le contó chismes ni habladurías, y Jared empezó a sentir que ese era el lugar que buscaba y que allí encontraría la paz que necesitaba.

Aprovechó sus conocimientos del lugar para preguntarle por el peculiar relieve del pueblo, le había llamado la atención la primera vez que lo había visto en el mapa, ya que parecía formar una media luna, en una de sus puntas la mansión Talis y en la otra la panificadora, casi parecía que el pueblo cobijase el bosque en su interior.

Pero la inocua pregunta tuvo una reacción inesperada en la mujer, que adoptó una postura defensiva y tensa al responderle.

-En realidad..., supongo que...-vaciló- sin duda se debió a un crecimiento orgánico natural y no premeditado- Jared observó confuso su lenguaje corporal, podía ver la rigidez de su cuerpo, las arrugas en la frente y la tirantez de la piel sobre los ojos, todo su lenguaje no verbal denotaba lo mucho que le contrariaba aquella pregunta.

No podía imaginar porque una cuestión tan inofensiva podía provocar una reacción tan visceral e intentó revaluar su impresión, el lenguaje corporal no era un método de análisis infalible, y cuando el trato con el sujeto de estudio era tan superficial era muy fácil que se ignorasen importantes variables emocionales. Por ejemplo ella podía tener algún tipo de conflicto familiar relacionado con aquel teme en apariencia inocuo y la tensión aparecería sin que pudiera controlarlo.

Optó por ignorar aquella reacción, una mala asociación personal era lo que tenía más sentido. Buscó aligerar el ambiente con un tema banal y recordó el comentario con el que ella había bromeado sobre la visita de su hija. Le preguntó como era el tal Jensen que la traía de cabeza, para evitar seducirla accidentalmente, esperaba que la broma ayudara a relajar el ambiente,  pues ella aún esquivaba su mirada, pero consiguió justo el efecto contrario.

La incomodidad de la mujer pareció triplicarse y tuvo la desagradable sensación de que ahora ella estaba deseando poner fin a la conversación y alejarse de él.

-Jensen es mi...-vaciló- primo, el cabeza de familia – le explicó sin embargo, en un tono tan reticente que se preguntó porque le respondía cuando  era tan notoria su ansia por despedirse.

Enojado consigo mismo por haber estropeado el ambiente, aunque ignoraba qué error había cometido, intentó ser lo más neutral posible al responderle para no aumentar la desazón de aquella mujer que le había parecido tan agradable hasta entonces.

-El propietario de la panificadora supongo. –comentó sin añadir nada que pudiera molestarla aún más.

-El propietario de todo, de hecho, - aclaró ella con un amago de sonrisa, pero la tensión continuaba presente y Jared no pudo evitar sacar conclusiones: Aquel Jensen parecía ser la causa de su desazón; el tipo de persona que se imponía sin preguntar, similar al hombre que había conocido en el camino, quizá incluso fueran la misma persona aunque el desagradable desconocido parecía demasiado joven para ser el patriarca de la familia.

-Pero no es quien la dirige,- continuaba Ellen- un sobrino mío, Castiel, lo hace...Jensen es el director del centro médico – eso le sorprendió, esa información no encajaba con la imagen que estaba creándose del individuo, por lo general los ricos herederos se dedicaban al negocio familiar, no a estudiar medicina.

-Es un gran médico -le aseguró Ellen y entonces pareció vacilar, como si dudase de su propia prudencia- estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar en la mansión esta noche, eres un recién llegado y en Lyons nos gusta hacer que los extraños se sientan acogidos.

Jared la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba una oferta semejante y casi aceptó de inmediato, empujado por la curiosidad de conocer por dentro la casa que tanto le había atraído, pero no deseaba volver a cruzarse con el hombre del camino.

-Sería un honor claro, pero no quiero molestar a su familia- empezó a disculparse.

Pero Ellen le interrumpió de inmediato, ya más decidida.

-No habrá problema, ahora mismo vivimos en la casa yo y mi hija, Jensen, también Lilith, la ayudante personal de Jensen y unos parientes que está visitándonos, Bela, y su hermano Lucien y claro, están mis sobrinos, Castiel y Ruby, pero mi… hermano John se encuentra de viaje…- titubeó al añadir- desde hace tiempo, y Castiel y Ruby son huérfanos, -le aclaró, aunque Jared había perdido el hilo casi de inmediato ante tal avalancha de nombres- Jen....John los acogió cuando su madre murió, así que ya ves, siempre somos muchos en la familia, los invitados casi ni se notan – le aseguró.

Jared no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ya que no quería ser grosero nada más llegar, pero no pudo dejar de notar que Ellen casi había dicho que era Jensen quien había acogido a los huérfanos, un “ _lapsus linguae”_ sin importancia seguro,la gente normal se confundía sin que significara nada importante pero le costaba no advertir la más mínima incongruencia.

Sabía que tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoico, no podría cambiar de vida sin modificar sus más arraigados hábitos, así que se forzó a abandonar la suspicacia y se despidió de ella tras asegurarle que se acercaría esa noche a la mansión. Mientras se lo prometía, recuperó parte de su entusiasmo inicial. Aún deseaba conocer el interior del edificio, y además había deseado hacerle frente a situaciones como aquella, en las que lo peor que podía pasarle era soportar el mal carácter de un par de engreídos pagados de sí mismos, así que tendría que aprender a “ _disfrutarlo_ ”.

 

 

                                                                                                                                     El resto de la tarde resultó igual de agradable, le presentaron al resto de sus compañeros. Su antipatía por el profesor de ciencias, Zacharias Smith, fue inmediata. La profesora de los más pequeños le agradó enseguida, parecía idónea para su puesto, tan amable y dulce que era inevitable sentir agrado hacia ella, también se sintió cómodo con la profesora de literatura y con el profesor de matemáticas, ambos tan jóvenes como él mismo y dispuestos a darle una oportunidad al recién llegado. El resto del profesorado se mostró amable y algo distante pero no sintió ningún rechazo directo.

En conjunto parecía un buen equipo, al final él se encargaría de las clases de historia de los mayores además de la dirección del centro, ya que necesitaban ambas cosas y en colegios pequeños era usual aprovechar todos los recursos al máximo.

 

 

                                                                                          Al final de las clases Ellen se acercó de nuevo para comunicarle la hora de la cena, que le sorprendió por lo tardía, y volvió a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda en alguna tarea, tras asegurarle Jared que no, se despidieron cordialmente. Excepto por lo que ella le dijo justo antes de irse todo habría sido de lo más normal:

-Jared....sé que esto te va a sonar un poco extraño, pero quería....-vaciló- veras, mi primo....Jensen....está sometido a mucha presión, tiene mucha responsabilidad – ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella tensión y tirantez manifiestas- a veces es un poco... no le juzgues con dureza, es una gran persona, pero últimamente las cosas se han puesto un poco difíciles para él...

Jared la había escuchado confuso y le había asegurado que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que intentaba no juzgar a nadie por la primera impresión. Era evidente que ella consideraba necesario prepararle para conocer al hombre y Jared empezó a sospechar que el desagradable personaje con el que ya se había cruzado en verdad era el patriarca de la familia porque no podía imaginarse que hubiera dos sujetos igual de desagradables en la familia de una mujer tan encantadora.

Ella había sido reservada toda la tarde pero había roto su propia pauta para advertirle contra su propio pariente, y, por la expresión titubeante en su rostro, parecía tener reservas al hacerlo. Solo podía deducir que el carácter del patriarca de los Talis era tan difícil que era necesario una advertencia previa, y eso solo hacía la invitación todavía más intrigante.

¿Por qué habría considerado adecuado invitarle dadas las circunstancias? Dudaba que todos los recién llegados fueran invitados a la mansión, era un pueblo pequeño pero no tan pequeño.

Se burló de sí mismo por su irreductible paranoia. Ellen solo intentaba ser amable con el nuevo inquilino de su vieja casa, y ésta parecía la más cercana a la mansión, lo que le convertía en casi el único vecino de la misma. Pensándolo bien la invitación parecía bastante lógica, sobre todo pensando que le hija de Ellen se autoinvitaria un día cualquiera para recoger lo que aún guardaba en la casa.

 

 

                           Abandonó el colegio con la intención de regresar a pie a su nuevo hogar. Y, al acercarse a la casa, sus pasos se dirigieron, por sí solos, hacia el inicio del bosque colindante.

Se detuvo en el límite, buscando las temidas señales: el familiar descenso de la temperatura, la sensación de aprensión y el aroma que siempre se adhería a su olfato, esa mezcla peculiar y única de madera húmeda y añeja con algo en descomposición, y aquel otro perfume mucho más sutil que siempre le estremecía, un olor que parecía provenir de un lugar muy lejano y que no se parecía a ninguna otra cosa que jamás hubiera sentido.

Entonces volvió a escuchar aquella voz irritante que no había olvidado y que, increíblemente, sonaba todavía más furiosa que la primera vez.

-No. se. atreva, a dar. un paso. más- el modo en que pronunciaba cada palabra era un insulto en sí mismo y Jared respiró hondo para calmarse  y se giró para enfrentarlo con toda la parsimonia que pudo- su propiedad limita con el camino, si entra en el bosque entra en mi propiedad, y, ¡créame!,eso le supondrá una denuncia- continuaba el hombre.

Jared le contempló incapaz de asimilar que aquel individuo pudiera ser real. Nadie le había hablado jamás con tal menosprecio ni le había mirado con semejante suficiencia, y sin ninguna provocación que lo justificara. Sintió la ira creciendo en su interior y le costó controlar su deseo de golpear la engreída expresión del hombre hasta borrarla por completo.

-Si hubiera una valla, o algún tipo de cartel, que advirtiera que es una propiedad privada ni me hubiera acercado - intentaba no evidenciar su irritación, pero hasta un sordo habría notado el enojo en su voz. No podía permitir que aquel energúmeno le enervara de semejante manera, un niñato malcriado no debería tener ningún efecto sobre él, se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores, pero había algo tan molesto en el modo burlón en que le miraba que no podía evitar desear tirarle algo a la cara, y borrarle esa mueca presuntuosa.

El hombre le miró de arriba abajo con franco desprecio antes de responderle.

-Los hay-casi le escupió, y Jared notó que de nuevo le insultaba sin recurrir a ningún insulto. Lo miró furioso pero contuvo su irritación, no iba a darle el gusto de ver cómo le alteraba - a pocos metros hacia la derecha podrá hallar el más próximo, aunque ahora que ya está informado no tiene excusa para acercarse por aquí. Este bosque es mío –recalcó con obstinación- no acepto extraños en él. Si vuelvo a verle a solo unos metros del mismo, me aseguraré de que sus días en Lyons sean mucho más breves de lo que espera.

Jared le escuchó boquiabierto; tan perplejo por aquella hostilidad tan desproporcionada como por su obvia amenaza, pero, antes de poder replicarle, el desconocido ya se alejaba. Clavó con fuerza las uñas en sus palmas en un fútil intento de controlar la ira y no recurrir a la violencia para desahogar la frustración que sentía.

Estaba seguro de que era imposible ser más desagradable y cretino que aquel hombre. Incluso sus movimientos destilaban soberbia, observó mientras se alejaba. La consternación que sentía le frustraba, no podía permitir que los malos modales de aquel sujeto le afectaran de ninguna manera.

Su figura se alejaba demasiado despacio, se regocijó al pensar que, en cuanto el muy necio se esfumase, se internaría en el bosque. Dudaba mucho que estuviera de guardia todo el día, y ahora deseaba traspasar sus límites sólo para burlar su vigilancia.

Pero sus planes de penetrar en la arboleda chocaron de nuevo contra la misma persona, ya que el rubio se detuvo a medio camino y se giró para mirarlo de un modo que no necesitaba traducción alguna. Jared contuvo las ganas de hacerle un corte de mangas e internarse en el bosque, pero, consciente de lo infantil que sería hacer algo semejante, de mala gana se alejó de la arboleda mientras por dentro fantaseaba con un variado muestrario de torturas medievales a las que someter a aquel tipo.

Era un sentimiento irracional pero la actitud de aquel hombre hacia él parecía demasiado personal, no le conocía pero empezaba a preguntarse si en el pasado le había agraviado de forma terrible aunque no lo recordara.

Varios minutos después reparó en que, de nuevo, ni había notado que se aproximaba, y eso, dado su entrenamiento y afilados sentidos, era extraordinario. Semejante sigilo le ponía la carne de gallina. Miró hacia donde el cretino se alejaba en su vehículo en dirección a lo alto de la colina, mientras ciertas locas ideas palpitaban en su mente.

Aún sin mirar de nuevo hacia atrás una ráfaga de viento helado le alcanzó y casi, casi pudo paladear aquel aroma…pero no era posible….si lo fuera aquella población habría sido borrada del mapa mucho tiempo atrás, y las opciones alternativas le preocupaban sobremanera.

 _“Rara vez se alejan más allá de las zonas umbrías pero existen tribus enteras en sus confines, algunas cuya apariencia es tan similar a la humana que cuesta distinguirlas para un ojo no preparado....aunque también están los pactos, algunos humanos están dispuestos a sacrificar parte de su comunidad a cambio de lo que pueden darles, te sorprendería lo que algunos hombres hacen a cambio de poder_ ”

Se estremeció pero descartó la idea por absurda, por mucho que aquel individuo le enervara, parecía tan humano como él mismo, y le costaba sospechar del resto de personas que había conocido ese día.

El silbido del viento entre los árboles le hizo decidirse, no era posible que aquel cretino estuviera de guardia a todas horas, encontraría el momento para internarse en el bosque y asegurarse de que sus aprensiones solo eran el fruto de su pasado. Quizá incluso esa misma noche al regresar de la cena.

Recordar la cena le hizo suspirar de frustración, de ser creyente habría rezado para hallar la paciencia necesaria para afrontar un nuevo encuentro con aquel hombre.

 

 

 


	3. Secretos, Capitulo 3

 

**Capitulo 3.**

              Tras el desagradable encuentro, Jared creyó que algo de trabajo manual le ayudaría a serenarse. En cuanto había entrado en su nueva morada se había fijado en la chimenea, parecía el lugar adecuado y, aunque le llevaría al menos un par de horas preparar el falso tabique, en el fondo sería bueno, llegaría a la mansión menos dispuesto a escupirle en la cara al hombre del camino.

  
Había hecho una parada en la única ferretería del pueblo antes de regresar a la casa y sonrió al contemplar las herramientas compradas, el dueño de la tienda le había hecho un sinfín de preguntas. A pesar de lo molesto que resultaba tanta curiosidad, también la disfrutó, era justo lo que esperaba. Desde pequeño no había vivido en un lugar donde lo más interesante que pasaba era la vida privada de los vecinos. Quizá no había dejado de añorarlo.  
  
  
Una bocanada de aroma a pan recién hecho despertó su estómago y le hizo mirar hacia la colina, desde donde la panificadora vigilaba el pueblo y lo cubria de perfumes que hallaba deliciosos, y Jared decidió que, ya que la tarea física sería considerable, mejor hacerse un bocadillo. Para la cena ya estaría de nuevo hambriento.  
  
  
Le sorprendía la hora de la misma, quizá una costumbre heredada de sus antepasados europeos. Había temido llegar famélico a la cena, pero ahora lo agradecía, quería acabar  a tiempo.  
  
Construir la pared falsa en el fondo de la chimenea le llevó menos de lo que esperaba, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había hecho aquello ya, aunque esperaba que aquella sería la última vez.  
  
Se deleitó con una visión algo ingenua sobre generaciones de Tristán habitando en la casa e ignorando lo que se ocultaba tras aquel falso tabique. La idea le hizo sonreír satisfecho. Ansiaba tanto aquella oportunidad: un hogar, una familia… intentó imaginarse una compañera a su lado pero no era capaz de invocar esa imagen, en 28 años nunca había sentido nada especial por ninguna mujer, lejos de ello, la relación más estable que había tenido había sido con otro hombre, aunque tampoco había llegado a estar enamorado de él.  
  
A veces temía que su tío tuviera razón, que su linaje estaba realmente maldito, su madre solo había logrado 9 años de felicidad antes de ser masacrada junto a su esposo.  
  
_“Créeme, Trist…Jay, no busques lo que no puedes tener, ningún miembro de esta familia encontrará a su media naranja en este mundo”_  
  
Siempre acompañaba su frase con una risita de suficiencia que Jared detestaba, aunque nunca le había replicado, en su interior se negaba a creerlo, sus padres se habían encontrado, y nunca había conocido a una pareja más enamorada que ellos.  
  
  
Eso le llevó de nuevo a su recuerdo y lo alejó con disciplina, había aprendido a hacerlo con extrema eficacia, después de tanto tiempo ya casi ni dolía recordarlos, pero aun así nunca lograba evitar el sentimiento de odio. La emoción de aquella noche aún le arrastraba después de tanto tiempo. Entonces se había prometido a si mismo que no dejaría que ninguna de aquellas criaturas que se ocultaban en los bosques le hicieran aquello a nadie más; Le habían quitado todo, una y otra vez: su familia, sus amigos, incluso sus amantes, ya casi no le quedaba nadie.  
  
  
Eso le hizo sentir culpable. Quizá no tenía derecho a estar allí, mientras aquellos, que aún consideraba sus compañeros, continuaban la silenciosa lucha. Se había alejado de todo, y sabía que algunos lo creían una cobardía.

Jared aún no entendía  del todo su necesidad de alejarse, de encontrar otro camino, pero su tío lo había sabido mucho antes que él. Incluso ahora no comprendía cómo había podido saber algo que tardaría años en suceder.  
  
_“Algún día no lo soportarás, no dejes que nadie te convezca , Jared….Tristán, recuerda tu nombre, el de tu familia, tienes derecho, hijo, cuando suceda, no vaciles, tienes derecho”_  
  
Las pesadillas se habían apoderado de sus noches. Eso había sido todo. Sabía que no podía continuar cuando le atormentaban tantas dudas. Había consagrado diecinueve años de su vida en vengarlos, ahora solo quería descubrir si había algo más en él aparte de aquel afán.  
  
Acabó de colocar el soporte para la caja, se aseguró de su estabilidad, y luego fue a buscarla. La había guardado en el fondo del armario, pero no era un buen lugar y lo sabía. Siempre respiraba aliviado cuando al fin la ponía a salvo. La sacó de su envoltorio con reverencia, siempre que la contemplaba una peculiar emoción le invadía.  
  
_“Protégela pase lo que pase, hijo mío, es lo único que puede salvarnos a todos, créeme, Tristán, es lo más valioso de este mundo, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, cariño, Crow te explicara cómo usarla cuando llegue el momento, él los está buscando, y algún día todo lo que hemos sufrido al fin habrá valido la pena y regresaremos a casa”_  
  
Levantó la tapa, como había hecho cientos de veces, buscando en su interior una respuesta a aquellas palabras, pero nunca la hallaba, continuaba siendo un objeto muerto, y él seguía sin saber porqué era tan valiosa.  
  
Aún así lo había prometido, y cumplía a rajatabla su promesa. Después de tanto tiempo había dejado de esperar que vinieran por ella. Los primeros años apenas dormía, siempre pendiente de unos extraños que llegarían en mitad de la noche para llevársela.  Pero tras tantos años sin que nada sucediera, había llegado a relajarse al respecto. Hasta cierto punto.  
  
Las palabras de su madre taladraban su mente siempre que la miraba, lo último que le había dicho en su vida había sido sobre ella, sobre esa maldita caja que parecía ser más importante que su propio hijo. Casi podía escuchar su voz, el miedo y las lágrimas en ella aún poblaban sus noches.  
  
_“Escúchame, tienes que correr todo lo que puedas, y, oigas lo que oigas, no retrocedas, ¡prométemelo! ¡Oigas lo que oigas!”_  
  
Sintió la humedad en los ojos y alejó la emoción que siempre le invadía al recordarla. Ella la había puesto sobre sus manos, aquel objeto venerado que siempre había observado desde lejos. Aunque ignoraba el motivo, sabía que era lo más importante para su familia, y, que se la entregara le había hecho llorar porque solo podía significar que no esperaban sobrevivir a la mañana.  
  
_“Protégela con tu vida, Tristán, es tu futuro, hijo. Cueste lo que cueste, debes mantenerla a salvo”_  
  
Intentó remembrar el tacto de sus labios en su mejilla pero la sensación se le escapaba entre los pliegues de la esquiva memoria. No había nada allí a lo que aferrarse, solo sombras difusas, incluso su rostro o el de su padre se habían ido ya, leves impresiones de ojos de la misma tonalidad que los suyos, una sonrisa rápida en el rostro de ella, la voz serena de su padre resonando en el bosque, tan lejanos…  
  
Añorarlos dolía, pero se había acostumbrado a no manifestarlo, a ocultarlo en lo más profundo de su pensamiento. En el mundo en el que había crecido tras perderlos, no se demostraba la pena, y Jared les había dejado ir, al menos eso creía. Pero quizá por eso estaba allí, intentando recuperarlos a través de la memoria de lo que habían sido.  
  
Cerró los ojos para restaurar el ritmo regular de su respiración, y recordó que a pocos metros podía erigirse uno de aquellos lugares malditos.  _“Este bosque es mío”_ , Jared se estremeció, si en ese bosque habitaba lo que creía, ¿Era posible que su propietario lo ignorara?.

  
Miró hacia lo alto de la colina y rogó para que los secretos de aquella familia no se convirtieran en sus pesadillas.  
  
Tomó la caja en sus manos con cuidado para llevarla al lugar donde descansaría los próximos años, si todo iba bien, y, tras una leve vacilación, tomó también un viejo cuaderno de cubiertas de cuero; depositó ambos sobre el soporte tras el falso tabique, y luego cerró el espacio. Cuando acabó no podía distinguirse de la pared original, pero él también parecía haberse mimetizado con ésta, igual de cubierto de polvo y hollín.  
  
Mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha añoraba a sus viejos amigos; no había nadie allí que se metiera con él por su proverbial torpeza en ese tipo de manualidades. Nadie aún, se dijo, pero esperaba hacer nuevos amigos pronto. A pesar de todo siempre se le había dado bien congeniar con la gente.  
  
Más tarde se vestía para la cena y una leve aprensión le hizo comprobar que todo siguiera en su sitio. Desde que había llegado a aquel lugar no dejaba de sentir una sensación algo peculiar, y al fin la había identificado, era como una premonición de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir en su vida, algo importante.  
  
Por algún motivo eso le llevó a pensar en el insufrible hombre del sendero. Su madre le había enseñado a no juzgar a los demás con ligereza , y, aunque no lograba imaginar un motivo por el que alguien necesitara ser tan desagradable, y estaba seguro de que no iban a hacerse amigos nunca, no quería tener enemigos nada más llegar. No entendía porque parecía resultarle tan antipático a aquel tipo pero estaba seguro de que, si tenía oportunidad, conseguiría cambiar la opinión tan nefasta que parecía tener sobre él.  
  
Quizá esperaba que Ellen se hiciera cargo del colegio, o quizá detestaba a los extraños por convicción. Se le ocurrían cientos de motivos, todos le catalogaban como alguien prejuicioso y desagradable, pero al menos su conducta tendría un sentido; lo que más le enojaba de todo aquel asunto era sentir que la actitud del hombre era demasiado desproporcionada.  
  
Incluso si la mera posibilidad de una invasión de su propiedad le resultaba tan molesta, atacar a alguien de ese modo para amenazarle…Jared tenía la sensación de que lo hacía a propósito, que pretendía dejarle claro que no le quería allí, no ya solo cerca de su parcela sino en el mismo pueblo.  
  
Meneó la cabeza al notar la incongruencia, si no quería extraños allí podría haber impedido que el colegio recurriera a alguien de fuera, ya que el problema no podía ser personalmente con él. Se lo repitió varias veces a pesar de que la mirada desdeñosa del hombre, el desprecio con el que le había mirado, todo parecía muy personal. Pero nunca antes lo había visto, estaba seguro, no le habría olvidado, incluso sin que se portara como un energúmeno, no era un hombre fácil de olvidar; Tenía que reconocerle eso, el muy repelente era demasiado guapo, quizá ese era uno de los motivos por los que se portaba así.  
  
Cuando advirtió el tiempo que llevaba especulando sobre aquel hombre se sintió algo aturdido, y se puso en camino hacia lo alto de la colina; por muchas vueltas que le diera no iba a lograr con la fuerza de su pensamiento que alguien tan prepotente modificase su actitud para hacerle la vida más fácil. Además, tenía otras cosas más urgentes en las que pensar y deslizó su mirada hacia los lindes de la arboleda, como una promesa pendiente.  
  
Ya anochecía, pero entre los troncos aislados, no halló la tenue luminiscencia que a veces acompañaba las zonas tenebrosas, y más allá la espesura se convertía en una densa oscuridad. Tendría que haber sido un buen indicio pero, por algún motivo, eso le inquietó aun más.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                              Cuando llegó al pie de la mansión lo primero que pensó es que resultaba menos imponente de cerca que de lejos. Bajo el pórtico de la entrada, se veía casi acogedora.

Jared buscó señales que confirmasen sus sospechas, pero no halló nada de lo que esperaba. De hecho todo parecía tan común que le enervaba, habían encendido un par de farolillos a cada lado del sendero para guiar al caminante hasta la escalinata de la entrada. Jared contempló los jardines con admiración, era un lugar hermoso; mucho más iluminado por aquellas tenues luces.

Los setos recortados creaban peculiares formas alrededor de varias fuentes de piedra, pero en todas encontró a faltar el sonido del agua. Eso le entristeció, aunque el jardín parecía cuidado, había algo desolador en aquel descuido que le alcanzaba de un modo misterioso.  
  
Desde allí podía ver el bosque, que se extendía a los pies de la colina. Y notó cómo, a pocos metros de los lindes, éste se espesaba hasta transformarse en una masa tan oscura que parecía devorar toda luz, tanta oscuridad le turbaba, pero algunos bosques naturales eran igual de densos sin que en ellos se ocultara nada inusual.

Escrutó en la creciente penumbra, ningún sonido, ni una sola luz en la noche; eran buenas señales, tenían que serlo…pero su instinto, formado a través de años consagrado a aquella labor, gritaba otra cosa. Observó que la oscuridad se engarzaba en cada fragmento de la arboleda; si aquellas tinieblas no eran naturales, entonces aquello no era grande, era descomunal, no quiso ni imaginar qué podía habitar allí dentro.

Si estaba contemplando una de aquellas zonas, era la mayor de la que nadie había tenido nunca noticia. Pero nunca había escuchado ni la mínima mención. Una zona tan amplia estaría cercada, pero allí no desaparecía gente. Se preguntó si eso era cierto, si los habitantes de ese pueblo habían hecho alguna clase de pacto para sobrevivir que mantenían en secreto. La idea le resultaba espeluznante pero había leído sobre una familia, a orillas de un pequeño bosquecillo: cercados por lo que acechaba en las sombras, el padre les ofrecía, cada dos años, bebes recién nacidos. El atroz precio para apaciguarles...  
  
Jared se estremeció, algo tan grande... ¿Qué se verían obligados a ofrecer para mantener la paz? Miró hacia la casa casi esperando que un lúgubre mayordomo abriera la puerta para revelar la verdadera naturaleza del lugar. Porque si algo de aquello era cierto, sin duda era aquella familia quién lo había negociado.  
  
Se reprochó a sí mismo el dejarse llevar por tales ideas, aún no sabía si el bosque ocultaba algo, y, aunque lo hiciera, no podía dejarse llevar por meras sospechas tan pronto, Ellen le había parecido una mujer muy íntegra, no lograba creer que alguien como ella estuviera metida en algo así, pero sabía muy bien lo que el miedo, y el afán por proteger a los que uno ama, podía hacer en la gente.  
  
Llamó a la puerta y un hombre bajo, de rostro afable, le hizo entrar. Estaba tan alejado de la figura siniestra con la que había fantaseado que casi se rió de sí mismo; era obvio que había dejado volar demasiado su imaginación, así que siguió al hombre al interior. Éste le indicó el camino hacia el comedor antes de desaparecer. Jared se detuvo a admirar el lugar en vez de obedecer sus indicaciones, la cúpula ovoide del techo le llamaba la atención, tenía una distribución muy curiosa, que no se advertía desde el exterior.  
  
Una enorme escalinata presidía la entrada, majestuosa pero mucho menos interesante que el techo, en el que varios símbolos se enredaban unos con otros para crear caprichosas formas. Algo en sus sinuosos, e imbricados, trazados despertaba su memoria pero no lograba situar donde los había visto antes.  
  
A un lado, bajo el hueco de la escalera, distinguió algo inusual; parecía una puerta camuflada. Alguien la había dejado entreabierta y eso encendió su interés: era habitual que en ese tipo de viejos caserones coloniales hubiera pasadizos secretos, se acercó intrigado y comprobó que sí se trataba de una puerta.  
  
Tras ella no había un cuarto oculto sino algo mucho más interesante, si no se equivocaba aquello era el inicio de una galería susurrante, sabía que algunas mansiones del siglo XVIII o XIX tenían algo así pero nunca había podido explorar una, así que, sin pensárselo mucho, se metió por el hueco.  
  
Tal y como imaginaba se trataba de una  auténtica galería susurrante. Se sintió feliz como un niño por el descubrimiento, y no pudo resistirse a explorarla un poco: le sorprendió su distribución laberíntica, era algo muy inusual, ya que solían limitarse a una sencilla forma elíptica.  
  
Ya iba a abandonar el lugar, intentando que nadie le pillase en su pequeña indiscreción, cuando una risa suave, llena de calor y alegría, atrajo su atención. El propietario podía hallarse en cualquier lugar de la galería, incluso fuera de ésta, ya que el corredor daba a un pequeño patio interior que, por lo que adivinaba a través del ventanal, accedía a los jardines exteriores.  
  
Jared se dejó llevar hacia la risa sin pensárselo, había algo demasiado atrayente en el sonido. Tardó varios minutos en localizarla ya que los sonidos allí se trasladaban de forma poco usual, pero al final alcanzó el final de uno de los pasillos. Éste se abría al mismo patio que había visto a través de las ventanas, pero desde una perspectiva distinta.  
  
Ahora podía ver a la persona que reía feliz, y Jared se quedó helado por la sorpresa ya que se trataba del desconocido del camino, o al menos compartían los mismos rasgos, aunque no parecía posible que fueran la misma persona: Aquel hombre reía de modo cálido, divertido y jugaba con un enorme labrador al que le permitía lamer su rostro mientras lo acariciaba con obvio cariño.

La tierna imagen era tan inesperada que Jared la observó inmóvil. El efecto de la sonrisa le hacía parecer más joven que la primera vez que le había visto. Sus ojos brillaban con un verde intenso bajo las farolas que iluminaban su piel, incidiendo sobre las pecas que la cubrían. Ya había reparado antes en que era atractivo pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era mucho más que eso: era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca.  
  
Y entonces el perro reparó en su presencia y Jared supuso que iba a ser devorado; Se trataba de un espécimen gigante y, que no le conocía, pero, a pesar de su tamaño, el animal actuó como un cachorro. Su carrera hacia Jared concluyó con un enorme perro que le olfateaba con curiosidad y descaro. Pronto decidió que era alguien agradable y se subió para lamerle la cara sin mayor protocolo.  
  
No pudo evitar reírse a pesar de la mirada seria del chico, que había dejado de sonreír para mirarle. El animal parecía encantado de su reacción, e intentó robarle la cadena que llevaba al cuello, Jared aceptó el juego y el cachorro lo entendió enseguida así.  
  
-¡Michael! -llamó su amo y el animal se volvió a mirarlo pero sin abandonar el juego.

– Lo siento - se disculpó el joven, lo que volvió a sorprender a Jared- apenas sabe controlarse, ¡vamos, chico, suelta!.  
  
Al final el perro aceptó la orden y se tumbó patas arriba para mostrar su buena voluntad, ambos rieron al unísono ante el gesto.  
  
-¡Es un nombre curioso para un perro! -señaló Jared, aún risueño.  
  
-Cosas de mi...padre, es una tradición en la familia, cuatro perros con nombres de arcángeles- se encogió de hombros- tenemos tres más, Gabriel, Raphael y Uriel - murmuró con una sonrisa de disculpa- él es...era un poco ateo, supongo que le divierte...-se encogió de hombros para dejar claro que no le importaba mucho el nombre que llevasen.  
  
-Michael es demasiado joven y aún está aprendiendo a controlarse-repitió.  
  
Jared asintió con suavidad, no se le había pasado por alto la vacilación del hombre al mentar a su padre. La persona que tenía delante actuaba de modo tan diferente al pasado, que se preguntó de nuevo si podía tratarse del mismo sujeto. Medio divertido se planteó que se tratara de dos gemelos, ¡Quizá había conocido primero al gemelo malvado!  
  
-¡Es precioso! Yo tenía un perro muy parecido, Bones - sonrió con cariño al recordarlo- ¡era estupendo!  
  
-Lo siento, supongo que lo perdiste- se solidarizó el chico, y Jared lo miró con suspicacia, ya convencido de era _imposible_ que fueran la misma persona. Hasta su voz sonaba distinta, mucho más suave, casi dulce, ahora. Quizá su hipótesis no era tan descabellada, y de veras eran gemelos, porque, aunque ambos eran atractivos, aquel chico que sonreía ante él, era mucho más guapo que el maleducado con el que se había cruzado en las otras ocasiones.  
  
-Hace un par de años, ya era muy mayor, todo el pelo se le había puesto blanco y tenía que llevarlo en brazos escalera arriba porque ya no podía subirlas- le contó y el chico sonrió con ternura y abrazó a Michael, como si se imaginase a su propio cachorro en las mismas circunstancias.

Jared lo observó, cautivado por la belleza de aquellas facciones, relajadas ahora por el cariño. No podía apartar la mirada. El brillo cálido de las verdes pupilas encendían su cuerpo pero también algo mucho más recóndito. Le costaba asumir que fuera precisamente _por_ aquel hombre, si es que era "el mismo" hombre. 

-Soy Jared- se presentó, y el chico despejó entonces las dudas sobre si ya se conocían:  
  
-Me acuerdo- le sonrió de un modo peculiar y alzó la cabeza hacia él, ya que estaba inclinado sobre Michael. Jared percibió la burla en el núcleo de aquella mirada, y comprendió que en verdad era la misma persona que le había tratado de manera tan desagradable en dos ocasiones. Solo que ahora el desdén había sido sustituido por un guiño travieso, que le retaba a mencionar su grosería anterior, y Jared reparó en que aún no se había presentado, y continuaba ignorando su nombre.  
  
  
  
* ** _galería susurrante_** _\---La galería susurrante es una galería debajo de una bóveda o cámara acorazada o incluida en un área circular o elíptica en la cual los susurros puede ser oído claramente en otras partes de edificio._  
  
_Una galería susurrante se construye generalmente bajo la forma de elipsoide, con un punto accesible en cada foco. Cuando un visitante está parado en un foco y susurra, la línea del sonido que emana de este foco refleja directamente al plato/al foco en el otro extremo del cuarto, y a la otra persona. Las galerías susurrantes circulares pueden proporcionar la “comunicación” de cualquier parte en la circunferencia al punto diametralmente opuesto en la circunferencia_

 


	4. Secretos, Capitulo 4

 

**Capitulo 4**

 

                    El chico acariciaba al enorme cachorro con suma indolencia, y Jared se sintió atrapado por aquel movimiento lento, casi hipnótico, de su mano al deslizarse por el lomo del animal. Se cuestionaba porqué había sido tan amable tras haberle  tratado de modo tan altanero en el pasado. Sus modales con el cachorro eran antagónicos a los de su otra versión. Pero lo que brillaba en su mirada al admitir que le conocía era pura diversión.

La mano del hombre detuvo entonces su movimiento, y Jared advirtió que había estado mirándola todo aquel tiempo. Levantó su mirada hacia el rostro del hombre y descubrió en éste una sonrisa tan extraña que le dio escalofríos, sin rastro ya de la ternura entrevista antes.  
  
-¿Porqué estas aquí?- le espetó con tal brusquedad que sonó como un insulto. Se estremeció y, aunque intuía que la pregunta no se refería a eso, le explicó su fascinación por la galería y como se había dejado arrastrar por ésta. La expresión del otro pareció molesta al escuchar sus explicaciones y, sin desviar sus ojos del rostro de Jared, como si pretendiera leer la respuesta inscrita en la piel, le interrumpió:   
  
-¿Por qué has venido a Lyons, Jared? –la pregunta, en apariencia inocua, sonaba como un reto en sus labios. Jared sintió que le invitaba a irse. La mirada llena de desafío ahora, pero también de algo más.

Aunque su tono y sus gestos eran diáfanos al mostrar su profundo desagrado hacia él, sus ojos contaban otra historia, y Jared no advirtió que se había quedado enredado en ellos, solo notó que aquellas pupilas parecían cada vez más verdes y su vientre se sentía pesado y hambriento.  
  
Deslizó su mirada por el rostro del desconocido y observó los trazos que sus pecas dibujaban sobre su piel; el impulso de extender su mano para tocarlas se volvió casi irresistible, se encontró pensando que aquellos rasgos eran demasiado delicados para un hombre y ni siquiera notó que había dado un paso en su dirección.  
  
Escuchó cómo repetía su pregunta otra vez, pero el tono era diferente: su voz apenas un susurro, y podía escuchar la angustia soterrada bajo la capa de leve desafío.  
  
-¿Por qué has venido a Lyons? ¿Porqué estas aquí? – Mas que preguntar parecía exigir, y Jared tuvo la fuerte intuición de que siempre había sido personal. Desde el primer momento. Su actitud hacia él siempre había sido deliberada.  Pero no le podía importar menos, porque el hombre había dado también un paso hacia él y ahora se hallaba tan cerca que podía notar su aliento sobre la cara, ver el temor, y el deseo, que brillaban en el fondo de aquellos ojos tan verdes.

La necesidad de tranquilizarle, de asegurarle que se iría, si tanto le importaba, le dominaba. La mirada del chico resbaló hacia su boca y Jared se dejó arrastrar por la necesidad que crecía en lo más profundo de su vientre. Se movieron al unísono, como en una danza premeditada de antemano. Sintió su aliento exuberante y frío sobre la piel. Inevitable cruzar el breve espacio que los separaba y besar sus labios, borrar con su saliva toda huella de la aprensión anterior.   
  
-¡Jensen!- la voz de una mujer, clara y potente, les sobresaltó e hizo detener. Se miraron con desconfianza, al reparar en lo que había estado a punto de suceder entre ambos. Jared observó la manera en que el hombre miraba su boca y supo que el beso, que sus labios aún codiciaban, aún era anhelado por el otro, lo que aumentó su confusión.  
  
                                 Una mujer muy atractiva se aproximó a ellos, cruzando a través de uno de los arcos que abrían el patio a los jardines. Su ropa, demasiado sofisticada, resultaba discordante, y, algo en su actitud petulante, le disgustó aún antes de que llegara a su lado.

-¡Jensen! –Repitió ella – Son las nueve -le informó y luego observó a Jared de un modo peculiar, casi ¿enojado?.  
  
¡Jensen! En el fondo tenía sentido por el hecho de no tenerlo. Él parecía un rompecabezas sin sentido: médico y heredero, demasiado joven para ser patriarca de una familia como aquella, prepotente, maleducado, pero capaz de una enorme ternura con un cachorro, empeñado en alejarle de la peor manera para luego seducirle en un instante con una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de promesas. 

La mujer aún lo miraba de aquel modo retador y Jensen pareció apiadarse de él:  
  
-Bela, éste es Jared Padalecki, el nuevo director del colegio- le presentó. Jared advirtió la extraña reacción de ella al escucharlo. Por un lado se relajó de modo notable, como si hubiera esperado que él fuera otra persona, alguien que temía, pero por otro lado, su pendenciera mirada fue reemplazada por franca hostilidad, menos personal, pero igual de desconcertante. Como si también ella tuviera motivos para detestarlo.  

\- Bela Talbot, mi prometida- la presentó a su vez y algo se revolvió en su vientre al escucharlo.  
  
Mientras los seguía al interior de la casa, se burló de sí mismo por la molestia que había sentido al saber que ella era su prometida. Unas horas antes deseaba no volver a cruzarse con aquel hombre y, tras un ligero cambio de actitud por su parte, ya observaba con irritación a su novia.  Les miró caminar ante él y notó que, aunque ella intentaba tomarle del brazo, él parecía esquivarla de un modo muy eficaz. La satisfacción que le produjo advertir eso le avergonzó. 

Cuando llegaron al salón, Jensen se giró hacia él para indicarle que se sentara a su vera. Lo hizo de un modo tan autoritario que sonó como una orden y le obedeció antes de poder pensar en ello.  
  
Ellen parecía sorprendida de verle en compañía de Jensen, aunque era imposible que lo estuviera más que él. Advirtió la mirada que ella y Jensen intercambiaban,en los ojos de la mujer parecía latir una pregunta y, al ver un rápido gesto contrariado en su rostro, sospechó que la respuesta que había recibido no era la que esperaba.

Tuvo la firme intuición de que todo aquel intercambio tenía que ver con él. En varias ocasiones a lo largo de la noche, advirtió cortas y fugaces miradas en su dirección, miradas que Ellen intentaba que fueran sutiles, pero en las que podía ver una incertidumbre que le desconcertaba.

Observó como Jensen tomaba su lugar al frente de la mesa y se preguntó donde estaba toda la suavidad que había visto en aquel hombre solo unos minutos antes. Ahora era de nuevo una máscara fría, y todo su entusiasmo incipiente hacia él se congeló, preocupado por su incoherencia. No lograba encajar las piezas que lo componían en nada que pudiera reconocer.  
  
La hermosa mujer que le habían presentado como Bela se sentó justo al otro lado de Jensen y podía verla de frente. En cuanto sirvieron la cena ella no tardó en señalar que resultaba raro que se hallara en el patio. Jared se sonrojó porque ella tenía razón, no debería haber acabado allí, pero la voz de Jensen: desdeñosa y algo prepotente, para su sorpresa, le excusó.  
  
-Bela, sé que te sorprende que algo aparte de tus vestidos resulte fascinante, pero nuestro invitado- remarcó, señalando con ello que había sido grosera, lo que, de su parte, era una auténtica ironía- es capaz de apreciar lo inusual de su arquitectura.  
  
Como si su comentario hubiera sido una invitación, todos los comensales comenzaron a hablar sobre la casa, un tema que "a priori" le fascinaba, pero apenas intervino porque Jensen no volvió a hacerlo. Éste escuchaba en silencio, dando la impresión de estar interesado pero sin participar, y Jared no podía evitar sentirse más atraído por él que por el debate que se había iniciado.  
  
La conversación parecía desarrollarse sobre todo entre Ellen y Lucien,que le presentaron como el hermano de la belleza prometida al dueño de la casa. Éste parecía un hombre mucho más agradable que su pariente, que mantuvo toda la noche la misma expresión hostil en su honor. 

Las cortas y breves intervenciones de la chica llamada Ruby también llamaron su atención, su lenguaje corporal le desconcertaba en sobremanera, ya que actuaba como si aquella cena fuera algo dispuesto para su diversión.  
  
Ellen le había presentado a aquellas personas al tomar asiento: a un lado suyo, la rubia de rostro ovalado, era la secretaria de Jensen, Lilith; apenas metía baza, se mantenía hierática y silenciosa, al parecer solo interesada en su jefe directo;no leyó mucho más en ella que la extrema eficiencia que llevaba escrita en cada elemento visible.  
  
La jovencita rubia que se sentaba enfrente de Ellen era su hija Joanna, halló su rostro risueño tan agradable como la honestidad de su madre. La adoración hacia su tío brillaba en cada mirada que le dirigía, pero había tanto de admiración infantil en ello que le resultó del todo inofensiva.

El hermano de Bela le produjo sensaciones encontradas: enseguida percibió su lucidez e inteligencia, pero también su arrogancia, que parecía compartir con su hermana, y no logró formarse una opinión sólida sobre él. 

Le presentaron al muchacho de ojos azules, y expresión algo perpleja, como Castiel, el director de la panificadora. Éste apenas habló durante toda la noche. Jared se quedó con la sensación de que se trataba de alguien muy tímido, casi retraído, todo lo contrario que su hermana Ruby, que de vez en cuando le miraba con una inexplicable malevolencia.  
  
Tardó muy poco en darse cuenta de que Castiel,cuando creía que nadie le miraba, también dirigía miradas de arrobamiento, algo bochornosas por su intensidad, en dirección a Jensen. Y sorprendió en un par de ocasiones a Bela dedicarle una mirada altanera que provocó que el chico se replegara de forma obvia. El desprecio de la mujer despertó su simpatía hacia el joven. A pesar de que aquellas miradas tan anhelantes hacia el anfitrión no le agradaban, parecían del todo inofensivas pues nunca eran devueltas. 

Eso le hizo reparar, consternado, en sus propias reacciones; su contrariedad ante el interés que Jensen despertaba en los demás. El descubrimiento le avergonzó, y se congratuló de que nadie pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Aquella inesperada afición suya hacia el hombre era del todo inconveniente.

Cuando más tarde comprendió que era él mismo quien atraía el interés de Jensen, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba pero su confusión aumentaba. Los ojos del anfitrión se posaban sobre él una y otra vez para desviarse de inmediato si Jared le miraba a su vez, para disimular su interés. A veces podía intuir el enojo en su mirada, pero la mayoría de las veces había otra cosa, algo que le costaba nombrar.  
  
Le observó interactuar con su familia y su asombro creció a lo largo de la noche: Allí sentado, presidiendo la mesa, parecía, y actuaba como, un rey en su trono; severo y distante, escuchaba las conversaciones de sus súbditos, que parecían buscar de modo algo absurdo su favor; así, cada vez que asentía ante un comentario, podía percibir la oleada de satisfacción que se desprendía de modo patente de quien recibía la tácita aprobación.  
  
Jared contemplaba perplejo aquello, las pocas veces en las que Jensen retomó la palabra lo hizo de modo tajante. Las suyas no eran opiniones, eran ordenes, resultaba tan evidente que no era ni gracioso, Ellen no había exagerado al decir que era el propietario, solo que no había explicado que lo era de todos ellos.  
  
Pero, aunque esa conducta encajaba con el lado que había conocido de él en primer lugar, parecía opuesta al hombre cálido y encantador que había encontrado relajado en el patio, y entre ambas versiones opuestas, existía también la que le había mirado como alguien que temía tanto como deseaba. Jared no sabía que pensar, demasiados rostros y todos ellos le preocupaban de un modo u otro.  
  
Intentó prestar atención a la conversación, y al poco dedujo que Bela y Lucien eran primos lejanos de la familia, que no residían normalmente en Lyons , su hogar parecía hallarse en Europa, aunque parecían haber visitado el pueblo con cierta frecuencia a lo largo de los años.  
  
A pesar de que sus intentos por ignorarlo, no dejaba de ser consciente de la presencia de su anfitrión a su izquierda, sentía su mirada posarse sobre él con demasiada frecuencia y además advertía que la autoridad que emanaba del hombre era una especie de fuerza tangible a la que no era inmune.

A lo largo de la cena había intentado ignorarle, pero sin dejar de estudiar su efecto sobre los demás. Todo lo que había observado le provocaba la misma sensación de frustración, como si hubiera algo que se le escapaba en aquella dinámica absurda, más propia de otros tiempos.

Aunque todos los presentes buscaban el beneplácito de su anfitrión, de un modo casi abyecto en algún caso, parecían agradecer que no interviniese. En cierto modo su silencio relajaba a los demás, cada vez que la voz serena, pero sutilmente autoritaria, de Jensen se escuchaba, una tensión suave pero evidente, se desplazaba entre los presentes.  
  
Comprendió la causa cuando Lucien medio inició una discusión con Ruby sobre la panificadora, el europeo parecía creer que lo mejor que podía pasarle al lugar era que se modernizara, pero la chica parecía considerarlo casi una herejía, el debate iba calentando los ánimos de ambos hasta que Jensen le puso fin con una sola frase.  
  
-Nuestros productos son valorados por su fabricación artesanal- mencionó casi como una anécdota y, sin más, la discusión finalizó, con la consiguiente mirada triunfal de la mujer y la expresión medio contrariada del hombre, pero cuando éste miró a Jensen todo rastro de enojo había desaparecido de su cara y se mostró de acuerdo con el dueño de la mansión.  
  
Jared les había mirado perplejo. ¿Es que nadie le llevaba la contraria allí? Tuvo la sensación de que si Jensen les hubiera tan solo sugerido que podía ser interesante degustar la cena boca abajo, todos lo habrían considerado, como mínimo, una sugerencia brillante.  
  
No había podido evitar que su opinión sobre la dinámica que percibía se manifestase en su rostro y, casi sin sorpresa, había notado la mirada burlona del otro sobre él: parecía retarle a decir algo y enviarle un claro mensaje al tiempo, y Jared lo había captado enseguida: Jensen estaba al mando y si él quería su vida allí podía ser muy difícil.  
  
Se había estremecido, más preocupado por la idea de que el Jensen cálido que había entrevisto antes no fuera más que una burla de aquel hombre tan extraño, que por la amenaza implícita. No era difícil intuir que mantenerse alejado de él sería lo mejor que podía hacer.

                                                                                Al despedirse de la familia casi sintió alivio. Aquella situación le estresaba y confundía, le disgustaba pensar que la ternura que había entrevisto en su anfitrión hubiera sido solo un juego extraño de alguien acostumbrado a disponer de las vidas ajenas como objetos. Pero su propia, y obvia, reacción ante la “versión” cálida de Jensen era mucho más inquietante.

Aunque había observado un amplio espectro de emociones dirigidas hacia el hombre, desde el enojo disimulado hasta la adoración más idólatra, también resultaba evidente que había un sentimiento persistente: el temor. Sus parientes más próximos le temían.

Y él mismo había padecido su lado más tajante y desagradable, fuera cual fuera la “versión” real de Jensen, si es que había una sola, se trataba de un hombre complejo, con una conducta inusual y enrevesada. Él  buscaba paz y sosiego en aquella nueva etapa de su vida, enredarse con un hombre tan complicado solo le traería problemas…  
  
El rumbo de sus pensamientos le arrancó una sonrisa burlona. Era ridículo que pensara tener una aventura con él; el chico parecía del todo heterosexual, y, aunque fuera bisexual, estaba comprometido, con una mujer.

 Pero al pensar en ello su propia respuesta, emocional y física, le dejó claro que la idea se había asentado en su mente. Nunca había tenido una preferencia marcada por los hombres, de hecho había tenido más relaciones con mujeres, su experiencia con chicos se limitaba a una relación no muy larga, y algunos escarceos puntuales durante alguna caza. Pero en el pasado había llegado a la conclusión que su propio género era mejor opción cuando buscabas relaciones sin complicaciones ni expectativas, con aquel hombre parecía justo al revés.

Aun así no importaba lo mucho que le atrajera, no solo no parecía tener sentido esperar que el otro estuviera interesado del mismo modo, sino que, si lo estuviera, no valía la pena enredarse con alguien comprometido que, además, exhibía una conducta tan desconcertante. El joven que retozaba con su cachorro le atraía con una intensidad que no recordaba haber sentido antes hacia nadie, pero las demás facetas de aquel hombre le disgustaban profundamente.  
  
Maldijo la situación, y esperó, de nuevo, no encontrárselo con frecuencia, aunque esta vez por motivos muy diferentes.

 

                                                 Al alcanzar su casa ya era cerca de la medianoche así que miró con pesar el bosque próximo. Aunque lamentaba tener que posponerlo, no podía arriesgarse a entrar. Si sus aprensiones se confirmaban, caminar entre los árboles, a esa hora de la noche, sería un suicidio.  
  
Al entrar en su salón no encendió las luces y buscó su móvil, que localizó con sorprendente rapidez en la oscuridad. Dudó antes de realizar la llamada. No les había dado su nueva dirección, no quería visitas inesperadas, ni nada que le pudiera relacionar con todo lo que había dejado atrás. Pero necesitaba respuestas y solo podía confiar en una persona para obtenerlas. 

Captó la somnolencia en la voz de su amigo con cierta culpabilidad:  
  
-Lo siento, sé que es tarde ya, pero necesito un favor- vaciló antes de continuar, pero necesitaba asegurarse.  
  
-Carlson, tienes que prometerme que no le hablarás de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Chris- esperó la respuesta antes de continuar- necesito saber si hay algún informe sobre una persona. Estrictamente confidencial, claro.  
  
-Su nombre es Jensen, Jensen Talis- continuó proporcionándole más datos al aceptar el encargo el otro,  hasta que llegó la inevitable cuestión.

\- No, no tengo nada sobre él, pero hay algo en su conducta que me resulta extraño- le aseguró. Intentaba no sonar ansioso, incluso si había algo allí no quería que se inmiscuyeran.  
  
-No seas idiota, solo búscalo, ¿vale? –Protestó ante la réplica del hombre- Encenderé el teléfono dentro de dos días sobre esta hora- percibió cierto enojo en la voz de su amigo e intentó suavizarlo al añadir:  
  
-Sé que no lo entiendes pero intento hacer lo mejor para todos, por favor- la respuesta llegó apagada, y algo confusa- gracias, te juro que estaré allí- le aseguró tras una leve vacilación antes de colgar, ya que no tenía tan claro si acudiría a aquella cita.  
  
Después permaneció un rato en la oscuridad del salón, mirando el móvil apagado. Sabía que era mala idea irse a dormir entonces, no dejaría de dar vueltas y acabaría con pesadillas, pero aun no tenía televisor allí y no le apetecía leer nada.  
  
Decidió salir a pasear un rato, en la dirección contraria al bosque. Necesitaba despejarse y alejar ideas absurdas; aquel hombre solo era un niño rico, un engreído que se creía amo y señor de todos los que le rodeaban, solo eso.  
  
Pero, al abrir la puerta de la entrada, el frío del exterior trajo consigo una bocanada de aire enrarecido, y casi, casi notó el olor de la sangre en él…..se estremeció y necesitó aferrarse al marco de la puerta, el recuerdo de la última cacería se apoderó de él y, apenas saboreó de nuevo el gusto salado en los labios, se llevó la mano a la boca, igual que entonces, para borrar las huellas de la sangre que la había salpicado.  
  
Como un eco recordó la risa de Kane mientras bromeaba, las náuseas en su estómago, el miedo y los ojos verdes que le observaban desde la espesura: su dolor y su reproche.  
  
_“Nunca más, ya no soy ese, nunca más”_  
  
Se prometió de nuevo, y su respiración comenzó a retomar su ritmo regular de nuevo, mientras algo en su memoria parecía casi palpitar….  
  
_“Aquellos ojos verdes”_  
  
No, meneó la cabeza, era absurdo, ni siquiera eran del mismo tono….aunque durante cierto momento había tenido la sensación de que se habían vuelto igual de intensos que…Jared se estremeció.  
  
_“¿Qué haces aquí?”_  
  
¿Había una acusación en su voz?. Observó preocupado la mansión, no quería nada de aquello, solo necesitaba paz. Una existencia pacífica y cotidiana después de una vida tan convulsa, ¿Era tanto pedir?  
  
Las luces aisladas en varias ventanas eran leves puntos de luz en la oscuridad de la noche, y ansió con fuerza no volver a cruzar su camino con el de aquel hombre. Y de nuevo el aroma le alcanzó y, esta vez, lo distinguió con mayor claridad.  
  
_“Sangre….sangre humana”_  
  
Estaba seguro, había crecido con ese aroma siempre presente, podía distinguirlo.. _.literalmente_ a kilómetros...miró hacia el bosque, el olor venía de allí y se puso en camino en esa dirección casi sin pensarlo, pero, a solo unos metros de la entrada, un sonido resonó con claridad en la noche y se detuvo.  
  
Si había habido un humano con vida allí dentro, después de aquel grito desgarrador, seguramente ya no la tenía. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, escrutó el interior de la arboleda: una luz muy tenue bailaba entre los árboles, y de nuevo escuchó aquel sonido, mucho menos audible, más arrastrado, como algo agonizante que va perdiendo su fuerza y, de pronto, el silencio.  
  
Jared permaneció allí, escudriñando la oscuridad un buen rato antes de decidir qué hacer. Ya no necesitaba entrar en la arboleda para confirmar que no se había equivocado. Contuvo el impulso de intentar hallar a la persona que había gritado, la medianoche había quedado ya muy atrás, ningún humano salía con vida de una zona tenebrosa después de esa hora, cualquier intento de rescate a esas horas sería suicida. 

Pero la angustia de aquel grito había sido tal que necesitó recurrir a todo su adiestramiento para no internarse en la espesura para intentar ayudarle. Con pesar comprendió que solo podía volver a casa y recurrir a un somnífero si quería conciliar el sueño después de aquello. Pero se quedó allí mucho más tiempo, por si se escuchaba algo más.

Nada volvió a interrumpir la quietud de la noche sin embargo, y, al fin, frustrado, se retiró. 

 

                                                                                            Minutos después de su marcha, tres figuras abandonaron el bosque. Miraron hacia la casa, donde una luz se encendió en el piso superior, y esperaron hasta que ésta se apagó antes de volver a internarse en la espesura. La luna en lo alto apenas iluminaba el lugar, pero, aun así, el hermoso rostro de la mujer fue visible un instante para cualquiera que hubiera estado mirando, así como su expresión maliciosa al hablar:  
  
-Deberías acabar con eso de una vez, solo estaremos seguros si está muerto, no entiendo porque aún no lo está- añadió mirando hacia la casa donde, segundos antes, Jared había apagado la luz.

 

 

 

 


	5. Secretos, Capitulo 5

 

 **Capitulo 5**  
  
  
  
_Jirones de espesa bruma se confundían con los cabellos de los hombres que luchaban, el movimiento de sus cuerpos se enredaba con el choque de las espadas y los alaridos de los combatientes, el aroma de la sangre y el sudor lo cubría todo, a solo unos metros de él estaban muriendo viejos amigos, pero en su pecho dos anhelos opuestos combatían con igual saña.  
  
El recuerdo del rostro suave de la mujer, y de sus lágrimas, dominaban todo pensamiento, ella le necesitaba, pero un juramento le ataba a aquel momento y lugar.  
  
El olor de la sangre lo impregnaba todo, y su cuerpo parecía haber echado raíces en aquel lugar, paralizado e incapaz de actuar en ninguna dirección.  
  
Le vio aproximarse con su armadura de plata tan cubierta de sangre como la suya, pero ello no parecía hacer mella en su aspecto reluciente. Sus ojos verdes le escrutaron sin reproches._ _  
  
-Tristán-le llamó y pudo percibir la angustia en su voz, sabía que le conocía bien, habían pasado mucho juntos y ahora, en el momento de mayor necesidad, iba a abandonarle, y ambos lo sabían.  
  
-Mi señor, nos están masacrando- se escuchó decirle porque una parte de él esperaba que le impusiera su voluntad, que decidiera por él.  
  
Observó como su mirada se perdía dolida en los restos del combate: ya no quedaba mucho, nunca podrían vencer, no en esas condiciones. Aunque nadie lo dijera, sabían cómo acabaría todo. Pero también sabía que su señor nunca se rendiría.  
  
Le vio buscar algo tras su espalda, y se lo entregó, envuelto en una tela ahora manchada con la sangre y el sudor de los que su espada había traspasado, la puso en sus manos y aquellos ojos suyos se clavaron en su rostro mientras sus palabras se grababan en su alma de un modo desconcertante, pues no lograba recordarlas.  
  
Le escuchaba, y sabía que le entendía, aunque en realidad no conocía aquel idioma, ni lograba aprehender las palabras, que se desvanecían en su recuerdo en cuanto abandonaban los labios ajenos.  
  
Tras él varios de sus viejos amigos habían formado un coro para protegerlos a ambos, pero apenas lograban resistir. Le respondió casi como un rezo, en cada palabra toda su voluntad:  
  
-Lo llevaré en mi sangre, será parte de toda mi estirpe, la promesa que te hago ahora, todos los que vengan tras de mi recordarán este momento y sabrán a quien sirven.  
  
Sintió el roce casi dulce de sus manos como despedida.  
  
-Tristán…-su voz se había vuelto más intima, ya no era su líder sino su amigo y le miró con temor, porque sabía que sería su despedida.  
  
-Gracias, amigo mío, no te culpes por abandonar ahora, mi necesidad es que sobrevivas, no ver tu sangre derramada en este lugar –sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, y sabía que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que éstas caían.  
_

_-Nos están masacrando- se escuchó repetir y los ojos de su amigo relucieron con el brillo inequívoco de la batalla.  
  
-Aun no, y sea como sea, es mi carga, no la tuya-  
  
Los ojos verdes miraron preñados de tristeza la batalla que perdían y, de nuevo, se mezclaron con los suyos antes de instarle a irse.  
  
-Protegeré tu huida, corre, ¡ahora, vamos!  
  
Y obedeció a su voz, como siempre lo había hecho. Corrió sin detenerse, las ramas arañaban su rostro, como si los propios arboles se lo reprocharan, pero no dejó de correr, porque ella le esperaba, y se aferraba a su última promesa para intentar olvidar las que ya no cumpliría.  
  
Y, durante aquella carrera, a través de un bosque que no cesaba de cambiar, sintió como se desprendía de aquellos recuerdos, como si no fueran realmente suyos: piel de otro, piel añeja que cubría su mundo de vergüenza, porque, a pesar de todo, le había dado la espalda y sabía que la piel que ahora dejaba atrás nunca se lo había perdonado.  
  
De nuevo se reconocía y los ojos de su madre le miraban con tristeza: un viejo pesar.  
  
-Tristán, nadie fue más leal-  
  
**Madre**  
_

_Sus cabellos rubios eran tan similares a los la mujer de los recuerdos de aquel otro. La miró a través de sus ojos.  
  
**¿Madre?**  
  
Y entonces el rostro de su padre se aproximó para cogerle en brazos.  
  
-Escúchame, Jared, algún día vendrán por ella, pero sé que serás fuerte, sé que la protegerás…-  
  
Ya casi no recordaba aquel aroma, el aroma que desprendía su padre, aquel olor a fresno y tabaco, como si transcurriera largas jornadas al aire libre, amaba aquella esencia que siempre le identificaba.  
  
Su rostro se desdibujaba de pronto, sus contornos se perdían y Jared se sintió caer, les veía cada vez más lejos, y le miraban con temor, preocupados por él.  
  
-¡Corre, hijo, corre!-  
  
Había obedecido, su carrera desesperada obstaculizada por su propio cuerpo, torpe y tembloroso, que no dejaba de tropezar con los altos troncos, pero no se detuvo. Les escuchó gritar, les escuchó morir, pero no se detuvo, porque lo había prometido.  
  
Incluso dentro del sueño se lamentó porque siempre regresaba a aquella noche. Tarde o temprano, volvía a huir en la oscuridad, tan abnegado en lágrimas que apenas podía ver hacía donde se dirigía, solo sentía la hojarasca bajo sus pies, el sonido de las ramas que se partían a su paso y el de su propio cuerpo al golpearse contra la madera, pero casi como si el bosque quisiera ayudarle, ninguno de los árboles detuvo su desesperada carrera.  
  
Corrió y corrió, con la última orden de su madre aún en su mente:  
  
-Escuches los que escuches tienes que correr, ahora Tristán, huye-  
  
**"Por favor** ", había suplicado todo el camino, **"por favor, que estén bien, que no les pase nada"**  
  
Aunque sabía que no era así. Podía escucharles, todo el tiempo en su desesperada huida, aunque intentaba no hacerlo, sus voces llegaban hasta él a pesar de que continuaba alejándose. Escuchaba como se defendían, y los gritos, aquellos gritos….  
  
… las voces de sus padres se mezclaban con sus gemidos de agonía...  
  
-Hijo, ponte a salvo-  
  
El viento le traía respuestas para preguntas que no deseaba realizar y el aroma de la sangre le alcanzó al final. Esa era sangre de su linaje, su propia sangre, derramada mucho más lejos, pero la distinguía; siempre podía hacerlo, distinguirla, estuviera donde estuviera, como si pudiera sentir su canto, una melodía única que sólo él podía reconocer._ _  
_

_**Sangre de su familia**  
  
Aquel aroma...  
  
**"No, no quiero, no quiero"**  
  
El miedo se apoderó de él, de un modo tan físico como intenso.  
  
-Para sobrevivir, Jared, debes hacerlo, mírame, se lo debo a tu madre, y te mantendré a salvo, aunque tenga que transformarte en algo que ella no soportaría.  
  
La voz de su tío era tan poderosa, parecía arrebatarle todo, le miraba aterrado con sus ojos de niño. Siempre le había temido un poco, ahora parecía mucho peor.  
  
-Jay, Algún día me lo agradecerás-  
  
Sintió el acero cortar y rasgar su piel y la expresión dolida pero firme del hombre.  
  
-Debes soportarlo, me oyes? Debes ser más fuerte, tienes que sobrevivir Jared, cueste lo que cueste, esa es mi misión, hacer que sobrevivas, tú eres el hombre adecuado, el hombre que yo nunca seré-  
  
-Tristán...-  
  
**"No, ya no soy ese"**  
  
“ **Ocúltalo siempre, nunca pronuncies de nuevo ese nombre”** le decía su tío pero su madre estaba ante él, y todo parecía confundirse, sus brazos le acogían en la oscuridad.  
  
-Tristán, cariño, tu tío te encontrará, él te mantendrá a salvo…-  
  
“P **onla a salvo Tristán** ” la voz de su madre se fundía con la de su padre, ambos le instaban a correr, a no mirar atrás. El miedo de nuevo pesaba, tenía que huir, tenía que correr…  
  
-No mires atrás, ¿me oyes? No mires atrás pase lo que pase-  
  
Se escuchó gritar a si mismo pero no podía detenerse y de nuevo el aroma de la sangre le alcanzaba, casi como si formara parte de él, siempre en su memoria, la sangre derramándose…  
  
**“La sangre es importante, Tristán, nunca dejes que derramen la tuya, siempre hay demasiado riesgo en ello”**  
  
-Jared, tu madre, Jared, ¿dónde está tu madre?-la angustia de nuevo en la voz de su tío, la manera en que le miraba aquel día, con un horror que jamás había contemplado en su rostro. _

_Había corrido y corrido, hasta que sus pies se llenaron de ampollas sanguinolentas, pero aun así no se detuvo, no hasta que el rostro familiar se halló ante él.  
  
Quería refugiarse en sus brazos pero el hombre le miró con dureza y puso un puñal en sus manos.  
  
-Ahora Jared, todo depende de ti-  
  
Miró el puñal y observó confuso que se había transformado en la vieja caja, pero había crecido en sus manos y ahora ya no podía con su peso, que le arrastraba hacia el suelo.  
  
La miró y notó que algo palpitaba dentro, asustado levantó la tapa, dentro habitaba la más negra oscuridad, pero en lo más profundo unos ojos verdes brillaron y vio unos dientes afilados, sonriéndole._

 

 

                                                                                                          Se despertó de golpe, angustiado y cubierto de sudor. Su corazón latía acelerado y le costó recuperar su ritmo regular, demasiado aterrado por la pesadilla, todas aquellas imágenes se mezclaban, recuerdos antiguos que aun dolían pero había algo en todo aquello....una advertencia.  
  
Sus padres, y aquel otro: había vestido su piel durante el sueño pero sabía que no era la suya. Antepasados poblaban su noche para traerle funestos presagios y se estremeció, el impulso de asegurarse de que la caja estaba a salvo fue poderoso pero se contuvo. No había ninguna amenaza aún visible y si algo acechaba lo peor que podía hacer era señalarle el escondite.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                           Se levantó para refrescarse y notó como sus piernas temblaban, asustado aún, el terror en el sueño había sido algo pesado, casi larvado, que se apoderaba de todo, aún podía notarlo como algo tangible rodeándolo.  
  
Encendió la luz del baño y al hacerlo su propio rostro le sorprendió: podía ver marcas rojas cruzar sus mejillas, como si aún tuviera huellas de las ramas en su rostro, se las tocó pero su piel parecía no acusar ninguna cicatriz y Jared comprendió que no eran reales.  
  
Cerró los ojos tras mojarse la cara lo suficiente para sentirse algo más despejado. Empezaba a entender que no se había acabado, seguía en mitad de aquello guerra secreta, quisiera o no, y puede que hubiera escogido el peor lugar del mundo para refugiarse.  
  
Después de desperezarse del todo, supo que esa mañana, antes de ir al colegio, tendría que cumplir con su deber. Aunque ya no se considerada uno de ellos, no podía desoír la responsabilidad que suponía conocer la verdad.  
  
Se vistió casi como un autómata, las imágenes del sueño aun le daban escalofríos: Recuerdos de su madre la última noche, el encuentro con su tío días después…pero lo otro….¿De qué extraño rincón de su mente había salido aquella batalla donde le había dado el papel de líder al desconcertante médico?  
  
Aunque había tenido la sensación de haber estado dentro de los recuerdos de alguien que llevaba su sangre, Jared sospechó que todo se había mezclado en su mente: La dinámica de aquella familia donde todos parecían servir a un mismo amo, los recuerdos de su propia familia, escasos ya, la promesa que les había hecho y lo sucedido durante la noche…  
  
Se acercó al armario del cuarto y retiró de su fondo una vieja bolsa de cuero, dentro yacían sus viejas armas: El puñal de hierro, las flechas forjadas para la ballesta que Crowley le había regalado cuando cumplió doce años... la miró casi con afecto, después de la muerte de sus padres, la mayoría de sus regalos habían sido de aquel tipo, pero la tomó con reluctancia, creía que no volvería a usarla, pero si había “algo” dentro de la arboleda, _algo_ que había dañado a un ser humano, entonces no tenía elección.

 

                                                                                  Abandonó la casa con cierta aprensión, aunque intentaba desligarse de las imágenes del sueño, éstas se filtraban en su mente, como si intentaran advertirle, pero Jared tenía trabajo por delante, y las apartó con firmeza.  
  
A pesar de su decisión de convertirse en alguien nuevo, retomó las formas y maneras de su adiestramiento de inmediato y no pudo evitar la aprensión al hacerlo; Parecían formar parte inseparable de él.  
  
Se aproximó despacio a los lindes de la arboleda y, a menos de un metro, el aroma familiar le atravesó: aquella mezcla que siempre le había resultado tan peculiar, casi como si la luz y la oscuridad convergiesen. Se sacudió la idea de la cabeza, y penetró entre los arboles,de inmediato sintió el aire helado y aquel peculiar perfume de algo perdido y lejano.  
  
Unos metros en el interior y Jared se detuvo. Siempre le maravillaba la belleza salvaje de aquellos lugares, incluso durante el día parecían transportarte a otro lugar. La bruma suave que los caracterizaba apenas se había levantado pero ya podía apreciarse. Los arboles se mezclaban entre sí, pero aun no era su hora, cuando la medianoche cayera comenzarían a despertar y el aire se cubriría con sus maliciosos murmullos, sabía que no se podía confiar en ellos, estaban de parte de los extraños.  
  
La humedad latía en el ambiente y aguardó en silencio: esperando, escuchando. Su tío le había enseñado, sabía que, si penetrabas en el perímetro formado por los árboles, tarde o temprano, te sentirían.  
  
Se puso en tensión, había atrapado un rastro en el aire, por el olor era indudable que clase de ser era;  _los_ _grandes_ eran muy fáciles de identificar, en su mente los llamaba así, ya que detestaba los nombres que sus compañeros les daban,  
  
Su aroma era putrefacto, dejaban un rastro por donde pasaban, y, a juzgar por lo intenso de éste, el que se escondía allí era realmente grande. Si no hubiera estado solo habría pedido refuerzos, pero no había nadie mas y, aunque después tendría que encarar el hecho de que aquel pueblo no era lo que parecía, ahora tenía que concentrarse en atraparlo.  
  
No pudo evitar un escalofrío en cuanto escuchó una leve vibración en el aire. Su pecho saltó excitado sin que pudiera evitarlo: La caza había empezado.  
  
La criatura sabía que estaba allí y no dejaría que la atraparan, Jared sacó el puñal y rasgó su muñeca. Sabía que en cuanto oliera la sangre sería cuestión de segundos, no podría controlarse y le tendría encima enseguida. Se preparó y escuchó el ruido que producía al moverse en su dirección; Sintió un vacío pesado en el vientre, a juzgar por el ruido que provocaba era descomunal. Esperó en tensión, con el corazón acelerado y los músculos preparados para el combate.  
  
Y entonces un ruido sordo: Un gemido seguido de un gruñido que detuvo el galope del monstruo, y casi escuchó un golpe seco. Y el aroma a putrefacción se volvió intenso y sofocante.  
  
_“Han derramado su sangre”_  
  
Corrió hacia esa dirección, con la loca esperanza de hallar a uno o más cazadores allí, pero, cuando alcanzó el lugar de donde provenía el olor, se detuvo sorprendido: la sangre de la criatura aún podía verse en el suelo pero no había ni rastro de su cuerpo. Pudo ver leves huellas que parecían indicar que había sido arrastrado, así que se dispuso a seguirlas cuando algo luminoso sobre el suelo le detuvo.  
  
Lo tomó con un temblor involuntario.  
  
_“No podía ser”_  
  
Lo recordaba, había usado aquella estúpida frase para burlarse de él:  
  
**“¿Todo es más grande en Texas? ¿En serio, tío?”**  Recordaba su risa lobuna:  **“Pero si tu das fe de ello, Padalecki, ¡solo mírate!” "Buen intento idiota, pero tampoco soy de Texas", "Oh, venga, cuéntale a tu viejo Ash donde se crían tiarrones como tú"**  
  
Jared escrutó el camino ante él, si aquella chapa estaba allí entonces su amigo no podía estar lejos. Intentó ser optimista, pensó en la posibilidad de que quizá era Ash quien iba por delante de él y había dado caza al monstruo.  
  
Era una casualidad asombrosa, que esperaba escuchar explicada de boca de su amigo, y siguió el rastro con renovado vigor al creer que al fin pisaba terreno seguro, cuando advirtió que el camino se dirigía hacia el centro.  
  
Ningún cazador se aproximaría al cúmulo, incluso de día era un lugar demasiado peligroso. No se detuvo, aunque su ánimo sufrió un fuerte revés, si su amigo había sido atrapado no iba a dejarle allí en manos de uno de los “ _extraños_ ”, que era el nombre que él les daba en su mente, rechazando los otros apelativos.  
  
Se internó en esa dirección y a cada paso sentía como el aire se enrarecía y la bruma se espesaba. La luminiscencia tenue que a veces se podía vislumbrar por la noche, estaba siempre presente en aquellos puntos. Jared dio varios pasos más y observó como las formas de los arboles eran cada vez más complejas, y sus troncos delataban señales de descomposición. El olor empezaba a insoportable, y a cada paso se intensificaba.  
  
Incluso el suelo bajo sus pies parecía estar tan muerto como todo lo demás. Si su amigo estaba delante de él, quizá no era él el que arrastraba al monstruo sino al revés.  
  
Jared sacó la ballesta, temía que el animal herido hubiera llevado a Ash hasta allí para devorarle como solían hacer con sus presas. Dio un paso más conteniendo las nauseas, pero seguía sin ver nada delante, entonces percibió un movimiento a sus espaldas, se giró veloz pero no pudo ver nada.  
  
Intento regular su respiración ahora ya muy agitada, aquello era una locura, estaba solo en mitad de un punto caliente, si había una "familia" allí tendría mucha suerte si no era devorado. Sabía que tenía que regresar despacio y rezar para que el festín les mantuviera entretenidos, pero la idea de que su amigo aun estuviera vivo allí delante...  
  
Recordaba demasiado bien la primera vez que les vio comer, y seguía provocándole nauseas. Pero si continuaba sólo en esa dirección lo más probable es que le acompañase en el estómago de las bestias. Intentó razonar, el grito que había escuchado esa noche apuntaba que alguien había muerto, ¿Quizá Ash?, pero si era así, ¿Quien había herido al monstruo?.  
  
Casi como si respondiera a su pregunta un humo verde alcanzó su olfato y sorprendido notó que provenía en la misma dirección que seguía: hacer fuego en un lugar así era un suicidio, incluso si lo lograbas, ya que la humedad allí se concentraba en el propio aire, equivalía a ponerte una diana en el culo.  
  
Se aproximó con cautela pero, cuando encontró el origen de la humareda, se quedó perplejo: alguien había dispuesto un altar para la criatura, Jared miro la pira funeraria sin creérselo. Las bestias de ese tipo no tenían apenas mente, lo había comprobado hace mucho tiempo, Chris les llamaba _trolls_ por ello, ninguno de aquellos seres tenía una mente capaz de hacer aquello.  
  
Se aproximó sorprendido. Habían depositado ramas verdes de acebo alrededor del cuerpo, más allá de la pira el ambiente se espesaba todavía más y podía ver la tormenta eléctrica que acompañaba a los núcleos, los rayos irrumpían en periodos regulares, pero Jared no lo miraba, había estado cerca de un núcleo antes, y aquella pira era mucho más asombrosa a sus ojos.  
  
Pero al moverse hacia el cuerpo en llamas vio que no estaba solo, había otro cuerpo tendido junto al de la bestia y Jared distinguió la vieja cazadora de cuero…

Se mordió los labios apenado, aunque en el fondo había esperado hallarlo muerto. Pero ahora no entendía nada. ¿Quién había tratado como iguales a una bestia inhumana y a su cazador? Meneó la cabeza, confuso, no estaba seguro de si debía ofenderse por ello.  
  
Sabía que otros cazadores lo habrían hecho, lo considerarían una afrenta personal, pero, después de todo lo que le había pasado aquel último año, ya no lo tenía tan claro, y al parecer no era el único, o la única, con tales ideas. Incluso aquellas bestias tenían más de animales que de demonios.  
  
Pensó en el misterio que suponía la existencia de un lugar así sin que los vecinos lo supieran y se preguntó si no estaría ante una familia de cazadores que quizá protegían el pueblo. Había oído de familias enteras dedicadas a esto, y no era raro el secreto, siempre era igual, nadie era más desconfiado que un cazador.  
  
Se alejó de la pira despacio, aun recordaba el movimiento a sus espaldas, pero empezaba a sospechar que solo había sido el autor del fuego, y fuera quien fuera, parecía más interesado en alejarse de él que en atacarle.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                       En cuanto salió del interior de la arboleda se dirigió hacia la casa en busca de su móvil. Tenía que existir algún tipo de informe sobre Lyons, algo lo bastante intrigante para atraer allí a un cazador tan experimentado como Ash.  
  
Eso no significaba que fuera un lugar conocido, sabía lo herméticos y celosos de sus secretos que eran los suyos, y lo que fuera que había conducido a Ash hasta aquel bosque, se lo había llevado a la tumba.   
  
Miró el teléfono algo apenado porque no había nadie a quién dar la triste noticia, su amigo apenas tenía lazos afectivos, igual que él, y que la mayoría como él. Sus compañeros lo lamentarían, pero pasarían página enseguida, la muerte era algo asumido en aquel trabajo.  Al fin cogieron su llamada.  
  
-¿Ha pasado algo? Debías llamar mañana-el tono brusco de Steve fue como una bocanada de aire fresco, algo tan familiar como reconfortante.   
  
-Nada importante, solo me preguntaba si ya tienes algo sobre el tipo del que te hablé-vaciló antes de proseguir, no quería atraer demasiado la atención pero necesitaba más información antes de decidir qué haría con sus nuevas sospechas.  
  
Silencio y al fin cierto tono irónico al otro lado de la línea:  
  
-Nada más que generalidades, Jared, supongo que lo que ya sabes, ¿quieres contarme de qué va esto?-  
  
-En realidad de nada, en serio, es solo….- titubeó antes de continuar pero ¿Qué daño podía hacer compartiendo sus últimas sospechas?-me ha dado la sensación de que podría ser un cazador-  
  
-¿Un cazador? ¿Es una broma? ¡Es un niño rico! esos nunca se manchan las manos -la incredulidad resultaba evidente en el timbre de su amigo pero Jared recordó la dureza de aquella mirada y el modo en que le había mirado durante la cena para dejarle claro quien estaba al mando. Steve no había estado allí, _no_ , había algo de acero en aquel hombre...algo que le hacía pensar que cuando Jensen quería que algo se hiciera bien, lo hacía él mismo.  
  
-Puede, pero todos sabemos que existen familias enteras metidas en esto, y pocas veces se relacionan con los grupos como el nuestro…-le recordó y escuchó un audible suspiro como respuesta.  
  
-Ok, buscaré por ahí, pero no esperes mucho, es más fácil encontrar un camello en la nieve que a un cazador que no quiere ser encontrado.  
  
Jared sonrió al oírle, aquella frase era un eco de antaño. Crowley solía usarla y, al pensar en él, empezó a sentir que no iba a dejar que aquello estropeara sus planes. Si los Talis eran cazadores les contaría la verdad sobre su pasado, si necesitaban ayuda para proteger el pueblo, bien, en cierto modo sería aunar todo lo que era, quizá no sería tan malo. Se había preguntado varias veces mientras hacía los planes para alejarse, sino acabaría por echarlo de menos.  
  
-Está bien, ya sabes, no puedo simplemente ir a preguntar-le decía a su amigo pero éste pareció advertir algo más en su tono porque su preocupación fue obvia.  
  
-Ya, ¿oye? ¿Seguro que todo bien, Jay?-  
  
-Seguro, deja un mensaje si encuentras algo, ¿vale? Y –dudó solo unos instantes al añadir- saluda a Chris de mi parte.

Colgó el teléfono con la frustración creciendo en su interior. 

 

                                                                                                Steve escuchaba la voz de Jared resignado ya a aquel nudo culpable retorciéndose en las tripas.

-Está aquí a mi lado, ¿por qué no le saludas tú?- le ofreció y torció la boca molesto al oír su torpe excusa. En cuanto apagó el teléfono Chris se le acercó por detrás con un par de hamburguesas y le ofreció la suya.  
  
-¿Era él, no?- le preguntó sin ocultar el enojo en su voz, no tenía sentido disimular así que asintió.  
  
-¿Sabe algo?-  
  
Carlson le miró cansado.  
  
-Relájate de una vez, si supiera algo lo tendrías en la puerta,- su voz sonó irritada al preguntar:- ¿Ash ha llamado al fin?-  
  
El otro negó con la cabeza y Steve le miró preocupado.  
  
-Eso no es usual, debía haber llamado anoche, si no lo ha hecho…-meneó la cabeza contrariado, una sensación inequívoca hormigueaba en su vientre: algo no iba bien _._  
  
-¿Crees que Jared le descubrió?- Chris parecía algo confuso y se encogió de hombros al escucharle.  
  
-Ni idea, pero sí lo hizo no me lo contaría a mi-  
  
-Oh, vamos, el confía en ti- protestó el otro.  Steve le miró irritado.  
  
-No seas idiota, Jared es uno de los mejores, y lo es porque no se fía de nadie. No, hay dos opciones, o Jared descubrió a Ash acecharle y este no logró darle una buena excusa, en cuyo caso es historia, o algo inesperado le sucedió y probablemente también es historia-concluyó- aunque si hubiera descubierto a Ash no habría llamado- adivinó.  
  
\- La zona es segura, lo comprobamos, si hubiera un punto allí ya lo sabríamos. Aun no me creo que ese idiota realmente quiera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…-notó el tono dolido en la voz del otro y no pudo evitar una leve punzada de celos, pero intentó disimularlo.  
  
No era propio de él pero la rabia que Chris mostraba por el abandono de Jared le parecía excesiva, no dejaba de preguntarse hasta que punto era algo personal.  
  
Le indicó con un gesto que no fuera por ahí y vio como Chris acató su orden a regañadientes, tras unos minutos en los que ambos tomaron asiento en una vieja mesa algo destartalada y comenzaron a degustar su cena, al fin su amigo le preguntó con curiosidad:  
  
-¿Qué tienes realmente sobre ese tipo?-  
  
-Poca cosa, de veras- le confió- un niño rico , muy rico, hablamos de generaciones de dinero, y tendrías que ver sus notas en la universidad, parece que también tiene un buen cerebro- el gesto de Chris al oírlo le dejó claro que su simpatía por el personaje ya era nula- a punto de casarse al parecer, según las notas de prensa locales, pero mira la foto -  
  
Chris se acercó a mirar y sonrió ladino,  eso le alivió, había temido ver otra cosa en su cara.  
  
-Ya veo ¿crees que se trata de eso? –le preguntó y parecía más bien divertido.  
  
-Ni idea pero el tipo es jodidamente guapo, yo también tendría curiosidad por él, y Jared ha sido tan negligente como para darme sus datos, si Ash no nos hubiera dado ya su localización, no sería difícil adivinar donde se encuentra- sonrieron complacidos al pensarlo y Steve se sintió mucho más ligero al ver la reacción de su compañero, pero al recordar la situación en la que estaban su expresión cambió para añadir.  
  
-Aunque sí tengo un detalle sobre el lugar-  
  
-Un detalle que no le contarás a Jared-adivinó el otro.  
  
Chris parecía meditar en silencio lo que eso suponía y Steve lo lamentó de nuevo, todo aquello apestaba _._  
  
-Si ese viejo nos hubiera dicho la verdad, maldición, me gustaría tanto mantener a Jared al margen de todo esto, es un buen tipo, un buen...un buen compañero- afirmó Steve en voz alta y su amigo asentía a cada palabra.  
  
-No creo que haya muchas opciones ya- le escuchó murmurar con pesar, y de pronto Steve lo entendió: Todo su enojo y sus malos modos hacia Jared. Le miró con ternura, sorprendido por ello, solía ser tan hosco en general que a veces se olvidaba que a pesar de todo tenía su corazoncito.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! –Le escuchaba jurar enojado- ¡Ese chico me salvó la vida varias veces! A ambos. ¡Es un amigo! ¡Detesto todo esto! ¡Lo detesto tanto! –le confesó innecesariamente.  
  
Steve le estudió con cautela antes de hablar:  
  
-He pensado….podríamos contárselo…ya sabes…-bajó la voz y miró alrededor a pesar de que la cabaña donde se hallaban estaba completamente aislada.  
  
-No he dejado de pensar en ello, digan lo que digan los demás, es un cazador como nosotros,  es el mejor que he conocido y no te ofendas, le daba mil vueltas al viejo, y eso que éste era muy bueno, lo lleva en la sangre, si supiera lo que está pasando….-  
  
-Eso es lo que me preocupa Steve, lo que lleva en la sangre, si le cuentas toda la verdad…-le recordó el otro.  
  
-¡No seas necio, Kane!, ¡No hablo de lo que le sucedió a Crow!- suspiró al mirarle, nadie podía serle más leal que Chris pero tenía que reconocer que no era ningún lumbreras- es cierto, es un amigo, y vamos a intentar que siga siéndolo, no quiero que nadie le haga daño-  
  
Kane asintió y le escuchó replicar, tan bajito que casi no podía distinguir sus palabras.  
  
-¡Yo tampoco, Steve, yo tampoco!-  
  
Cruzaron sus miradas y como siempre se comunicaron en silencio, estaban de acuerdo. Cumplirían con su misión, tal y como se esperaba de ellos, pero intentarían que Jared no pagara las consecuencias.  
  
-Ya es demasiado tarde, creo que tenemos que dar a Ash por muerto, habrá que informar de esto-  
  
Chris asintió al oírle y levantándose en dirección a la única cama del cuarto le replicó:  
  
-Tendremos que ir a Lyons y arreglar esto de una vez, pero no será esta noche-  
  
Le miró con una sugerencia clara y Steve se levantó para seguirle, mientras seguía pensando en su amigo y en el desconocido de la foto, esperaba que al menos por ese lado no hubiera más problemas, Jared ya tenía suficiente encima, aunque lo ignorase.

 

 


	6. Secretos, Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

  
  
                           El reloj le informó que aún quedaban casi dos horas para el comienzo de las clases. Jared miró consternado la sala que aún distaba mucho de ser su hogar, casi no había desembalado nada, sus libros continuaban dentro de las cajas. Se sentó sobre un sofá tapizado en cuero negro que siseó al contacto con su cuerpo.  
  
La idea de alejarse de allí pulsó en su mente con fuerza, su organismo aún sentía la excitación de la caza, todo su cuerpo vibraba emocionado y Jared detestaba percibirlo.  
  
_“Soy algo más, **alguien** más, que un asesino” _  
  
Cerró los ojos,llevó sus manos a las sienes, y su mente se deslizó suave, pero firme, hacia la noche anterior. El rostro de rasgos delicados del anfitrión se apoderó de su imaginación y Jared advirtió como la tensión se desplazaba ahora por todo su cuerpo, pero era una tensión de un sesgo muy diferente.  
  
Aquel hombre le desconcertaba a tantos niveles. Le desconcertaba como su rostro era capaz de mutar de una dulzura que suavizaba su expresión hasta despertar una profunda ternura en él a algo muy diferente: su semblante endurecido, las facciones peligrosas y autoritarias de pronto, como si dos identidades muy diferentes habitaran en su interior.

Le había mirado varias veces durante la noche y aquella dualidad había estado presente en cada ocasión, junto con la irritación y también otra cosa y, aunque intentara ignorarlo, estaba cada vez más seguro de identificar de qué se trataba.  
  
Había estado a punto de besarle y la idea le produjo un escalofrío de anticipación. La reacción de su cuerpo le turbó un poco, pero su mente se detuvo caprichosa en el suave contorno de aquellos labios entreabiertos que había observado tan próximos, y su garganta se secó. Una corriente cálida invadió su cuerpo y notó como su miembro comenzaba a pulsar tenso en el interior de sus pantalones, gimió en voz alta y su mano se deslizó hacia abajo buscando aliviar la presión.  
  
Incluso su voz despótica le excitaba ahora, se sintió algo culpable por ello pero no detuvo el movimiento de su extremidad y, al tomar su miembro, no le sorprendió percibir su dureza. La excitación de la caza y las imágenes de su mente se confundieron y Jared comenzó a jadear al ritmo acompasado de su mano; Se permitió imaginar su mano acariciar aquella piel cubierta de pecas y la imagen de sus labios sobre su piel, descendiendo por la línea de su vientre, le condujo hacia el clímax casi como una explosión, que le dejó lánguido pero no del todo saciado.  
  
Al recuperar el ritmo habitual, y comprender que se acababa de masturbar con solo recordar sus labios, se sintió algo humillado. Se levantó en busca de papel para limpiarse y decidió cambiarse de ropa.  
  
Nunca había sido vanidoso, aunque sabía que solía resultar atractivo, pero aquel hombre le desconcertaba, estaba bastante seguro de que él provocaba en el médico emociones igual de contradictorias: lo disgustaba pero también lo atraía, se preguntó si era una mera atracción sexual o algo diferente.  
  
Se miró en el espejo del baño: tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes como resultado del orgasmo experimentado. Su propio rostro le avergonzó, no era un animal en celo, tenía que dejar de portase como si lo fuera. Aún si la atracción fuera sexual por ambas partes, era evidente que Jensen no quería tener nada que ver con él, y Jared pensó que compartía el propósito, a pesar de que aún podía notar cierta tensión soterrada en su cuerpo que lo desmentía.  
  
Se dijo que, fuera quien fuera Jensen, no era asunto suyo. No tenía nada que ver con ese hombre y no quería volver a verlo, y se prometió que lo que acababa de suceder no volvería a repetirse.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                      Salió de la casa a pie, le vendría bien caminar y además el pueblo no estaba demasiado lejos, solo unos diez o quince minutos a pie. El camino que seguía corría parejo al contorno de la mansión Talis y, varias veces, sus ojos se desviaron hacia ella: se repetía que solo era curiosidad pero, en cierto modo, sabía a quien buscaba, y la absurda idea de acercarse de nuevo al bosque y esperar que él apareciese para reprochárselo, le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a perder el control sobre aquel asunto.  
  
Intentó distraer su mente con lo sucedido esa mañana en el bosque. Lamentaba la muerte de Ash de un modo algo distanciado, habían cazado juntos con cierta frecuencia y le parecía simpático, no era algo que pudiera decir de la mayoría de los cazadores, quizá estaba un poco desquiciado pero la mayoría lo estaban. Había sido un amigo en la medida en que dos cazadores podían serlo.  
  
Habría muerto por él en ese bosque como por cualquier compañero de caza, los lazos entre los cazadores eran vagos pero sólidos, eran una comunidad, se apoyaban entre ellos. Era la única ley, estuvieras donde estuvieras y cazaras lo que cazaras, ayudabas a los demás.  
  
Eso le condujo a Steve, éste si había tenido una amistad estrecha con Ash. Pero al hablar con éste minutos antes le había ocultado lo sucedido con su amigo y aún no estaba seguro de porqué.   
  
Le había conocido a través de Chris, y se había sentido  de inmediato cómodo a su lado. Steve parecía mucho más sereno que su amigo, aunque había percibido de inmediato sus sentimientos por Chris, éste parecía no notarlo y se lo había callado.  
  
Habían formado una pequeña partida de caza en varias ocasiones, él y Chris, cuando aún compartían cama además de objetivos, junto a  Steve, Ash, y Anna y Chuck. Pero eso había sido en otra vida, y no había sido educado por Crowley sin consecuencias.  
  
_“Los amigos Jared, como los cuentos, suelen ser una fantasía. Puedes contar con un cazador en la lucha, pero más allá de eso nadie es completamente de fiar, no te hagas ilusiones, en este mundo nunca tendrás amigos”_  
  
Percibía la tensión de Steve incluso al otro lado del teléfono, y, aunque intentara obviarlo, hacia meses que había identificado la emoción, era culpabilidad.  
  
Al principio la había achacado a su actual relación con Chris. A pesar de haberse alejado de ambos, cuando comenzaron a salir, para no inmiscuirse, creyó que Steve se sentía culpable por ello, pero su intuición le había salvado muchas veces la vida y sentía que no se trataba de eso. ¿Qué originaba la culpa de Steve? Incluso el  desproporcionado enfado de Chris con él por abandonar parecía marcado por el mismo remordimiento…  
  
Aún así seguía notando la corriente inequívoca de afecto hacia él por parte de ambos. Se mantenía alerta pero reconocía la emoción, estaba bastante seguro de que lo apreciaban pero temía que le faltaran datos. Había intentado ignorarlo al creer que ya no importaba, aquella vida ya no le incumbía, sus mayores problemas iban a ser alumnos regazados y padres intolerantes, o eso había creído, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Ash en Lyons?  
  
La respuesta fácil era cazando, pero Crow le había inculcado la firme idea de que las casualidades no existían, que ambos coincidieran allí resultaba mucho más inverosímil que establecer la correlación lógica: Que Ash estaba allí porque Jared también lo estaba.  
  
No había informes sospechosos sobre aquel lugar. Desde luego era posible que su primera idea fuera correcta y Ash hubiera encontrado alguna señal que había pasado desapercibida para otros, pero, al razonarlo, hallaba elementos demasiado contradictorios. Si sabía _a priori_ que el lugar era peligroso no se habría desplazado sin apoyo, y si no lo conocía y tan solo exploraba el terreno, nunca se habría internado en solitario tan cerca de la medianoche por mera curiosidad, habría esperado a la mañana.  
  
La explicación más plausible es que estaba allí siguiendo a Jared, y que algo inesperado le había sorprendido. Y si Ash le seguía era por mandato de Steve, eso era seguro, ¿Pero, para qué? No les había dicho donde estaba, quizá querían asegurarse que estaba bien y a salvo, sabía que algo tan retorcido como espiarle sería propio de la conducta que sus amigos hallarían razonable pero la culpabilidad en sus voces le advertía que había algo más.  
  
Se estremeció, aunque no le gustara la idea, no podía desestimarlo simplemente porque no le agradara. Crow había sido un paranoico que concebía el mundo como un lugar hostil repleto de enemigos, pero pocas veces se había equivocado. Su afición a los secretos era tal que ni siquiera había estado nunca seguro de si conocía el secreto de la caja, ya que su tío siempre decía lo mismo cuando intentaba sacar el tema.  
  
_“los secretos de mi hermana y su esposo descansan en ti, no necesito conocerlos para cumplir mis promesas, no debes confiar en nadie, Jared, ni siquiera en mi. Todos tenemos un precio… vacía tu mente de toda expectativa y emoción, solo contempla los hechos desnudos, nadie es del todo leal, yo podría venderte aun siendo mi sangre, no puedes esperar otra cosa, tus padres fueron unos ingenuos y lo pagaron con sus vidas, tú no caerás así”_  
  
Su suspicacia era casi enfermiza pero había estado mucho tiempo a su lado, e, incluso antes de morir sus padres, había empezado a adiestrarle de modo sutil sin que estos lo notasen. No lo había comprendido hasta ser más adulto, pero al mirar hacia atrás podía ver con claridad que su tío siempre había estado convencido de que necesitaría prepararse para enfrentar cientos de enemigos. Suspiró agotado, porque, a pesar de sus intentos de creer en otra clase de mundo, su mente obedecía las directrices implantadas tras años de férreo entrenamiento.  
  
La conclusión era obvia: Ash había llegado allí tras sus pasos, no estaba preparado para una cacería, y eso le había costado la vida. Ignoraba lo que eso suponía pero tendría que descubrirlo tarde o temprano.  
  
Alguien le había ayudado esa mañana, pero no había sido su amigo, el grito en la oscuridad tenía que haber sido de Ash. Si hubiera seguido vivo esa mañana el animal no habría estado tan próximo al perímetro, a la luz del día solían ocultarse en el núcleo, y más si tenía alimento, fuera quien fuera, el que estaba allí dentro no asustaba ni excitaba al monstruo.  
  
Alguien que había mantenido el cuerpo de Ash intacto y había matado a la bestia antes de que le alcanzase; Alguien que sabia como cazarlas pero que no las veía como monstruos, y Jared sentía que sabía quien era esa persona.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                   Había entrado ya en el pueblo sin darse cuenta, pero ahora varias miradas sobre él, al cruzarse con sus vecinos, le hicieron advertir donde estaba. La impresión de ser observado a hurtadillas le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Apenas una mirada más insistente de lo esperable, que se desviaba en cuanto les miraba a su vez, pero la sensación persistía. Se dijo que acabaría igual de paranoico que su tío si continuaba así, pero a medida que se aproximaba al colegio aquella impresión se acentuaba en vez de desaparecer.   
  
Reflexionó que solo era la curiosidad natural en una comunidad pequeña hacia un recién llegado pero todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegó empezaba a conformar un todo inquietante que le alarmaba. Le asaltaba el presentimiento de que todos le observaban con temor.   
  
Algunas de las miradas que le rozaban también estaban cargadas de hostilidad, y, a pesar de su intención de esperar lo mejor, la idea de que debía alejarse de allí, le volvió a rondar con fuerza.  
  
Alcanzó el recinto del colegio y al entrar en el patio delantero se detuvo ante la figura que se hallaba a varios metros, en la entrada del edificio, ante las escaleras de acceso.  
  
  
                                                                 Constató, no por primera vez, que la mejor manera de encontrar a alguien era tomar la decisión de rehuirle, pero la leve emoción que latió en él al verle, a pocos metros de su posición, le hizo sentirse  avergonzado.  
  
El hombre aún no había notado su presencia, así que podía contemplarlo con cierta libertad; se hallaba de pie en una postura que transmitía orgullo y autoridad y que parecía innata en él. Parecía observar en silencio a los alumnos rezagados que se apresuraban hacia el interior ya que la campana estaba sonando para convocarles a las aulas.  
  
Al contrario que en las ocasiones anteriores, esta vez no vestía de modo elegante sino más bien sport, aunque de nuevo en colores oscuros, que acentuaban la soledad que parecía transmitir. Jared sintió una empatía inmediata hacia su solitaria silueta, con frecuencia se sentía igual de aislado de los demás, pero había algo en Jensen, allí erguido, con la mirada perdida, como si contemplase algo que los demás no veían, que le hizo pensar que portaba una pesada carga: penosas responsabilidades o quizá una conciencia culpable. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía mantenerlo al margen y Jared distinguió en sí mismo la absurda necesidad de aliviar ese peso.

Consternado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, intentó centrarse en otra cosa, y observó sorprendido el movimiento de los alumnos alrededor de la figura de Jensen. Se movían entorno a él pero sin rozarle siquiera, como si le temieran o respetaran demasiado; la manera en que se dispersaban entorno a su figura parecía una extraña danza, como si temieran tocarle, pero la mayoría desviaba su mirada hacia él a hurtadillas; si alguno de ellos era observado a su vez, entonces había un movimiento sorprendente, casi como una leve reverencia. Jared meneó la cabeza consternado, de nuevo pensó que parecía el amo de aquel lugar.  
  
No le sorprendía que su mente le hubiera imaginado como un rey o señor de otros tiempos, aun así le avergonzaba haberle convertido en protagonista de sus sueños. Su imagen se fundió durante unos segundos con la figura de su sueño, a pesar de la diferencia que suponían aquella armadura de plata o los largos cabellos, resultaba inequívoca el aura de poder que despedían ambas imágenes, convirtiéndose en la misma para sus ojos.  
  
Se mostraba como un hombre acostumbrado a llevar las riendas, a gobernar, a ser servido, y Jared se preguntó si era un tirano o un líder justo, no lo tenía nada claro. Como si su mirada produjese algún tipo de vibración, Jensen se giró hacia él y le encontró.

Jared se quedó inmóvil: A pesar de los metros de distancia entre ellos, podía ver de nuevo en sus ojos aquella mirada ambigua  que había advertido varias veces durante la cena: Una mezcla muy peculiar de enojo y de algo mucho menos hostil, y Jared no tuvo ganas de seguir fingiendo que no reconocía lo que miraba. 

El apetito sexual era tan crudo, y obvio, en su mirada que tembló de pura excitación, casi le acariciaba con la mirada pero no había nada dócil en ello. La irritación parecía haberse vuelto mucho más intensa ahora: la mezcla de deseo y cólera despertaba emociones contradictorias en él.

Recordó a la mujer que se convertiría en la esposa de Jensen. No podía ser algo demasiado sólido si el médico miraba a otros como le miraba a él;  Bajo aquella mirada se desvanecía toda aprensión: las contradicciones e incógnitas ya no parecían tan importantes y la euforia le recorría como inesperada respuesta de su cuerpo.    
  
Jared deslizó sus ojos por su rostro y se detuvo en los labios entreabiertos. Le observó morderse el inferior en un gesto que le hizo jadear, su propia excitación le turbaba. No podía mirarle como un animal en celo en la entrada del colegio donde enseñaba, era humillante.  
  
Pero aquellos labios continuaban provocándole, o al menos él se sentía provocado al observar el modo en que Jensen se los humedecía con la lengua; La pesadez de su vientre descendió acompañada de un calor torturante, y empezó a pensar que estaban demasiado lejos.

El enojo en las verdes pupilas aumentaba al mirarle y Jared lo entendió, porque lo compartía. La atracción entre ellos era igual de irritante para ambos. Aquello que latía entre ellos era una complicación innecesaria que ninguno de los dos necesitaba ni buscaba. Pero era un pensamiento de fondo, demasiado concentrado en admirar el rostro del hombre, pensó, de aquel modo distante, que eso explicaba su hostilidad.

Aunque había intentado obviarlo, lo había encontrado atractivo desde el primer encuentro, si a Jensen le había sucedido lo mismo, su modo de tratarle no era tan desconcertante.  
  
Por lo que había visto tenía su vida bien atada, Jared solo podía convertirla en algo mucho más complicado. Por primera vez le vio cierta lógica ilógica a sus desplantes; Alejarle de allí era algo que deseaba, precisamente porque no era lo único que deseaba.  
  
  
                    La campana del colegio sonó por tercera vez para llamar a los rezagados, y Jared reparó en lo embarazoso de la situación: Tan próximos, observándose en silencio. 

Admitió para sí mismo que le preocupaba acercarse demasiado, no estaba nada seguro de poder controlarse, y eso para alguien que había llegado a considerar ser asexual durante su adolescencia era una experiencia bastante aterradora.  
  
Se obligó a caminar en su dirección. No podía hacer otra cosa, pero intentó no mirarle mientras se acercaba a su posición. Se concentró en mantener una fachada de serenidad mientras la sensación de pesadez se hacía profunda y hambrienta, y el movimiento al caminar le hacía consciente del estado semi erecto de su entrepierna.  
  
Al situarse a su altura identificó consternado cierto aroma procedente del hombre y se detuvo. Jensen parecía decidido a ignorarle en la medida en la que sus ojos lograban desviarse de su cuerpo, Jared casi habría encontrado divertidas sus obvias dificultades para conseguirlo, casi…pero el perfume a ramas verdes y humo invadía su olfato con un mensaje obvio. Era apenas un leve efluvio pero suficiente para ser captado por su agudo olfato. 

Los ojos verdes del hombre empezaron a rebosar de rabia y al fin le habló. Su voz se arrastró ronca y pesada, y el desprecio que latía en ella le provocó una confusa mezcla de temor y excitación.  
  
-Te advertí que no entraras en el bosque- la hostilidad desnuda en su rostro otra vez. Prefería hallar de nuevo el deseo  en su rostro, incluso la tristeza de antes, cualquier cosa menos aquel molesto desdén dirigido de nuevo hacia él.   
  
Dio un paso inconsciente hacia atrás para alejarse de él pero eso pareció enardecer la cólera de Jensen que le alcanzó en un par de pasos.  
  
-¿Qué puede haber de confuso? Propiedad privada, ¿Es que no sabes lo que significa?- Entendió que buscaba enfadarle, podía ver el brillo combativo en sus ojos.  
  
Volvió a moverse hacia atrás para alejarse de él, pero se detuvo a medio camino, harto de aquel tira y afloja, y decidió ser honesto. Si había estado en el bosque, si había cazado para ayudarle….¿por qué no ser sincero? Quizá eso despejaría la tensión en el ambiente.  
  
-Había algo, un animal…-empezó.  
  
La voz del otro se espesó, su tono tan cargado de desprecio que Jared se paralizó. No estaba sólo enojado ahora, era mucho peor: parecía odiarle, como si él fuera su peor enemigo. Le escuchó confuso y observó como Jensen se acercaba a él para espetarle con creciente cólera:  
  
-Si había un animal en el bosque también era propiedad mía – Su rostro se había deformado en una mueca de odio desnudo. Jared contuvo el impulso de empujarlo y alejarse de allí. La ira casi podía entenderla, pero aquella emoción tan hostil dirigida hacia él no la entendía, y le preocupaba lo mucho que le afectaba. Incluso si le odiaba ¿Qué importaba?  
  
Jensen estaba tan cerca ahora que el aroma le abrumaba. Ahora sabía que había estado aquella mañana cerca de la pira funeraria, pero tan cerca su esencia invadió sus sentidos y el deseo de tocarle renació junto con una confusión creciente.   
  
-Si vuelves a entrar te juro que te despertarás sin trabajo- siseó Jensen ahora tan solo a unos pocos centímetros- no volveré a repetirlo, mantente alejado de ese bosque.  
  
Pronunció cada palabra con marcada hostilidad pero aquella emoción cruda de odio que le había asustado tanto empezaba a desaparecer de sus facciones,  reemplazada por la irritación y, de nuevo, cierto atisbo de anhelo. Jared casi suspiró aliviado al advertirlo.  
  
Se hallaban muy cerca y, aunque no se rozaban, toda su piel parecía “sentirle”. Intentó no revelar su excitación pero la furia del otro se cubrió de otra cosa y ambos se quedaron estáticos: Se habían acercado demasiado y ahora comprendían que no podían moverse sin rozarse pues Jensen, prácticamente, le había arrinconado contra la columna de la entrada.  
  
Estaban tan próximos que cada exhalación suponía el roce del aliento caliente del otro sobre su piel. Jared miró aquellos llenos labios y necesitó morderse los suyos hasta casi hacerse sangre para no gemir en voz alta. Su gesto provocó que Jensen clavase su mirada en su boca, le vio humedecerse la suya en respuesta y apretó los puños aturdido: el impulso de cruzar los escasos centímetros que los separaban y atrapar esos labios tan próximos se convirtió en algo irresistible.  
  
Inició el movimiento casi al mismo tiempo que Jensen. A pesar de mirarse con desconfianza, ambos buscaron los labios del otro, una pequeña tregua, leve, que apenas se inició antes de detenerse, pues la campana del colegio resonó de nuevo con la última llamada. Respingaron al unísono y se alejaron del otro sin apenas rozarse, para mirarse con temor desde la distancia.  
  
Jared observó la mueca de frustración en la cara de Jensen y adivinó que una muy similar tenía que lucir en su propio semblante.  
  
De nuevo parecía muy joven y vulnerable y la necesidad de tocarle ahora se cubrió de una ternura absurda al tratarse de él. Aunque era un hombre alto, su mayor estatura le hizo sentir que podía protegerle. En cuanto asimiló la dirección de sus pensamientos se sintió idiota. Aquel hombre no necesitaba ser protegido, y mucho menos por él. Probablemente había sido él quien había matado a la bestia antes, y eso suponía que le debía un favor. Decidió ser directo, no veía otro camino.  
  
-Me ayudaste- le confió. Jensen parecía haberse recompuesto de nuevo e intentaba mirarle con frialdad, pero podía advertir el hilo de sudor en su frente y sobre la comisura de los labios. Le gustó constatar que se hallaba tan alterado como él aunque no se reflejaba en su voz, que sonaba igual de molesta que en otras ocasiones al hablarle.  
  
-No sé de qué estás hablando- le soltó pero su mentira era patente en su expresión: Desafiante, como si le retara a desmentirlo, su cinismo le molestó, harto ya de sus juegos.  
  
-Le conocía, al hombre del bosque, al que quemaste con el animal- le confesó y se arrepintió de inmediato ante la transformación que provocó, al retornar aquel odio que cada vez toleraba menos en su rostro.  
  
-No sé de que van tus desvaríos aunque me hacen pensar que no eres la persona adecuada para estar al mando de tantos niños- aquel desprecio parecía un traje que se vestía con suma facilidad pero Jared intentó que no le afectase: era evidente que buscaba ofenderle- Obedece o te vas, es sencillo, seguro que incluso tú puedes entenderlo-  
  
Jared enarcó las cejas dispuesto a responder con la misma acritud pero no tuvo ocasión: Jensen ya se alejaba de él sin mirar atrás.  
  
Una parte de él quería alcanzarle y desahogar su frustración, pero se conocía lo suficiente para saber que sobre todo quería hacer otra cosa: Quería tocarle, mucho más que tocarle; Quería aplastar su cuerpo desdeñoso contra la pared y borrar con su boca todas las malditas miradas de odio y desprecio que le había dirigido.  
  
Quería atraparle con su cuerpo, dominarle con su mayor corpulencia; Quería arrancar gemidos de placer de esos labios tan prestos a ofenderle, lo quería con tanta fuerza que se concentró en mantenerse allí inmóvil mientras Jensen se alejaba hacia el interior del edificio.  
  
No podía permitirse seguirlo con esos pensamientos: A plena luz del día en el interior del colegio que regentaba. Se estremeció por su inusitada falta de control. Necesitaba serenarse. No entendía qué le pasaba, su apetito sexual siempre había sido bastante escaso, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así.  
  
Se quedó unos minutos allí parado para calmar la excitación que aún sentía, pero nada parecía funcionar. Frustrado pensó de nuevo que quizá lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de allí, no quería ese tipo de complicaciones.  
  
Estaba convencido de que había sido Jensen quien cazó al ser. La conclusión era evidente: Sabía cómo matarlos y estaba entrenado para hacerlo. No le necesitaban, vivían en paz. Quizá esa era la explicación, el pueblo entero sabía la verdad, que los Talis les protegían. De ahí esa corriente subterránea de veneración que había percibido, todo encajaba menos él.  
  
Jensen no le quería allí, y no podía culparlo, se había portado como una bestia en celo con él hacia unos segundos. No tenía que ver con la caza, estaba prometido. Fuera como fuera aquella relación, la atracción que sentía hacia Jared solo podía complicarle la vida.

Pedir un traslado no resultaba tan complicado pero había algo que le hacía sentir renuencia ante la idea, supuso que eran sus hormonas buscando excusas tontas para obtener lo que querían.  
  
Tenía que asegurarse de que el lugar ya estaba protegido, claro. Necesitaba estar seguro. Y después se iría de allí. Con suerte antes de que la semana acabara, no tenía sentido quedarse si todo era como suponía. Si continuaba allí acabaría por suceder lo que intentaba evitar. Si le encontraba de nuevo en un lugar más aislado...  
  
En cierto modo eso le reconcilió con Jensen. Aunque se portaba como un cretino, hallar una explicación lógica para su conducta le hacía juzgar su conducta de otra manera. Y además estaba de acuerdo con él, si continuaba allí acabarían en la misma cama y no precisamente durmiendo y, ahora, ambos lo sabían.

 


	7. Secretos, Capitulo 7

 

**Capitulo 7**

 

                          Cuando al fin se decidió a entrar en el edificio habían transcurrido varios minutos desde la marcha de Jensen.  
  
El pasillo de entrada se extendía en línea recta hacia los despachos de los profesores, mientras que para acceder a las aulas había que subir las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores. Por ello el corredor se hallaba casi desierto, los alumnos ya estaban en clase y pocos profesores estaban libres a esas horas.  
  
Al fondo del pasillo Jensen aguardaba junto a la puerta que accedía al despacho de Ellen, y Jared lamentó que no hubiera cientos de alumnos entre ellos, porque era imposible no verlo, o ser detectado por él.  
  
El encuentro en el exterior le había dejado agotado y confuso; Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para aclarar sus borrosas impresiones, no otra encantadora _"reunión"_ donde el médico le trataría como algo repulsivo que solo ansiaba alejar de su vista, mientras su cuerpo y sus ojos le daban un mensaje totalmente opuesto.  
  
El tira y afloja entre ambos le agotaba, prefería evitarlo si podía pero había varios metros hasta su propio despacho, metros que era imposible cruzar sin otro encuentro con él. Y al advertir que le observaban, Jensen se giró hacia él y sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez.  
  
Fue solo un instante, apenas un destello fugaz en los ojos del hombre, pero Jared hubiera jurado que, por un segundo, brilló algo cálido en su mirada, como si a pesar de todo lo que indicaba con su actitud, a Jensen le agradara volver a verlo.  
  
Se reprochó su propia estupidez, tenía que dejar de hacer cábalas absurdas, Jensen le miraba de nuevo con un marcado desdén en sus ojos y, por lo que sabía, eso era lo único que sentía.  
  
_“No puedes ser objetivo cuando el resultado te interesa de uno u otro modo, si quieres corroborar que tu amigo te es leal, encontrarás el modo de verlo en lo que observas, aunque todos los gestos proclamen lo contrario. Si quieres encontrar la verdad en otra persona, tendrás que ignorar tus emociones y necesidades”_

Intentó ser objetivo al observar su lenguaje corporal, sin permitir que sus emociones sobre él se interpusieran, pero solo detectaba tensión, una tensión que interpretaba como espejo de la suya. Jensen tenía los mismos problemas que él para controlar sus instintos.  
  
No se había confundido esa noche, ni segundos antes. La atracción era mutua, e intensa, y en lo único que parecían estar de acuerdo era en que ninguno de los dos la deseaba.  
  
Retiró sus ojos de aquel intercambio peligroso entre ambos: cada segundo en que su mirada continuaba prendida de la de Jensen el anhelo se intensificaba en su interior, no lo entendía pero algo en su cuerpo respondía al del otro de un modo que no podía controlar. Se le pasó por la mente que era como estar bajo los efectos de un potente afrodisíaco.   
  
Buscó refugio en su despacho, dándole la espalda al hacerlo. No necesitaba comprobar si aun lo miraba, sabía que lo hacía, podía sentirlo y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no girarse a mirarlo. Cuando al fin se halló a solas en su despacho, necesitó apoyarse contra la pared para sentir algo sólido. Las piernas le temblaban y la cabeza latía dolorosa por el esfuerzo realizado para no mirarlo.  
  
Cuando se sentó notó que estaba erecto del todo y suspiró agotado. La situación se le desbordaba entre los dedos. Ambos se habían portado como animales en celo en realidad; aunque Jensen no había dejado de ofenderle, lo había visto su lenguaje corporal. Sabía que el hombre había estado tan a punto de hacer una estupidez en público como él mismo.  
  
Con renuencia se admitió que el modo autoritario y dominante que usaba para dirigirse a él, a pesar de ofenderle, también le excitaba. Le humillaba sentir algo así, lo único que merecía ese hombre era que le mandase a paseo, y no todo lo que su imaginación se planteaba hacerle.  
  
A estas alturas solo podía deducir que, probablemente, Jensen tenía algún tipo de trastorno mental. Parecía lo único sensato que podía deducir de su actitud contradictoria. Tan contradictoria como la suya propia, le recordó una molesta vocecilla interior.  Si la campana no hubiera sonado le habría besado, a un hombre que creía detestar, y desde luego tenía que estar agradecido de que hubiera sonado, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo se habría sentido al tocarlo.  
  
Cuando advirtió que llevaba más de veinte minutos pensando en Jensen  se sintió algo humillado, aunque al menos no había ningún testigo de su debilidad por el médico. Intentó centrarse en el trabajo pendiente, tenía que prepararlo todo para irse, no podía dejar el colegio sin más, no sería correcto ni justo, y las personas que había empezado a conocer allí no se merecían un desplante así por su parte.  
  
Pero, mientras buscaba el mejor modo de proceder, no logró que su cabeza dejara de volver al incidente de la mañana, y al final de la misma ya tenía bastante claro que detestaba la campana, tampoco habría cambiado tanto si hubiera llegado a besarlo y, al menos, habría saciado su curiosidad.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                  El resto de la mañana observó su entorno en busca de huellas que contribuyeran a completar el rompecabezas, había sido entrenado para ver a través de los subterfugios y buscó las pautas familiares de lugares sometidos a una zona oscura.  
  
_“Mira siempre con la mente limpia, aleja las ideas preconcebidas, solo observa. Las respuestas siempre están ahí para quien sabe leerlas, nadie puede ocultar la verdad, está escrita en su cuerpo aunque intenten fingir otra cosa”_  
  
Pero todo lo que percibía parecía muy alejado de sus sospechas más siniestras, lo cual era un gran un alivio. Sus compañeros parecían estar satisfechos con lo que hacían, los niños por su parte emanaban alegría y desenfado, no encontró rastro de temor en ningún lado, ni huella de la más leve aprensión, y la impresión de que alguien protegía el lugar se acentuó,  e incluso podía asumir que todos confiaban en esa persona o personas.  
  
La falta de tensión en el ambiente resultaba reveladora. Aquella no era gente que viviera con miedo, solo advirtió atisbos de incertidumbre dirigidos precisamente en su dirección. Aun así consiguió información bastante significativa. Nadie quería hablar del bosque colindante, la mayoría se excusaba con un _“no suelo ir por allí”_ , y los niños parecían todavía más renuentes, como si fuera algo inculcado. Tenía sentido.  
  
La hipótesis de una familia de cazadores se consolidaba en su mente. Alguien que mantenía a las bestias dentro del perímetro con tanta carne fresca cerca a pocos metros, e incluso el carácter hosco de Jensen encajaba en su hipótesis, había conocido a muchos de los suyos y lo habitual era la ausencia total de modales.  
  
Se había pasado la mañana estudiando a sus compañeros y el timbre que avisaba del fin de las clases le tomó por sorpresa. Recordó entonces que tenía que entregarle a Ellen las actas que le había pedido, la vio en el pasillo y se apresuró para alcanzarla pero la vio desaparecer a través de la puerta que conducía a su despacho y se resignó, ya no iba a alcanzarla en el pasillo.  
  
                                         El despacho de la mujer tenía una antesala para hacer esperar a los alumnos, ya que ella se encargaba de las medidas disciplinarias, Jared entró en este cuarto con la mente distraída por lo que haría esa tarde. Necesitaba hablar con Ellen antes de hacer las maletas, ella le había demostrado su apoyo desde el primer minuto, merecía una explicación de primera mano.  
  
La puerta del despacho estaba apenas entreabierta y una voz masculina, que evidentemente no pertenecía a la mujer, le llegó con claridad junto con el aroma de su dueño, que hallaba tan apetecible como inconfundible.  
  
-A estas alturas podemos darle por muerto, sino era una trampa-  Aunque sus palabras no eran agradables el timbre estaba exento de aquella dureza que parecía reservarle en exclusiva.  
  
Sabía que lo educado y coherente era darse la vuelta y abandonar el cuarto, pero la idea de vislumbrar un poco bajo la máscara del hombre le seducía demasiado. Se justificó pensando que Jensen nunca había sido precisamente educado con él.  
  
Mientras continuaba su debate interno sobre qué hacer, la conversación que se producía al otro lado de la puerta le empezó a intrigar ya que le atañía.  
  
La voz de Ellen sonaba aprensiva y sintió una extraña desazón. Lo poco que había conocido a la mujer le había mostrado que no era alguien que se preocupara por tonterías.   
  
-Jensen, si tan solo….-murmuraba ella.  
  
-No-el tono del hombre fue tan determinante que le sobresaltó- olvida eso de una vez, me ocuparé de ese problema a mi manera y no voy a debatirlo contigo-  
  
Hubo un silencio prolongado y Jared intuyó que no era la primera vez que hablaban sobre aquello, fuera cual fuera el tema.  
  
-Bien, entonces ¿algo que quieras pedirme?-notó la irritación en la voz de la mujer y casi lo sintió por Jensen.  
  
-Ellen- el tono era casi de disculpa pero se detuvo a medio camino y Jared supuso que ella no le estaba dando opciones para disculparse.  
  
-Está bien, solo quería avisarte- el timbre resignado de él y el nuevo silencio prolongado, le hizo intuir la tensión reinante al otro lado de la puerta- tendrías que mirar de nuevo el resto de solicitudes, no creo que …-vaciló antes de añadir- tu nuevo director continúe aquí al final de la semana.  
  
Jared necesitó controlar su sorpresa, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Acababa de tomar la decisión apenas unas horas antes y no la había compartido con nadie, claro que aquello podía tener una explicación bastante más siniestra. Preocupado, abandonó toda su aprensión por escuchar una conversación privada y agudizó el oído:  
  
-Jensen, no…por favor, no puedes hacer eso- le alegró corroborar que tenía una amiga en Ellen pero esperó tenso la respuesta del hombre- te equivocas- hubo un sonido peculiar que Jared identificó como una risa sofocada, pero parecía más amarga que divertida- no puedo explicarlo pero estoy segura de que podríamos confiar en él…. ¿Qué te dice tu propio instinto?-  
  
De nuevo el silencio se prolongó al otro lado de la puerta, y al fin, cuando él volvió a hablar, su tono se había espesado tanto que despertó aquella pesadez peculiar en el vientre que ya empezaba a asociar con él.  
  
-No puedo fiarme de mi instinto con él, Ellen- parecía costarle decir cada palabra- No…no puedes entenderlo, no sé que me está pasando….-  
  
Jared no pudo evitar convenir en ello, él tampoco lo entendía.   
  
-No importa, ambos sabemos que tiene que irse, de un modo u otro… admito que he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso pero no me adjudiques aun eso, por ahora solo espero que tenga el sentido común de irse.  
  
-Jen…aunque parezca la única opción, no tiene porque….¡Por favor!¡No eres un animal!- Jared escuchó desconcertado la amargura que aquello desató en el tono del hombre.  
  
-¿No lo soy?- el timbre de Jensen le hizo preocuparse, había una nota cargada de nostalgia, que le alcanzó muy hondo, y de pronto ya no le importaba tanto desentrañar el enigma que él era, como hacer desaparecer esa tristeza de su voz.  
  
-No- la palabra de Ellen sonó casi como un desafío- NO, Jen, no eres justo contigo mismo, y no voy a dejar que creas esa estupidez- Jared notó que la angustia de Ellen se le había contagiado y sintió de nuevo la necesidad de protegerle.  
  
El silencio se espesó al otro lado de la puerta y la voz de Jensen resonó tan preñada de melancolía que Jared sintió el peso que sobrellevaba y algo más, había una despedida en ciernes ahí, como si tanto Jensen como Ellen se prepararan para decirse adiós en un futuro cercano.  
  
Y no era asunto suyo, **_él no era asunto suyo_** , pero aun así le asustaba escuchar como parecía resignado a aquello que ella temía.  
  
-Siempre me has apoyado, Ellen....¡No me hagas esto ahora! No puedes engañarte, tienes que aceptar lo que va a suceder, necesito que lo hagas, necesito que me ayudes, no hay nadie más, solo tú.... ya es demasiado tarde….pronto tendrás que ocupar mi lugar…Los dos lo sabemos- escuchó el sollozo ahogado de la mujer, y la preocupación por lo que escuchaba se transformó en algo más agudo y punzante.

No merecía ni un segundo de su angustia, al menos no la versión hostil, desagradable y altanera, pero el chico que había vislumbrado en el patio de la mansión era otra historia. Algo en su interior rugía furioso al pensar que se hallaba tan solo y dolido. Alejó sus propias contradicciones y escuchó el sollozo reprimido de Ellen. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía realmente malo.  
  
Jared notó como un nudo de angustia se instalaba en su propio pecho, y la necesidad de protegerle se hizo tan profunda que tuvo que controlar el impulso de cruzar la puerta y…parpadeó al comprender lo que deseaba hacer.... Su reacción le asustaba, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tan hondo le habían llegado un par de sonrisas? Se recordó que Jensen se había dedicado a insultarle y atacarle prácticamente en cada ocasión...  
  
Pero había otro Jensen...y ese era un Jensen que quizá le necesitaba.  
  
El sonido apagado de las lágrimas de la mujer le hicieron pensar que, al otro lado, Jensen intentaba calmarla. Se aproximó a la puerta, sentía una aprensión muy peculiar, también por si mismo, por sus propias reacciones. Apenas había recibido nada de él y ya sentía demasiadas emociones, si se quedaba un día más allí, si Jensen le mostraba de nuevo a ese _otro_ que parecía ocultar..... ¿Qué no haría por él?  
  
Incluso cuando se vestía de hostilidad, había notado su carga y pesar. Parecía sentirse tan solo...necesitó recordarse de nuevo que, en todo caso, su compañía era la última que **él** buscaría....

Se movió hacia la puerta con el menor ruido posible. Necesitaba respuestas y Jensen no se las daría. No le quería allí e iba a encargarse de que se fuera, suponía que con su táctica de amenazas e insultos.

Antes de entrar allí había tomado la decisión de alejarse, pero ahora vacilaba. Él no era asunto suyo, sus miedos, sus necesidades, no le incumbían, pero la necesidad de repetírselo era reveladora.

No quería complicarse la vida, Jensen tampoco. Ni aquel inesperado deseo sexual lo justificaba pero el destello de una tierna sonrisa, el contorno de sus ojos plegado en miles de atractivas arrugas y aquella calidez apenas vislumbrada en su rostro era una respuesta también. Quería una oportunidad de conocer a ese Jensen.

Su voz le sobresaltó entonces y la preocupación por él dio paso a algo más:  
  
-No puedo confiar en nadie más, no voy a dejar a Bela y Lucien al cargo, iniciarían una guerra abierta en pocos días, y no hay nadie más…te necesito, lo siento, siento haberte hecho regresar pero no había nadie más…Necesito que seas tú, porque sé que sabes qué es lo correcto.  
  
-Jen- protestó ella, y Jared escuchó el llanto contenido aún en su voz- podrías parar, nadie te lo reprocharía…no tienes porque hacer esto, no tienes porque…  
  
Jared dio un paso más. Ahora sentía miedo, miedo por él, y al descubrirlo se sorprendió: aquel hombre parecía tocarle muy de cerca. A pesar de cómo le había tratado, quería, necesitaba, ayudarle.  
  
Jensen susurró y se alegró de haberse acercado porque apenas podía escucharlo, aunque su oído, al igual que su olfato, siempre había sido muy agudo.  
  
-No puedo darles la espalda…incluso si solo puedo traer de vuelta a uno, no puedo ignorarlo…y nadie más puede hacerlo, lo sabes….-  
  
Después de eso el silencio se mantuvo tanto tiempo que Jared temió que lo hubieran descubierto, pero aun escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de la mujer, y al fin decidió irse. No quería que lo encontraran allí, no podría explicarlo sin sentirse avergonzado. Ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano cuando Jensen volvió a hablar y comprendió que se refería a él.  
  
-Necesito que le busques un sustituto, yo me aseguraré de que se vaya. No me mires así, Ellen, no tengo elección, si no quieres verlo muerto, será mejor que no te entrometas.  
  
Escuchó como ella resoplaba enojada, después su respuesta le sorprendió ya que no parecía tener sentido.  
  
-Esa zorr…  
  
-¡Déjalo ya!- intuyó que él se sentía molesto por la actitud de Ellen hacia ese tema - los necesito y son de los nuestros…..tendrás que lidiar con ella y sería mejor que empezaras a hacerlo ya-  
  
Jared tuvo entonces una intuición tan irracional como intensa, y sospechó que "ella" era la prometida de Jensen, quizá lo deducía por el modo en que había hablado antes de ella, o quizá porque, simplemente, le gustaba la idea:  
  
-No me fio de ellos…no están aquí para ayudarte, Jen, solo quieren poder…me da igual las promesas que te han hecho, esa mujer haría cualquier cosa para ser tu consorte…- Jared contuvo una sonrisa satisfecha, pero se lo autorreprochó de inmediato.  
  
-Eso no importa, de hecho me conviene, mientras siga centrada en obtener mi favor, no insistirá con lo de Jared- al otro lado de la puerta éste contuvo un jadeo, el sonido de su nombre en sus labios le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Apenas lo había usado. Casi solo guardaba memoria de su tono hostil en palabras áridas, pero había pronunciado su nombre con suavidad y Jared no pudo evitarlo. Las sílabas de su nombre en su boca le producían un cosquilleo extraño y agradable, sintió el impulso desatinado de dar un paso hacia la habitación contigua y pedirle que volviera a hacerlo, que repitiera su nombre…  
  
-Esta mañana traspasó el perímetro del bosque- Jared intentó regresar a la conversación. Lo que él decía no le sorprendía, tenía bastante claro que era Jensen quién había estado allí y le había ayudado, pero sí lo hizo lo que añadió.  
  
\- No entiendo porqué pero se volvieron locos por algo, intenté contenerlos pero el que se hallaba más próximo perdió el control, fue a por él de un modo....-escuchó su suspiro cansado y eso solo aumentó su confusión.  
  
-Tuve….tuve…- la vacilación en su voz resultaba significativa, y confirmó lo que había intuido ya antes, que la persona que le había ayudado no disfrutaba con aquello.  
  
-No tuve más remedio que ocuparme de ello- el pesar era tan notable que Jared miró preocupado hacia la puerta, ahora entendía mejor su enfado. Había lamentado matar a la criatura, y sin duda le culpaba por ello.  
  
-Jen, lo siento tanto….pero habría sido igual en todo caso, no puedes controlarles…  
  
-Había algo allí Ellen, algo….como un olor de antaño, no logré situarlo, antes de lograrlo todo estalló y percibí su furia, pero antes…solo fue un instante pero hubiera jurado…  
  
-¿Qué? Jen, ¿de que estás hablando?  
  
El suspiro de Jensen pareció tan resignado como nostálgico.  
  
-Probablemente nada importante…aunque hubiera jurado…-un nuevo suspiro ahogado - pero no importa, tiene que irse. No parará hasta encontrar todas las respuestas, lo sabes, y yo no puedo permitirle husmear….incluso aunque realmente esté solo en esto….-  
  
Escucho la exclamación contenida de Ellen:  
  
-Ya te he dicho lo que opino de eso, ¡Te lo has buscado! ¡Te advertí que te estabas equivocando! ¿Qué harías tu en su lugar? No has dejado de amenazarlo…  
  
-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? ¡Parece que es tu mejor amigo!- la molestia en su voz era tan palpable que de nuevo se sintió irritado, resultaba muy curioso la facilidad con la que aquel hombre le hacía pasar de una emoción a la opuesta.  
  
-Se irá y punto, no le quiero aquí, no le quiero cerca…no lo entiendes, ¡N _o puedo_ tenerle cerca! - su tono se había elevado en progresión y la rabia resultaba ahora palpable, pero también la impotencia en su voz, y Jared entendió más de lo que decía, retrocedió porque la frustración de Jensen era algo que entendía demasiado bien. El tono suave de la mujer le sacudió entonces.  
  
-Dios, Jen, ¿tanto te atrae?- cerró los ojos, la respuesta se demoró tanto en el tiempo que creyó que no llegaría, pero cuando lo hizo le convenció de que él tenía razón, tenía que irse de allí.  
  
-Estaba ahí fuera, en la entrada…No sé qué está pasando Ellen, pero apenas pude contenerme. No es normal, incluso ahora su aroma está sobre mí, como si se hallara a pocos pasos...sea lo que sea ese hombre, me hace perder el control y no puedo permitírmelo..  
  
-Crees…crees que está relacionado con…..el cambio?- la voz de ella era apenas un hilo frágil y Jared agudizó el oído, pero Jensen parecia mucho más sereno. Tuvo la sensación de que ya se había resignado a lo que supusiera ese cambio que ella mencionaba.  
  
-No lo sé, quizá, ¿Quien puede saberlo?, no es como si hubiera pasado antes. Nadie como yo ha pasado por ello antes, quizá sea una inesperado efecto secundario. O quizá he entrado en celo.- había una auto-ironía despiadada en su voz, parecía que Jensen no solo era eficaz al burlarse de otros, también se le daba bien cuando el mismo era el objeto de escarnio.  
  
–Pero solo lo hace más necesario- continuaba y Jared se centró en lo que escuchaba- Tengo que conseguir que se vaya, y, o lo hace por su propia voluntad, o tendré que ayudarle a tomar la decisión.  
  
Su voz se había vuelto tan tajante como fría y Jared entendió que aquello no era una broma, Jensen haría _“lo que fuera”_ para expulsarle de allí. Afectado a demasiados niveles, no quiso seguir escuchando nada más. Se alejó del cuarto y de ellos, _de él_ , de sus secretos y misterios, de sus malditos planes, de sus propios deseos.  
  
_“Incluso aunque realmente esté solo en esto….”_  
  
Jared empezaba a encajar las piezas, ¿Qué piensas de un cazador que llega a las puertas de tu hogar, donde una enorme zona umbría cubre el bosque cercano? Obviamente que es una avanzadilla...  
  
Suspiró, no le extrañaba lo desagradable que se empeñaba en ser con él. No entendía como le había identificado, estaba seguro de ser bastante anónimo, aunque Crow si había sido bastante popular. Empezaba a entender que Jensen le había reconocido la primera vez que lo vio, parado frente a su casa.  
  
Un cazador en los lindes de su bosque, a punto de traer consigo a toda la comunidad de cazadores para destruir el equilibrio que habían encontrado en aquel lugar. Jensen odiaba matar a aquellos seres tanto como él pero eso no era lo usual, y él no tenía modo de saber que Jared no estaba allí para masacrar a las criaturas del bosque y destruir la paz con la zona. Así era como actuaban los suyos, asi es como Jensen esperaría que Jared actuara.  
  
No quería entenderle porque eso solo aumentaba su deseo de acercarse a él, pero no podía evitarlo, Jensen parecía querer protegerles , y Jared era una amenaza en más de un sentido. Su matrimonio parecía algo que necesitaba y Jared era de nuevo un problema en ese ámbito.  
  
Pero todo aquello le llevaba a una conclusión lógica que le gustaba demasiado: el hombre adusto y antipático que había conocido era solo una fachada para alejarle, no quería pensar en ello pero su mente lo hizo sin que pudiera evitarlo, aquel otro Jensen que había entrevisto, ¿era el autentico? La sola idea de que detrás de toda aquella hostilidad estuviera aquella suavidad hizo que su pecho se agitase.  
  
No podía obviar el resto de la conversación, algo sucedía allí, algo **_le_** sucedía, algo malo y Jensen parecía resignado. Odiaba pensarlo, y detestaba aún más saber lo mucho que quería ayudarle....¿Qué tan idiota se estaba volviendo?  
  
Por primera vez desde que había pasado, se alegró de que su tío no estuviera vivo. Se avergonzaría de él si le viera ahora.  
  
Por otro lado, Ellen había confirmado su sensación sobre ella, había estado seguro de que podía confiar en la mujer, y ahora lo tenía mucho más claro. 

Eran dos hombres adultos, no animales. Compartía la aprensión de Jensen, no entendía porqué le excitaba tanto, no era normal, ni siquiera unos adolescentes tendrían tantos problemas para controlarse.   
  
_“ ¡No eres un animal” **  
** “-¿No lo soy?-“_  
  
Jared se estremeció, y algo más vino a su mente como una  extraña advertencia:  
  
_“Había algo allí ,Ellen, algo….como un olor de antaño, no logré situarlo…solo fue un instante pero hubiera jurado…”_  
  
La ironía de la situación no se le escapaba. Detestaba los secretos pero toda su vida parecía estar envuelta en ellos, en cada rincón de su memoria había algún secreto, suyo u de otros, y se sentía tan cansado. La idea de irse aun estaba allí, y parecía la mejor opción, quizá la única, pero al hallarse en el exterior del colegio se detuvo sin saber qué dirección tomar, se quedó de pie y miró la entrada sin saber qué esperaba, solo cuando le vio salir lo comprendió.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                 De todos los secretos de su familia, siempre había sentido intriga por el que le incumbía, Crow había sido especialmente insistente sobre ello:  
  
_“Ningún cazador se caracteriza por su tolerancia hacia lo inusual, nadie debe conocer esos detalles, si te dan cierta ventaja, solo aprovéchala, créeme Tristán, tienen sus desventajas también”_  
  
Y ahora empezaba a comprender a qué se había referido, siempre había sido un don contar con aquel olfato tan agudo en la caza pero ahora, después de apoderarse del aroma de Jensen, le alcanzaba incluso con la brisa más suave posible, podía olerle a pesar de hallarse al otro lado de la calle y ese aroma le atormentaba. Jared se estremeció ¿Qué diablos pasaba entre ellos?  
  
Como si obedeciera a su inquietud Jensen levantó la cabeza y le miró, Jared contuvo la respiración. Ellen no podía entenderlo, pero ellos sí. Si no se iba acabaría follando con ese hombre, con todas las complicaciones que ello supondría, y empezaba a pensar que sería antes que después, y muy posiblemente en público ya que necesitó recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cruzar la calle y dejarse llevar por lo que tanto necesitaba.  
  
Jensen se movió y su aroma le alcanzó de modo imposible. La sangre derramada, u olores igual de intensos, eso siempre había sido parte de _“las cosas secretas que podía hacer pero que nadie podía saber”_ pero la esencia de otra persona, eso era nuevo. El perfume de Jensen se había colado insidioso en su memoria para crearse su propio lugar e instalarse en ella.  
  
Jared supo que ya no le abandonaría,  ahora podía olerle, rastrearlo, a gran distancia, y una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que si llegaba a estar más cerca eso se intensificaría. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca de él, mas se grababa ese aroma en su mente, igual que su deseo hacía él se intensificaba. Había algo en su olor, algo que había notado antes y que parecía excitarle en un grado desmedido.  
  
No, Ellen no podía entenderlo, Jensen tenía razón, tenía que irse de allí. Confuso aún, se dio la vuelta e intentó auto convencerse de que no huía de él al hacerlo.

 

 


	8. Secretos, Capitulo 8

 

 **Capitulo 8**  
  
  
  
                                       Creía que amaba los pueblos pequeños, donde cada rostro es familiar, y en apenas una hora podías abarcar todo alrededor, pero, en ese momento, las miradas sobre él le recordaban que allí era un extraño.  “Este es su mundo, su hogar, he venido a poner en peligro todo lo que le rodea”  
  
Mientras caminaba sin rumbo claro para despejarse, no dejaba de darle vueltas. Apenas llevaba unos días allí y sus encuentros con aquel hombre habían sido bastante desastrosos. Ahora podía comprender mejor su conducta pero no podía cambiarla. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto irse?

Un presentimiento extraño lo asaltaba cada vez que tomaba la decisión. Era absurdo pero, aún así, lo sentía en las raíces de lo que era, que Jensen le necesitaba, que irse sería abandonarle.   
  
Una sensación fría subió por su columna vertebral. Se estremeció al reconocer el miedo, incapaz de hallar motivo ni causa. Desde las tripas subía hasta su pecho, la certeza de que no podía abandonarle, que hacerlo sería peor que morir.  
  
_“Tristán, hay un motivo para estar aquí, hemos venido porque tú tenías que estar aquí. Tienes que cumplir tu destino, así es como debe ser, así lo soñó mi madre”_  
  
La voz de su madre siempre era un oasis en su memoria pero algunas de las cosas que le había dicho seguían sin tener sentido. Contempló la calle donde se hallaba, parecía la principal arteria de la pequeña ciudad, ya que conectaba el hospital, el colegio y el ayuntamiento…algunas personas la recorrían, camino probablemente de sus hogares, la hora de la comida estaba cada vez más próxima pero no sentía hambre.  
  
Se giró hacia la mansión Talis, y luego hacia el otro lado, donde la amasadora apagaba sus hornos para el descanso del mediodía, y algo en su pecho le hizo pensar que quería quedarse allí, que estaba a salvo. No tenía sentido pero le gustaba, le hacía sentir algo que llevaba mucho tiempo añorando: que había vuelto a casa.  
  
_“Ya no hay un lugar para nosotros Jared, ya no hay adonde regresar, no hay lugares a salvo ni lugares seguros…si encuentras algo parecido a un refugio, no lo dudes, quédate”_  
  
La paranoia de Crow solía agotarle pero en aquella ocasión había bebido algo más de la cuenta, su afición por el whisky irlandés era notoria, y Jared recordó que también le había dicho otra cosa ese día. Algo que había guardado como una pieza más de la historia secreta que su familia parecía ocultarle. Y, después de tanto tiempo, seguía sin tener sentido:  
  
_“Tu padre fue un necio al creer que él aun vivía. Debimos regresar a casa entonces, antes de que perdieran la vida. Una loca esperanza, ¿para qué? Ahora estamos atrapados aquí, y esa raza degenerada se habrá hecho con el poder en ambos lados, pero no, teníamos que quedarnos, no podía traicionarle, tenía que cumplir su jodida promesa y cumplir un sueño absurdo. Jodida familia con sus jodidos sueños y designios…. ¿Para qué?, Todos cambian, todos malditos….estoy cubierto con su sangre, debimos regresar cuando podíamos_ ”  
  
Durante toda su vida había intentado entender, pero siempre había tantas silencios, tantos susurros que morían ante su presencia, tantas miradas  en su dirección cargadas de un significado que ignoraba. Sabía que solo intentaban protegerle pero habían muerto y ahora solo tenía preguntas, nunca respuestas, ni una sola respuesta.  
  
Al fin había decidido que ya no las buscaría. Intentaría encontrar su lugar, quizá un hogar propio, y los secretos de su familia morirían como el recuerdo de la masacre de sus padres.  
  
Pero de nuevo los sueños habían retornado, sueños agitados y vívidos, y la sensación de que algo se cernía sobre todos se había convertido en casi una certeza. Recordó el sueño que Jensen había protagonizado, su rostro mostraba entonces tanta resolución como nobleza, parecía un hombre leal, que guiaba a otros, un hombre al que en el sueño habría seguido hasta la muerte.  
  
Jared se llevó la mano a los cabellos profundamente frustrado, ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer? .Tenía miedo, por él, por ellos, porque el puzzle que las piezas componían estaba tornándose siniestro y el lazo que le unía a él parecía casi un desatino químico. Como si ambos tuviesen en su interior un imán que le empujaba hacia el otro ¿Qué pasaría si consumaba esa atracción? ¿Realmente podría irse después sin mirar atrás cuando ahora, que continuaba siendo un desconocido, ya le costaba?  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                                      Llevaba un buen rato caminando sin rumbo y se sintió un necio bajo la mirada algo maliciosa de aquella chica de la mansión....¿Ruby era su nombre? Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió resignado, y para su sorpresa, ella le imitó. Reparó que se hallaba delante de una bonita librería con el escaparate de madera y recordó que Ellen le había comentado algo sobre la librería de Ruby.  
  
Ante la mirada burlona de ésta casi se dio la vuelta para alejarse pero al final lo pensó mejor y entró en el establecimiento. Por dentro el local era mucho más grande de lo que parecía y tenía además varios pisos. Sólo entraba luz natural a través del ventanal del escaparate, el resto de pisos no tenían ventanas, solo estantes cubiertos de libros.

La selección de libros que halló en el interior no pudo sorprenderle más. La primera sección era más común, clásicos de todo tipo, grandes obras literarias, una selección de literatura extranjera impresionante...llamativa en una librería de un pueblo tan pequeño, pero común en comparación con lo que encontró en los pisos superiores.  
  
Extraños libros de ocultismo o de inusuales mancias, junto a tratados sobre mitos antiguos, y muchos libros sobre leyendas europeas. Jared los observó perplejo: allí había libros de los que sólo había oído hablar, incluso algún titulo del que creía que ya no existían ediciones. En el tercer piso, el último, chocó contra una puerta cerrada.

Ruby le informó que allí se guardaban las ediciones especiales, y lo dijo de un modo curioso que sonó a desafío. Aquella selección parecía un despropósito en una librería no especializada. Incluso para una sería un catálogo impresionante, lleno de obras rarísimas.  
  
Le preguntó a la chica por eso y ella sonrió con aquella expresión casi maliciosa, como si se riera de él, que ya había observado la noche de la cena en la mansión. La antipatía que ella le despertaba solo se agudizó, aunque ahora entendía parte de su diversión. Probablemente todos en aquella cena sabían lo que él había sido. Sospechó que la muchacha se había divertido mucho con su total ignorancia.   
  
No le gustaba su actitud, no entendía a aquella mujer y la verdad tampoco quería hacerlo. Ella no le gustaba, parecía disfrutar de sus secretos, fueran cuales fueran pero no le importaba, solo quería tenerla lejos. Aun así se obligó a ser amable.  
  
-Puede que nos veas como un pueblo más de incultos pero lo cierto es que Jensen se preocupa en persona de que toda la familia vaya a las universidades que prefieran, él lo paga todo claro - sonrió insolente- y con familia hablo de todo el pueblo, para Jen todos los que viven aquí son familia...  
  
-Eso no explica que todos sean aficionados a estas lecturas- le espetó, ya algo cansado de la actitud taimada de la chica.  
  
-El aficionado es él- le aclaró ella aunque ya lo había supuesto- tengo esta selección por él. Le gusta leer sobre mitos y temas sobrenaturales-le miró otra vez con aquella risa contenida- ¿Te interesa lo sobrenatural Jared?.  
  
Jared negó enseguida. Detestaba el tema, con sinceridad.  
  
-Jensen pasó muchos años en Europa, la mayoría de las ediciones especiales las consiguió él, pero me permite guardarlas por si alguien quiere consultarlas aquí- Jared iba a preguntarle porque entonces no estaban accesibles pero reparó en algo más:  
  
-Es curioso, Jensen tendrá como mucho 35 años, y me ha dado la sensación de que hablabas de él como de alguien más viejo- le señaló.  
  
Ruby se rió ahora abiertamente divertida:  
  
-Jensen es mayor de lo que parece- le indicó de un modo peculiar, con aquella mirada ladina que parecía innata en ella. Iba a preguntarle como de mayor cuando la chica le alcanzó los libros por los que le había preguntado al entrar:  
  
-Puedo encontrar cualquier libro que busques y casi cualquier edición, créeme, soy buena en eso- le aseguró y Jared la creyó, había un fuego en ella al decirlo que le dejó claro que amaba su trabajo. Aquella pasión casi ardiente por los libros hizo que la imagen que tenía de ella se suavizara, pero aún le molestaba la sonrisa maliciosa con la que le miraba.  
  
Compró un par de libros para leer en los ratos muertos, “ _La dama blanca_ ” de Wilkie Collins y un par de obras de Dostoievski, y, tras una leve vacilación, añadió otro volumen a su selección. “ _Culturas anómalas infiltradas entre los humanos_ ” había oído hablar de aquel libro, y era muy difícil de encontrar. Ruby lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha y le informó, con la misma expresión que un gato al relamerse los restos de su caza, que los libros de aquella sección no se vendían.  
  
Dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por el deseo de estrangularla, iba a preguntarle para qué estaba abierta al público entonces, cuando ella le dio un formulario y, con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia que ya detestaba, le explicó.  
  
-Puedes llevarlo prestado, con esos tomos funciona como una biblioteca, son difíciles de encontrar, ya sabes…  
  
Jared asintió y rellenó el papel mientras intentaba desprenderse de la incomodidad que le causaba la mujer, no iba a darle el placer de mostrar lo mucho que le había molestado.  
  
  
                                                                                  Cuando abandonó el local recordó que había ido a pie y se maldijo por ello. Sentía hambre y no le apetecía regresar del mismo modo. Como si hubiera escuchado sus deseos, Bobby pasó ante él en su furgoneta y se detuvo para ofrecerse a llevarlo, aceptó la invitación encantado. De camino a la casa el hombre le preguntó por el balance de su estancia allí.  
  
Le sorprendió notar el evidente agrado del hombre hacia él. Empezaba a creer que todo el mundo le quería fuera de allí, excepto Ellen quizá, advertir lo contrario le resultó tan agradable que le invitó a entrar en casa y comer con él, Bobby se excusó con que ya tenía planes pero aceptó su invitación para dos días después, eso le llevó a recordar su decisión de irse de allí.

Aún le daba vueltas a la idea cuando alcanzó la puerta de su casa. Al hallarla entreabierta su propio sobresalto le divirtió aunque sabía que la había cerrado antes de salir, observaba su creciente paranoia con cierta fascinación. Sin embargo, entró con cautela y en máxima alerta, pero chocó con un rostro dulce y risueño que le miraba con franca curiosidad.  
  
Tardó varios segundos en recordar lo que su madre le había dicho sobre la visita al desván y saludó a la chica, algo irritado porque hubiera entrado en la casa sin esperarle. Ella pareció advertirlo y empezó a disculparse con que estaba tan acostumbrada a verla como su casa que ni lo había pensado.  
  
-Por favor, no se lo digas a mama, se pondría furiosa con que ella no me ha educado para ser una grosera y además, no he curioseado ni nada, solo te esperaba- Jared sospechó que eso era justo lo que había hecho mientras él llegaba, pero había algo en la chica tan franco y directo que intuyó que solo había estado cotilleando su vida amorosa o algo igual de inocuo. Sin una decisión consciente, le sonrió como respuesta y ella respondió con una sonrisa tan enorme como brillante, al parecer tomaba su gesto como una propuesta de amistad.  
  
Joanna, Jo, como insistía en que la llamara, resultó ser tan agradable como le había parecido durante la cena. Le recordaba a su madre en su actitud directa, aunque tenía un carácter más espontáneo y jovial, la encontró encantadora, y eso a pesar de que no paraba de hablar y gesticular sin parar.  
  
Estaba llena de vida y alegría, le gustó eso. No solía conocer a gente como ella,y, cuando al fin se fue, comprendió que él también había aceptado su amistad.

Le gustaban ambas mujeres, sentía que podía confiar en ellas, Jensen había mandado a por Ellen porque parecía ser la única persona de la que se fiaba, y no sólo lo entendía, también lo compartía.  
  
Al pensar que eso les enlazaba sintió algo de pudor, parecía que su cabeza disfrutaba al hallar nexos en común con aquel hombre.  
  
Jo se quedó al final varias horas a su lado y ella sí aceptó la invitación a comer. No había comprado aun mucha comida así que decidió recurrir a la típica pasta con carne, pero la chica pareció encantada con el menú.  
  
El tema favorito de Jo eran los habitantes de la mansión Talis, y después de unos minutos Jared dejó de fingir que no le interesaba.  
  
Ella le contó que había vivido con sus padres en la casa que ahora ocupaba Jared hasta los 14 años, después de la muerte de su padre. Al poco tiempo de aquello, se marchó a la universidad así que no había tenido mucho trato con ellos y ahora los miraba como el propio Jared....casi como criaturas de otro mundo. Le dio toda clase de datos sobre ellos que corroboraban gran parte de las impresiones que  Jared se había hecho ya.  
  
Ruby, por ejemplo, en opinión de Joanna, estaba loca y se creía medio bruja:  
  
-Se pasa el día en el mugriento desván rodeada de libros raros, aunque a Jensen parece interesarle- eso parecía molestarle, resultaba transparente en su adoración por Jensen.  
  
-Toda su familia es rara, no me gustan pero mi madre dice….- Jared la miró confuso y ella se sonrojó e intentó disimular. Se puso a hablar rápidamente sobre el hermano de Ruby pero Jared se preguntó porque había hablado de ellos como si no fueran de la misma familia,y  recordó las palabras de la librera.  
  
_“Para Jensen todos los que viven aquí son familia_ ”  
  
Pero Ellen había dicho que eran parientes, que Ruby y Castiel eran sus sobrinos, y había hablado de su hermano. Jared había dado por supuesto que el hermano de Ellen, John, era el padre de Jensen ya que le había llamado primo, y eso le había hecho deducir que la madre de los hermanos era hermana de ellos, pero quizá había sido cosa suya. Primos era una palabra que servía para definir muchas relaciones confusas, se preguntó porque ese lapsus había tensado tanto a la chica.  
  
-Castiel por el contrario es muy dulce, aunque habla muy poco, la mayor parte del tiempo anda por ahí con su hermana- continuaba la voz de Jo- aunque estos días parece muy unido al hermano de Bela….- había bajado la voz para decirle- creo que _ellos_ le dominan…es majo pero es demasiado ingenuo. -Le aseguró con un gesto de suficiencia que le hizo sonreír.   
  
El modo en que hablaba de Bela dejaba claro que la hallaba incluso más odiosa que Lilith, a la que parecía considerar absolutamente detestable, aunque no en el mismo grado que Bela. Lo radical y maniqueo de sus emociones le hacía sonreír, Jo parecía querer y odiar con la misma intensidad, y sospechó que él se estaba ganando su aprecio. Intentó que no le importara, pero la chica tenía algo tan honesto y encantador que quería gustarle, era una más de las cosas que lamentaría de irse de allí, estaba seguro de que habría acabado por desarrollar un sincero afecto por ella.  
  
Según Jo, Bela y Jensen no se llevaban muy bien, todo apuntaba a ello así que no le sorprendió pero sí le humilló un poco la satisfacción que sintió al corroborarlo. Se dijo que no tenía que importarle y que estaría lejos de allí en unos días pero aun así prestó oídos a los cotilleos de la chica, que le informó que todo eso de la boda era algo planificado entre las familias.  
  
-Jensen pasa más tiempo con Ruby y Castiel que con Bela, de hecho parece caerle mejor su hermano, y eso que ella intenta atraparle todo el rato, pero él no está por la labor.  
  
Se reía mientras lo decía, lo que mostraba su clara satisfacción por aquella situación. Jared le ofreció ayuda para llevar el baúl que estaba vaciando en unas bolsas de viaje pero ella le aseguró que no era necesario, que solo eran viejos recuerdos que quería tener cerca, nada pesado, y prefería no llevarse el baúl porque en la mansión había demasiados baúles vacíos.  
  
-A veces no entiendo porqué hay tantos, es como si se mantuvieran vacíos aposta…-meneó la cabeza contrariada por tal despropósito.  
  
Una vez finalizada la operación de vaciado, Jo le acompañó a colocar el contenido de sus propias cajas, aun cerradas. Entre ambos colocaron en  los estantes el contenido, ella había insistido y Jared no tuvo ganas de decirle que en realidad se iría pronto, así que ambos se pusieron sobre todo a sacar libros de sus cajas y buscarles el lugar idóneo.  
  
Y mientras Jo continuó su tema favorito, sobre Jensen y Bela, y Jared no la detuvo, ya que sentía más que curiosidad.  
  
-No lo va a enamorar por mucho que lo intente, Tío Jensen no podría enamorarse de alguien de su familia, no después de cómo lo trataron, ¡Todos lo saben! Por mucho que se pavonee por su linaje y demás, él apenas la soporta… si ella le gustara además le regalaría el brazalete, pero nunca se lo ha dado a nadie- su expresión se volvió soñadora.  
  
\- Cuando era niña me colé una vez en el salón del sitial- se detuvo asustada y lo miró con cierto temor, como si se le hubiera escapado algo que no debía, pero Jared fingió que no la había escuchado y se mostró concentrado en los libros que colocaba en la sala.  
  
-¿Un brazalete de familia?- observó con tono casual para convencerla de que no había tomado nota, como sí había hecho-  ¿Algún tipo de reliquia? Los anillos son más habituales…- Jo se encogió de hombros pero suspiró aliviada.   
  
-No debería hablar contigo de esto, mi madre siempre dice que lo que compete a la familia se queda en familia, -Jared asintió comprensivo y cambió de tema. Le preguntó por los pasadizos de la mansión, un tema que a Jo la arrebató enseguida.  
  
Aunque después de vagar un rato por entre los pasillos y galerías de la casa, al final volvió a hablar de su tema favorito, Jensen, y logró que volviera a hablarle del brazalete que tanta aprensión le había causado. Sentía curiosidad por ello, en su propia familia también había habido una reliquia similar, su madre parecía considerarla muy valiosa, Jared miró su brazo desnudo y recordó el peso de la plata sobre el.  
  
En realidad lo detestaba entonces, no le parecía propio de un chico. Sonrió al recordar sus continuas protestas, pero no podía evitar cierto orgullo cuando lo llevaba, quizá porque notaba esa emoción en su madre cuando se ponía el torque. La última vez que había visto su brazalete reposaba sobre la mesilla de su habitación, pero Crow no lo había encontrado, quizá aún se hallaba allí, al pensarlo se sintió culpable, su madre lo había tenido en muy alta estima y él simplemente lo había olvidado.  
  
Jo empezó a hablarle entonces, su tono conspirador le dejó claro que le consideraba un aliado.  
  
-Se trata de un viejo ritual de la familia, lleva mucho tiempo en la casa, mi madre cree que no conozco la historia pero sí la conozco. He atado cabos con todo lo que he escuchado- su voz se convirtió en un susurro y se inclinó hacia él como para contarle un secreto.  
  
Jared la miró sonriente y se inclinó hacia ella a su vez, risueño al imaginar qué clase de historia habría tejido la mente de la chica.  
  
-La bisabuela de Jensen tuvo un sueño- empezó ésta- ella tenía una hermana, eran gemelas creo. Ambas soñaron que sus hijas darían a luz a las madres de dos que serían uno en el futuro, es costumbre ¿sabes? Que su familia se casara dentro de la familia…Cuando era un niño Jensen soñó con su futura esposa y construyó el brazalete, buscó una piedra del color de los ojos de ella, pues los había visto en su sueño, y se la entregó a su pariente para que se la diera a su futura hija. Fue una promesa, de que aceptaba y honraba el compromiso.  
  
Jared había prestado una atención algo difusa pero las palabras de Jo le confundían, ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que hablaba de algo muy lejano en el tiempo? .Jo bajó la voz, apenada pero claramente fascinada:  
  
-Pero ella murió antes de que Jensen llegara a conocerla- Jared se reprochó el alivio que sus palabras le hicieron sentir, lo lamentaba por Jensen y la chica desconocida pero en realidad no la había conocido, ¿no? Como si se hiciera eco de su impresión, Joanna añadió:  
  
-Le escuché a mi madre hablar de ello, Jensen estaba destrozado por esa pérdida, dicen que sigue enamorado de esa chica…  
  
Jared se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. La fantasía romántica de Joanna parecía absurda llegados a ese punto.  
  
-¡Pero si no la conocía!- se le escapó.  
  
-¡Pero soñó con ella!- se enojó la muchacha ante su incredulidad- él tiene ese don, estuvo allí, con ella, en sueños, ¡Sabía que ella era perfecta para él! ¡Era su pareja! ¡No lo entiendes!- protestó molesta.  
  
“ _El tiene ese don”_  
  
Jared la miró aún más confundido, como si algo latiera en su mente, una advertencia, algo que pulsaba tras las palabras soñadoras de la chica, como una verdad largamente oculta tras un sudario, presta a revelarse.  
  
_“Escucha, Jared, escucha cuando tu instinto te advierta, la razón es útil pero el instinto está un paso más allá”_  
  
-Perderla le rompió el corazón- le aseguró Jo satisfecha, y Jay entendió que la idea de un Jensen atormentado por un viejo amor perdido la fascinaba. Decidió no volver a manifestar su incredulidad al respecto, ni hacerle mucho caso a sus suposiciones tampoco.  
  
-El brazalete era como un lazo físico, escuché a Ruby hablar sobre él, dice que enlaza a Jensen con quien lo porta, no sé cómo funciona pero parece que es algo muy fuerte, y en todo caso es un mensaje para todos. Quien porta el brazalete, es dueño de su corazón- suspiró soñadora.  
  
-En realidad no es realmente bonito- le aclaró- demasiado sencillo, solo un torque de plata con una piedra de un peculiar color gris…- Jared se sobresaltó de modo tan notorio que ella le miró sorprendida. Y se acercó tanto a él que Jared no pudo evitar dar un salto leve hacia atrás, algo incómodo.  
  
-Vaya, es curioso….- susurró Jo sin dejar de mirarlo- tus ojos son del mismo color…incluso cambian con la luz, igual que la piedra….  
  
Un escalofrío lo sacudió al oírla.  
  
_“No puede ser. Es imposible”_  
  
Se miró la muñeca y recordó la forma del metal sobre ella, y lo incómodo que le hacía sentir.  
  
_“¿Por qué debo llevarla? Ningún chico lleva pulseras, me miran raro”  
  
“Tristán, es un honor, un privilegio, algún día entenderás porque es tan importante que la lleves, así ,estés donde estés, él podrá reconocerte”  
  
“¿Quien, mama?, da igual, no me gusta, por favor, no la quiero”  
  
“Solo llévala en casa, vale, no tienes porque llevarla puesta en el colegio, puedes guardarla en la mochila, ¿de acuerdo?”_  
  
Jared miró a Jo, que continuaba hablando del brazalete, mientras una desazón fría se apoderaba de su ánimo. Tenía que ser una casualidad pero la imagen asaltó su memoria como un destello: un torque de plata que se ajustaba a la muñeca, y engarzada en el centro la piedra de humo. Hasta recordaba el pequeño reborde entorno a la piedra, más oscurecido que el resto del metal, siempre había pensado que parecía una leve línea de un rojo oscuro. Preocupado le preguntó por ello y la chica se mostró algo sorprendida:  
  
-¿El engarce? ¿Te interesan esas cosas? –su tono era tan desdeñoso que, en otras circunstancias, se habría reído.  
  
Pero su brazalete se había quedado en la cabaña, con todo lo demás.Se estremeció, tenía que ser una casualidad ¿Porque iba a Jensen a tener el brazalete de sus padres? No, estaba confundido, no podía ser el mismo, no tenía sentido.  
  
-No sé, es como un reborde algo más oscuro, como rojizo-Jared se estremeció, ¿Qué significaba aquello? Tenía que ver el brazalete, tenía que verlo por sí mismo, porque si era el mismo, entonces…Jensen había estado allí, en la cabaña, ¿Cuando ellos murieron?. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?   
  
Se estremeció y casi ni escuchó lo que la chica decía a continuación.  
  
-En realidad sé que nunca me lo dará a mí, apenas se da cuenta de que existo- le confió- pero ellas no se lo merecen.Bela es una zorra ambiciosa, solo quiere su posición, no lo quiere a él, y Lilith está hecha de hielo, y es incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices, y Ruby me da escalofríos, ¿sabes? Creo que el único que le quiere de verdad es Castiel pero le tiene tanto miedo que nunca le dirá nada.  
  
Al notar la sorpresa en su rostro le dijo con cierto reproche.  
  
-Oh, vamos, no me digas que eres un puritano, no hay nada de malo en dos hombres juntos- Jared se apresuró a asegurarle que no tenía ningún problema con eso pero Jo parecía mirarlo con desconfianza y reproche ahora y se encontró justificándose:  
  
-En realidad he tenido una relación con un hombre así que créeme, no soy homófobo.  
  
La actitud de la chica se transformó de inmediato al escucharle, casi demasiado entusiasmada.  
  
-¿En serio? Hum..¡Oh, no!, ¡seguro que también te gusta Jensen! ¡Le gusta a todo el mundo! – Jared intentó ser convincente al asegurarle que no era así pero no lo logró ya que ella le aseguró -Bueno, me caes mejor que ellas y tienes más empuje que Castiel así que yo apostaría por ti.  
  
-Gracias, supongo, pero en realidad no voy a quedarme-  
  
-¿Qué?- el modo en que abrió los ojos fue casi cómico pero le agradó su apoyo implícito- ¡Esperaba poder venir a verte cuando me saturase la idiotez de Bela, o de las tonterías de Lilith! ¡No puedes irte! ¿Por qué te vas? Creí que habías venido para quedarte, mi madre me dio un discurso sobre que no tenía que acosarte, lo que no entiendo, yo no voy por ahí acosando a la gente- le había mirado medio irritada antes de asegurarle- además el tío Jensen quiere que te quedes.  
  
Jared había empezado a justificar su marcha cuando las palabras de ella le hicieron reírse en voz alta. No podía estar más equivocada.  
  
-Eso había pensado pero me ha surgido algo y no puedo quedarme… y Jo, créeme, a tu tío no le gusta nada la idea de que me quede.  
  
Ella le miró sorprendida y negó confusa.  
  
-No, pero él…-le miraba dubitativa, como calibrando algo, y al fin pareció tomar una decisión -No, sé que le gustas- Jared intentó encontrar un modo de explicárselo, estaba bastante seguro de que Ellen no encontraría positivo que le dijera algo similar a “ _bueno, le gusto a nivel sexual pero, aparte de follar conmigo,lo única otra cosa que quiere de mí es perderme de vista_ ”  
  
La idea que su mente evocó lo distrajo de las palabras de Jo, y necesitó unos segundos para retomar el hilo de lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Os vi en el patio, Jensen solo es así cuando está solo, me gusta espiarle porque sólo está relajado de veras a solas con los perros, incluso a veces completamente solo, pero contigo se mostró así, nunca le había visto hacerlo, y llevo meses en la casa. Les trata a todos con frialdad y distancia, incluso a mi madre, con la que de verdad conecta…pero contigo…fue diferente,- bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia él como para contarle un secreto:  
  
-Yo creo que ese es el auténtico Jensen, ¿sabes? Tiene tanta responsabilidad, nunca se permite ser esa persona, pero lo hizo contigo. Si no le gustaras habría cambiado al verte para volver a ser el gran líder. Lo hace con todos, pero quería que le vieras de verdad…no sabes la suerte que tienes- su voz se volvió algo triste al añadir:  
  
-Mi madre cree que soy una niña pero ya no lo soy, ella cree que no me doy cuenta pero me la doy. Sé que algo está pasando con mi tío, mi madre está preocupada por él, pero creo que todos ellos solo quieren aprovecharse, quizá Castiel no, pero el resto solo quieren algo de él, ¿sabes?- repitió su muletilla una vez más, algo que Jared registró en segundo término ya que las palabras de la chica tocaban algo muy profundo en él:  
  
\- Creo que está muy solo. Quiero ayudarle pero él solo me ve como una niña, nadie confía sus miedos a una niña, le observo cuando está solo y parece casi tan joven como yo, pero siempre solo. No fue así contigo, Jared. Contigo se mostró como es realmente, como es cuando no hay nadie más.No debes creerle cuando gruñe, mi madre dice siempre que ese es el Jensen que todos conocen porque es lo que esperan de él, pero no es real, tienes que ver más allá, ¡Necesita tanto alguien que de verdad le quiera!.  
  
Jared la escuchó sin revelar lo mucho que las ensoñaciones de una niña le conmovían:  
  
-¿No vas demasiado deprisa? Apenas le conozco.  
  
Jo le sonrió casi de modo enigmático.  
  
-Bueno, me fije en cómo te miraba en la mesa, y creo que él también va deprisa.  
  
La risa picara de la chica le hizo encajar algo entonces:  
  
-¿Por eso estas aquí? - Joanna tuvo el pudor de sonrojarse.  
  
-Bueno, quería saber si a ti también te gustaba. Quiero decir a todo el mundo le gusta Jensen pero hay gente muy tonta y homófoba ahí fuera, no quiero que le hagan daño, el fue muy bueno conmigo.- Algo cambio en su voz al añadir:  
  
-Cuando mi….mi padre murió, yo apenas recordaba a Jensen, era parte de esa gente a la que veíamos en las fiestas, pero no parecía muy real…- pareció tomar aliento y Jared comprendió que aquel era un tema doloroso para ella, le sonrió con suavidad para darle aliento, y pareció confortarla ya que ella prosiguió su relato.  
  
\- Mi madre no dejaba de llorar y yo quería estar con ella pero había mucha gente allí en su funeral y todos estaban con mi madre y yo no podía acercarme, nadie parecía notarme y se sentía realmente horrible, pero el…-notó como sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados y su voz se suavizó soñadora-se acercó a mí y me abrazó, no me dijo nada, solo me abrazó.  
  
La emoción de su voz le contagiaba su ánimo.Era obvio que aquel gesto le había hecho idolatrarlo desde entonces y era incapaz de ser objetiva con él.  
  
-No pude evitar llorar y él se quedo allí y me permitió hacerlo. Cuando empecé a calmarme me dio un pañuelo, yo le pedí perdón por portarme como una niña y me dijo que sentir dolor no era algo de niños -Jo sonrió nostálgica y Jared pensó que aquello no parecía propio del hombre que había conocido, preocuparse por el dolor de una niña.  
  
-Luego me miro muy serio y me dijo, “S _é que estas asustada, Joanna, pero tu madre y tu no estáis solas, sois mi familia y siempre cuidaré de vosotras_ ”, después me abrazo y se quedó allí conmigo. Yo solo era una niña, y él era el más importante de todos,pero nadie me tomó en serio excepto él.. -miro a Jared de nuevo- no me importa lo que digan, sé que es más de lo que quiere aparentar, y sé que tu le gustas, aunque finja que no, No te vayas Jared, Jensen está tan solo…  
  
Intento ignorar el nudo que se había instalado en su pecho, “ _Maldita cría_ ” con sus tontas historias que alimentaban sus propias sensaciones. Ella le sorprendió entonces dándole un abrazo inesperado, que respondió casi por inercia.  
  
-Me gustas, tienes buenas vibraciones, eres directo y no intentas caerme bien con palabras zalameras, mi madre tiene razón, sé que podemos fiarnos de ti.  
  
Jared la miró confuso por aquel voto de confianza que no estaba seguro de merecer. Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa sin embargo, aunque creyó que era una pobre recompensa por toda la confianza que ella le había mostrado. Antes de irse, Jo le sonrió con picardia:  
  
-Es una pena que te marches, el brazalete parece hecho para ti.

Jared la miró divertido por las elucubraciones que ella había hecho sobre ambos. Meneó la cabeza, si el sexo con Jensen ya le parecía un objetivo complicado y lejano, algo más era impensable.  
  
La observó alejarse en dirección a la mansión, llevaba sus bolsas como si apenas pesaran aunque habría jurado que había varios libros bastante pesados en ellas. Se había ofrecido a ayudarla pero Jo parecía disfrutar haciendo las cosas por sí misma y no insistió después de su primera negativa, tuvo la sensación de que ella no lo habría agradecido.

Miró de reojo la arboleda, podía salir a cazar antes de que anocheciera del todo. Donde había un "grande", siempre había más, pero era obvio que Jensen se ocupaba de eso, y no quería darle más problemas. Empezaba a sentir que allí estaban pasando demasiadas cosas que ignoraba y no quería complicar más las cosas por ignorancia.  
  
Le preocupaba el tema del brazalete, pero sin verlo por sí mismo no podía dar por sentado que se tratara del mismo. La historia de Jo sobre que Jensen lo había hecho para su esposa, parecía más una leyenda que algo real. No podía darle crédito. Pero si Jensen tenía el brazalete de su madre, entonces tendría que responder a la pregunta de cómo lo había obtenido.  
  
Notó la tensión que le dominaba e intentó paliarla con un baño caliente. Bajo la ducha se deleitó con el recuerdo de una piel pálida y unos labios entreabiertos que le habían esperado ansiosos.  
  
_“Estaba ahí fuera, en la entrada…No sé qué está pasando Ellen, pero apenas pude contenerme, no es normal, sea lo que sea ese hombre, me hace perder el control y no puedo permitírmelo_ ”  
  
El orgasmo le golpeó como una explosión, y medio se dejó mecer por el agua de la bañera, mientras se reafirmaba en su decisión de irse de allí. Lo que sucedía en el lugar no le incumbía, pero si continuaba demasiado tiempo allí intuía que ya no podría pensar en alejarse.  
  
Mientras se repetía todas las razones para irse no dejaba de pensar en Jensen. La certeza de que éste sentía la misma atracción hacia él le invadía como una promesa y, por mucho que intentara alejarla, no dejaba de rondarle. Las palabras de Joanna también habían hecho su efecto. El chico que había atisbado en el patio despertaba algo muy diferente a la lujuria en él y eso era incluso más difícil de asimilar. 

Se tiró en su cama rendido: agotado de intentar no pensar en él, no recordarlo, no desearlo. Cayó sobre las sábanas y se dejó envolver por el recuerdo de lo que rehuía.   
  
  
  
                                         En el exterior de la casa una figura observaba el interior con notable aprensión. Otra se le reunió, bajo las penumbras de la luna el rostro de la mujer brillaba casi de modo sobrenatural. Ella se giró hacia el hombre que le acompañaba. Su voz era apenas un siseo en la noche.  
  
-Puede que se equivocasen, o que mintiera- miró de nuevo hacia la casa en penumbra, pero el hombre que la acompañaba parecía reírse de su preocupación- De todos los malditos pueblos tuvo que acabar aquí, de veras, ¿Podemos ser más desgraciados? Casi me ilusioné cuando creí que solo era el nuevo profesor.  
  
-Hermanita, créeme, mis amigos saben lo que hacen, lo que dijo era la verdad, y si tu prometido lo descubre ya puedes olvidarte de él…nunca olvidará lo que nuestro padre le hizo, y aun sigue suspirando por su “ _prometida_ ” muerta- su tono irónico provocó una mueca enojada en la mujer.  
  
-No sé porque te lo tomas con tanta calma. Si Jensen no se casa conmigo, seguiremos siendo los hijos de un proscrito.  
  
-Ah, Bela, a veces me sorprende que no te des cuenta de lo que supone. Tenemos dos opciones cariño, o volvemos con él convertido en tu marido, o volvemos sin él. Sin nadie para relatar las viejas hazañas de papá, ¿Quién nos acusará? Además, si ves el asunto en perspectiva, con Mary languideciendo por su hijo perdido, Marian y su linaje casi perdidos, ya no queda nadie, excepto nosotros- Bela lo miró pasmada.  
  
-A veces me asustas, Luci, no sé si me gusta eso, además no estás más cerca de encontrar la caja que antes.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, ese cazador tiene que saber dónde está, así que controla tus celos, porque en todo caso él ni te mira -su hermana le fulminó con la mirada- y empieza a presionarle para que le deje quedarse. Le tenemos aquí, por favor, quizá incluso la lleva con él, en algún lugar de la casa podría estar lo que llevamos tanto tiempo buscando.  
  
Su hermana lo miró perpleja.  
  
-El que no lo entiende eres tú, no te has parado a pensar lo que supone…Lucien, él es de su sangre, ¿No lo entiendes?.  
  
El hombre la observó confuso hasta que las implicaciones empezaron a resultarle evidentes y su expresión se tornó asustada.  
  
-Podría ayudarle….- ella asintió enojada- vaya, parece que soy un idiota.  
  
La sonrisa satisfecha de Bela le irritó pero no se dejó arrastrar por ello, demasiado preocupado por su descuido.   
  
-Tienes razón, Bela, no podemos permitirnos que lo descubra o todo habrá sido inútil.  
  
-Lo mejor es hacer que se vaya- observó ella- en cuanto se halle a una distancia prudencial, lo cogeremos y haremos que hable. Una vez tengamos la caja, y el brazalete del consorte luzca en mi muñeca, por mi Jensen puede pudrirse.  
  
-¡Que sanguinaria te vuelven los celos!- se burló su hermano pero se detuvo ante la emoción que latía en ella.  
  
-Mírame, ¿Qué hay de malo en mi? Soy hermosa en mi forma humana, soy hermosa en todo caso, puede que no sea de su tribu pero cualquiera soñaría con alguien como yo, y él se aferra a un sueño de juventud. No me ha dado ni una oportunidad, solo soñó con él….- la tristeza en su rostro fue palpable- ¿No tengo derecho a odiarle un poco? He hecho de todo para que me deseara, pero nunca me mira…-el dolor en su voz hizo que el hombre se compadeciera, parecía que después de todo su hermana si sentía algo por Jensen.  
  
Asintió en su beneficio, pero había una ironía obvia en sus palabras:  
  
-No es que sea justo, Bela, pero nuestro padre le torturó y traicionó, en todo caso tendrías que ser una persona muy diferente a quien eres para que él olvidase eso. Tenemos una tregua y, por el bien de la comunidad, hará lo necesario, así es Jensen, pero no vas a conseguir nada mas, y si lo aceptaras sería más fácil para todos.  
  
-Para ti es sencillo decirlo, no has sido rechazado una y otra vez. Soy hermosa, ¿porque no me desea?- repitió como una niña enojada y Lucien pensó que continuaba siendo la favorita de papá. No le gustó la idea, aquellas emociones podían complicarle los planes.  
  
-Sinceramente, querida, no tengo nada en su contra, pero me gusta la idea de recuperar el poder para nuestra casa, así que Jensen no puede regresar, es así de fácil y las cosas, tal y como están, nos favorecen. Cuando tengamos al chico y la caja en nuestro poder, nos sentaremos a esperar que Jensen cambie y después seremos nosotros quienes les llevaremos triunfantes de regreso a casa. Contigo con el brazalete y solo la vieja Mary para oponerse, si continúa viva, nuestra casa habrá recuperado el poder.  
  
-Ya, eso sí Jensen no descubre quien es- protestó, su enojo dirigido hacia la casa- ¿No les viste durante la cena? Cuando le vi en el patio con él supe que algo iba mal, Jensen está descontrolado, pero no es idiota, ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en advertir que ese chico puede oler su emanación y comprenderá que pertenece a su tribu?, ¿Cuánto tardará en comprender que la persona que aun llora no está muerta?, y eso será nuestro fin. Si ese hombre le ayuda, Lucien, padre nos advirtió, es muy fuerte, no podremos controlarlo.  
  
-Entonces hermanita, debemos procurar que no se entere y que la naturaleza siga su curso.  
  
\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? Su emanación se ha vuelto muy intensa, yo no soy de su raza y aun así lo percibo. Ese chico tiene que estar volviéndose loco, y es obvio cómo le afecta a Jensen, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en fornicar como animales? -escupió rabiosa y su hermano contuvo la diversión, era evidente que ella no iba a apreciar lo gracioso del asunto.  
  
Pero resultaba irónico que aquel chico hubiera sido educado como un cazador. Pensó en las dudas que tenían que atormentar ahora a Jensen y al joven cazador y sonrió entre dientes, aunque Bela no supiera apreciarlo, él sí podía y era deliciosamente irónico.  
  
\- Tenemos un problema muy grave, lucien, un problema que no sabes cómo solucionar. Si haces desaparecer ahora al chico, Jensen hará preguntas, lo mejor es que se vaya, si conseguimos que se vaya, nuestros planes aun pueden cumplirse, pero si continua aquí corremos un grave peligro.  
  
El hombre suspiró mirando hacia la casa y de nuevo hacia su hermana:  
  
-Quizá tengas razón, en todo caso si pasa lo peor, siempre podemos deshacernos de los dos.  
  
-¿Estás loco?- ella lo miró asustada- Nos matarían, todos le idolatran. Jensen se quedó cuando nadie lo habría hecho, vino aquí por ellos, ¿Crees que lo han olvidado? ¡Sufrió tortura y prisión por ellos! ¡Y fue nuestro padre quién lo hizo! Está convirtiéndose en lo que teme y continúa solo por su pueblo, ¡por favor!, hasta se ofreció voluntario ¡Esa gente moriría por él!, ¡Si le pasa algo y sospechan de nosotros, nos comerán vivos y, sinceramente, no tengo claro que no sea de modo literal!  
  
Lucien la miró intranquilo, no cometía el error de subestimar a su hermana, y en eso tenía razón. Se observaron preocupados cuando escuchó en lo más profundo del bosque el aullido de los perdidos, y la voz suave de Jensen que aún intentaba calmarles. Pronto otro grupo cruzaría, si Castiel tenía razón, y como siempre, él estaría allí, para conducirles al refugio, aunque cada vez le costaba un pedazo de sí mismo.  
  
Lucien se estremeció. No entendía a aquel hombre, lo dispuesto que estaba a sacrificarse por todos. Cuando él y Bela obtuvieran el poder, se aseguraría de dejarles claro a todos lo que realmente era gobernar.  
  
Se giró hacia la espesura, tenían que acudir, por ahora él seguía siendo el monarca de todos ellos, “ _por ahora_ ” pensó satisfecho.  
  
  
  
  
**_Torque_** _(collar)  
Un torque, también escrito como torq o torc (del latín 'torqueo', torcer, debido a la forma torcida del collar) es un collar rígido y redondo, que esta abierto en la parte anterior, como una herradura circular. Típicamente las dos puntas del torque presentaban ornamentos esculpidos con esferas, cubos, o formas zoomórficas, y con menor frecuencia figuras humanas. El cuerpo del collar estaba normalmente, aunque no siempre, revestido. Aunque los más comunes eran los collares, existían también pulseras de esta forma. Los torques eran hechos de cuerdas de metal entrelazado, normalmente oro, bronce o cobre, y en muy pocos casos plata_.

 


	9. Secretos, Capitulo 9

 

  CAPITULO 9

 

                                     _“Se encontraba atrapado en un lugar muy oscuro, no lograba vislumbrar nada a su alrededor, todo parecía sumido en un silencio anormal excepto aquel sonido sordo que le rodeaba subiendo en intensidad, extendió su mano intentando orientarse y algo le rozó apenas, se estremeció, escudriñó en la oscuridad pero solo podía ver la negrura más absoluta,_

_Entonces escuchó un gruñido lejano, y luego otro, algo más próximo, se puso en guardia y se preparó para luchar, el aroma de la vegetación y la humedad se apoderó de sus sentidos y entonces percibió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, no necesitaba verle para saber quién era, las manos se deslizaron por su pecho y Jared gimió en voz alta arqueándose hacia él, buscando su contacto, sollozó porque no lograba encontrarle y entonces su aliento acarició su mejilla cuando le susurró_

_-Sólo ven a mí…_

_-Sí, sí, sí- se escuchó gemir y sus labios tocaron los suyos, incluso soñando se sintió humillado por el modo en que casi sollozó aliviado al sentirlos._

_Notaba su cuerpo pegándose al suyo y la erección de su entrepierna dolía, se movió buscando fundirse con esa piel, y entonces algo cambió y el cuerpo junto al suyo desapareció..._

_la sensación de pérdida se tornó aguda, pero estaba de nuevo en el bosque, y sabía que algo le acechaba, tenía que centrarse en eso_

_Miró a su alrededor, reconocía el lugar, intentó alejarse de allí, aquellos cuerpos cercenados se habían convertido en su culpa escrita en sangre y piel, pero la criatura entre los arboles le miraba de frente, no podía distinguirle con claridad pero veía sus ojos verdes brillando en la espesura y la piel pálida, casi transparente…_

_Se estremeció ante el dolor de los ojos del ser e intentó asegurarle que no era su culpa pero notó la furia creciendo en él y el rugir de la bestia se confundió con la voz de Jensen en su mente, furiosa, ordenándole irse_

_-Te irás- decía- no soporto verte aquí, ¡aléjate de mi bosque!_

_Jared se estremeció y empezó a correr asustado, notaba la muerte en aquella voz, o se alejaba o le mataría, lo sabía._

_Continuó corriendo, huyendo de nuevo, como tantas veces en tantos sueños, hasta que halló de frente a quién creyó su madre, pero parecía otra, mucho más mayor de lo que había llegado a ser, sus cabellos blancos por la edad, y sus rasgos mucho más duros. No era su madre, entendió._

_Jared se detuvo sorprendido y la mujer le miró irritada:_

_-Le estás abandonando, te necesita, solo tú puedes ayudarle, sangre de su sangre, ¿como puedes huir de él cuando su necesidad es tan grande?_

_El reproche en su voz era tan marcado que Jared casi le suplicó perdón, no quería, no quería hacer eso, no quería dejarle…_

_Algo avanzaba hacia él en la oscuridad sin embargo, algo peligroso, inhumano, bestial..._

_Todo su cuerpo quería correr, alejarse de allí, ponerse a salvo._

_Pero la mirada de la mujer continuaba fija sobre el._

_-Su necesidad es tan grande -repetía._

_Así que Jared se quedó allí en la oscuridad, sabiendo que la bestia que avanzaba tomaría hasta la última gota de su sangre, de su vida, pero no iba a dejarle, no cuando le necesitaba tanto”_

 

 

                                                                                            Abrió los ojos sofocado, la sensación de angustia aún presente, y todo su cuerpo tembloroso, se estremeció, sus sueños se estaban volviendo pesadillas de un modo tan intenso como las semanas previas a la muerte de sus padres.

 _Se había ofrecido como sacrificio_. No parecía un buen augurio. Se levantó como pudo porque su cuerpo había vuelto a excitarse durante el sueño y, de algún modo, la sensación desasosegante le producía una desazón tal que no quería desahogar la excitación matutina, solo quería darse una ducha muy fría y alejar esas imágenes de pesadilla.

 

                                       Tras el baño y un rápido desayuno, creyó que al fin lo había logrado, pero mientras abandonaba la casa camino del colegio, le asaltó el recuerdo vívido de su cuerpo buscando la fricción con el otro, y en su afán por alejar las imágenes perdió el control del vehículo que se salió del camino.

 

Detenido en la orilla del mismo, Jared dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante sintiéndose frustrado, ¿qué iba a hacer? Quería quedarse, quería quedarse hasta tal punto que hasta sus sueños parecían haber tomado partido, pero la pesadilla de esa mañana parecía una advertencia realmente siniestra, ¿si se quedaba se convertiría en una víctima? Jared se estremeció confuso, pero el recuerdo de sus caricias en el sueño le hizo jadear y ser consciente de cada rincón de su cuerpo.

 

Le llevó un buen rato calmarse, y al final cuando se puso en marcha de nuevo se sentía más confuso que nunca, seguía convencido racionalmente de que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse pero en su interior no dejaba de ver la expresión llena de reproche en el rostro de la mujer y recordar sus palabras, que eran casi un eco de las dichas por Joanna.

_“te necesita”_

¿Y si era así, le importaba? ¿Cambiaba algo? Jared intentó convencerse de que no lo hacía pero sabía que estaba mintiéndose, porque lo cambiaba todo.

 

 

                                          Sin embargo, a lo largo la mañana, se puso en contacto con el otro colegio cuya oferta había estado a punto de escoger en vez del de Lyons. Por suerte aún no habían cubierto la plaza libre y, a esas alturas, ya estaban bastante desesperados, al escucharlo sintió una mezcla de alivio y decepción.

Supuso que perdería el dinero de la fianza de la casa, aunque sospechaba que la familia Talis se lo pondría fácil, quizá pudiera recuperarla. Tampoco le importaba mucho no hacerlo, gracias a su tío, podía permitirse ignorar el factor económico.

Le quedaba hablar con Ellen para que el colegio pudiera hacer frente a su marcha, e intuía que la mujer no aceptaría su renuncia tan fácilmente. 

Un sonido agudo y desagradable rasgó el silencio. No llevaba el tiempo suficiente allí para poder saber qué desgracia alertaba aquella sirena, pero esperó que fuera un simulacro.

No tardó en descubrir que se había declarado un pequeño incendio en el edificio colindante al colegio, así que decidió evacuar éste por si acaso, y, mientras los bomberos locales se organizaban para apagarlo, y Jared colaboraba con el resto de los profesores en el desalojo del recinto, observó como Jensen llegó para atender a los pocos heridos.

 

 

                                                                                                                                       Aunque lo intentó, desde el momento en que le vio llegar, sus ojos ya no pudieron apartarse del todo de él. Le sorprendió gratamente que acudiera en persona a una urgencia como aquella. Igual que su conducta: alerta y amable. Le observó atender con sumo cuidado a las personas que habían inhalado humo y, a pesar de su máscara profesional, en los modales suaves, casi delicados, que manifestaba, se podía percibir su preocupación.

Mientras fingía que también estaba pendiente de los afectados, algo innecesario porque bomberos y enfermeros tenían la situación ya controlada gracias a la diligencia de Jensen, intentó comprender cual era la fuente de la atracción que aquel hombre despertaba en él. Aunque el médico no se había girado ni una sola vez para mirarle, estaba seguro de que era consciente de su presencia. Había algo muy premeditado en la manera en que su mirada evitaba posarse en él. 

Cuando se aseguró que hasta el último afectado era trasladado al hospital, Jensen se acercó al jefe de bomberos y pudo comprobar la autoridad que poseía allí. No era el alcalde ni el sheriff, por lo que sabía el primer cargo lo ocupaba un tal Uriel, y una mujer llamada Meg era la sheriff, sin embargo el jefe de bomberos le escuchaba como si fuera la máxima autoridad, incluso creyó notar de nuevo aquella especie de ¿reverencia?.

 Fuera cual fuera el misterio de su poder allí ya no lo descubriría, se repitió a sí mismo. Sus alumnos ya se habían desperdigado, por suerte ninguno camino del hospital, ya no le quedaba nada que hacer allí. Pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse, y continuó allí de pie junto al resto de curiosos. El médico se mostraba mucho más enojado por lo sucedido ahora que la situación estaba ya controlada, y Jared lo entendía. Tampoco le entusiasmaba que un incendio se hubiera producido tan cerca del colegio, lo entendía, y también deseaba que encontraran el origen del fuego lo antes posible, pero no era la comprensión ni la empatía lo que le mantenía allí parado.

Era la frustración, una frustración que nacía de sus fútiles deseos, porque aquel tono sereno y firme, aquella aura de autoridad, la maldita calma que exhibía, todo contribuía a despertar su excitación, que le asaltaba como una ladrona inesperada e irresistible. 

Harto de sus propias contradicciones, había decidido obligarse a alejarse cuando la mirada de Jensen se detuvo sobre él directamente. Había estado seguro de que él sabía que estaba allí y aquella mirada se lo confirmó. 

Si hubiera podido quizá habría optado por alejarse, pero era incapaz de alejar sus ojos de aquella mirada que le rasgaba las entrañas. Le observó acercarse tenso como una cuerda estirada más allá de sus posibilidades e intuyó que su propia aspecto no podía diferir mucho del de Jensen. 

Aquellos ojos verdes le retorcían las tripas y aumentaban el calor de su piel, le reducían a carne, carne ansiosa de buscar la suya. Se sentía tan expuesto y vulnerable ante aquella mirada que le detestó por reducirle de ese modo. 

El tono profesional y distante que el médico le dirigió cuando al fin estuvo a su lado le irritó, porque era una impostura que ambos reconocían, lo veía en sus dilatados ojos verdes, tan oscuros que casi no podía distinguir el verde en ellos. 

Jensen le estaba agradeciendo haber desalojado el colegio con tanta presteza, y de modo implicito, de nuevo dejaba claro que él estaba al mando. Sintió la tentación de responder con insolencia, de burlarse de aquella actitud altiva que insistía en mostrar, como si fuera el señor feudal del lugar, pero se contuvo. Aquel tono mesurado y suave estaba haciendo estragos en sus nervios.

Cuando el médico ya parecía haber dado por finalizado el intercambio, y Jared estaba empezando a alejarse, Jensen le llamó de nuevo. Le miró otra vez molesto porque realmente necesitaba encontrar un lugar privado para serenarse, pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los del otro, se quedó paralizado ante el brillo febril que aquellos mostraban. 

Se había acercado demasiado a él, su perfume le golpeó como una impetuosa ola que quisiera hacerse notar, y vaya si lo hacía. Le ahogaba. Aquel aroma que tanto le atraía, la oscuridad en sus pupilas, y el modo en que se inclinó hacia él, demasiado despacio, como si intentar controlarse a sí mismo. 

Necesitó morderse los labios frustrado para no jadear en voz alta. En el médico podía ver una frustración similar y encontró casi inevitables las palabras que éste le susurró entonces:

 -¿Quieres verme después? -

Contuvo el gemido que casi exhaló al escucharle, y logró solo asentir. La intensidad con la que estaba controlando su propio cuerpo le forzaba a una rigidez cada vez más incomoda. Sabía que aquello era una mala idea, pero encontró excusas, siempre aparecían si uno las buscaba lo suficiente. Si de todas maneras iba a marcharse, ¿Qué podía importar? Y Jensen parecía tan frustrado por pedírselo como él por aceptar.

La voz del médico se oscureció al hablarle de nuevo y necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pedirle que entrase con él en el colegio vacío.

-A las 21, detrás de tu casa hay un sendero que lleva hacia el bosque, si continuas en línea recta hallarás un claro. Nadie más va al lugar de noche, es mío.- le aclaró. Asintió en su beneficio, incrédulo de haber sellado una cita con él de aquel modo.

Había estado convencido de que el deseo no podía controlar a una persona, ya no lo estaba. No se reconocía a sí mismo y sospechó que Jensen sentía algo muy parecido. El médico le miraba con enojo y disgusto pero ya no le afectaba, intuía que su propia expresión debía ser bastante similar.

Una parte de él deseaba poder rechazarle, decirle que se marcharía de allí sin volver a verle  pero sería un acto pueril, ambos sabían que se encontrarían allí al anochecer, por muy erróneo que fuera y por mucho que lo complicase todo.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                             La tarde voló en compañía de Andrew, Lisa y Ellen, junto a ellos y Pamela, habían hecho ya casi un pequeño grupo y habían quedado para comer juntos. La conversación giró en torno al incendio y pequeños detalles del día a día, y Jared no tuvo el valor de decirles que se iría esa semana, además estaba seguro que Ellen agradecería que hablase con ella primero.

Le divertía el modo directo y casi provocador en el que Pamela le tiraba los trastos, era descarado pero suave, le gustaba la mujer, en otras circunstancias, en otro lugar, quizá habría tenido algo con ella, Jared se rió de sí mismo al pensarlo, “si Jensen no existiera”.

La cita de esa noche sin embargo no le permitió disfrutar realmente de la tarde con ellos, su cabeza estaba focalizada en torno a lo que pasaría cuando estuvieran a solas.

Ella le sonreía haciéndole una pregunta que no había escuchado, y Jared se sintió fatal por ello, parecía un idiota incapaz de prestar atención a algo que no fuese aquel hombre. Se sentía tan excitado como asustado, y en cierto modo parecía irreal, ¿había realmente quedado para follar con alguien que no le soportaba y a quien él tampoco aguantaba? Parecía absurdo, pero solo con rozar la idea de lo que podía suceder esa noche su cuerpo respondía con una vehemencia extraordinaria.

 

 

                                                                                                                                               De camino a su casa, no dejó de darle vueltas a la cita de esa noche. Quizá era la costumbre del hombre, citas secretas en el bosque con diferentes amantes. La idea le llevó a imaginar que por ello no dejaba de intentar alejarle del bosque, para evitar que presenciara aquel desfile de amantes secretos de Jensen. Se echó a reír en voz alta, un estallido de puro delirio y temió que la frustración acabara por devorarlo del todo si aquella situación se extendía demasiado. 

Cuando al fin se encontró a solas en la casa necesitó buscar algo que hacer para contener sus nervios, al final y, a pesar de su decisión de irse del lugar, se puso a instalar la televisión y el Dvd y sacó su colección de películas de las cajas,colocándolas en el único estante que él y Jo habían dejado libres el día anterior.

A pesar de ello, a las ocho estuvo libre de nuevo y la hora que aún restaba le parecía un tiempo infinito, intentó distraerse con un libro, y al final, medio agotado por su propia tensión salió a caminar, decidió hacerlo en la dirección contraria para no aparecer antes de tiempo, lo cual dejaría en evidencia sus ansias.

Caminó despacio, intentando recrearse en el paisaje y distraerse con algo que no fuera la cita posterior, lo que no logró. Era lo único que tenía en mente, y su cuerpo acusaba la tensión.

 

                                                                                                    Y, tras lo que le pareció un tiempo infinito,  al fin llegó la hora acordada y se puso en camino, cada paso que daba le suponía una nueva duda, quizá era mejor no acudir, ¿se volvería su vida más complicada después de aquella noche, o una vez despejada toda aquella tensión sexual, las cosas resultarían más sencillas?

Era obvio que la atracción sexual entre ellos se había vuelto casi monstruosa, ¿que tenia de malo echar un polvo para relajarse? Se dijo intentando aligerar su ansiedad.

Pero se sentía nervioso y preocupado por algo más que las consecuencias del encuentro, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía esperar de la cita y ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de lo que realmente deseaba.

Fue fácil hallar el camino, era obvio que había sido recorrido con frecuencia ya que estaba bien señalado. Vio la cabaña en un lado del claro y también, en su centro, una fuente de piedra de gran tamaño. Le sorprendieron sus dimensiones, era casi una pequeña piscina con una figura enorme de una especie de sirena gigante que dejaba caer su agua de nuevo a la fuente.

Pero eso no fue lo que le dejó de piedra en todo caso. Fue un Jensen absolutamente desnudo bajo el chorro de agua de la fuente.

Jared no podía dejar de mirarle, estupefacto y también subyugado, la piel de Jensen lucia cubierta de pecas hasta en sus rincones más sutiles, su cuerpo era tan atrayente como su rostro, algo que esperaba, lo que no se esperaba era la delicadeza con la que se acariciaba a si mismo bajo el agua que caía sobre su piel, Jared miró fascinado aquella mano sintiendo su garganta seca.

Aquella imagen parecía dispuesta a habitar en sus retinas por siempre, como un sueño que había ignorado tener hasta entonces. El hombre que se acariciaba desnudo bajo el agua de la fuente era un nuevo rostro de Jensen, uno que nunca habría asociado con él, pero que le fascinaba.

La necesidad de cruzar hasta allí y sustituir las manos de Jensen por las suyas se hizo casi física, y entonces éste levantó el rostro y le miró, su sonrisa fue lenta y muy suave y la invitación que brilló en ella hizo que todas sus dudas se esfumaran dando paso a un deseo tan desnudo y crudo que en apenas un par de pasos le alcanzó bajo la fuente.

Ni siquiera pensó en desvestirse, demasiado preocupado por alcanzar con sus labios los de Jensen. Había querido besarle casi desde que lo había visto, ahora que al fin podía iba a disfrutarlo.

Cuando sus labios se reunieron, ambos se sintieron sacudidos por una especie de descarga intensa, como cuando dos polos se encuentran, y una inmensa sensación de alivio se apoderó de él, luego todo se desató entre ellos.

Jared pensó que estaban luchando de nuevo, aunque esta vez la pugna era por devorarse el uno al otro, pero la sensación húmeda de su lengua en el interior de su boca era tan electrificante que todo su cuerpo temblaba, se agarró a Jensen para no caer, porque además no quería soltarle.

Éste estaba desnudo pero no parecía suficiente, casi deseaba desgarrarse la piel para sentir la de Jensen, ambos intentaban arrancar la ropa de Jared pero esta se pegaba húmeda al cuerpo, y resultaba complicado manejarla. En cierto momento casi por pura desesperación, Jensen tiró de la tela rasgándola, ni le dedicó un pensamiento a la camisa porque a continuación la piel de Jensen se reunió con la suya y ambos gimieron al sentir el roce.

Necesitaba fundirse con esa piel, entrar en ella, Jared no había sentido nunca algo así, más que algo sexual era pura violencia, quería arrancarle la piel y convertirse en él, y no entendía porque aquella furia parecía formar parte de lo que ambos sentían. Le veían tan atrapado como él y una parte muy pequeña sintió miedo, porque ¿cómo iba a saciarse de aquel hombre? ¿Cómo iba a irse después de sentirse así?

Los labios de Jensen se abrían sobre los suyos, lamiendo, mordiendo, acariciando y Jared le agarró por la cintura para atraerle más hacia él, su pantalón había caído sobre el agua de la pila y sus miembros erectos se tocaron entonces y solo el roce les enardeció de tal modo que Jared pensó que iba a correrse solo con aquella sensación.

Se separó un segundo de su tacto para mirarle y su mirada brillante, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios enrojecidos e hinchados le hicieron estremecerse, si, sin duda era el hombre más hermoso que había visto nunca. Sus ojos le enfocaron al fin y Jensen sonrió, y era aquella sonrisa que ya había visto en él, una sonrisa que no había olvidado y que había añorado de un modo absurdo, sus manos se alzaron para tocarle la mejilla y Jared pensó que tenía que tener cuidado porque parecía tener una facilidad pasmosa para tocarle de cerca.

Jensen susurró algo y Jared le miró confuso, necesitó unos segundos para que su cerebro registrase sus palabras, _“deberíamos entrar_ ” había mirado hacia la cabaña y Jared asintió medio confuso. Tenía sentido, alguien podía pasar por allí, o quizá le preocupaba que  morirían de frio en cuanto su piel dejara de estar tan caliente, intentó centrarse en la lógica de ello pero la mirada vidriosa de Jensen le distrajo, y el modo en que se mordió el labio inferior al mirarle le hizo olvidar lo que estaba pensado o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera atrapar esos labios para hacerlos suyos.

Sentía el cuerpo de Jensen restregarse contra el suyo, tan errático y descontrolado como él mismo, y eso era algo que le superaba, Jensen perdiendo el control, por él, nada podía ser más erótico y excitante. Éste intentaba conducirle hacia algún lado y quería ayudarle pero le resultaba demasiado difícil concentrarse en algo que no fuera el tacto de Jensen, los labios de Jensen, su lengua buceando en su interior. 

Al fin pareció que el médico había conseguido lo que quería porque le notó reír en su boca y le empujó muy despacio, Jared le miró algo confuso y le vio sonreír divertido, le mostraba como la figura de la sirena se prolongaba con una cola que creaba una especie de suave lecho en la parte de atrás de la fuente.

Jared no necesitó más indicaciones, se inclinó hacia la piedra y se recostó sobre ella, Jensen se inclinó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre, ambos gruñeron excitados al sentirlo, luego volvieron a buscar la boca del otro, mientras Jared le atrapó por las caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se movieran uno sobre el otro. 

No tenía muy claro si deseaba sentirle dentro de su cuerpo, o sumergirse en el suyo, pero Jensen decidió por él, fue una sorpresa sentir sus dedos en su interior, esperaba que le doliera ya que nunca había jugado en ese rol pero aunque se sintió algo intrusivo, también muy excitante y caliente, se movió contra la roca sintiendo como le rasgaba la piel, pero no le importó, quería empujarse contra los dedos que se movían dentro de sus nalgas y el leve dolor en su espalda no podía importarle menos.

La boca de Jensen empezó a lamer la comisura de sus labios mientras su mano libre tomó su pene acariciándolo, Jared solo lamentó el tacto áspero de la piedra contra su espalda porque el resto de sensaciones le estaban enloqueciendo.

La piel de uno sobre la del otro, fundiéndose casi como si intentaran convertirse en una misma cosa…

Cuando Jensen entró en él fue muy diferente de lo que habría esperado, mucho mejor, se deslizó con tanta facilidad que ambos gimieron, pero no solo los dedos habían abierto el camino, Jared se notaba tan húmedo por el sudor de la excitación que estaba seguro que había ayudado. La sensación de estar colmado, tan lleno de él, le asaltó como una revelación, y lo aferró con las piernas con fuerza, no podía permitir que se alejase, de algún modo se sentía correcto, tan correcto, siendo una prolongación el uno del otro.

Jensen parecía sentir algo similar porque se había quedado inmóvil y le miraba muy cerca, con los ojos encendidos y algo indefinible en el fondo de su mirada que hinchó su pecho de algo cálido y enorme que no lograba abarcar. De pronto todo el deseo que les había empujado, casi esclavizándoles a su necesidad e imperativos, se desvaneció, y solo quedaron ellos, desnudos en más de un sentido, sintiéndose parte del otro, mirándose en silencio.

Y Jared supo que ya era demasiado tarde, ese hombre tocaba algo muy dentro de él, algo que iba mas allá de lo físico, seguía siendo un extraño pero en ese instante no lo era, sintió que sabía lo que era, quien era, que en cierta manera siempre habían sido justo eso, parte el uno del otro.

Se lamentó de lo ingenuo que resultaba, pero Jensen se inclinó hacia él con mucha suavidad para besarle levemente, casi un beso de niños, solo labios tocándose, y su nariz rozó la suya despacio, Jared gimió y hundió su cabeza en el hueco del hombro del otro.

La presión en el interior de su cuerpo se hizo insoportable, pero no se movió, el momento parecía congelado en algo que ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a entender del todo pero que parecía convertirles en parte del otro.

Sintió sus labios besando su cabello y entonces Jensen embistió contra su cuerpo, pero lo hizo de un modo casi delicado, y Jared se movió con él, antes de que el movimiento iniciara un ritmo que se apoderó de ambos y de todo lo demás, tuvo tiempo de pensar que eso era lo adecuado, él moviéndose con Jensen, al unísono, juntos.

 

 


	10. Secretos, Capitulo 10

             

                       CAPITULO 10

 

 

                                     Los cuerpos de ambos yacían agotados el uno sobre el otro, inmóviles y entrelazados. Jared podía sentir la respiración suave y acompasada de Jensen en la piel de su cuello, y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo se le antojaba absurdamente ligero.

 En parte quería quedarse así, detenido en aquel instante, con un Jensen adormilado entre sus brazos, la ternura que despertaba en él solo era comparable con a la facilidad con que le excitaba.

 El miembro de Jensen había abandonado su interior pero aun sentía su entrada palpitante y caliente, y notaba el pene del otro atrapado entre sus cuerpos, rozando su propio miembro. Resultaba casi más íntimo que el acto sexual, quizá porque en aquel momento, Jensen parecía confiar en él, al menos su cuerpo actuaba como si lo hiciera, y Jared no lograba resistirse a la sensación.

 Los brazos del médico aferraban su cuerpo con abandono, su actitud era tan lánguida que no pudo evitar sentir que en ese instante, no había nada, ninguna otra cosa, que deseara. Solo detener el tiempo. Pero el cuerpo de Jensen se estremeció sobre el suyo y Jared se hizo consciente de la humedad de sus cuerpos aun mojados y del frío de la brisa nocturna.

La piel de ambos se estaba erizando por ello y Jared pensó que debían moverse de allí, pero no se sentía capaz de modificar su posición, a pesar de la temperatura y de que empezaba a resultar algo incómodo, se sentía demasiado bien continuar así enlazados.

 Sus cuerpos parecían encajar de un modo tan sutil como preciso, el rostro de Jensen estaba apoyado sobre su hombro y su cuerpo aun permanecía a horcajadas sobre su vientre, Jared le había rodeado la cintura con las manos y no podía dejar de sentir que la proximidad no era solo física,

Lejos de aquel lugar había visto solo una cara del hombre que abrazaba, o casi, y no era una cara agradable, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a continuar tratándolo después de esa noche, pero aun así, allí abrazado a él, sentía que era algo más que su amante ocasional, que había una ternura muy profunda entre ellos. Era un nuevo nivel de estupidez, incluso para él, con respecto a aquel hombre.

 Otro escalofrío del cuerpo del médico le hizo notar que no podían continuar allí o acabarían con pulmonía, antes de que Jensen pudiera reaccionar le agarró por la cintura y los muslos, alzándolo en alto, cogiéndole tan de sorpresa que éste no hizo nada más que mirarle, algo adormilado aún, pero con una incipiente expresión de perplejidad que aumentaba al ser manejado casi como un niño.

Jared lo levantó en brazos y se dirigió con él hacia la cabaña, la mueca confundida de Jensen le dio ganas de reír, pero todo su entrenamiento físico parecía tener una utilidad inesperada ahora, puesto que le resultaba fácil sostener el peso del hombre. Suponía que en cuanto asimilara la situación sus protestas no tardarían, pero mientras disfrutó la sensación de llevarlo en brazos. 

 No le sorprendió lo cálido que resultaba sentirle tan vulnerable, nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho con su propio tamaño. Al fin Jensen empezó a reaccionar e intentó que lo soltara, por suerte, antes de que las esperadas quejas abandonaran sus labios, habían entrado en la cabaña.

Jared miró alrededor intentando orientarse, la puerta que conducía hacia una habitación se hallaba abierta y se dirigió hacia allí sin detenerse, justo a tiempo de que Jensen se liberara al fin de su agarre y saltara al suelo.

 Su expresión irritada y su lenguaje corporal le dejó claro que no estaba nada contento con haber sido transportado de aquel modo, sabía que estaba a punto de reencontrarse con el Jensen irritado que tanto detestaba así que optó por tomar medidas contundentes.

 Le agarró por la nuca y, antes de que ninguna palabra abandonara sus labios, usó su boca para callarle, y resultó muy efectivo, tanto que se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho antes, tomó nota mental de ello, al parecer era incapaz de recordar cómo ser un cretino cuando le besaban. No pudo evitar sonreír en la boca del otro al pensar en ello y le atrapó con sus brazos para que no se alejara, aunque parecía no tener ninguna intención de hacerlo, no estaba de más asegurarse.

 El beso pronto se deslizó hacia algo más íntimo, Jared no entendía porque en cuanto su olor alcanzaba su olfato todo su cuerpo se estremecía excitado, pero si sabía cómo calmar aquella necesidad. Con cada beso, con cada caricia, sentía que encontraba algo largo tiempo añorado, como si toda su vida se hubiera sentido en parte vacío y al fin se completase.

 No dejaba de asustarle lo mucho que le necesitaba, solo unos días antes no había sido consciente de ello, pero ahora, abrazando aquel cuerpo, sintió que nunca había dejado de buscar sentirse así. Parte de algo más, de _alguien_ más.

 La cama en una esquina del cuarto parecía la mejor opción pero cuando intentó guiar a Jensen hacia ella su gesto al atraparle por las caderas hizo que el otro le detuviera, seguramente pensando que volvería a levantarle en alto. No pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante su reacción pero luego le miró preocupado, suponiendo que le había irritado de nuevo.

 Sin embargo cuando se encontró con el rostro de Jensen, éste sonreía de un modo muy particular, parecía divertido y tan relajado que a Jared le costó reconocerle. No parecía natural en su rostro, o quizá se había acostumbrado a advertir toda aquella tensión constante, y mientras lo miraba lo lamentó, pero también sintió un deleite muy particular, porque era él, por él, que aquella emoción adornaba su semblante.

Para su sorpresa el médico le tomó entonces de la mano y le condujo hacia la cama, Jared se dejó guiar, y le contempló recostarse sobre el lecho. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a disfrutar de la visión de su cuerpo en esa postura, las piernas de Jensen le atraparon, abrazándolo y empujándolo sobre él y no tenía ninguna objeción a ello así que se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el cuerpo del médico.

Se besaron despacio, casi tanteándose, y Jared estaba aun disfrutando de ello cuando las piernas del médico le empujaron hacia abajo, notó su pene alzándose orgulloso entre las piernas de Jensen y este levantó sus nalgas hacia él, la invitación era tan evidente como caliente, y la idea le alteró provocando que su polla se endureciese de tal modo que dolía.

 Se inclinó sobre él para atrapar de nuevo su boca, y ambos gimieron al rozarse sus pollas, ambas erectas y calientes, la sensación volvía a ser increíble y Jensen lo apretó con más fuerza empujándole con sus piernas hacia su pelvis.

 Jared cogió con su mano el miembro endurecido del otro y Jensen se estiró como un gato, casi maullando como uno, deleitándole con la visión de su cuerpo así expuesto, abandonó sus labios unos segundos para inclinarse y lamer su polla despacio, Jensen se retorció gimiendo y... ¿ronroneando? Fuera lo que fuera aquel ruido era lo más sexy que había escuchado nunca.

Se inclinó entre sus piernas, abiertas para él, encantado por el modo en que se le entregaba, la idea del todopoderoso Jensen tan entregado a él aumentaba su excitación. Tanteó con la lengua entre las nalgas de su amante, y su reacción fue tan intensa que continuó lamiéndolo, mientras con su mano acariciaba la polla de Jen, sentía la suya a punto de estallar, pero no se detuvo, adoraba el sabor del hombre, cada centímetro de él le resultaba excitante.

Jensen se retorcía con total abandono por efecto de su lengua, el modo en que se dejaba llevar lo tenía arrebatado, era increíble que alguien tan contenido en su vida diaria fuera tan espontáneo en la intimidad. Recordó lo que Joanna le había dicho sobre el verdadero Jensen y por primera vez pensó que ella tenía razón, el hombre que estaba descubriendo en mucho más sensible de lo que aparentaba, en todos los sentidos, pensó ante el modo en que se contorsionaba.

Cuando lo creyó bastante dilatado probó con su dedo en su interior, Jensen gimió y todo su cuerpo se contrajo de un modo que casi desató su orgasmo, no podía esperar más para sentir su calor, se situó entre las piernas del médico y tanteó con cuidado, pero Jensen se empujó contra su miembro y Jared introdujo despacio la punta entre las apretadas nalgas. Sintió que se deslizaba con cierta presión, Jensen parecía aguardar tan estático como él, buscó su mirada, necesitaba mirarle.

 Y embistió en su interior, mientras se perdía en esa mirada, empujaba dentro de su cuerpo de un modo tan lento que era torturante para ambos, pero también intensamente placentero. Quería dilatar el momento todo lo que pudiera, porque en aquel instante solo eran ellos dos, nada más, como si el cuerpo de uno fuera una prolongación del otro. El interior de Jensen era caliente y estrecho, y cuando al fin se enfundó del todo los dos suspiraron, le vio cerrar los ojos y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Gimió febril, solo el momento anterior, cuando habían estado igual de unidos podía compararse a lo que experimentaba, porque de nuevo sentía que formar parte de él era todo lo que era, quién era. Jensen sonrió suave empujando su cuerpo hacia él y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, abrazándolo con sus piernas, tan rendido a su cuerpo que Jared sintió la irracional certeza de que era suyo.

Cada embestida sacudía ambos cuerpos haciéndolos jadear al unísono, la cadencia entre los dos se hizo de nuevo constante, entrando y saliendo de su interior cada vez más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que Jensen se entregaba a él en cada ocasión. A medida que el ritmo se incrementaba y la fricción era más intensa el lenguaje se desbordaba, ambos gemían, gruñían, incluso sollozaban ahora, tan atrapados por el momento que de haber habido una multitud observándolos no habrían podido detenerse, nada habría podido detenerlos.

Cuando el orgasmo estalló lo hizo a la vez, transportándolos tan lejos que Jared se pregunto si podría regresar, en todo caso no le importaba ya. Después no se movieron, Jared cayó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, y permanecieron así un tiempo indefinido, ambos demasiado exhaustos como para moverse.

Tras un tiempo indefinido, la piel sintiéndose ya pegajosa por el sudor, al fin Jensen acabó por moverse, aunque con total indolencia, y Jared se retiró al fin, la sensación de abandonar el interior del otro fue casi desoladora. Le sintió intentando moverse y le ayudó girándose para liberar su cuerpo del peso del suyo, luego el médico le atrajo hacia él y lo besó, este beso fue distinto a los anteriores, posesivo por ambas partes.

Después se dejaron caer sobre el lecho, Jared le atrajo hacia si esperando algún tipo de resistencia pero no halló ninguna, Jensen se dejó abrazar y cerró los ojos agotado, Jared apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba imitándole.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                 Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos reparó que aún continuaba abrazado al médico y que éste había estrechado el agarre, así que ahora estaban tan enlazados que era imposible moverse sin despertarle.

 Se sentía tan relajado entre sus brazos que apenas asimiló que llevaban mucho tiempo en la cabaña y que ninguna luz provenía del exterior, pero de repente su cerebro pareció realizar la ecuación a algún nivel y sobresaltado miró hacia el exterior que la ventana mostraba. Había perdido la noción del tiempo e ignoraba cuanto había permanecido dormido, pero sospechó que la medianoche ya había quedado muy atrás, se enderezó confuso, moviendo el cuerpo de su amante al hacerlo y despertándole con ello.

Advirtió un dolor leve pero pulsante en su espalda, pero lo desechó de inmediato, había algo más urgente que el estado de su espalda. Asustado contempló el bosque a través de la ventana, la oscuridad era relativa ya que la luz de la luna iluminaba algo las tinieblas.

No tenía ningún arma consigo e ignoraba si Jensen tenía alguna en la cabaña, se giró hacia éste preocupado y no pudo evitar el sobresalto al hallárselo despierto y mirándole con una mueca divertida. En la penumbra del cuarto apenas podía distinguir nada más que sus ojos verdes y el blanco de sus dientes, por algún motivo eso le dio escalofríos.

 -¿Acabas de acordarte que tienes la cena en el horno?- le decía con cierta sorna y Jared le contempló dubitativo, Jensen parecía aún relajado pero temía que eso cambiara si decía algo inoportuno.

 Aunque acababan de compartir una enorme intimidad ahora mismo no tenía nada claro si podía confiar en él, y estaba bastante seguro de que el médico tenía el mismo dilema, sin embargo tenía que ser sincero porque ambos estaban en peligro, lo que no entendía era la calma del otro.

-Medianoche- le señaló, esperando silencioso su reacción.

Jensen solo le miró y Jared esperaba furia, o burla, quizá indiferencia pero no lo que éste hizo, se acercó a él y sin mediar palabra empezó a besarle como si no hubiera dicho nada importante. Besos cortos y muy suaves que le conmovían, intentó alejarse porque la situación era peligrosa y necesitaba que se centrara, pero cada caricia le robaba un poquito de aliento y decisión.

 Jensen actuaba como si no tuviera importancia que fuera más allá de la medianoche y se hallaran en el interior de un bosque infectado. Sin embargo el médico empezó a alternar sus besos con palabras.

-No te- beso- preocupes- otro beso más húmedo - no vendrán- un nuevo beso que le hizo jadear- no a por mí- y antes de que Jared pudiera preguntarle su siguiente beso se transformó en algo diferente.

Cuando su lengua empezó a recorrer sus labios, gimió pero aun era capaz de pensar en algún lugar y lo que él decía era absurdo. Solo que aquella lengua parecía tan decidida a enmudecerle como la suya antes, pensó un poco en segundo plano que ambos habían descubierto como dejar mudo al otro. Un poco avergonzado decidió reflexionar sobre ello después, cuando dejara de besarle así.

Pero después la mano de Jensen se deslizó para cubrir su pene y todo pensamiento racional le abandonó un buen rato más.

 

 

 

                           La luz del amanecer le trajo de regreso a la realidad, y Jared parpadeó confuso, no sintió el calor del cuerpo ajeno a su lado y abrió del todo los ojos, buscó alrededor aún más confundido antes de situarse, buscó a Jensen pero parecía hallarse solo en la habitación. La decepción que le invadió no le impidió desperezarse con cierto abandono, su cuerpo parecía saciado y satisfecho, a pesar de la aprensión que le producía la ausencia del hombre.

 Sólo su espalda parecía acusar el efecto de la efusividad nocturna y sospechó que iba a necesitar alguna crema para ella porque le palpitaba de un modo muy molesto y la sentía bastante caliente. En todo caso no le preocupó mucho, esa era otra de sus “ventajas secretas”, la rapidez con la que las heridas se curaban, excepto las producidas por el hierro claro.

 Inhaló con fuerza porque el aroma a Jensen aún permanecía en el cuarto, y su olor le alcanzó desde el exterior, comprendió que el médico estaba cerca, a pocos metros dedujo, podía alcanzarle si salía tras él pero se quedó inmóvil en la cama. No estaba nada seguro de cómo actuar ahora, no después de la sorprendente intimidad compartida durante la noche.

 Su aroma, ahora ya conocía todos sus matices, y se había colado en su memoria para quedarse, supo que por muy lejos que se hallara ya nunca dejaría de poder hallar el rastro hasta él. Eso le hizo sentirse absurdamente complacido.

Cerró los ojos y entonces una idea irrumpió en su conciencia sobresaltándolo, había amanecido, eso significaba que habían permanecido allí durante toda la noche… _toda la noche…en el bosque._ Y a juzgar por su perfecto estado, nada había salido de sus profundidades para alterar su sueño.

_“No te preocupes, no vendrán, no a por mí”_

Jared se levantó de la enorme cama pensando en ello, le había escuchado con Ellen: 

_“-tuve que encargarme de uno de ellos…-_

_-tarde o temprano lo habrías hecho, no puedes controlarlos”_

Pero de algún modo si lo hacía, al menos en parte, la idea le intrigó sin que pudiera evitarlo, si existía una manera de mantenerlos a raya sin necesidad de matarles, quizá las cosas podían cambiar. Claro que no esperaba poder hablar de ello con Jensen, de hecho no sabía si la larga noche había cambiado realmente algo entre ellos.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba aún desnudo y las imágenes de la noche le asaltaron como destellos, las sábanas permanecían revueltas y el olor a sudor y semen cubría la estancia. Jared lamentó de nuevo que él no estuviera allí esa mañana, en parte porque eso le daría una pista de por donde iría ahora su conducta, en parte porque podrían haber aprovechado la mañana.

 Muy bajito en su mente, tanto que fingió no escucharlo, sabía que en realidad le molestaba por otra cosa, pero no quería pensar en ello, no podía permitírselo.

 Abrió la ventana intentando aclarar las ideas con la brisa de la mañana, su decisión de alejarse de allí era ahora mucho más débil, seguía teniendo más motivos para irse y no tenía nada claro su único motivo para quedarse. ¿Cómo podían ser el mismo hombre, el que le miraba con odio ordenándole alejarse, y el que le había besado en la oscuridad como si fuera algo sagrado?

Jared se estremeció al recordarlo, seguía pareciéndole asombroso que un hombre tan tierno en la intimidad pudiera luego ser tan frío y despótico. Recordaba cómo había recorrido su torso con besos suaves y como le había mirado entre cada beso, y se dejó caer sobre la cama asustado. No podía permitirse que esas emociones le arrastraran.

 Sentir algo, lo que fuera, porque no pensaba darle un nombre, hacia aquel hombre tan contradictorio en realidad solo le daba otro motivo para buscar alejarse de él pero al mismo tiempo el recuerdo de la suavidad que mostraba en la oscuridad, las palabras de Jo sobre su soledad, sus propios sueños, su intuición…

 Todo le empujaba en la misma dirección, hacia la certeza de que Jensen le necesitaba.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                        Se vistió a desgana, parte de su ropa debería estar en la fuente pero al parecer Jensen había tenido el detalle de recogerla antes de irse, el detalle le conmovió.

 Sólo su camisa continuaba fuera, pero supuso que estaría inservible y en todo caso tendría que echarse algo en la espalda raspada por el efecto de la piedra. Una profunda pereza le dominaba, los recuerdos de la intimidad nocturna acariciaban su mente y le costaba pensar con lucidez

 Tendría que sentirse más intrigado sobre el hecho de que nada les hubiera perturbado durante la noche pero aquel parecía un dato lejano, lo único que parecía centrar su atención era la pregunta sobre Jensen y él. ¿Qué suponía lo que había pasado entre ellos?.

 Se había despertado solo al amanecer, y Jensen no le había prometido nada, ¿Volvería a suceder? ¿o simplemente le ignoraría a partir de ahora?. No tenía nada claro lo que él mismo deseaba.

 Había acabado de vestirse y contemplaba desorientado la habitación, ¿solía reunirse allí con más amantes? La imagen del médico pasando las noches allí con otros hombres, puede que también con mujeres desconocidas, le provocó una incontenible oleada de cólera, tan intensa como humillante. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía, ¿Porqué sino tenía una cabaña allí oculta?.

 Razonó que con todos sus familiares siempre pendientes de sus pasos en la mansión era imposible que tuviera algo parecido siquiera a la intimidad. Se dijo que Jensen era un hombre normal y sano con un apetito acorde, resultaba lógico que necesitara un lugar privado, pero fueran cuales fueran los argumentos de su cabeza, su cuerpo y sus emociones se sentían disgustados ante la idea de ser solo uno más en aquella cama…¿Cuántos?

 Se detestó un poco a sí mismo cuando se encontró curioseando en la habitación, en pocos días había hecho ya dos cosas que iban en contra de su naturaleza y todas por su culpa. Había escuchado detrás de una puerta y ahora curioseaba como un novio celoso.

 Se intentó excusar con que solo estaba estudiando el terreno, era algo usual en su profesión, bueno, su antigua profesión. Necesitaba saber a qué atenerse, pero por muchas excusas que se diera al verse a sí mismo mirando en el interior del armario, tuvo que aceptar que estaba teniendo un ataque bastante brutal de celos.

 La habitación donde se hallaba no era demasiado grande, contaba con un armario empotrado y una pequeña mesilla de madera, otra mesa más grande junto a la ventana que a todas luces parecía funcionar como escritorio. Todo lo demás se resumía en aquella enorme cama de sábanas negras.

 Jared la contempló ya irritado, aquella cama parecía gritar su función, ¿para qué sino su descomunal tamaño? Buscó algún efecto personal pero no parecía haber nada de ese tipo, nada personal o privado.

 Husmeó en el resto de las estancias, había entrado por un enorme salón que daba a la habitación. Estudió el lugar pero resultaba igual de impersonal que el cuarto, la madera lo cubría todo, y los sofás de la sala parecían muy cómodos, al fondo de la misma había una barra separando el espacio a una pequeña cocina y sobre ella unas escaleras subían al piso superior, no lo había notado al entrar así que ascendió curioso por ellas.

 Éstas acababan en un pequeño descansillo que se abría a dos puertas, una de ellas conducía a un pequeño pero acogedor baño cuyo único elemento destacable era una bañera considerablemente larga. La otra puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave, en el fondo no le sorprendió.

 Podía forzar la cerradura, claro, no era de las complicadas pero ya se sentía lo bastante mezquino por haberse puesto a fisgar de aquel modo. Aunque intentó convencerse de lo contrario se sentía bastante satisfecho por no haber hallado ningún cajón repleto de condones o algo similar. Si Jensen usaba el lugar para sus citas personales no parecía ser algo muy habitual.

 Eso le llevó a pensar que no habían tomado ningún tipo de protección, consternado se preguntó qué diablos le sucedía con ese hombre que perdía por completo la medida de la realidad. Incluso si sus sospechas de que usaba el lugar para sus escarceos sexuales no tenían ningún viso de verosimilitud, probablemente no era célibe, y ese era el único motivo para ignorar protegerse.

 

                                                                                        Salió de la cabaña consternado y molesto consigo mismo, tenía que pensar en ello si esa noche se repetía. Claro que no tenía idea de si sería así, pero no parecía mala idea conseguir una caja por si acaso. La idea le hizo irritarse del todo consigo mismo por ser tan iluso, no había ningún indicio de que aquello fuera a repetirse.

 Seguramente Jensen solo quería desahogar la tensión sexual, algo puntual, ¿Por qué iba a complicarse con algo similar a una relación? Aunque solo fueran amantes, no parecía una buena estrategia iniciar una relación sexual con alguien que querías alejar.

 Pero solapado en su interior latía otra emoción, la incredulidad de que Jensen fuera “así” con cualquiera, que se entregase de esa manera a cualquiera, pero intentó no pensar en ello porque la sola idea le alteraba profundamente.

 Mientras abandonaba el lugar no pudo evitar mirar hacia la fuente y se sonrojó al recordar lo sucedido allí durante la noche, el destello de excitación le humilló un poco, parecía que nada había cambiado, al menos para él, continuaba reaccionando de un modo exagerado. Esperó que esa noche no se convirtiera después en algo de lo que arrepentirse, porque lo que había pasado allí horas antes, le hacía desear como nunca antes, poder quedarse.

 Si tan solo Jensen dejara de querer expulsarle, parecía creer que él era una amenaza, quizá tenía que convencerlo de que no lo era.

 

 

                                                                                                                 Cuando todo su mundo se desmoronó era primavera, no sabía porque lo recordaba pero era uno de esos detalles que se aferraban estúpidamente a la memoria. Una primavera moribunda que abandonaba los campos para dejar paso al largo verano.

 El aire se había cubierto de calor y una leve pizca de humedad, pero no sirvió de aviso, aun tardarían mucho tiempo en asociar aquellos cambios, así que el pueblo entero, sus padres, nadie comprendió que estaban a punto de perderlo todo.

 Recordaba aquella mañana con un estremecimiento, se había alejado hacia la orilla del río, le gustaba aquel lugar, podía pasarse horas allí sin que nadie la buscara, varias “luces” le acompañaban revoltosas, pero las ignoró, no tenía ánimo juguetón.

 Todo se estaba tornando demasiado serio a su alrededor, y estaba empezando a plantearse que no quería continuar allí, ella tenía ambición, quería algo mas, algo más que aquel pueblo y seguir los pasos de su familia.

 Un sonido muy peculiar silbó en sus oídos, la humedad se hizo insostenible y luego algo similar a una vibración la alcanzó, asi de repentino, asi de horrible.

Cuando se giró hacia el horizonte ya sabía lo que hallaría, aun así le dio escalofríos, nunca había imaginado lo negra que sería su oscuridad.

Solo unos metros le separaban de ella, unos metros que se acortaban rápidamente, se volvió para correr, aunque sabía que nunca podría hacerlo lo bastante,rápido, nadie podía, se extendía hacia arriba y abajo, hacia la derecha y la izquierda, y los devoraría a todos, pero aun así corrió hacia su casa, porque su hermano estaba allí, y no podía hacer otra cosa.

 En su carrera tropezó con otros, el miedo se condensaba como algo sólido a su alrededor, nadie sabía con seguridad qué iba a sucederles, pero todas las teorías al respecto eran pesimistas. Concentró su mente en su hermano, apenas sabía hablar aún, tenía que estar tan asustado ahora, se obligó a correr con más ímpetu, si aquello iba a tragarlos, al menos estarían juntos.

 En la entrada de la casa se cruzó con los sirvientes, su pánico era casi delirante, todos corrían aterrorizados, escuchó gritos y lágrimas, y el terror, un terror casi físico, pero no se detuvo, Cas tenía que estar aun más asustado.

Halló a sus padres en el salón principal, su madre lloraba con el niño en brazos, su padre solo miraba a través de la ventana como la oscuridad crecía y crecía, ahora ya no se podía ver nada más, aunque nunca había creído en ello, por primera vez en su vida rezó y suplicó pero estaban solos, nadie llegaría a tiempo. 

 Miró la colina, las tinieblas se tragaría su casa primero, su madre siempre había estado orgullosa de su linaje y habían construido un hogar de piedra, en vez de habitar bajo la colina como la mayoría, ahora podía ver a través de una de las ventanas el éxodo desesperado de muchos huyendo de sus hogares, no serviría de nada, aquello ya estaba rodeando la colina, estaban atrapados, pero lo sabía cuando la vio, “aquello” se tragaba pueblos enteros, la gente desaparecía devorada por la negrura.

Se acercó a su madre y le quitó a Cas de sus brazos, el niño se abrazó a ella lloroso, su madre la miró confusa pero no se lo impidió, no importaba mucho donde estuvieran, lo sabía, nada iba a evitarlo pero aun así se giró con el niño en brazos y salió huyendo de allí.

Escuchó la voz de su madre gritando su nombre pero no le importó, sabía que era inútil pero no estaba en su naturaleza simplemente quedarse allí y permitir que aquello solo sucediera.

 La densa y espera negrura avanzaba pero no había dejado de correr, no miró atrás pero la “sentía”, vibraba cada vez más fuerte, y asustaba, era como si el fin del mundo cayera sobre ellos

 El niño que portaba la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte susurrando su nombre, del modo en que siempre lo hacía

 -Duby, Duby…-

 Quería ser mas fuerte pero no pudo evitar llorar de miedo, avergonzada de sí misma, pero a su alrededor la gente estaba perdiendo el control, algunos preferían la muerte antes que lo que fuera que les aguardara al otro lado de aquellas sombras, no dejó de correr a pesar de lo que veía, pero cubrió los ojos de su hermano para que no presenciara toda aquella locura

 -shhh, tranquilo, Cas, no tengas miedo, todo está bien- le susurraba intentando no mirar, vio gente detenida en el camino, mirando hacia sus espaldas con ojos aterrorizados pero no se giró, temía lo que vería, vio gente llorando desesperada y rezó de nuevo, aunque no sabía a quién, aquel que había prometido protegerles ya no estaba, se había perdido quizá por siempre, y ahora solo tenían el miedo y lo desconocido.

 No por primera vez maldijo a sus parientes, todos sabían quien había empezado aquello, quien les había condenado a todos.

 Se detuvo porque ahora ya no había sino oscuridad también ante ella, puso a su hermano en el suelo y lo abrazó ocultándole el rostro contra su pecho, no quería que viera nada, escuchó gritos de miedo pero no miró, solo abrazó a Cas y cerró los ojos.

 Cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos se preparó para el dolor, suponía que algo tan pavoroso tendría que doler, pero no lo hizo, solo aquella vibración apoderándose de su cuerpo, como si todo en su interior vibrara también, aferró a su hermano con fuerza, le escuchaba repetir su nombre asustado y no le soltó, mientras le decía una y otra vez intentando transmitirle una calma que no sentía

 -shhh, no tengas miedo, no pasa nada, no pasa nada-

Pero el miedo era todo lo que ella misma sentía, un miedo pavoroso, nadie estaba del todo seguro de qué sucedía después, se dijo a si misma que fuera lo que fuera no permitiría que nada tocase a su hermano.

 Él era el único que nunca la juzgaba y en el fondo, incluso alguien como ella, orgullosa de solo tenerse en cuenta a sí misma, necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

 Ruby cerró los ojos al recordar el miedo, aun ahora, tantos años después, seguía estremeciéndole el recuerdo, había estado tan asustada….

Cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo se hallaban en un bosque similar al que siempre habían conocido, pero nada parecía estar bien, solo una luna iluminaba la noche, y parecía que nada era como debiera haber sido…

Durante días no abandonaron el bosque, la cautela y el miedo aun les dominaban, estaban solos allí, solo tenían lo que llevaban puesto, y pronto tuvieron que construir refugios, aun así nadie se alejó del lugar, demasiado confusos y atemorizados por lo que había pasado

 Todos aquellas semanas que se quedaron en aquel bosque, ni siquiera comprendían lo que pasaba, mucho menos lo que pasaría, la oscuridad había desaparecido pero muy cerca de donde se instalaron parecía quedar un resto, un punto oscuro aun, rayos de electricidad iluminaban el lugar, y varios intentaron cruzarlo, esperando que fuera el camino de regreso, pero no parecía ser una puerta ya, solo te llevaba al mismo lugar, a pesar de ello no dejaron de hacerlo, de intentar atravesar aquella oscuridad.

 Se quedaron demasiado tiempo, como muchos otros, como muchos después, pero no lo sabían, ¿como podrían haberlo sabido?

 Se mantuvieron cerca de la fisura creyendo que sería el modo de volver, ignorando lo que cada día allí les haría.

 Ruby miró hacia la profundidad del bosque, no soportaba estar cerca de un núcleo, no después de lo que había pasado….. Se estremeció, su padre había sido el primero en intentar cruzar el núcleo, había estado más cerca que ningún otro, y por tanto fue el primero en cambiar……

  El terror que sintió al verle….apretó con fuerza sus ojos cerrados, intentando alejar el recuerdo pero nunca estaba lejos de ella, nunca lo suficiente…

 Había escuchado un sonido extraño, tan extraño, y aun así le había producido arcadas, era como carne desgarrada, y jadeos y algo…algo…

 Se había acercado con cautela, sus padres habían construido una cabaña pequeña allí, no era gran cosa, nadie tenía allí gran cosa…avanzó despacio porque algo le asustaba, Cas estaba seguro jugando con otros niños no muy lejos de allí, eso al menos era un alivio.

Creyó que encontraría a algún animal, cuanto más se aproximaba a la cabaña mas convencida estaba de que lo que escuchaba era eso, pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio lo que había dentro, lo que estaba pasando dentro…..

 Nada le haría olvidarlo, nunca, el cuerpo roto y rasgado de su madre, “ _respirando_ ” aún……y “ _aquello_ ” que la devoraba, que la devoraba _viva_ ….mirándola…..él la miraba, y aunque no había nada en él que fuera familiar, lo había sabido, lo había reconocido…y pensó que todos estaban condenados, eso pensó antes de huir de allí.

 Tendría que haber avisado a los demás, pero no recordaba con claridad lo que sintió, solo la urgencia de huir de nuevo, esta vez demasiado aterrada, aunque antes fue a buscarle, solo había pensado que nadie les devoraría vivos….

 Le tomó en brazos de nuevo, pensando mientras lo hacía que aquello debía ser un lugar de castigo, que no tenían salida, que estaban todos malditos, que si eso era lo que les aguardaba encontraría un lugar alto y se lanzaría desde él con Cas en brazos, pero nunca iba a dejar que aquello le pasara a ella, a ambos, ni mucho menos se convertiría en el alimento de alguien que conocía

 Corría pensando que si ese era su destino, el destino de todos, quizá aquella oscuridad habría sido más misericordiosa si les hubiera matado al principio, había corrido y corrido, asustada como nunca en su vida, harta de que su mundo se redujese al miedo.

 Había odiado tanto sentirse así, necesitaba sentirse segura, de sí misma y del terreno que pisaba, desde que su mundo fue devorado todo lo que tenia era incertidumbre, y aun así había sido casi mejor que las certezas que tenia ahora.

Castiel la abrazaba confuso preguntando por sus padres pero no se detuvo, no iba a dejarle atrás, y no iba a quedarse allí, no había dejado de pensar que solo huía de una muerte segura hacia una muerte escogida, pero si tenían que morir no sería de ese modo, nunca de ese modo.

 Y entonces le vio, a pocos metros ante ella, de pie, mirándola, y toda su sangre latió al verle, el reconocimiento fue tan intenso como la alegría salvaje que la invadió.

 -Señor, mi Señor…¡estáis vivo! – aun ahora, después de tantos años, seguía recordando ese momento con la misma emoción de alivio y euforia.

Al encontrarle allí, su sonrisa suave, el modo en que la miró, ni siquiera lo había pensado, en pocos pasos lo había alcanzado para abrazarle asustada, y por primera y única vez en su vida se permitió llorar en brazos de otra persona.

 Castiel la miraba confuso pero se abrazó también al desconocido, imitándola, aunque fuera un niño tenía que sentir en su sangre el mismo reconocimiento que ella.

 Jensen los había abrazado con una ternura sorprendente, por su experiencia con sus padres o los parientes de su madre, había creído que alguien tan poderoso no sería capaz de ello pero era una idea de fondo, apenas esbozada, se había sentido tan agotada entonces

 Había intentado explicarle lo que había pasado pero él le dijo que ya lo sabía, intentó contárselo de todos modos porque era imposible que alguien lo supiera y se mantuviera tan sereno, pero él le susurró que no iba a pasarles eso, no a ellos, y cuando dijo eso había sabido que estaban a salvo.

Lo había intuido al verle allí, él era su rey, decían que estaba perdido, que nunca volvería pero había prometido protegerles y en aquel mundo extraño les había encontrado, al parecer cumplía sus promesas.

Por eso, porque estaba allí cuando su mundo se desmoronó, cuando mucho después se le pidió que le traicionara se había negado, no le importaban las viejas leyes que le obligaban a ser fiel al pariente de su madre, pero no se había mantenido leal a su rey por el vasallaje de su sangre, lo había hecho porque él había estado allí cuando se sintió tan asustada, eso era todo, y por ello le sería siempre leal, todo lo demás eran solo estupideces en su opinión.

 Incluso en sus peores momentos nunca dejó de cuidarles y ofrecerles un hogar, a ella y su hermano, porque ya era tarde para sus padres, Ruby no quería pensar en eso, en su padre…no, no su padre, sino “aquello” en lo que se había convertido….

 Jensen le había explicado entonces que nada podía hacerles volver si devoraban carne viva, había asentido sin más al escucharle, porque ya sabía cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de “ _aquello”_ que su padre ya no era su padre, Jensen les llamaba " _perdidos_ " pero para ella tenían el mismo nombre que les daban los cazadores, " _monstruos_ ", aunque habían tenido otros nombres, algunos peores, a lo largo de los siglos.

Recordaba el camino lejos de aquel lugar donde habían caído, el nuevo mundo que les rodeaba y que para ella era suficiente porque, al contrario que la mayoría, no añoraba el pasado, ya no tenía nada en su hogar, solo a su hermano y seguía aferrado a ella desde entonces, no le importaba si nunca regresaban a casa en realidad, solo le importaba ella misma, su hermano y serle fiel al hombre que la había protegido desde entonces, y eso suponía protegerle ahora de si mismo.

 Llevaba un buen rato observándoles, tan inmersos el uno en el otro como ajenos a su presencia a pocos metros, yacían desnudos y entrelazados de tal modo que resultaba evidente lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

 Lo había sospechado por el modo en que le miraba, nunca le había visto mirar a nadie así, pero había esperado que no fuera a mas, y a pesar de lo divertido que resultaba que aquel cazador estuviera allí, rodeado de todo lo que temía y cazaba, ya no tenía gracia.

 No es que le importara, encontraba irónico que fuera precisamente un cazador, todo lo que Jensen odiaba, quien le atrajera de tal modo, incluso le divertía pensar en el malestar que despertaría en Bela, amaba contrariarla, ella siempre creía que ella tenía que rendirle pleitesía por ser hija de su padre y no soportaba que Ruby la ignorase.

 Cas, claro, se sentiría dolido pero creía que en el fondo le venía bien asumir que Jensen nunca le vería de ese modo, para él seguía siendo el niño que había recogido.

 No, no le importaba, pero sabía que aquello solo podía empeorarlo todo, no le había explicado esa parte, no parecía necesario cuando hacía siglos, literalmente, que no le veía interesarse por nadie, pero ahora…

 Ahora tendría que decirle que cada vez que permitía que sus instintos le dominaran, perdía un poco de su control, no le gustaba hacerle eso, el modo en que su cuerpo se abandonaba sobre el del otro hombre…

 Ruby lo lamentó por él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que, como siempre, serle leal y explicarle lo que sabía, porque ahora sabía mucho más que ningún otro sobre lo que les pasaba y cómo pasaba, y Jensen necesitaba cada día que pudiera conseguir, no podía dejarle ignorar que sus instintos eran la puerta que extendía la infección en su organismo…

 Aquel cazador debería estar muerto, casi todos estaban de acuerdo, ningún cazador escuchaba, solo mataban, mantenerle allí era un riesgo enorme, si otros venían aquel refugio no serviría de nada, pero Ruby supo desde el principio que no seguía vivo por las dudas de Ellen.

 Había visto a Jensen esa mañana, cuando le encontró en los límites de la mansión, había visto su rostro pálido y el miedo en el fondo de sus ojos, pero tambien algo más, y no necesitó confirmarlo durante la cena posterior, aunque había sido divertido ver como todos parecían tan alterados por distintos motivos y la ignorancia total del cazador

 Si, se había reído pensando que estaba rodeado de lo que perseguía pero ya no tenía gracia, porque si no conseguía convencer a Jensen de que se alejara de él, podían perderle antes de tiempo, y sin la caja aun en sus manos…

 Ruby se estremeció, si Lucien y la idiota de Bela asumían el poder se iría de allí, no iba a servir a nadie que no fuera Jensen, y ella, igual que otros, tenía la suerte de parecer casi humana.

 Miró de nuevo los cuerpos desnudos a pocos metros y sintió una leve punzada de pena, realmente lamentaba que tuviera que ser así, no podía dañar al cazador, era evidente que Jensen no lo iba a permitir, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo. Le necesitaban aún, como siempre lo habían hecho, no pudo evitar sentir otra vez que no eran ellos quienes le servían a él, sino él quien les servía a ellos…

 

 


	11. Secretos, Capitulo 11

 

Capitulo 11

 

            Una ráfaga de brisa helada acarició apenas su mejilla y se giró hacia la espesura, inhaló hallando el aroma que buscaba, localizándoles con precisión, dormían ahora, saciados por un tiempo que cada vez era menor.

La ropa tirada sin orden alguno sobre la piedra se le antojó desoladora, era una estupidez pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar que parecían restos de una batalla, la camisa rasgada de Jared flotaba en el agua, la recogió algo confuso, _“¿eso hacemos? ¿Combatir?…_ ” le producía emociones encontradas pensar en ello.

La tela se deslizó en sus manos, suave, pero no tan suave como la piel que ocultaba horas antes, Jensen se estremeció, el rostro de Jared brilló nítido en su mente.

_“Sus labios entreabiertos emitiendo gemidos ahogados, la espalda arqueándose hacia su cuerpo, la respiración caliente sobre su piel”_

¿Por qué?, no lo entendía, ¿porqué no lograba alejarle de su mente? ¿Que importaba si sus labios parecían contener el sabor de todo lo añorado?, ¿que importaba si en la penumbra aquel rostro parecía prometérselo todo? No podía importar, porque él era un cazador, un asesino, entrenado para matar todo lo que no fuera humano, y eso significaba que eran enemigos, todo lo demás eran solo sueños, tontos sueños, sin mayor sentido que la añoranza y la soledad.

 

Entonces un aroma familiar alcanzó su olfato, la buscó con la mirada algo irritado, había creído estar solo, detestaba el modo en que sus sentidos fallaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia, hasta el punto de no advertir que alguien de su especie se aproximaba.

_“Como si el nexo que me ata a ellos se corrompiese al tiempo que mi sangre se contamina”_

Se estremeció, ¿quedaría algo de él al final? ¿Recordaría en algún rincón la persona que había sido? Le atormentaba buscarlo en ellos, la mayoría creían que ya no quedaba nada, nada de las personas que habían sido, su sangre corrupta expandiendo la oscuridad, pero no lo sabía, nadie podía asegurarlo.

Si ya solo eran bestias, ¿Por qué continuaban honrando su juramento de vasallaje? ¿Era solo por la fuerza del viejo hechizo? ¿O perduraba algo, un fragmento de quienes habían sido?, por eso, no podía darles la espalda e ignorar que quizá aun estuvieran allí, tan atrapados dentro de sus cuerpos como parte de su pueblo en aquel mundo ajeno.

La buscó con la mirada, su niña valiente, tan orgullosa y terca, pero ferozmente leal, tan leal que nunca sirvió al señor de su tribu, el traidor que les había encadenado a aquella pesadilla.

Uno de ellos le había traicionado en el pasado, aún lo hacía, y eso seguía siendo una espina clavada en su costado, ¿Quién? No ella, eso seguro, ni Ellen, y estaba bastante seguro de que tampoco Castiel, pero ¿Quién?

—¿Ruby? -Ella salió de entre los árboles, y como siempre le miró de modo subrepticio, casi intentando no mirarle.

  
-Mi señor….-una rápida mirada hacia la cabaña le explicó mucho más, se sintió enojado ante la idea de haber sido espiado pero contuvo su enfado, no se podía permitir irritarla, no sería la primera vez que, enojada con él, se encerrara en un mutismo ofendido y necesitaba su ayuda más que nunca.

Pero ella pareció entender.

-Lo siento, no pretendía espiarte-

-Está bien, es solo…-no la insultó pidiéndole discreción, ella no era el problema, sino él, y el hombre que dormía a pocos metros.

Ruby guardaba silencio mirándole y Jensen no pudo ignorar su expresión, era aún demasiado temprano, pero al parecer había algo nuevo que requería su atención, y no le gustaría, la cara de la chica mostraba claramente su reluctancia a contárselo.

-Solo dímelo de una vez, sea lo que sea-la abordó directo.

  
Ella pareció herida por su brusquedad, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Yo nunca te ocultaría nada- susurró.

Dejó caer la camisa que aun sostenía, de todos modos Jared ya no podría volver a ponérsela, e intentó no fijarse en la tela blanca hundiéndose en el agua, como un presagio nefasto. Alejó los malos augurios y se acercó a ella despacio.

Ruby le miraba en silencio avanzar hacia ella, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca la tomó de la mano.

-Mi vida lleva años en tus manos, antes dudaría de mi mismo que de ti- Vio el destello de satisfacción en sus ojos oscuros, sabía que cuando no estuviera sería difícil para Ellen tratar con ella, pero la conocía, ninguna obligación, ninguna promesa de poder le había hecho traicionarle, no, sabía que podía contar con ella, al menos en la medida en que su propio carácter se lo permitía.

Cuando el no estuviera solo sería leal a su hermano, estaba seguro, pero por ahora estaba allí y sabia que se quedaría hasta el final. Y ya no faltaba mucho para eso.

-Pero nunca has sabido ocultar las malas noticias- le señaló. Intentó que su voz no vacilara, no sabía cómo lidiar con su propia desesperación, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? Tantos siglos que casi había olvidado los colores y aromas de su mundo…

Se estremeció, el recuerdo de su madre inclinada sobre un pequeño montículo, mirando caer las hojas del otoño, sus ojos cubiertos por un velo de tristeza

_-No sabes lo que está sucediendo allí, por favor, no nos dejes, Jensen, tengo un mal presentimiento…-_

  
Cerró los ojos, ¿cuántas veces lamentaría no haberla escuchado?

Tendría que haberlo sabido antes, había tenido todas las piezas ante él y aun así permitió que le engañaran, como un idiota había caído en la trampa que le prepararon.

Después de tanto tiempo atrapado en esta tierra ajena, se preguntaba si ella aún vivía, ahora que ambos mundos giraban en discordancia, podían haber pasado días desde su marcha, o milenios…

Le asustaba tanto pensarlo, que ella fuera solo ya un recuerdo, un recuerdo que se desvanecía, porque ahora, en todos los mundos, ya no quedaba nadie más de su familia vivo, excepto un primo lejano que apenas recordaba y quizá algún pariente todavía más distante, pero nadie de la familia real, nadie más, todos habían muerto a manos del hombre que les había condenado al exilio…

Aunque intentaba no pensar en ello, temía que mientras él permanecía allí, quizá su enemigo había destruido todo lo que amaba, nunca había estado seguro de que no conservara intacta alguna caja, y desde luego había tenido sangre de su familia a disposición, a pesar de las afirmaciones de Lucien y Bela sobre la muerte de su padre, una parte de él temía que aun acechara en las sombras.

Ese era otro motivo por el que necesitaba encontrar a su pariente, necesitaba saber, saber que en su mundo solo la nada que los arrastraba a este lado era la amenaza, porque la idea de ese hombre en el trono…

Se estremeció al recordar lo idiota que había sido, un niño idiota de apenas 15 años, convencido de que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pero él le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba, y que existían muchas maneras de romper y desgarrar el orgullo y el valor, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no, nunca olvidaría esa lección, como tantas otras que vinieron de él.

La guerra había acabado, o eso esperaba, tanto allí como aquí, y había vencido, pero seguía sintiendo que nunca debería haber empezado y no podía evitar sentirse responsable…

Como todo lo incontrolable, había comenzado con algo pequeño, una vieja rencilla sin resolver, una palabra más alta que otra, un hombre poderoso y enojado…poca cosa entonces, pero resultó ser el principio del fin para todos.

Pero la piedra le escogió a él, no a Alastair, a pesar de tener sangre real, y ser el consorte de su madre, la piedra le ignoró y escogió como rey a un niño de 15 años. Con los años entendió su furia por ser de nuevo relegado, pero nunca fue razón suficiente para condenar dos mundos, su propio padre fue apartado para que él reinase, nadie podía haber anticipado que la piedra no le aceptara, ¿tenía que condenarlos a todos por ello?

Alejó el recuerdo de si, no podía permitírselo, solo eran viejas rencillas pero seguían allí por culpa de aquellas viejas rencillas, si al menos no hubiera confiado tan ciegamente en un sueño, pero había crecido en un lugar donde los sueños eran puertas hacia el futuro y el pasado, los sueños de las mujeres de su sangre siempre habían guiado el destino de la casa real, sus propios sueños lo habían conducido en la misma dirección, pero al parecer, se había equivocado y quizá eso le costara la vida a demasiados inocentes.

  
_“en su hora más oscura, cuando la desesperación se apodere de él, el brazalete le guiará hacia la esperanza y su consorte reunirá de nuevo dos mundos”_

Se estremeció, estúpida profecía, ahora solo podía esperar encontrar a aquel pariente que apenas recordaba, pero al menos era una esperanza, necesitaba esa sangre, costara lo que costara. Lo había prometido, que les llevaría de regreso y sanaría ambos mundos, ¿Cómo de arrogante había sido entonces para prometer algo así?

Pero era demasiado joven y confiaba de modo desmesurado en sí mismo y en su futuro, le habían inculcado que sería un gran líder, se burló de si mismo al pensarlo: No había estado a la altura, sus vasallos morían en un mundo ajeno o se perdían para siempre.

Cuando su mundo había empezado a morir, solo había temido no poder cumplir su promesa de llevarlos de regreso a casa y encontrar el modo de detener aquello. Al parecer sus temores se harían realidad muy pronto.

Ojalá pudiera ser menos real, menos intenso, el recuerdo de un sueño…¿qué sentido tenia?, se había equivocado, se había aferrado a su sueño de infancia, a unos ojos grises de reflejos cetrinos, el peso de una mano sobre la suya y la certeza de que no estaría solo.

Los largos años de exilio el miedo nunca le había rozado, siempre presente el recuerdo de aquella mano aferrando la suya en la oscuridad, sabiendo que ella le esperaba en su futuro ¿por qué iba a temer nada?

Pero todo había salido mal, y ahora estaba infectado por el mismo mal que devoraba a su especie, su sangre ya no servía y cada día era un regalo antes de que ya no pudiera servirles de nada, fracasaba cada día, y la vergüenza era tan grande como humillante ¿Qué clase de rey era si no podía salvarlos?

-¿Cuánto tiempo menos?- Le preguntó porque su cara compungida solo podía obedecer a esto.

  
-Deberías alejarte del núcleo, Jensen- le recordó ella y desvió la mirada.

-Dijiste que la diferencia era poco significativa, solo horas, que ya no sería un factor determinante una vez infectado- se irritó, nunca había tenido paciencia para los rodeos, como su pa.. "alguien" siempre decía, las malas noticias había que afrontarlas de frente, sin rehuir lo peor.

-Hay otro factor, y en ese caso el tiempo que te resta si se verá alterado de modo significativo- Miró de nuevo hacia la cabaña donde Jared dormía y Jensen se estremeció de pura frustración.

-¡Ruby! -Exigió la verdad sin cortapisas.

-No puedes tener un amante, Jensen- su voz era apenas un hilo- avanza con tus instintos, es la naturaleza de la “enfermedad”, aunque sigas buscándole una interpretación menos críptica, eso es lo que es, oscuridad devorando todo lo bueno que hay en ti, apoderándose de todo lo que no sea instinto, violencia, hambre…. el mal que todos llevamos dentro, pero crece en los lugares más profundos, donde todo es necesidad, de alimento, de contacto… si permites que tus necesidades te dominen se expandirá más rápido, nada de lo que yo puedo hacer lo evitará, lo siento -su voz se quebró y fue eso y no sus palabras lo que le asustó-  si no encontramos pronto a Crowley, no…-ella había hablado deprisa pero no se le había escapado ninguna de sus palabras.

-Lo siento, no creí necesario advertírtelo, siempre te controlas y nunca te habías….-parecía avergonzada, y tan culpable que se sintió obligada a tranquilizarla, no era su error, en todo caso si alguien había buscado aquello había sido su propia inconsciencia.Siempre había sabido que no era dueño de su vida para arriesgarla así, pero había olvidado muchas cosas, con la fe absurda que le empujaba.

-¿Cuánto supondría?- preguntó sin embargo, detestándose por hacerlo, porque esa noche no iba a repetirse, nunca, se prometió, no podía suceder otra vez.

  
“t _an caliente, enterrándose profundamente en su interior, su piel latiendo al unísono, como una sola cosa”_

¡Basta! Gimió en su interior, no podía permitirse aquello, no podía.

-Quizá semanas, Jen. - _“semanas_ ”… era demasiado, porque semanas era todo lo que le quedaba.

-No importa, se irá de aquí- le aseguró pero la mirada escéptica de la chica le irritó, ella tenía razón claro, y eso era lo más molesto.

-Lucien dice que tiene una pista fiable, si es así, si le encontramos no importará, la sangre de Crowley limpiara mi organismo, y si ya es tarde, al menos podréis regresar a casa, este mundo se ha convertido en un lugar demasiado peligroso para nosotros, ya no somos dioses aquí, ahora somos el material de sus leyendas –vaciló antes de añadir en un susurro- y de sus pesadillas…

  
Ella le miró con cautela.

-Sin un rey, no podrán sanar las otras puertas, -le recordó, pero Jensen intentó ignorar eso, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba ya, cada vez era peor, y aun así no podía ignorarlo, quizá Crowley pudiera, en todo caso, cuando él…se perdiera, su madre y Crow serían todo lo que quedase, así que esperaba que hallaran el modo de revertir lo que aquel hombre les había hecho a todos.

En cualquier caso, a su muerte la piedra escogería a otro rey, como siempre había sucedido. Y, a pesar de que quería confiar en ellos, no se sentía del todo seguro de los hijos del traidor, no se podía condenar a un linaje entero por lo hecho por una sola persona, pero Lucien era demasiado similar a su padre, tan inteligente y despiadado como él, esperaba que la alianza acabara con aquella guerra que había condenado un mundo y herido otro pero no cometería el error de nuevo de confiarlo todo a las promesas de otro.

-No digo que deba morir, pero es un cazador, un cazador, Jen- decía Ruby, y le costó recuperar el hilo, le agotaba la insistencia constante de todos, excepto Ellen, todos le repetían que debería haberle matado, tenían razón claro y eso era lo peor, no dejaba de fallarles

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- le recordó algo irritado- Yo le vi aquella noche, no tú, sé mejor que nadie que es un asesino- intentó no mirarla al decirlo, ambos sabían que había pasado allí " _esa noche_ ", Jensen se sintió humillado por ello, sabía que si aquello trascendía todos dudarían de su cordura. Ahora no podían perder su fe en él, era todo lo que les quedaba.

-Es normal que tus deseos se disparen- le aseguró ella ajena a que sus palabras solo contribuían a mortificarle más- es la primera fase, antes de los “cambios físicos”, yo debía saberlo, pero no había nadie de tu tribu por aquí y creí que no sería un problema, lo siento, Jensen, era mi trabajo saberlo.

-No, claro que no, no podías…haces un trabajo increíble con lo poco que sabemos, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, es …- miró hacia la cabaña- solo es un humano…tan ciego para mí como mi propia estirpe.

No logró controlar la frustración que sentía, ¡estaba tan cansado!.

-¡Si al menos hubiera algo similar al lazo de vasallaje con Crowley le habría encontrado hace mucho!, pero la familia real está exenta de eso, se presupone la lealtad, estoy tan ciego ante él como ante ese humano, quizá por ello es un humano…- reparó en la expresión preocupada de la chica y advirtió que había estado pensando en voz alta, suspiró abatido, ni siquiera era capaz de controlarse a un nivel tan básico.

\- Pero no es culpa tuya, nadie podría haber previsto que un humano …despertara mi.. interés- le aseguró, y pensó en el hombre que dormía a pocos metros. ¿Era su culpa hacer lo que hacía? Detestaba no poder contemplar la situación de un modo más tajante, “ _negro versus blanco, sin matices…nos cazan, pero algunos de nosotros les devoramos, ¿Qué es lo justo aquí? Pero no estoy aquí para divagar, mi destino es mi pueblo, y ellos son su enemigo ahora, es suficiente_ ”, aun así en voz alta observó:

  
\- Supongo que tampoco suya, todos ellos creen salvar su mundo- reflexionó.

-Es un cazador, su presencia aquí es una amenaza para todos, una amenaza constante para el refugio…-le recordó ella innecesariamente

-Lo sé, y haré que se vaya, no te preocupes, nunca os pondría en peligro- susurró porque no se sentía muy seguro de sus propias palabras y la culpa por ello le abrumaba.

Pero ella asintió conforme y pareció retirarse, aunque le miró antes de hacerlo con cierta cautela, y algo más, un poco de esperanza.

-Jensen, yo…he estado pensando en tu dilema- la miró sorprendido, y ella continuó hablando titubeante, como si temiera ofenderle- yo….yo podría borrar su memoria, alejarle de aquí, si quieres, el cazador podría olvidar que existes, que Lyons existe, se despertaría a kilómetros sin saber dónde está, no recordaría nada. He estado pensando en ello, y sé cómo hacerlo, la mente humana es mas maleable que la nuestra, si quieres podría hacerlo por ti, nadie en el concilio sabría que le dejaste ir, y él no moriría- le sugirió.

  
Jensen la observó admirado, era la mejor opción que había escuchado hasta ese momento, y ella parecía esperar en silencio su respuesta, como si dudara de cual podía ser, no pudo evitar el orgullo al ver lo lejos que había llegado.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas y le dio las gracias mirandola con aprecio, la vio sonreír satisfecha y recordó la niña aterrada que había sido cuando la encontró, al menos había hecho algo por algunos de ellos, tendría que conformarse con eso en última estancia.

Ruby le estaba dando una salida, una alternativa a matarle, tendría que sentir alborozo por ello, pero solo podía pensar en una frase “ _podría olvidar que existes”_.

Se esforzó en ignorar la desolación que esa idea le causaba y le pidió que lo preparase todo, y, mientras ella se alejaba de regreso a la mansión, se repitió que era la única alternativa que tenía.

  
_“no recordará nada”_

¿Y qué si no le recordaba? Solo olvidaría unos días en un lugar como otro para él, varias encontronazos con quien debía ser un cretino en su mente, y poco más….

 _“la necesidad de fundirse con su cuerpo, rasgar su piel para sumergirse en su interior, el alivio de poder tocarle al fin, sus mirada llena de calor buscándole en la penumbra_ ”

NO, no, eso no era nada más que embrujos de la mente, solo eso: mucho tiempo solo, y un cuerpo cálido, solo eso.

Había pasado tantos siglos luchando, tanto tiempo buscando a los suyos, alejándolos de un destino mucho peor que la muerte, intentando cercar a su enemigo, y ahora, cuando parecía que al fin la guerra había acabado y tenía un rastro de su pariente, su tiempo se acababa y se precipitaba de cabeza hacia el final por culpa de quien mataba a los suyos.

  
Un maldito cazador ¿Cuánto más idiota podía ser? Entró de nuevo en la cabaña y depositó las prendas de Jared cerca de la cama, intentó no mirarle antes de irse pero no pudo evitarlo, el hombre dormía plácidamente, y se enojó consigo mismo por aproximarse hacia él.

No podía estar allí cuando se despertara, eso sería un mensaje claro, lo que había pasado esa noche no iba a repetirse, se prometió, no podía permitírselo a tantos niveles que no debía ni pensar en ello.

Jared se movió en sueños y su cuerpo se estiró levemente, la expresión aniñada de su cara le produjo un sobresalto, parecía tan inocente…tan inocente…

Pero no lo era, lo sabía, era solo otro asesino de su pueblo, otro humano con las manos manchadas de la sangre que había jurado proteger.

  
Recordó con un estremecimiento la sorpresa de verle allí parado a pocos metros de su casa, a pocos metros de su hogar, del refugio que había construido mientras el mundo humano les cercaba con instrumentos capaces de revelar los secretos de su verdadera naturaleza.

Por un segundo se había dicho que estaba equivocado pero era difícil confundirle con cualquier otro, era un hombre enorme, realmente alto, y recordaba bien su rostro además.

Aún la avergonzaba el pánico que le había dominado al verle allí, caminaba preocupado y ensimismado, acababa de saber que de nuevo el rastro hacia su pariente se había esfumado y Ruby le había confesado que apenas quedaba ya nada de la poción que ralentizaba su transformación, y entonces le había visto allí parado, intentando sacar una fotografía de la mansión.

A pesar de que habían pasado ya varios meses aún le recordaba, por un instante el miedo le paralizó, _“no podía ser, no podían haberles encontrado_ ”, había sido siempre extremadamente cuidadoso pero un cazador le miraba a pocos metros de su casa, y no cualquier cazador, sino _aquel_ cazador.

El juramento de vasallaje era algo más que una palabra para él, siempre había sentido como propio el dolor de los que había jurado servir, y cada vasallo muerto a manos de un cazador le arrancaba un pedazo de su alma.

Su rostro aniñado medio cubierto con la sangre de los que había ido a recoger, se estremeció; el modo en que había rasgado la carne de su pueblo….aquella noche estaba solo allí, era una partida pequeña, solo niños y mujeres al parecer, y no había nadie más cerca, en todo caso si hubiera esperado tampoco habría podido evitarlo, solo llegó a tiempo de verlos morir…

Había demasiados cazadores para enfrentarlos solo, no ahora, quizá años antes, cuando podía confiar en sí mismo, pero Jensen no lo había olvidado, había niños allí, niños cortados en pedazos solo porque su forma no era la correcta para ellos, la forma humana que reconocían como la única válida.

Un escalofrío le asaltó, Ellen no había estado esa noche en el bosque, no le había visto, él era como todos, un asesino, " _un asesino en su hogar_ ", el miedo le había hecho perder el control al verle, se sentía ya tan desesperado, sin saber en quien confiar realmente, sabiendo que su tiempo se acababa, no podía hacer frente a una guerra contra cazadores ahora…

Le observó ahora, dormido con una expresión serena, casi dulce en su semblante, pero aquella inocencia en su rostro solo era una trampa para hacerle olvidar lo que él era realmente.

En cuanto le vio supo que solo sería el primero y el encuentro con el otro cazador se lo había confirmado.

Pero aun así le había dejado vivo un día más, y otro, y para su vergüenza seguía vivo todavía porque le había salvado del ataque de uno de los hijos perdidos de su pueblo.

No podía permitirlo, había necesitado muchos años para construir aquel refugio, la energía necesaria para mantener la ilusión para los que no podían pasar por humanos, le estaba agotando cada vez más, y ahora, ahora que estaba a punto de perderse a sí mismo, los malditos asesinos llegaban a las puertas de su hogar y todo parecía depender de que fuera capaz de matarle,o alejarle.

Jensen cerró los ojos confuso, no lo entendía, no era solo por el deseo, estaba perdiendo el control de tantas cosas, apenas lograba mantener el espejo, y si el moría o cambiaba, nadie les protegería, tenía que hallar de una vez la caja y a su pariente, o sería demasiado tarde.

La angustia se apoderó de él, iba a fallarles por culpa de su lujuria. Su vergüenza fue tan avasalladora como física.  _“No eres dueño de ti mismo, vives para servirles, eres suyo tanto como ellos te sirven” ._

Había escuchado aquello toda su infancia, hasta el punto que lo había interiorizado profundamente y ya formaba parte de sí mismo.

  
No podía ponerles en peligro, no por un maldito asesino.

Había intentado razonar lo que le sucedía, y había llegado a la conclusión de que su deseo hacia Jared era una parte secundaria del proceso de cambio, los instintos primarios estaban apoderándose de él, seguramente eso explicaba el modo en que la lujuria le dominaba cuando estaba ante el cazador, pero no entendía porque Jared parecía responder de ese modo a sus reacciones, era casi…casi como si pudiera oler su excitación.

Meneó la cabeza y descartó la posibilidad enseguida. Jared era humano, ningún humano podía hacer eso, tan simple como eso.  Bela tenía razón, todos tenían razón, el debía estar muerto, y ni siquiera tendría por qué haberlo hecho él, solo debería haber dejado que le cazaran esa mañana en el bosque, pero había actuado para protegerle mucho antes de poder pensarlo…

Por muchas excusas que se buscase sabía lo que tendría que haber hecho, lo que se esperaba de él. Tendría que haberle matado al volver a verle, porque era lo que era y no podía arriesgarse, sabía que el cazador no le había reconocido, entre los arboles solo le había vislumbrado, y además….se estremeció, la furia le había dominado esa noche, aunque nadie se lo había dicho, estaba seguro de su forma no había sido del todo humana la primera vez que se vieron.

Tendría que haberle matado, eso era, eso se esperaba de él, había matado antes por su pueblo, pero nunca sin provocación, quizá por ello no lo había hecho, él no era un asesino, y Jared solo estaba allí parado diciéndole su nombre.

Aunque había pensado en ello, solo un movimiento y podría haber desgarrado la piel de su cuello, rápido y efectivo, y nada habría llegado tan lejos.

Pero solo había intentado expulsarle, y, de todas las justificaciones que se había dado, la que parecía tener más sentido giraba en torno a la mirada que el cazador le dirigió la primera vez que le había visto.

Había al menos 6 cazadores aquella noche en la espesura y toda una tribu recién llegada, confusa y perdida, masacrada antes de que pudieran entender donde estaban o qué les había pasado. Jensen se había lamentado de no haber hallado antes la fisura, pero ya era tarde, los cuerpos muertos, despedazados por el condenado hierro que tanto daño hacia en su especie, yacían en el suelo.

Escuchó las bromas de sus asesinos y cerró los ojos, furioso, mientras sentía como el odio le dominaba, para ellos eran solo monstruos…

Había intentado contener su ira, sabía que solo empeoraba la situación pero aquellas risas, los pedazos ensangrentados… era demasiado.

Sintió el vacío en su mente. Siempre, antes de que aquella oscura marea le arrastrase, surgía aquel limbo, como una ausencia. y luego era solo furia, y un odio profundo, y cada vez amenazaba con atraparle para siempre.

Intentaba concentrarse en su deber y alejar el odio, pero era demasiado difícil y entonces el más alto del grupo dio un paso en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron, miró su mejilla cruzada por la sangre de alguna de sus víctimas, y le devolvió la mirada con todo el desprecio que sentía hacia él y los suyos.

 _“asesinos ciegos incapaces de entender_ ” se repetía, pero no dejaban de robarle pedazos de su alma con cada ser que veía morir.

Intentó contener las lágrimas que ya se deslizaban suaves por sus mejillas.

_“perdidos, arrastrados a un mundo extraño en medio del miedo, confusos y aterrados, para ser asesinados sin ningún tipo de compasión”_

Sabía que debía alejarse de allí, ya no podía hacer nada, y eran seis humanos, podía costarle la vida porque ya no podía contar consigo mismo, su propio cuerpo se escapaba a su control, pero el instinto fue mayor, la furia le dominaba junto con el dolor, y se preparó para la lucha, su cuerpo palpitaba colérico, sentía como la oscuridad crecía y crecía y le asustó cuan cerca estaba de dominarle.

Pero, incluso a punto de perder el control, la lealtad hacia los suyos fue mayor, no podía, su madre se lo había dicho en cada ocasión, su vida no era suya, pertenecía a su pueblo, no podía dejar que las tinieblas le tragasen, ni podía morir allí, no por sí mismo, sino por lo que significaría para otros.

Se quedó estático, sin saber realmente qué hacer, mientras el chico le miraba todavía.

Esperó que él diera la alarma antes de empezar a correr, en la dirección que fuera, pero éste solo le miraba en silencio y entonces reconoció el brillo en sus ojos y eso le había desconcertado, porque era inconfundible: en la mirada del cazador podía leer un profundo pesar, la idea de que un asesino se sintiera culpable le había paralizado.

Aun intentaba comprender lo que eso significaba, cuando el chico había hecho algo mucho más inesperado, le dio la espalda y sugirió a los demás alejarse del lugar, alejándolos de él.

Jensen no lo entendió entonces y seguía sin hacerlo, ¿por qué un asesino le había dejado marchar? Le había mirado directamente, pero había decidido dejarle allí, alejando a los suyos, tenía que haber visto su desesperación, no lo había hecho para protegerles a ellos de él, y eso le desorientaba tanto, creía que conocía las reglas de aquel juego, pero ese chico las había roto…

No, no comprendía porque lo había hecho pero,fuera cual fuera su motivación, no le comprometía a confiar en él, no después de lo que le había visto hacer, pero era una buena excusa para que continuara vivo. ¿Porque él, _precisamente él_ , había llegado a su refugio?, no habría vacilado de tratarse de otro cazador, no cuando la seguridad de su pueblo estaba en juego.

Se lo había preguntado directamente a Jared la noche de la cena, se lo había preguntado anhelando que la respuesta no tuviera que ver con él, ni con los suyos, que fuera cierto, como Ellen creía, que solo estaba allí por una retorcida casualidad buscando una vida nueva, lejos de todo.

Se lo había preguntado, humillado por la fuerza con la que anhelaba que fuera así.

  
Que la culpa que había visto en sus ojos fuera sincera, que no fuera su enemigo, pero sabía que no podía dejarse arrastrar por la necesidad de creer en él, no tenía derecho.

Jared se giró en sueños y su cuerpo pareció buscarle, Jensen se acercó sin darse cuenta, hasta sentarse sobre la cama, en cuanto lo hizo, como si pudiera sentirlo, el cuerpo de Jared le rodeó con su calor y le vio tranquilizarse, como si sentirle cerca fuera todo lo que necesitaba para calmarse.

El calor del hombre pulsó a través de la tela de su pantalón y la emoción que invadió su cuerpo le humilló de nuevo, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora si, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Ellen, sentía que ella tenía razón? que él escucharía…

Pero no podía arriesgarse, lo sabía, no tenía derecho a arriesgar las vidas de todos por una intuición. Ya lo había hecho antes y se había equivocado al hacerlo, el cuerpo largo y estrecho de Jared se enroscó del todo a su alrededor y Jensen entendió que no podía matarle. La idea de que el aliento abandonase aquel cuerpo cálido junto al suyo le paralizaba, no podía ni pensar en hacerlo.

Sólo tenía una alternativa, si conseguía alejarle de allí… no solo Lucien y Bela le habían prometido que estaban a punto de hallar la caja, otros estaban buscando el rastro de Crowley, intentaba aferrarse a esa esperanza porque no soportaba morir dejándoles indefensos y su tiempo se agotaba, ya no le quedaba mucho.

Esperaba al menos hallar con vida a su pariente, sin nadie capaz de proyectar ningún velo para proteger a los más vulnerables por su apariencia, su pueblo estaba condenado en este mundo.

Jared gimió en sueños y toda su piel se erizó como respuesta, le inquietaba la fuerza de la atracción entre sus cuerpos, pero mientras miraba la curva de su rostro y sus rasgos reposando en calma, comprendió que le asustaba más la paz que sentía a su lado.

  
No, no podía matarle, no podría vivir con ello, por poco que aun le quedara por vivir, no iba a matarle, ni permitir que nadie lo hiciera en su nombre.

La opción de Ruby era perfecta, Jared ni siquiera lo lamentaría, no tendría que seguir alejándole, solo una dosis de lo que fuera que ella hubiera preparado y, si Ellen tenía razón y era sincero, si quería alejarse de todo, tendría otra oportunidad, sin lamentos, era la mejor opción para todos.

La única que podía tomar, por mucho que la idea le hiciera sentir esa desazón absurda, por mucho que al pensar en Jared lejos de allí, ignorando todos los minutos de esa noche que habían compartido, le produjese un vacío tan extraño.

La desesperación era la culpable, se dijo, su tiempo se agotaba, sus instintos se descontrolaban y pronto moriría, porque se había asegurado de que fuera así, nadie sabía qué pasaría si alguien con su sangre cambiaba. Era el lazo de su sangre, el vasallaje real, lo que atrapaba a su pueblo a la oscuridad, alterándolos por la proximidad de los núcleos,de aquellos lugares donde la fisura entre mundos corrompía todo, algo que nunca se permitía olvidar.

No había modo de saber cómo le afectaría, pero por los “ _ataques_ ” que había tenido, no parecía algo que pudieran manejar con facilidad.

Se había pasado tanto tiempo solo, aguardando, y desde que la había perdido, antes de encontrarla, solo había ido a peor, todo había ido a peor.

Por eso se aferraba a _eso_ , se repitió, a lo que fuera _eso:_  sexo, miedo, todo se mezclaba para que se aferrara a aquel humano que no podía ser más inadecuado, intentó dejar de mirar su rostro pero no lo logró…

Si al menos fuera solo un humano cualquiera, nunca se había permitido tener a nadie tan cerca, ¿que importaba un poco de calor al final? Si hubiera sido solo el profesor que decía ser…

El brazo de Jared le rodeó, sobresaltándolo, como si aun dormido notase su desazón e intentara confortarlo, su cuerpo le transmitía un calor sofocante, y advirtió como el suyo reaccionaba de nuevo ante su contacto.

Ruby tenía razón, no podía controlarse, tenía que pedirle esa poción y acabar con aquello de una vez antes de que otros cazadores llegaran allí y tuviera otra guerra en su hogar, porque ahora simplemente ya no tenía tiempo para seguir luchando.

Se desprendió del brazo de Jared y se alejó de aquel calor, y, al hacerlo, intentó ignorar la zozobra que le causaba cada paso en la dirección contraria al cuerpo dormido.

No se giró a mirarle cuando cruzó la puerta, él no era nadie, solo un cazador, un asesino que tenía que alejar, no era nadie para él, no le conocía, no quería hacerlo, tampoco podía permitírselo en todo caso. No era nada, nadie.

Y solo era un embrujo tonto de su memoria que no dejara de confundirlo con sus sueños, quizá formaba parte de todo lo demás, quizá ahora todo se mezclaba. No podía contar consigo mismo, su cuerpo se descontrolaba, últimamente a veces le había sorprendido la presencia de otros cerca, cuando siempre había podido sentirles; nada era como debía ser, estaba desmoronándose y él era solo otro síntoma.

Porque _"no podía ser_ ", recordaba sus ojos y el tacto de su piel junto a la suya, el abrazo en sus sueños, esa calidez, _"no podía ser él_ ", estaba volviéndose loco, y tenerle cerca solo lo empeoraba.

En tiempos de guerra el consorte había sido otro hombre, lo sabia pero no importaba, había visto sus restos, estaba muerta, muerta, despedazada…no podía ser, solo era su necesidad y desesperación, solo eso, y la locura que le tragaba entero ¿Como podía haber soñado con un futuro que nunca se cumpliría?.

_“nunca estarás solo, Jen, porque lo he visto, te ayudará en tu hora más oscura, es tu destino”_

Sueños falsos, mentiras que le había conducido en la dirección equivocada, creyendo que tendría la ayuda que esperaba, quizá se habían guiado demasiado tiempo por cosas así, en aquel mundo humano había aprendido otras reglas.

El torque cubierto de sangre, la sensación de pérdida, porque aquella emoción en su sueño, se había perdido para siempre, hasta esta noche…

Se alejó con premura, pero cada paso que le alejaba de Jared sentía que todo perdía más y mas sentido, como si estuviera equivocándose, como si dejara un pedazo de si mismo tras él.

¿Por qué se sentía tan unido a un extraño? Y ¿Qué importaba? No podía hacer otra cosa que alejarle, ya que no podía soportar matarle, y eso era todo, si en algún mundo o tiempo podrían haber tenido algo mas no era en aquel lugar ni momento, no cuando él cazaba a los suyos, no cuando su tiempo se acababa.

Se dijo que no lo lamentaba, que no había nada más que fantasías, él no era lo que su mente imaginaba, su ternura solo... si tan solo pudiera hallar el rastro de Crowley de una vez, si tuviera tiempo, tiempo…

  _"¿Qué Jensen?, ¿qué harías con más tiempo?_ " Se burló una vocecilla en su interior _¿Cambiaría el hecho de que es lo que es?_.

 _Podría enseñarle, enseñarle_ …se respondió a sí mismo, dios, realmente debía estar perdiendo también cerebro además, enseñar a un cazador, claro, ¡hasta podía darle el brazalete!, ¿por qué no?.

En su mundo de fantasía un cazador podía ser su consorte, eso sí ambos sobrevivían a la furia de Bela.

Se rió entre dientes, tenía que alejarse de él cuanto antes, estaba perdiendo el sentido, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?.

Se había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tener relaciones con nadie y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, un poco de sexo, buen sexo, eso podía reconocerlo, y perdía el control por completo.

Y sin embargo esa larga noche junto al cazador había creído hallar algo que siempre había añorado.

Esos ojos tenían la culpa, ojos grises que cambiaban bajo el influjo de luces distintas, le confundían.

Se había preguntado si eran algún tipo de una señal, y si aquel cazador podía servirle para crear un puente con los demás, quizá si podía convencerle a él de que no todos eran una amenaza y de que podían coexistir, pero ya lo había intentado y siempre había acabado mal para los suyos.

Comprendió que solo buscaba un modo de que se quedara, se sintió humillado por su propia reacción, parecía un crio humano en su pubertad.

Pero tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, era algo más, era la sensación de seguridad cuando aquellos brazos tan largos le abrazaban, nunca había sentido algo semejante, siempre habían sido otros los que dependían de él, en toda su vida nunca había sentido que pudiera apoyarse en otro.

  
Cuando le había levantado en sus brazos Jensen había querido pegarle por lo vulnerable que le había hecho sentir pero otra parte de él, había querido solo aferrarse, como si de veras pudiera liberar parte de su carga descansando en él…

Como si el sueño que había tenido sobre su futuro no se hubiera ya escapado entre sus manos, estaba solo allí, estaría solo ya para siempre, hasta que la oscuridad le tragase transformándole en otro perdido más, y, si no hallaba la caja a tiempo, eso sería también el final de su pueblo.

Sabía que Ellen haría lo posible pero ninguno de ellos podía mantener la ilusión y la mayoría de sus súbditos, al contrario que él, no podían ser confundidos con humanos fácilmente. Si no les llevaba de vuelta, tarde o temprano los cazadores les encontrarían, y la convivencia nunca había sido una posibilidad a pesar de sus esfuerzos en esa dirección.

Además aun temía que el padre de Bela y Lucien estuviera en algún lugar aguardando que él desapareciera para volver a esclavizarlos a todos.

Jensen se estremeció, tenía que hacer lo correcto, su madre tenía razón, su vida no era suya, estaba allí para guiarles a casa, y si tenía que hacerlo matando a aquel cazador, por mucho que eso le doliera, lo haría, porque su vida no era suya y simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa.

 


	12. Secretos. Capitulo 12

 

                                  **Capitulo 12**

 

         En la oscuridad dudas y temores fueron engullidos por el deseo, pero, a solas en su habitación se apoderaron de él convirtiendo la larga noche junto a Jensen en el eje de todo pensamiento, sobre todo sus propias reacciones hacia éste. En la vorágine de emociones que le invadían solo la confusión le resultaba familiar, todo lo demás estaba tan revuelto y era tan nuevo que no podía distinguirlo con claridad.

No era un hombre ajeno al poder de la pasión, había sentido más de una vez la intensidad del deseo, pero lo que sucedía entre ellos parecía ir mucho más allá, y no entendía porqué solo sentir su piel sobre la suya le producía aquella emoción extraña que retorcía su vientre y le dejaba exhausto y anhelante.

Observó la mansión desde la ventana de su habitación, el aroma de Jensen alcanzó su olfato como una leve caricia y, sobresaltado por la fuerte emoción que la fragancia despertaba en él, identificó el origen de la misma en su propia piel.

Suspiró porque sentir sobre su cuerpo el olor del otro le hizo sentirse extrañamente reconfortado, como si aún existiera un nexo entre ellos, por muy tenue que fuera ya.

La casona se alzaba altiva en lo alto de la colina, proclamaba su soberanía sobre lo que se hallaba a sus pies, y contemplarla le llevó de nuevo a Jensen: tan similar en cierto modo al lugar que habitaba.En apariencia tan lejano y distante pero en realidad una presencia protectora.

Estaba bastante seguro de que custodiaba el lugar, un frágil equilibrio que podía quebrar con la más leve alteración. Jared intentó verse a través de los ojos del médico: un elemento incontrolable capaz de derrumbar todo lo que había construido.

En cierto modo comprender eso le hizo sentirse algo asustado ya que el deseo que despertaba en el otro hombre tenía que haber sido realmente intenso para poner todo su mundo en peligro por un poco de sexo esporádico.

Pero al pensar en ello, en su interior algo se rebeló con fuerza, “ _no solo sexo, él…._ ”, suspiró resignado porque ignoraba la respuesta, “ _él_ ”... ¿Qué significaba todo aquello entre ambos? ¿Era el inicio de algo más o el final?

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Jensen le asaltó. Toda aquella hostilidad hacia él había sido fruto del reconocimiento. Había sentido ya entonces que era algo personal a pesar de que en aquel momento parecía absurdo, pero ahora estaba seguro de que había sabido que era un cazador, aunque no entendía cómo.

Él no era conocido. Tanto Crow como él se habían mantenido bastante aislados, aun así su tío se había hecho popular entre los cazadores, debido a su pericia, pero siempre había insistido en mantenerlo al margen. El hombre había sido casi obsesivo con ese tema, hasta el punto de que entre sus amigos solo Chris y Steve conocían su parentesco con el viejo cazador. Otro tributo a su intensa paranoia.

En todo caso estaba razonablemente seguro de que su tío no le había informado a Jensen de que él era un cazador y él no le había visto antes de ese día, de haberlo hecho sin duda le recordaría.

Cerró los ojos un instante y se deleitó de nuevo en el olor que su propio cuerpo exhalaba ahora, la mezcla de ambos. Tendría que darse un baño antes de ponerse en camino, no podría dar sus clases con aquel aroma sobre él, le resultaría imposible concentrarse en nada más.

Pero la idea de desvestir su piel de aquel perfume le provocaba sensaciones encontradas. Aquella noche probablemente no iba a repetirse nunca y se resistía a borrar todo rastro de ella. Se recostó sobre la cama disfrutando unos segundos más del aroma que le cubría, e intentó recordarse a sí mismo porqué no significaba nada, solo sexo casual.

Era lo más razonable, lo único razonable, pero no pudo alejar la emoción que había sentido a su lado. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y se deslizó suavemente en la duermevela, estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco pero la noche había sido larga y agotadora y se sentía extenuado.

Los recuerdos del cuerpo ajeno le acompañaron como una caricia suave, y no advirtió como su propia mano se deslizaba sobre su torso como un mal remedo de una mano ya añorada, un suspiro anhelante precedió el sueño.

Lo último que recordó fue el rostro de Jensen inclinado sobre él, mirándole como nadie le había mirado nunca, quizá por ello no sabía cómo interpretar aquella mirada pero sí que deseaba habitar bajo ella todo el tiempo que pudiera.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                          _Abrió los ojos en el hogar de sus padres, parecía vacío, sin rastro de estos, o de su tío. Se movió despacio entre los muebles de la habitación, demasiado consciente de hallarse en un sueño._

_Había leído lo bastante sobre sueños lúcidos (debido a la frecuencia con la que se encontraba atrapado en alguno) para saber que no era extraño ser consciente de su naturaleza onírica, sabía que podía conducir el sueño lejos de allí pero nunca había sentido la urgencia que ahora le invadía._

_Tenía que llegar a su habitación, lo sabía, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado, asombrosamente pesado, y pronto a sus oídos llegó un sonido peculiar, como un sollozo ahogado._

_El salón se encontraba en penumbra así que intuyó que era de noche, y subió las escaleras algo asustado, pero no se dirigió hacia su habitación, de algún modo temía lo que había en su cuarto, observó la luz que brillaba entre las rendijas de la puerta y,_ _de manera consciente, le dio la espalda._

_Le costó terriblemente hacerlo pero el origen de los sollozos parecía ser el cuarto de sus padres, así que se esforzó en conducir sus pasos hacia allí._

_Al hacerlo miró hacia abajo y sus pies descalzos le sorprendieron, no eran los pies de un niño sino de un adulto._

_La puerta entreabierta era como una invitación, confuso la abrió, se preguntaba si era su madre la que lloraba._

_Pero no era ella porque no estaba allí. En cuanto las sombras del cuarto se apoderaron de su campo visual, distinguió que sí había “algo” allí, algo que se ocultaba en la penumbra._

_El sobresalto provino del reconocimiento, porque reconocía la figura, en algún rincón de su memoria habitaba aquella imagen: su cuerpo reflejaba las formas circundantes y, tras unos segundos de confusión, empezó a observarla con menos temor._

_Se movía despacio, parecía esperar algo. La superficie brillante de su cuerpo le dio la respuesta sobre su naturaleza, no era piel sino metal. E_ _ra una armadura, una armadura de una forma extraña, apenas humana, que destellaba reflejando cada pequeño foco de luz._

_Parecía hecha de plata, y la idea se deslizó suave pero firme en su mente, como si fuera algo importante en lo que debía reparar:_

_“L **a plata, hijo, ese es el auténtico metal noble, en nuestra familia siempre la hemos usado, por encima del bajo oro que tanto codician las tribus menores, o del viejo cobre, siempre útil; nunca el hierro desde luego, asesino y mortal hierro que podría revelar tu diferencia, mantén alejado su filo, a pesar de todo tu entrenamiento, una herida con arma de hierro podría envenenarte fácilmente”**_

_Se giró buscando a Crow pero su voz parecía estar solo en su mente. Un sonido centró de nuevo su atención sobre el portador de la armadura, dio un paso hacia éste y lo observó girarse. Lo único que podía distinguir a través del yelmo eran sus ojos pero estos bastaron para paralizarle._

_Conocía esos ojos, los había visto acecharle entre los árboles. Eran ojos inhumanos, de un verde profundo, y le habían mirado con reproche. Jared se estremeció, quería preguntarle qué hacía allí, qué quería de él, quería preguntarle donde estaban sus padres, pero aquel ser siseó al mirarle y todo su cuerpo tembló al escuchar el sonido._

_-Necesito tu sangre- su voz retumbaba grave y ronca y algo vibró en su pecho, como una oscura premonición._

_Una visión fugaz de los cuerpos hechos pedazos de sus propias víctimas no humanas se confundieron con los de sus padres, y ante ellos aquel brillo, el brillo de la luz reflejada en un metal brillante y plateado, y ojos verdes. El miedo le atravesó como un relámpago, un miedo larvado que le hacía sentirse de nuevo muy joven y vulnerable, asustado y confuso como la noche en que les había perdido._

_Dio otro paso hacia atrás e intentó huir de aquello pero aún se sentía mucho más pesado de lo que debería. Se forzó a dar un paso más para eludir lo que fuera que se ocultara tras la armadura, pero al contrario que él, el ser no parecía tener problemas para moverse._ _En un par de pasos le alcanzó, y sintió su aliento en su rostro:_

_-Tu sangre, es lo único que puede salvarme, la necesito- susurró aquella voz que conocía, aunque se esforzaba en no reconocerla._

_De algún lugar en el interior de su alma las palabras salieron casi como una súplica:_

_-Mis padres…. ¿qué has hecho con ellos?-_

_-No eran suficiente, no servían, tu sangre, Jared….- el aire caliente rozaba la piel de su garganta, observó lo próximo que se hallaba el yelmo que cubría su rostro._

_Intentó alejarse, porque no quería ver el rostro tras la máscara. Se retorció con toda la fuerza que pudo invocar pero el ser le tenía fuertemente agarrado, tanto que apenas podía moverse, y tuvo que contemplar como el yelmo se difuminaba, y el rostro que surgió entre las sombras detuvo el latir de su pecho._

**_NO, Jensen, por favor, no._**

_Lo había sabido, era lo que temía descubrir tras el yelmo, pero aun así se negaba a aceptarlo, había visto muchos rostros en él pero aquel le aterró, la determinación que leía en su mirada parecía condenarle._

_-Lo siento- le susurró aquel Jensen de mirada acerada y letal, sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla mientras su cuerpo fue atrapado por sus brazos, y a pesar del miedo que lo atenazaba, también empezó a excitarse._

**_“Cuando la vida de muchos dependa de ti, no puedes permitirte pensar en lo que deseas, amas o necesitas, eso muchacho, es una parte de quien eres, deshonrarías a tus padres, a mí, a todo tu linaje si no proteges a los que estén a tu cargo, cuando sea innato en ti, empezaré a creer que eres un hombre”_ **

_¿Crow? De nuevo le escuchó con claridad, casi como si susurrase en su oído, como siempre lo había hecho, guiándolo paso a paso, hacia algo, **hacia algo** …. _

_La voz de su tío se mezcló confusa con la de Chris en su mente, como si intentara recomponer un puzle que se le escapaba._

_“_ _Eres increíble, aún no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo lograste desviar ese disparo? Maldición, Jay, a veces no pareces humano”_

_El rostro de su tío consternado, contemplando el pequeño corte con furia._

_-Es solo un roce…-había intentado calmarlo pero la expresión severa de Crow le había hecho sentirse asustado, la urgencia en su voz aún le paralizaba:_

_-¿Lo vieron, niño? ¿Vieron lo que pasó?- había negado arredrado, sabía que pronto tendría fiebre y que dolería como rayos, Crow le había expuesto una y otra vez a la mordedura de aquel metal, pero ya lo había hecho muchas veces y, a pesar de lo doloroso que continuaba siendo, ahora ya no enfermaba como antes; no tanto tiempo al menos, ni siquiera era ya tan terrible. Pero Crow parecía enojado por los testigos, no entendía porque era peor si alguien lo veía pero su tío parecía furioso, tan furioso que se sintió más asustado por ello que por el dolor que ya empezaba a pulsar en torno a la herida._

_-Soy demasiado blando contigo, Jay, no debería permitirte mezclarte con ellos, no lo entiendes, niño, pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?, si yo muriese tanto dependería de ti, ¿qué puedo hacer sino arrastrarte conmigo a esta vida? - parecía murmurar en voz alta._

_La fiebre y el dolor le habían atrapado entonces para sumergirle en una neblina confusa mientras se prometía a si mismo que no volvería a permitir que nadie le hiriese pero, sobre todo, que nadie lo presenciase de nuevo. Su tío era lo único que tenía en el mundo y no iba a decepcionarlo otra vez._

_El calor febril le llevó de nuevo a los brazos de aquel Jensen que parecía ser el villano de su pesadilla._

_-Shhhh, no tiembles, tranquilo, no te dolerá, te lo prometo - la voz suave de Jensen susurraba en su oído como una tierna promesa de amantes- lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero necesito tu sangre, no puedo escogerte, no puedo…_

_Jared intentó moverse, preguntar, tan solo entender… pero no logró hacer nada más que contemplar como el hombre le miraba con aquella mezcla de deseo y determinación._

_Algo afilado rasgó su cuello, la piel rota con facilidad pasmosa. Sintió su sangre brotar en abundancia de su garganta, pero no le dolió realmente, notaba como se_ _deslizaba a borbotones por su piel, demasiado rápido para reaccionar, y como Jensen bebía de él._

_Debería haber sido terrible pero el miedo había dejado paso a otra cosa, su cuerpo se desvanecía pero el de Jensen lo sujetaba con fuerza, evitando que cayese. Sus manos le acunaban mientras bebía de su garganta._

_Un frío grave y pesado se apoderaba de su conciencia pero aún sentía aquel extraño confort, aunque sabía que se desangraba rápidamente, solo podía sentir aquella lasitud casi dulce, mientras la sensación del hombre que parecía nutrirse de él, como un vampiro de un cuento de terror, le rodeaba como una caricia._

_La languidez se apoderó con fuerza de sus extremidades mientras se sentía desfallecer, el cuerpo del otro hombre caía suavemente sobre él, y, una vez sintió el frío del suelo en su espalda, intuyó que no le quedaba mucho aliento ya._

_Pero su voz le susurraba suave aun, mientras continuaba robándole la vida, con una dulzura torturante, como si quisiera que entendiera que su sangre era lo más valioso en el mundo para él._

_-Esto…oh, Jared, siento tanto esto…- el suelo sobre su espalda se volvió casi cálido en comparación con la frialdad de su propio cuerpo, que se había vuelto tan pesado que ni siquiera Jensen podía ya sostenerlo._

_Intentó decirle algo antes de que todo se petrificara pero sus labios se habían congelado y el rostro de Jensen le contemplaba con una expresión casi tierna, pero sus labios brillaban con un rojo intenso, manchados por su propia sangre._

_La oscuridad dura y helada le acogió como un abrazo y Jared cerró los ojos, incapaz de enojarse con él. Se dejó arrastrar por la bruma hacia lo que creyó de nuevo la inconsciencia pero una leve claridad le hizo parpadear y abrir los ojos de nuevo._

_Temía verle de nuevo cernirse sobre él pero lo que observó sobre su cuerpo fueron dos esferas: una luminosa y pálida junto a otra menor y algo más apagada._

_Dos lunas brillando sobre él como dos faros de un blanco casi sobrenatural. Las observó con una emoción extraña, parecían contemplarle a su vez, como una promesa, y al ver aquel horizonte algo se sintió reconfortado en su interior._

_Advirtió que aún estaba tumbado sobre su espalda pero el suelo era ahora tierra húmeda y verde._ _Se levantó despacio, y aguzó el oído porque algo resonaba entre los árboles: al fin distinguió una melodía, suave y remota, como de otro tiempo._

_Una emoción imprecisa latió en su pecho, aquella melodía le resultaba familiar, como algo tarareado cientos de veces._

_Un leve destello de cabellos rubios y sonrisas le hizo pensar en su madre, y recordó cómo ella solía tatarear aquella canción,_ _muchas veces acompañaba las palabras con una mirada apenada, preñada de nostalgia._

_Dio un paso hacia donde la música sonaba, y entonces una risa suave alcanzó su oído y algo se detuvo en su interior. Esa risa le llamaba como un sortilegio._

_Se apresuró al encuentro de su dueño, y, en pocos pasos, porque en los sueños las distancias parecían pertenecer al deseo, le halló ante él._ _Le observó en silencio, cautivado por la imagen que se desplegaba ante sus ojos._

_El bosque se abría extensamente alrededor de una mesa en forma de herradura, rodeada por asientos de la misma piedra tallada con formas algo caprichosas, que sin embargo se le antojaron familiares._ _En el respaldo de cada asiento había grabada una imagen, como si distinguiera a su dueño de algún modo._

_Y en el hueco de la herradura se alzaba: una roca con forma de trono. No había sido labrada, era una sola pieza, agreste y puntiaguda en sus bordes, y, de algún modo, sintió que latía con vida propia. Esperaba algo, como si aquella piedra no fuera solo roca, o lo fuera de una naturaleza muy distinta a las que había conocido, porque aquella estaba “ **despierta”**. _

_Algo en la estampa parecía provenir de viejos tiempos, en parte porque estaba completamente cubierta por musgo y otras calidades de verde, como restos de algún pasado remoto, vestigios de algún lugar que ya nadie usaba, pero supo que no era así, que lo que crecía sobre la piedra formaba parte de ella tanto como el propio material._

_Y por algún motivo, sintió una extraña emoción ante el lugar, como si fuera algo que le atañese, como si hubiera hallado el camino al lugar del que había partido._

**_Hogar._ **

_Aquel lugar, estuviera donde estuviera, real o no, era su hogar más que ningún otro que hubiera conocido. Le invadía una emoción muy peculiar, mezcla de júbilo y añoranza. A_ _quel era el lugar origen de algo, algo que siempre había latido en su interior._

_Como un susurro en su oído, suave, muy suave, escuchó viejas palabras, un cántico apenas escuchado, y supo que era un recuerdo, un recuerdo muy antiguo. Tuvo la sensación de que el viento la sostenía como unas tiernas manos y el murmullo tomó clara forma para él y alcanzó su oído ahora como entonces:_

_“Tú”._

_El recuerdo se difuminó como humo y, de nuevo, estaba allí ante el asiento de piedra y la naturaleza del lugar le golpeó como una certeza: “Aquí se convertían en reyes”._ _Podía “sentir” el sonido de múltiples presencias allí, muchos rostros que esperaban, mirando hacia el trono de piedra, aguardaban….¿qué? ¿A quién?_

_Miró su mano sorprendido, la mano de su madre aferraba la suya con fuerza y, de nuevo, era un niño. A orillas de un jardín humano, donde otros niños jugaban, sintió su cuerpo tirar hacia los demás niños, ante la mirada casi dolida de su madre:_

_-Lo siento, Tristán, pero no puedes, hijo mío, es demasiado peligroso- sintió como lo alzaba del suelo para abrazarle con fuerza, la piel de su madre estaba fría y casi pudo sentir latir su temor a través de su roce. Se dejó llevar lejos del parque y  de los  demás niños mientras intentaba que ella no notase como los miraba mientras le alejaban de ellos._

_Su madre cantaba para alejar la tristeza, cantaba aquella melodía, y Jared había preguntado por eso, pero ella había mirado a su padre y la mirada entre ellos le dejó claro que no tendría respuesta. El sonido de los pasos de su tío irrumpió en la escena, él siempre era la mejor noticia: traía diversión a la sucesión de días apagados que era su vida. Había corrido hacia éste, que le alzó en alto para abrazarlo con afecto._

_-Ahhh, mi pequeño Tristán, ¿has echado de menos a tu tío?- rió risueño, y le entregó su regalo. Siempre había un regalo para él cuando Crow regresaba de sus viajes, pero ahora advirtió algo que no recordaba haber advertido en el pasado._

_La mirada entre él y sus padres, la ansiedad en los ojos de su madre, el gesto de su tío, categórico, negando con la cabeza, y, mientras abría su regalo, una frase alcanzó sus oídos:_

_-¿Jensen? – su madre, era su madre quien había dicho el nombre, ¿esperanzada o temerosa? no lograba discernirlo, quizá ambas cosas._

_-Nada fijo, he hallado algunos mensajes algo confusos, no es seguro, ni siquiera puedo asegurar cual es su origen, lo único seguro es que él nos acecha, tarde o temprano nos encontrará, si os equivocáis...-notó las miradas clavadas en él, temor y consternación en sus rostros._

_-Si no es como esperáis, moriremos todos..._

 

 

                                                                         Abrió los ojos, aturdido y preocupado: ¿era un recuerdo? ¿o solo un sueño? los sueños se construían con retazos de memoria, pero si era un recuerdo ¿su madre había pronunciado el nombre de Jensen? no, eso tenía que ser un sueño, una mezcla confusa de los recuerdos del día, pero se sentía tan agotado, como si en vez de descansar hubiera realizado un largo viaje.

Una vocecilla en su interior se preguntaba temerosa si era posible que fuera un recuerdo, uno que solo ahora tenía sentido, cuando aquel nombre se había convertido en parte de su realidad.

Alejó la idea mientras su cuerpo se desperezaba. Aún podía sentir a Jensen sobre su piel, y un escalofrío le sacudió acuciante. Se refugió en la ducha, como si el agua pudiera arrastrar toda su incertidumbre, pero el reflejo de la luz en el cristal del espejo le recordó el torque mencionado por Jo.

¿Y si era uno de **ellos**? No, era absurdo, no era posible, Jensen era demasiado joven. Fueran quienes fueran, esos _ellos_ que a veces les escuchaba mencionar con temor, no tenía nada que ver con Jensen.

_No podía ser._

Tenía que ver el brazalete que Joanna había mencionado para poder quitarse esas ideas de la mente. Jensen podía tener muchos secretos pero no formaba parte de eso, no tenía que ver con quienes habían atacado a sus padres, eso seguro, aunque solo fuera porque entonces tendría pocos mas años que él. Además, fueran quienes fueran, si algo tenía claro era que no eran humanos.

Los sonidos que había escuchado aquella noche, los murmullos entre sus padres, las frases veladas de su tío. “ _Los enemigos_ ” de su familia no eran humanos, lo sabía.

_Ocultos en las sombras para apoderarse de la caja que custodiaba, acechándolos durante años, arrebatándole la vida a sus padres, s **us enemigos.**_

Se levantó del lecho e intentó alejar los recuerdos del confuso y vívido sueño, pero solo logró que destellos de la larga noche de pasión junto al médico le invadieran, preocupado por los derroteros de su mente, intentó alejar todo pensamiento que no fuera práctico.

Pero no pudo evitar maldecir de nuevo a su tío por su afición a los malditos secretos. Su tío, sus padres, sus propias  “ _peculiaridades”_ … todo le asaltó para imponer su propia obvia lógica: siempre había existido una verdad allí que detestaba enfrentar, el hecho de que le habían mantenido en las sombras, y después les había perdido sin tener ninguna respuesta.

De niño había pensado que las “ _rarezas_ ” de su familia eran como un don, como en los cuentos en los que un niño tenía poderes singulares, creía que eran un don para ser mejores cazadores. Mantuvo aquella idea durante toda su infancia a pesar de que sus padres parecían renegar de la profesión de su tío, pero, cuando estos murieron y él se convirtió en uno de ellos, comprendió algo que hasta entonces ignoraba:

Que ningún cazador toleraría alguien con “ _dones_ ” inusuales, su tío le había enseñado al respecto, sobre todo con su principal debilidad, algo que compartía con los seres que cazaban, se lo había preguntado en numerosas ocasiones, ¿porque el hierro les mataba con tanta facilidad cuando era el metal que le envenenaba?, no lo entendía y su tío siempre desviaba la conversación llegados a ese punto.

**“Solo tienes que saber algo, solo eso, tú no tienes nada que ver con esas abominaciones, esos monstruos son solo bestias que buscan carne viva para alimentarse, ¿crees que puedes tener algo que ver con eso?”**

Pero había otros, otros con rostros muy humanos pero con diferencias, diferencias que le preocupaban, había visto el primero de ellos cuando tenía 15 años,aunque no había sido tan humano como otros que había hallado a lo largo de los años, pero aquel lo recordaba porque por un instante había pensado que era hermoso, lo que _aquello_ fuera, le había parecido hermoso.

Su rostro era alargado y de un pálido casi níveo, sus enormes ojos negros carecían casi de blanco y las alas transparentes y membranosas se desplegaban como un manto en su espalda, casi invisibles, Jared había contenido el aliento, pensando que era una belleza, su apariencia no era realmente humana pero podría pasar por uno algo peculiar, si se ignoraban aquellas alas tan extraordinarias.

Parecía mirarle con curiosidad, no notó hostilidad en el ser, hasta que su tío surgió entre la maleza, entonces la criatura abrió sus labios mostrando una dentadura afilada como un cuchillo, había susurrado algo y Crow se había interpuesto entre él y el ser.

Jared recordaba su sorpresa ante eso, porque ahora si percibía hostilidad, pero dirigida hacia él, ¿Por qué?

Su tío le había gritado que corriera pero a pesar de ello se quedó allí parado, otros como aquella criatura surgieron entre los árboles, el que aun miraba desafiante a su tío, habló algo en una lengua que no conocía pero que le resultaba curiosamente familiar.

Y Crow había respondido, se había preguntado entonces como se las arreglaba para saber cosas así, como el idioma de unos seres tan extraños.

Pero aunque no lo entendía no lo necesitó para saber que él era el objeto de lo que decía, notaba como las criaturas le miraban, su tío le había repetido furioso que corriera, esta vez le obedeció, aunque quería quedarse y luchar si era necesario.

Escuchó algo mas, como una maldición por parte de Crow, pero un rato después su tío se reunió con él en el punto de encuentro, parecía dolido y preocupado, le miró asombrado, aquel hombre era increíble, no entendía como había podido anular un grupo tan amplio y peligroso de criaturas, pero protestó porque le habría gustado quedarse.

-Jared, mírame, le debo a tu madre mantenerte a salvo, ahora debes entender esto, ninguno de ellos es de fiar, aunque tengan formas atrayentes, pero desconfía sobre todo de los que parecen humanos, cuando llegue el momento te explicaré mas pero tenemos que tener cuidado, hay demasiados ojos vigilando, su estirpe maldita se oculta en este lugar, y ¿que nos quedaría si también tú te perdieras?

Malditos secretos, ¿que tenia ahora sino misterios sin respuesta y sus extraños sueños que parecían enviarle mensajes sobre su pasado y su futuro?

Se estremeció, ¿Cómo iba a distinguir entre todo aquello lo que era o no cierto? ¡si al menos Crow le hubiera dejado algún mensaje!, pero lo único que tenía de él era su viejo cuaderno de campo, y aunque era útil, no había nada en él que le sirviera para comprender quienes le buscaban y porqué

De todos modos se habían mantenido en silencio desde la muerte de sus padres, casi, hasta entonces, porque no le cabía duda de que tenían que ver con lo que le había pasado a Crow, pero si parecían capaces de esperar durante tantos años para actuar, Jared había esperado poder tener una vida antes de que regresaran, si es que lo hacían, nada le relacionaba con Crow ni con sus padres, había sido muy cuidadoso ocultando todo rastro tras sus huellas

Jared pensó en ello mientras se vestía, en su mente había hecho un esquema de la situación, pensaba que sus enemigos tenían que ser seres de alguna de aquellas tribus extrañas e inhumanas, deducía que la caja tenía que ser valiosa para ellos aunque ignoraba porque, así como el ansia que tenían por matarle, a él entre todos los demás

Su tío le había mostrado tiempo atrás como solo el olor de su sangre enloquecía a las bestias, y las atraía con un furor inusual, Jared sabía que había algo diferente en su sangre, un aroma muy peculiar que la distinguía de la sangre de cualquier otro humano, pero aun así lo suficientemente parecida como para que no temiera ser otra cosa

En las bestias el olor era abominable, pero también los otros tenían aromas diferentes, algunos mas similares a lo humano aunque siempre había aquel matiz, de algo “lejano”, no del todo humano, Jared a veces se preguntaba si en su propia sangre no existía ese matiz pero parecía incapaz de distinguirlo, era demasiado familiar y cálido

Observó su cara y su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo del armario y alejó la idea por ridícula, en todo aquel tiempo solo había hallado unos extraños realmente similares a humanos aunque sus dientes afilados y sus orejas puntiagudas les delataban, no había nada de aquello en él, ni en nadie que conociera en aquel lugar, pensó de paso, fuera lo que fuera lo que temía de modo impreciso nada de aquello podía estar relacionado, solo era su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesilla y respingó sorprendido, el tiempo le pisaba ahora los talones, se había quedado dormido casi una hora, y ahora apenas le quedaban unos minutos para ducharse y vestirse antes de salir camino del colegio.

Mientras el agua caía sobre su piel, llevándose con ella el aroma del cuerpo del otro hombre y la tensión del sueño se disipaba poco a poco, empezó a reconciliarse con las imágenes de sus ensoñaciones.

Empezaba a ver las pautas de la visión, había pensado en su primer encuentro con él antes de dormirse, cuando pensaba en vampiros habitando la vieja mansión, la lógica de los sueños parecía ser siempre simbólica, no lineal.

En cierto modo intuía que Jensen era peligroso para él pero aun dándole un papel criminal en su sueño, cada gesto del hombre había estado preñado de dulzura, resultaba retorcido, y probablemente también enfermizo pero no podía evitar recordar esa parte del sueño, cuando había sido desangrado por él, con una peculiar mezcla de paz y serenidad

Incluso robándole el aliento continuaba sintiendo que podía ponerse en sus manos, por muy delirante que resultara

Se encontró pensando en ello mientras se cambiaba de ropa, pensando que había sido una muerte muy agradable, incluso hermosa de un modo extraño.

“ _quizá porque no dejó de sostenerme_ ”

_“dios, qué retorcido me estoy volviendo”_

Saboreó el recuerdo de la noche a su lado, sintiendo que ahora la idea de alejarse resultaba peor, pero no sabía si valía la pena quedarse, aunque nunca se había sentido tan cerca de nadie.

No entendía porque en sus sueños los ojos verdes de Jensen tendían a mezclarse con los de monstruos acechantes, en la penumbra de aquel cuarto aquellos ojos solo reflejaban una profunda ternura, sonrió al recordarlo

Se cambió de ropa pensando en qué hacer a partir de ese momento, en realidad no debería haber cambiado nada, pero la idea de alejarse era ahora mucho peor.

**_“su corazón pulsando suavemente bajo la palma de su mano, un suspiro ahogado cerca de su pecho”_ **

Cerró los ojos saboreando el recuerdo, podía intentar ser razonable pero sabía que por mucho que se alejara no olvidaría fácilmente esa noche

Quizá debía esperar a encontrárselo de nuevo antes de tomar una decisión, eso parecía bastante razonable.

Mientras se vestía fantaseó con la imagen de Jensen desnudo bajo la fuente, esperándole…por mucho tiempo que pasara, jamás olvidaría esa imagen, aún se quedaba sin aliento solo de recordarla.

 

 

                                                                                      Su teléfono sonó entonces sobresaltándolo, al ver el nombre de Steve lo cogió pensando si tendría algo nuevo para él sobre Jensen.

-Me coges a punto de largarme, dispara.

La voz al otro lado le dejó paralizado:

-¿Qué? No, Steve, olvídalo…estoy fuera de eso. Se acabó, no..Escucha, no... ¡Maldita sea! – intentó ser ecuánime pero no pudo evitar que la irritación sonara con claridad en su voz.

-¿Cómo sabes a donde ir en todo caso? – percibió el titubeo del hombre y decidió sobresaltarle, siempre era una buena manera de sacar conclusiones.

-¿Ash te dio mi dirección?- el silencio culpable al otro lado fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Y eso significaba que sí necesitaban hablar.

\- De acuerdo, me reuniré contigo y con Chris, porque deduzco que estás con él. Te envío las coordenadas, es un viejo refugio de cazadores, pero no os quiero aquí, hablo en serio, no quiero nada de eso en este lugar. 

Notó la renuencia en la voz del otro pero al fin le escuchó aceptar, colgó enojado, no le gustaba nada corroborar que Ash le había seguido allí a expensas de sus amigos, pero había notado la urgencia en la voz de Carlson y también el resto.

Había una advertencia clara ahí, Steve estaba preocupado por él, era obvio, y sería muy estúpido si no le diera la oportunidad de explicarse, aun así miró de pasada hacia el armario y pensó que sería todavía más idiota si acudía desarmado a esa cita.

Mientras escribía las coordenadas del refugio no pudo evitar sentirse un estúpido al citarles a media tarde, pero no podía evitar esperar que Jensen se reuniera de nuevo con él esa noche, o algo así, se contempló con ironía en el espejo del cuarto y se preguntó desde cuando había regresado a la adolescencia.

 

 

                                                                                                     Camino del colegio no pudo evitar pensar en ello, quizá no le viera ese día, y en todo caso debería tomar alguna decisión sobre irse o quedarse, lo más lógico era alejarse de un lugar donde no parecía ser bienvenido, pero había encontrado algo más que buen sexo esa noche, eso al menos podía admitirlo, ¿podía simplemente darse la vuelta e ignorarlo?

Y si se lo encontraba de nuevo, ¿qué haría? ¿Citarle él? ¿Esperar que Jensen volviera a asumir el control? ¿Suplicar? Oh, porque estaba convencido de que podía suplicar por otra noche así.

Suspiró intentando convencerse de que no debía esperar nada, no le había prometido nada, nada indicaba que quisiera repetirlo, por lo que sabía Jensen le quería muy lejos del lugar, y eso no tenia por qué haber cambiado

Se lo repitió varias veces camino de las aulas, y siguió repitiéndose-lo mientras impartía su clase de esa mañana, no dejó de hacerlo durante toda la mañana, y aun así lo primero que hizo al tener una hora libre fue acercarse a la farmacia…

En cuanto entró en el lugar se detuvo sorprendido, no había pensado conscientemente en ello, pero aunque fuera un poco ingenuo no estaba de mas realizar algunas compras, si además incluía una caja de preservativos, no tenia porque tener nada que ver con sus expectativas, era un hombre joven, no era nada extraño que pudiera surgirle algún plan en los próximos días

Se lo repitió varias veces mientras echaba una ojeada entre los estantes, no se paró mucho a pensar lo que cogía, había hecho una compra muy somera el primer día y realmente le vendría bien adquirir varios productos de higiene personal, cuando llegó a la zona que buscaba se detuvo a mirar las cajas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era vergonzoso, ¿cuán estúpido iba a sentirse si Jensen no volvía a dirigirle la palabra?

Como un destello recordó la suavidad de su mirada en la penumbra, aquella sonrisa relajada y desinhibida

No, no era posible que quisiera alejarse realmente de él, si tan solo…

Quizá tenía que acercarse a la mansión y hablar con él, era lo más sensato, dar vueltas en torno al hombre como una quinceañera era de lo más tonto, con esa idea en mente, se acercó al mostrador y entregó su compra

La mirada de la dependienta le sobresaltó, la mujer parecía a medias divertida, a medias escandalizada, miró hacia abajo algo confuso por su actitud y se ruborizó al darse cuenta que había puesto sobre el mostrador ocho cajas de 24 condones….intentó mantener la compostura como si no fuera completamente ridículo que se hubiera aprovisionado como mínimo para una orgía

Al parecer mientras pensaba en Jensen, de modo automático había tomado todas las cajas que podía abarcar con sus manos, y siempre habían sido unas manos muy grandes, ni siquiera lo había pensado pero ahora le avergonzaba igual devolverlas a su lugar, así que decidió que siempre podía alegar que estaba pensando en realizar una campaña para fomentar el uso del preservativo entre los alumnos más mayores del colegio

Después de pensar en ello se sintió un poco menos estúpido, pero solo un poco.

Mientras la mujer guardaba las cajas en una bolsa e iba sumando el importe, de nuevo se planteó devolver al menos alguna, pero realmente prefería no incidir demasiado en la tontería que había hecho, al menos agradeció la discreción de la mujer

La campana de la entrada sonó entonces y la voz ronca e inequívoca de Jensen saludó a la mujer y le provocó un escalofrío.

Suspiró angustiado, _“oh, ¡venga ya!_ ” frustrado echó un vistazo rápido hacia la farmacéutica, la mujer ya había guardado todo en un par de bolsas pero Jared temió que con la suerte que tenía a la mujer se le caerían al suelo al dárselas o algo semejante y entonces se moriría de vergüenza bajo la mirada seguramente socarrona del hombre, por mucho que intentara usar la excusa de la campaña escolar, él lo vería en su rostro, Jared maldijo en voz baja.

No pudo evitar pensar que si ocurría lo peor su fallecimiento repentino a causa de la vergüenza evitaría que tuviera que tomar ninguna decisión sobre su futuro.

Se giró hacia él para saludarle, agobiado por la situación pero también expectante, preguntándose qué hombre sería , si el hostil que parecía solo anhelar que desapareciera o el otro…

Pero aunque Jensen respondió a su saludo, lo hizo con una indiferencia absoluta, no parecía haber reparado siquiera en él, la desilusión que sintió fue tan punzante que le costó no mostrarla con claridad en su rostro, parecía que apenas le conocía, cuando horas antes le había hecho temblar entre sus brazos…

¿Qué esperaba? Se dijo burlón, un abrazo o algo similar estaban completamente descartados, pero aquella actitud…comprendió que prefería su hostilidad.

La mujer le indicó el importe, la miró y la sonrisa dulce de su rostro le dio la respuesta, eso es lo que esperaba, una sonrisa, algo, algún gesto o señal de que le reconocía, que reconocía lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche

Pero el médico le había dirigido una mirada tan completamente vacía de expresión que sintió calientes las mejillas, ahora su estúpido arrebato era todavía más estúpido, si él no hubiera estado presente habría tirado las cajas a la basura.

Se sentía tan torpe y ridículo como un adolescente y cuando Jensen se acercó al mostrador para entregarle unas recetas a la mujer respingó hacia atrás sobresaltado, intentado alejarse de él, y por supuesto, una de las bolsas que sostenía se deslizó al suelo entre los dos.

Jared se precipitó a recogerla rezando para que Jensen continuara siendo tan poco amable como acostumbraba, pero obviamente no tuvo esa suerte, y éste se inclinó para ayudarle.

Un par de cajas habían abandonado la bolsa y podía verse al menos otras dos en su interior, completamente sonrojado y avergonzado intentó recuperarlas antes de que él se diera cuenta.

Pero una de las cajas se encontraba justo al lado del pie derecho de Jensen, y por supuesto él la recogió, por un segundo pareció alcanzársela sin mirarla pero al fin la observó y Jared le vio parpadear, no sabía si confuso o sorprendido, desde luego el no podía estar más incómodo de lo que estaba, y sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de escarlata, convirtiendo su excusa sobre el colegio en algo bastante inverosímil.

Ya había logrado atrapar la otra caja y la introdujo en una de las bolsas casi sin mirarla, al menos esperaba que no se diera cuenta de la absurda cantidad, Jensen aun tenia la caja en la mano y la sostenía mirándola al parecer con atención, y luego su mirada se deslizó hacia las bolsas que Jared tenía entre los brazos

Jared se sintió profundamente mortificado, ¿por qué no las había devuelto al advertir el disparate que era adquirir tantas? O aún mejor ¿por qué diablos había comprado aquello cuando no tenía ni idea de si aquella noche volvería a repetirse? ¿Por qué siempre era tan impulsivo?

Se dijo a si mismo que si al menos no estuviera tan sonrojado podría haber salido con cierta dignidad intacta de la situación, seguro que podría haberlo manejado del modo adecuado, si tan solo no se sintiera tan mortificado, pero era un poco difícil fingir aquello cuando estaba seguro de que tenia las mejillas del color del fuego que sentía en ellas.

No se atrevía a mirarle directamente a los ojos porque temía lo que vería en ellos, si se burlaba o le humillaba de nuevo decidió que iría directo a hacer la maleta, sabía que había hecho una tontería pero, aun intuyendo porque él no le quería allí, no sabía qué clase de hombre era realmente, por mucho que su instinto le condujera en una dirección, su reacción ahora le dejaría claro si valía la pena permanecer allí al menos unos días mas

Y entonces reparó al fin en la actitud de Jensen, éste estaba intentando coger una de las bolsas de sus manos, al advertirlo sufrió un repentino ataque de pánico, un par de cajas ya eran un poco excesivo pero ocho… sin pensarlo le esquivó retirándose hacia atrás, pero eso solo pareció acrecentar el interés de Jensen por el contenido de la bolsa, y en pocos segundos se halló inmerso en una situación totalmente surrealista con Jensen intentando apoderarse de las bolsas que intentaba ocultar a sus espaldas, ni se atrevió a imaginar que estaría pensando la farmacéutica ante semejante escena…

Al final acabó arrinconado contra el mostrador, y Jensen le agarró el brazo con fuerza, el contacto le tomó por sorpresa y el médico aprovechó para atrapar una de los paquetes, en cuanto lo vio en sus manos decidió que se iría directo a hacer la maleta, no había modo de que pudiera sobrevivir a eso con la dignidad intacta

Le observó contemplar el interior tan lentamente que Jared creyó que no podría soportar la humillación, no podía ver su expresión ya que había inclinado la cabeza pero si observó como dejaba caer la caja que aun sostenía en su mano para que se reuniera con las demás

Completamente humillado Jared percibió casi a cámara lenta como Jensen alzaba el rostro para mirarle, dios, era un hombre adulto, no entendía como se había metido en una situación tan absolutamente ridícula

Pero cuando la mirada del médico se cruzó con la suya, notó sorprendido que continuaba mirándole con la misma indiferencia de antes y esta vez la decepción fue mayor. Era la peor humillación, que no le importara lo más mínimo.

Intentó mantenerse sereno aunque se sentía terriblemente estúpido y no creía que pudiera superar otro encuentro con aquel hombre después de ello.

Pero, a pesar de que la mirada de Jensen se mantuvo igual de indiferente, sus palabras hicieron que su pecho diera varios vuelcos y saltos mortales con dobles cabriolas al escucharle:

-No antes de las diez, ¿está bien?- le había susurrado, su tono aún neutro, Jared le miró tan aturdido como confuso y un destello rápido pero inequívoco brilló en los ojos verdes del otro, Jay solo acertó a asentir mientras tomaba de sus manos la bolsa de la vergüenza.

 

 

                                  Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el mostrador esperando hallar a la pobre mujer perpleja pero le sorprendió hallarlo vacío, entonces recordó las recetas que Jensen le había entregado, al menos todo aquel bochornoso episodio había carecido de testigos

La mujer surgió entonces del fondo de la botica con varias cajas de medicamentos y al entregárselas al médico le comentó sonriente:

-Siempre es un placer verte por aquí- le sonrió jovial- ¿Jason estaba ocupado?.

La pregunta provocó una mirada rápida de Jensen en su dirección pero solo asintió y tomó las cajas que ella le ofrecía.

-Añádelas el total, gracias Tessa- ella le sonrió de nuevo y Jensen se alejó sin volver a mirarle, pero ahora ya no le molestó, de hecho estaba preguntándose porque el director del centro estaba allí personalmente, la farmacia se hallaba a pocos pasos del hospital, quizá fuera la proveedora al menos de algunas recetas pero parecía extraño que el director se desplazase en persona por unas recetas,

Fingió haber recordado que necesitaba algunas cremas tópicas para quemaduras y cosas así mientras se esforzaba por sacar el tema, aunque ella no era demasiado habladora logró que le contase que en realidad el hospital tenía su propia farmacia, pero que ellos les suministraban algunas recetas “especiales”, esperó resultar convincente al curiosear sobre el hombre que ella y Jensen habían mencionado pero la mujer le había mirado algo suspicaz, aun así le respondió.

Al parecer Jason era el ATS que solía recoger esas recetas, tras darle ese dato la farmacéutica añadió mirándole con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-En realidad es la primera vez que Jensen viene en persona a recogerlas, alguna vez se acerca para algo personal pero no para el hospital.

Jared sintió que volvía a sonrojarse, no había logrado engañarla sobre su interés real, pero intentó disimular cambiando de tema después de eso, creyó que había conseguido que todo pareciera natural, y por ello casi se espantó cuando la mujer al despedirse le preguntó si necesitaría una dispensa habitual de preservativos a ese nivel, ya que en ese caso era mejor que la avisara pues no solía disponer de tanta reserva.

Jared cerró los ojos mortificado y le aseguró que no sería necesario mientras por dentro maldecía a la mujer que le miraba con expresión algo socarrona, intentó disimular su aprensión, después de la curiosidad que había manifestado hacia Jensen ella no necesitaba ser especialmente perspicaz para atar cabos, no parecía una persona propensa a los cotilleos pero aun así sospechó que aquello había sido totalmente contraproducente.

Sin embargo cuando salía del local reparó en algo que le hizo sentirse tontamente optimista, desde el ala del hospital que daba a esa calle, la farmacia se podía observar desde prácticamente todas las ventanas, no pudo evitar pensar que Jensen se había acercado en persona porque le había visto entrar en el local.

Intentó alejar la idea por ilusa pero no pudo evitar volver a darle vueltas, el brillo travieso en sus ojos había sido tan fugaz que casi parecía una ilusión pero había estado allí, y también algo mas, cierta calidez, casi… ¿ternura?.

Bueno, probablemente tenía que haber parecido un crio completamente ruborizado pillado "in fraganti" con varias cajas de condones en la mano que gritaban sus expectativas.

Pero por muy absurdo que resultase tenía la sensación de que toda aquella ridícula escena había inclinado la balanza para que Jensen le hubiera vuelto a citar.

 

 


	13. Secretos. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Jared no había conseguido aun dejar de pensar en la ridícula escena de la farmacia. Le había resultado imposible dejar de reflexionar sobre sus actos, sobre sus propias reacciones y las de Jensen, no había logrado apartar tales cavilaciones de su pensamiento durante el resto de la mañana, ni durante la comida, de hecho ya se aproximaba el atardecer y continuaba dandole vueltas.

 

A pesar del bochorno que le producía recordarlo, sentía que aquella escena había inclinado la balanza hacia él y no acababa de entender porqué.

Parecía que era incapaz de comprender a aquel hombre, aunque realmente en ese instante no importaba tanto, porque esa noche volvería a verle, a sentirle.

Y por ahora, eso ya le bastaba.

Miró el reloj, tenía tiempo de sobra antes de encontrarse con sus viejos amigos pero había pensado en ponerse en marcha con una hora de reserva, para asegurarse de que Chris y Steve le esperaban solos

 

Detestaba pensar en algo así pero tenía claro que le ocultaban algo y si era malo no quería descubrirlo de la peor manera

Había guardado sus armas en uno de los armarios para archivos de su despacho, y se levantó para recogerlas y salir de allí, la mayoría de alumnos se retiraban ya, podía escuchar el bullicio de su salida, esa tarde Pamela cerraría el colegio así que podía ausentarse sin necesidad de despedirse de los demás, se inclinó para tomar la bolsa y fue entonces cuando el aroma familiar le asaltó y escuchó sus movimientos con una claridad pasmosa.

 

El inconfundible olor invadió sus fosas nasales casi como un golpe, los pasos se aproximaban a una gran velocidad en su dirección, aguzó su ya afinado oído para asegurarse pero no podía equivocarse.

 

Esperó en un reposo pleno de tensión como alcanzaba su despacho, escuchó sus movimientos al entrar en el cuarto, y después solamente su respiración agitada, a tan solo unos metros de él, pero siguió sin moverse, demasiado atónico por su presencia allí, porque habia cerrado la puerta tras él pero sobre todo porque podía escuchar como su pecho latia alterado.

 

Se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, sentía el espacio que los separaba como algo sólido entre ambos, escuchó el ruido de los alumnos alejándose mientras se esforzaba por mantener la compostura.

Cuando el silencio de las aulas vacías cayó sobre ellos, fue cuando se movió al fin, pero no se giró, se aproximó despacio hacia la ventana, abrió con calma el cristal, la tensión le pesaba físicamente y necesitaba inhalar profundamente,

Podía escuchar su respiración cada vez más pesada, y su aroma era mucho más fuerte ahora que el día anterior, de algún modo comprendió lo que significaba

 

La excitación de Jensen era tan intensa que despertaba la suya, le escuchó aproximarse lentamente hacia él y aguardó turbado, apoyado en la ventana, con el cuerpo en tensión, tan excitado ahora como sentía al otro.

 

El mínimo espacio que aún había entre ellos vibraba de pura electricidad

 

Las manos del hombre le tocaron al fin, posándose en sus hombros con sorprendente delicadeza, y gimió aliviado, su piel se hallaba totalmente despierta y el mero roce parecía extenderse sobre cada nervio, se quedó quieto deleitandose en el tacto de aquellas manos buscando su piel con ansia, deslizandose bajo la tela, buscando tocarle, sentirle

 

Su espalda se arqueó empujando sus caderas hacia atrás, buscando rozar la pelvis del otro, percibía el cuerpo ajeno con una intensidad que le hizo jadear y restregarse contra él.

 

Las manos de Jensen intentaban deshacerse de su ropa mientras sus labios buscaron su piel y sintió como la lengua del médico recorría su largo cuello

Gimió aturdido, no estaba preparado para aquel asalto y se olvidó de su cita con Steve y Chris o de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su aliento caliente sobre la nuca y sus manos desnudandole

 

Se dejó llevar por esas manos, respondiendo a su necesidad, permitiéndole que le convirtiera en arcilla, dejándose moldear bajo su roce

 

Y apenas advirtió como su ropa caía al suelo con un ruido sordo, pero sí lo hizo cuando el pene erecto del otro rozó su piel empujando su propia erección contra la pared, se apoyó en la ventana empujando su culo hacia él.

Los dedos de Jensen se deslizaron suaves en su interior mientras sus labios seguían besando su cuello y Jared gimió en un rugido bajo que fue subiendo en intensidad

Se movía errático, desesperado, buscando alivio contra su dureza, cuando bruscamente sintió su polla entrando en su cuerpo, se empujó hacia el cuerpo de Jensen, y éste le aferró con fuerza pero manteniendo la suavidad, acariciando su pecho en círculos preñados de ternura, buscó pegarse más a su cuerpo, mientras la boca de Jensen devoraba su cuello, buscando después sus labios.

Jared se giró hacia él, y en cuanto alcanzó su lengua, Jensen adecuó el ritmo de las embestidas de su pene con su lengua y sintió como perdía toda noción de su entorno, si el médico no le tuviera tan firmemente abrazado se habría caído al suelo.

 

Lamió sus labios, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se aceleraban y acompasaban mientras degustaba el interior de su boca, sin dejar rincón sin degustar,embestida a embestida ambos empezaron a gruñir tan excitados como atrapados por el momento

 

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás al tiempo que un largo gemido abandonaba su garganta al sentir como su miembro se enterraba profundamente en su interior y luego pulsaba húmeda y caliente dentro de su cuerpo

Empezó a pensar que iba a perderse dentro de si mismo o demasiado lejos para encontrarse de nuevo, pero no le importaba nada, nada excepto aquel latir constante en su interior empujando y empujando, como una marea arrastrándole, y entonces le sintió enterrarse del todo en sus entrañas y la sensación de plenitud le hizo gruñir justo antes de que la marea se extendiera del todo atrapándole en una vorágine de calor y placer, y permitió que le arrastrara a donde fuera y como fuera

Los dos gimieron y temblaron al unísono, insoportablemente calientes, el placer se expandía bajo su piel a cada embestida, calentadole por dentro y por fuera, y su vientre se contrajo en oleadas, sintió que se rompía en pedazos que Jensen parecía recomponer con las caricias de sus manos

Los temblores de su cuerpo empujaron el climax del médico, y éste mordió sus labios para no gritar, Jared le imitó, y mientras sus cuerpos se movían como uno solo, el sonido de carne contra carne, sus bocas se mordían prentendiendo devorarse, y al fin sintió su cuerpo derramándose caliente en su interior.

Tan lejos que regresar fue como ser arrojado desde una alta torre, y yacieron abrazados en un equilibrio precario, el cuerpo agotado sobre la piel ajena, y Jared sentía sus piernas temblando vacilantes.

Entonces un sonido sordo les paralizó a ambos.Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su despacho, Jared intentó concentrarse en lo que eso significaba, pero su conciencia seguia demasiado lejana y era demasiado esfuerzo comprender qué significaba aquel sonido.

Sentía el cuerpo aún estremecido por causa del reciente orgasmo, y los temblores suaves de Jensen latían sobre su carne, provocandole una sensación de profunda satisfacción.

Pero la llamada se repitió con insistencia y al fin reaccionaron, mirandose algo confusos, la voz de Ellen resonó con claridad en el despacho llamándole y los dos hombres se esforzaron en intentar pensar con algo de lucidez.

 

Al fin Jared encontró en algún rincón de su mente las palabras adecuadas y se escuchó responderle en voz alta

 

-Un segundo por favor, ahora abro- gritó mientras se alejaba físicamente de Jensen, el sonido de su cuerpo vaciándose de su miembro le hizo sentirse desolado, Ellen le agradaba, de veras lo hacía, pero en aquel momento la habría mandado a paseo.

 

Intentó vestirse rápidamente, sus pantalones estaba arremolinados en el suelo pero no acababa de conseguir subírselos del modo adecuado, sentía el cuerpo demasiado lánguido y no le respondía adecuadamente.

 

La expresión de pánico que lucía el rostro de Jensen mientras buscaba un lugar donde ocultarse, casi le hizo reír, su despacho no era pequeño pero no había rincones donde esconderse, excepto por los armarios con los archvos tampoco había demasiados muebles.

Miró hacia éstos y comprendió que eran la única opción, las puertas inferiores carecían de cajones, alli era donde descansaba su bolsa con las armas precisamente por ello, era estrecho pero un hombre podían ocultarse allí encogido.

Sin pensarlo empujó a Jensen hacia el interior de éstos y el médico no le defraudó al entender de inmediato sus intenciones.

 

Le vio desaparecer en el interior del mueble, mientras aun intentaba vestirse, había logrado adecentarse un poco cuando la mujer volvió a llamar, ahora claramente preocupada.

 

Le abrió intentando no manifestar su estado y Ellen entró algo sorprendida mirando a su alrededor con expresión algo confusa

-Jared, ¿estás bien?, parecías agitado- le preguntó y éste intentó no sonrojarse al responderle.

 

-Claro, perdona, me temo que me había quedado dormido de un modo algo informal- inventó sobre la marcha.

 

La mujer le observo de un modo extraño pero no replicó, y Jared tuvo la sensación de que pensaba que había estado masturbándose, lo cual le hacía parecer muy poco profesional, se ruborizó avergonzado, porque sospechaba que la verdad tampoco mejoraría esa impresión.

 

-Perdona, pero pensé en darte esto ahora, por si querías adelantar trabajo esta tarde

 

Había algo en ella que le hizo mirarla con atención, parecía ¿apenada?

Sorprendido le dio las gracias, pero antes de irse Ellen le miro y le asombró aun mas al decirle

-Jared, yo…quería decirte que me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, y que desearía que ojalá pudieras quedarte

Asintió emocionado por ello y volvió a agradecérselo, esta vez conmovido por sus palabras

-Tú y Joanna me habéis hecho sentir que hay un lugar para mí en Lyon, gracias Ellen, no puedes hacerte idea de lo que eso significa para mi, llevo mucho tiempo buscando un lugar donde quedarme, y creo que al fin lo he encontrado

Ella le miró de nuevo de un modo que no lograba descifrar, parecía que se estaba despidiendo de él, su semblante mostraba tal pena que estuvo a punto de preguntarle pero al fin la conciencia de la presencia de Jensen a un metro le hizo desistir sobre tener una conversación sincera con ella en ese momento.

 

La vio marcharse en silencio y se levantó para liberar a Jensen de su encierro, sabía que tenía el tiempo justo pero también que si éste quería repetir lo que hacían antes de ser interrumpidos no iba a saber resistirse.

Resignado por su poca voluntad al respecto, la idea le resultó reconfortante, ya no le importaba que sus deseos le dominaran asi, no si el desenlace eran escenas como la de unos minutos antes junto al hombre que le acompañaba.

Su cuerpo aún latía sensibilizado por el reciente orgasmo y el aroma del cuarto, a semen y sudor, se le antojó tan intenso en ese momento que se planteó que era imposible que Ellen no lo hubiera notado.

Jensen se desperazaba intentando estirar su cuerpo contraido por el estrecho espacio, pero cuando al fin le miró su expresión le dio escalofríos, fue un destello leve, muy leve en su mirada pero ya se había acostumbrado a interpretar aquel rostro tan poco revelador

Sin embargo lo desestimó porque carecía de sentido, ¿porqué iba a estar dolido? además pronto su rostro mostraba su hieratismo habitual y le miró algo perplejo porque no sabía que decirle después de lo que había pasado.

 

Por suerte el Jensen prepotente había regresado, y en ese momento casi lo agradeció, ya que no sabía cómo lidiar con aquella situación, así que le cedió el control sin resistencia alguna.

 

Este le indicó con una actitud inequívocamente altanera

 

-No llegues tarde esta noche, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado- su tono fue tan autoritario que sus palabras se convertían en una orden.

 

Meneó la cabeza pasmado, en realidad se sentía un poco a su merced, como si el rico propietario le considerada una más de sus pertenencias, pero tenía que reconocer que no le molestaba como antes su modo de tratarle, porque cuando eran sus cuerpos los que hablaban, su idioma era muy diferente.

Le vio partir sin expresión alguna en el rostro, pero ahora empezaba a sospechar que esa era una de las armaduras del médico y ya no se sintió ofencido por ello, le había buscado, tan necesitado que ya no le importaba las palabras que salieran de su boca, ya no podía ocultarle que estaba tan atrapado como él.

 

No es que fuera realmente lo que quería de él, pero por ahora estaba más que dispuesto a conformarse.

 

Llegaba tarde a su cita así que buscó la bolsa con las armas en el interior del armario y se puso en marcha.

 

Y, aunque estaba bien entrenado, su mente se hallaba demasiado ofuscada aun por lo sucedido, quizá por ello no advirtió la sombra que le siguió en cuanto abandonó el edificio.

Quizá no la habría notado de hallarse en pleno uso de sus facultades, ya varias veces se había sorprendido por el modo en que ese hombre se habia acercado a él, sin que pudiera advertir ningún sonido, cuando pretendía ser sigilioso Jensen competía con los felinos más silenciosos.

 

Podría haberla olido sin embargo, pero el aroma de su propio cuerpo confundía su olfato, haciendole creer que aquel perfume inconfundible era exhalado por su propia piel.

Lo que no podía sin embargo advertir era la furia de los ojos verdes clavados en su espalda, una cólera tan intensa como preñada de desprecio y tambien otra cosa, una emoción más profunda.

 

 

 

 

Sospechaba que la sonrisa que sentía en sus labios tenía que resultar completamente idiota, y lo peor es que sus intentos de borrarla habían sido completamente fútiles, en cada ocasión el recuerdo del semblante profundamente avergonzado y sonrojado de Jared le daba ganas de reírse en voz alta de nuevo y sentía esa estúpida sonrisita otra vez bailando en su boca.

 

Pero a pesar de aquel ánimo insensato que había hecho presa de él, sabía que aquella nueva cita con el cazador era una mala idea.

Llevaba un buen rato autoconvenciéndose de que en realidad era una buena ocasión para suministrarle la droga que Ruby había sugerido, si lo hacía esa noche el “problema” que representaba Jared dejaría de serlo.

Pero por mucho que sonase convincente en su mente, sabía que difícilmente iba a evitar, estando a solas con él, que ese encuentro se convirtiera (otra vez) en lo que no debía.

Mentirse a uno mismo siempre le había parecido una tontería a evitar, se perdía mucho tiempo valioso huyendo de la verdad, en la medida de lo posible intentaba que no le sucediera.

Así que después de una leve pretensión de autoengaño, acabo por aceptar que cuando le había citado, el filtro de Ruby era lo último en lo que pensaba, en todo caso ni siquiera sabía si podría tenerlo listo para esa noche, aunque seguro que era capaz de ello.

Simplemente ni arrancándose las entrañas habría podido ignorar la carita de crio apaleado que Jared había puesto cuando le vio con la caja de preservativos en la mano

 

La sonrisa afloró de nuevo a su rostro sin poder controlarla, le había costado mucho mantenerse inalterable cuando descubrió lo que era la caja que Jared intentaba alejar de él, y más al ver el contenido de la bolsa, pero creía que había logrado mantener su fachada imperturbable, uno no crece en un palacio sin aprender que ese es el único modo de proteger sentimientos privados, si no los ven, no existen.

 

Claro que con Jared estaba haciéndolo de pena, apenas lograba mantener el control ante él, solo una vez antes había perdido hasta ese punto su autodominio, pero alejó esos recuerdos con firmeza, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un proceso extraño, sin embargo, quizá no era Jared el causante de su falta de control, sino aquel cambio paulatino cuyo fatal desenlace se aproximaba cada vez mas.

Era un cazador, un hombre adulto, pero había parecido un niño mirándole de aquel modo, como si él tuviera la clave para convertir su mundo en una pesadilla

Parecía tan avergonzado… se escuchó reír en voz alta y miró a su alrededor esperando que no hubiera testigos de su arranque, por suerte para él, ya que aquello sería muy poco digno, se hallaba en la periferia del pueblo y nadie más compartía su sendero.

 

Meneó la cabeza intentando alejar emociones y recuerdos, pero no sabía cómo dejar de rememorar aquella expresión compungida, y tan tentadora…. que esperase repetir la noche juntos le había producido una sensación absurdamente reconfortante, por mucho que supiera que no podía suceder, el cazador lo ignoraba.

De nuevo la risa bobalicona se apoderó de su semblante, podía notarla estirando la comisura de sus labios, y se enojó consigo mismo por no poder contenerla.

Jared aparentemente pretendía quedarse allí mucho tiempo, eso, o aspiraba a batir algún tipo de record, las ideas que visualizó a raíz de ese pensamiento calentaron algo más que su pecho y a pesar de su determinación de alejarle de su mente, necesitó detenerse y realizar varios ejercicios de respiración profunda para serenarse y alejar aquellas sensaciones.

Pero incluso cuando acabó, la frustración permanecía allí, la lógica le indicaba que todos sus síntomas era por causa del proceso que estaba sufriendo, de esa “infección” maldita que estaba transformando su estructura molecular al nivel más primordial, que iba a convertirle en “otra cosa”, y sin embargo la sensación persistía, el presentimiento de que era por él,que era Jared el causante de su agitación, quizá incrementada por sus cambios, pero él era el origen…

 

Observó el lugar donde se había parado, lo que más le costaba asimilar de aquel mundo ajeno era la luz, allí la luz era distinta, mucho más “amarilla”, en su mundo el sol brillaba con un matiz cobrizo que causaba un tono cálido casi rojizo ausente en la luminosidad de estos dias, y durante la noche solo los eclipses producían tinieblas totales

 

Llevaba mucho tiempo en ese mundo, demasiado tiempo, tanto que le costaba recordar el rostro de los que añoraba, y aun así aun no había logrado acostumbrarse a la luz de ese mundo de una sola luna.

 

Al principio para él aquel solo era el lugar donde se libraba la guerra por el gobierno de su tierra, ahora podía verlo como un hogar adoptivo, los humanos no eran muy distintos a su propio pueblo en lo que importaba, a pesar de las diferencias físicas, estaban tan dominados por las emociones como su especie, e igualmente pretendían que era su mente la que predominaba.

 

Todos aquellos siglos también había intentado aprender de ellos, en parte porque creía que era parte de su deber estar preparado para lo que pudiera suceder, para las amenazas que pudieran provenir de esa especie, pero también debido a su curiosidad personal, y pronto había comprendido que algunas cosas eran tan válidas a este lado como al otro

 

Los humanos que había conocido a lo largo de su extensa vida le habían mostrado que ambas especies coincidían más de lo que divergían, y este humano le estaba enseñando algo más sobre si mismo

Hacía tiempo que sabía que, cuando se alejara de ese mundo añoraría muchas cosas, pero no estaba preparado aun para admitir que quizá habría una a la que no soportaría renunciar.

 

Ojalá la verdad pudiera ser menos compleja, _“malos versus buenos, un mal claro y evidente contra el que luchar"_ pero incluso los monstruos no eran sino victimas…

E incluso su peor enemigo…NO, no iba a pensar en ello, se prometió, al menos mientras aun pudiera controlarse no iba a permitirse recordar nada de aquello…

 

Suspiró confuso poniéndose de nuevo en marcha, ¡aquel humano parecía tan contradictorio!, le había visto actuar como un asesino despiadado, pero hacía solo unos minutos parecía un adolescente ingenuo, tan ruborizado y candoroso, claro que ¿qué sabía él sobre adolescentes en realidad?

 

Nunca había vivido algo equivalente a la adolescencia humana, siempre se había esperado mucho de él para permitírsele tener otra cosa que no fuera obligaciones y deberes, ¿quizá por ello le afectaba tanto una tontería como aquella? Porque desde la llegada de Jared a Lyons se había encontrado demasiadas veces actuando como un necio.

 

¿Qué podía hacer con el cazador? Matarle era algo que no podía ni pensar ahora, dejarle partir con todo recuerdo borrado le dolía más de lo que soportaba admitir…una parte profunda de si mismo, que había ignorado tener hasta ese momento, sin embargo parecía saber lo que deseaba hacer con él.

 

_“Aunque pierdas semanas, aunque el precio sea imperdonable, solo una noche más, solo otro momento a su lado”_

Nunca en toda su vida había tenido un pensamiento similar, relegando su deber ante los imperativos del deseo, le avergonzaba profundamente tenerlo, y a pesar de ello, no sabía cómo evitar ese segundo encuentro, porque de repente decepcionarle parecía casi tan grave como fallarles a los suyos, y ese era el tipo de pensamiento que no podía permitirse tener.

 

Pero una idea insidiosa se había colado en su pensamiento desde la tonta escena de la farmacia, quizá ya desde antes, cuando se encontró a si mismo descendiendo varios pisos solo porque, desde la ventana de su despacho, le había visto entrar allí.

 

Si encontrara a Crow, si regresaran a casa, podrían dejar un portal abierto, como antaño, y quizá podría explicarle la verdad a Jared, hacer que lo entendiera, que abandonara la caza, incluso…la idea le hizo sonrojarse…ya no había una consorte esperándole, quizá podían tener algo, lo que fuera….Por favor,¿Qué le pasaba? 

Había tantos supuestos en esas ideas, ¡tanta necedad! incluso si tuviera un golpe de suerte al fin, tardaría años en curar los portales, años que Jared como humano no tenía para esperarle, y tampoco podía pensar en pedirle que le acompañara a otro mundo.

¿Qué tonterías eran esas?

Siendo razonable cuando se fueran ya no tendría nada que cazar así que dejaría de ser un enemigo de su especie, porque había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, nunca dejaría atrás a los perdidos, había decidido que les llevaría a las Islas Brumosas, donde los vapores exhalados por las entrañas de la tierra les dormirían hasta que hallara el modo de recuperarles.

 

Pero por muy convincente que pareciera ese razonamiento, seguía siendo absurdo esperar que Jared le esperara los meses que tardaría en poder volver en cada visita, aun si le ocultaba la verdad y simplemente no preguntaba por ella, aun si olvidaba lo que había hecho como cazador, ¿qué clase de “relación” podrían tener?

 

Pertenecían literalmente a dos mundos diferentes, no podían ser nada más que lo que eran, prácticamente dos desconocidos, humillado por la dirección de sus pensamientos, le mortificó como parecía empeñado en ignorar la realidad y dejarse llevar por fantasías

 

¿Tanto necesitaba aquello, lo que fuera que había encontrado junto al cazador?

NO, se dijo con firmeza, él no podía pensar en sus necesidades, demasiadas vidas dependían de la suya, Jared solo era un espejismo y estos nunca eran reales, él lo sabía bien, demasiado bien.

 


	14. Secretos. Capitulo 14

Capitulo catorce

 

Ellen contempló con pesar como la figura de Jensen se alejaba de su lado, le conocía desde que era sólo un niño que aún tenía fe en los demás, y aquel cazador, por mucho que Jensen intentara ignorarlo, conseguía que aquel niño regresara con tal facilidad que casi le asustaba.

Pero tenía una sensación muy fuerte con Jared, a pesar de lo que era, había una enorme honestidad en sus ojos, siempre había seguido su instinto con los demás y hasta ahora no le había fallado.

 

Además intuía que la atracción entre ambos era algo más que instinto animal pero nunca se lo diría a Jensen, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que éste ya lo sabría y no necesitaba que nadie se lo remarcase.

Jensen….había unido su destino al de aquel niño hacía ya mucho tiempo, y nunca se había arrepentido pero a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, nunca había temido tanto por él como ahora, ni siquiera cuando había sido hecho prisionero por su peor enemigo.

 

Porque ahora su adversario habitaba dentro de él, y le asustaba perderle, no solo por lo que era sino también por quién era para ella.

Y después de tantos años allí, estaban a merced de aquellos dos hijos del traidor, buscando a un hombre que en el mejor de los casos nunca había sido demasiado fiable, y todo dependía ya de ellos, resultaba tan injusto

 

Suspiró con nostalgia, el día en que Jensen había perdido a su prometida había sido uno de los más difíciles de su vida, pero después de tanto tiempo aquel cazador parecía haberle devuelto algo que creía que había perdido con ella, fe

 

Aunque Jensen se resistía, le conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo, tanto tiempo que no podía engañarle como intentaba hacer consigo mismo, desde que Jared había aparecido en el refugio le había visto reaccionar más de lo que lo había hecho en años, estallaba en cólera, sonreía sin advertirlo, era casi como volver a contemplar al príncipe que había sido antes….antes de la traición de Alastair

 

Suponía que él lo achacaba al cambio que sufría pero antes de que Jared se cruzase en su camino, lograba contenerse, ya no podía, aquel chico parecía funcionar como una catarsis que liberaba sus emociones, sacándolo de sus casillas de un modo visceral , y a pesar de todo lo que le habían presionado, el cazador continuaba vivo y ella no podía sentirse más satisfecha por ello, no solo por Jared, sino también por Jensen, porque intuía que si permitía que le dañaran perdería una parte muy importante de sí mismo, y el hombre al que había seguido a otro mundo era mucho mejor que aquel que le había educado, mucho mejor que ningún rey al que hubiera servido o conocido.

 

Jensen no lo comprendía pero su consagración incondicional a su pueblo no era algo que este ignorara, era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que no le venerara, todos los que estaban allí sabían que su rey había cruzado por ellos y se había quedado a su lado, nadie lo olvidaba, y tampoco ignoraban que era por ellos, por intentar ayudar a los que todos veían ya perdidos, que había estado demasiado expuesto a las fisuras y estaba muriendo ahora

 

No, Jensen no lo entendía, pero su pueblo moriría por el sin pensarlo un instante, se atormentaba pensando que nunca le perdonarían su debilidad hacia el cazador, pero Ellen estaba segura de que si lo supieran le disculparían, todos conocían la profundidad de su pérdida al perder a su compañera

 

Y sin embargo, entre todos ellos, un alacrán se ocultaba, alguien le había traicionado en el pasado, alguien que probablemente aún seguía a su lado

Su familia había servido a muchos reyes antes, ella misma había conocido a  
cuatro monarcas, y había sido fiel a la madre de Jensen, soberana y amiga, pero Jensen…él era diferente, su entrega a su pueblo era tal que solo podía responderse con igual devoción, no lograba entender qué empujaba al traidor

 

Veía como Jensen despertaba la devoción de criaturas tan ariscas como Ruby o Gordon, solo había conocido antes a alguien con un carisma similar, pero el consorte no tenía la nobleza del rey actual ni su capacidad para amar a su pueblo de aquel modo, sacrificándose a sí mismo una y otra vez por ellos

¿Cómo no seguir a un rey así?

Recordó el niño que había sido, un niño de ojos enormes y esa actitud seria que ya entonces le caracterizaba, y la añoranza hizo presa de su ánimo .

Cerró los ojos dolida

 

_“tanto tiempo ya lejos de casa”_

Joanna había nacido bajo aquella tierra de una sola luna, pero ella tenía otros recuerdos, recuerdos de otra tierra, con dos esferas brillando en el cielo nocturno y un horizonte cobrizo que casi acogía cálidamente bajo su hermosa luz.

 

Había crecido en un mundo que ahora comparaba con un viejo reloj, donde todas las piezas encajaban con maestría, y nada podía suceder fuera de lo marcado por el destino y el rey.

 

Mucho después descubrió lo equivocada que estaba sobre la naturaleza de la realidad, pero había nacido en tiempos de paz, de una paz que parecía tan estable como la propia roca sobre la que se asentaba el poder real.

 

Había crecido bajo el mando de un rey anciano pero sólido, durante generaciones, aquel hombre, el abuelo de Jensen, había reinado con bondad, igual que todo su linaje, nada de inesperadas tormentas, la alianza de la familia real y la tierra era firme, los entes etéreos que personificaban lo vivo habitaban armoniosamente entre ellos (en la tierra de una luna tenían nombres para ellos, nombres como hadas o duendes pero su pueblo no necesitaba tanto nombrarlo todo, sin duda los humanos creían que los nombres les daban algún tipo de control sobre lo que denominaban, clasificando el mundo creían entenderlo, en eso su especie era menos ingenua).

 

Había sido un buen lugar para crecer, un lugar donde sentirse seguro.

Eran tiempos de paz, tiempos donde los temores y dudas solían pertenecer al  
terreno de los sentimientos porque **“cuando el estómago está lleno y el futuro es llano, solo el corazón protesta”** , así era el dicho de su pueblo, y en verdad no podía recordar sino la alegría ligera que siempre debería habitar en los recuerdos de la niñez

 

No era un mundo benévolo el suyo sin embargo, habitaban seres oscuros en muchos lugares, pero todos ellos, fuera cual fuera su naturaleza, habían acatado el juramento de vasallaje.

El vasallaje...podía sentirlo ahora, como un lazo invisible uniéndola con el joven que sostenía el peso de su pueblo, era una sensación inequívoca que le hacía reconocerle como su rey.

 

Tiempo atrás las crónicas contaban como la tierra les sometía con sus arranques convulsos, cobrando sus tributos con violencia, el mar devoraba las costas, las tierras se abrían tragándose pueblos enteros, monstruosos animales surgían de lugares inesperados en busca de carne viva, eran tiempos difíciles donde la supervivencia estaba en juego, las batallas por dominar las tremebundas fuerzas que la Madre Tierra lanzaba en su contra se perdían una a una, y la mayoría de tribus se levantaban en armas contra sus vecinos, luchando por lo poco que había para vivir.

 

Entonces un grupo de hombres había cruzado el mundo buscando establecer una alianza con los viejos poderes de la tierra, hallaron la manera aunque las leyendas sobre eso eran difusas y extrañas, pero establecieron una alianza y ofrecieron a todas las tribus una paz general, una tierra en calma que les acogería en vez de atacarles.

 

Todas las criaturas con mente para ello acudieron a la llamada, la promesa de una alianza que pusiera fin a esa lucha por la supervivencia que parecía eterna, había sido el acicate que todas necesitaban para actuar unidas por primera vez en la historia de su mundo, la tribu que los había reunido fue conocida mucho después tan solo como la Familia Real, pero en aquellos tiempos había tenido otros nombres

Y aunque eran una raza belicosa además de poderosa, también parecían haber sido lo bastante sabios para no buscar el poder por el poder, a través de los siglos se enseñaría que esa falta de ambición había sido lo que la Piedra escogió en ellos.

No lo habían hecho, ligar el poder de la roca a su estirpe, pero ésta escogió a uno entre ellos, a pesar de que había muchos seres allí ese día, cada especie había enviado al mejor entre los suyos, esperando ser elegido para gobernar sobre las demás.

 

Sin embargo no había ningún delegado de esa raza esperando, eran extraordinariamente longevos pero también muy poco fértiles, eso les convertía en un grupo pequeño, y habían seguido siéndolo, los mejores entre ellos no querían aquel honor, pero uno fue llamado en contra de su deseo

Había sido el fin de cientos de luchas absurdas y el principio del pacto con la tierra que les daría un futuro a todos.

 

Cientos de seres distintos, cada una de las tribus de su mundo, se habían congregado a los pies de una vieja colina y habían aceptado obedecer la voz de piedra, a cambio de ser respetados fuera cual fuera su naturaleza, y así se selló el pacto en los viejos tiempos.

La roca había escogido entonces al primero de los reyes, y nadie, excepto el elegido, se sorprendió de la elección, había sido parte del pequeño grupo que había sellado el pacto, parecía justo y resultó además ser lo más adecuado.

El elegido ofreció su sangre a la roca y tras él la ofrecieron cada una de las criaturas que existían bajo el cielo

Así se había sellado por primera vez el juramento de vasallaje, un lazo místico que iba más allá de cualquier hechizo, que unía a todas las tribus bajo el mando de aquel o aquella que la Piedra de la Alianza escogía, y enlazaba a éste con la propia piedra, un sello que continuaba revitalizándose en cada coronación.

De ese modo se garantizaba que el rey nunca levantara su mano contra la naturaleza, que mantuviera el pacto, que fuera fiel a su promesa.

También entonces había sido la primera y única vez en que la roca llamó además a la consorte, enlazando su sangre con la del rey, extendiendo a ella el vasallaje, eso no sucedió nunca de nuevo, pero aquella pareja original había sido el comienzo de una nueva era para su mundo, una era donde la paz trajo frutos abundantes en múltiples campos.

Cuando mucho después su mundo entró en contacto con otro muy diferente, descubrieron que había otros modos de sobrevivir, donde no se formaban alianzas y los seres continuaban en guerra contra la vieja madre tierra, aun después de todos los años que llevaba allí aquello seguía estremeciéndole, el modo en que a veces bajo aquella solitaria luna, la tierra podía devorar todo lo que los hombres realizaban y estos pretendían subyugarla sin escuchar sus necesidades

En aquel mundo solo una especie había prevalecido sobre las demás, la idea de los expertos de su tierra había sido entonces que esta especie, la humana, tiempo atrás había eliminado toda la competencia,y en vista de cómo les atacaron en cuanto fueron detectados aquella teoría tenía muchos visos de realidad.

Aunque en muchos lugares lograron ser venerados como dioses, la mayoría consideró aquel lugar un mundo peligroso, un lugar que acabó relegado a las visitas de estudiosos, pero ajeno para la mayoría.

 

No era el único portal abierto a otro lugar, aunque los otros mundos hallados parecían carecer de vida inteligente, y si las cosas no hubieran sucedido como sucedieron estaba segura de que nunca habría vuelto a pensar en aquel mundo tan extraño y ajeno.

 

Jensen había desaparecido ya de su vista, y sola en su despacho se aproximó a la ventana y contempló el mundo donde su hija había nacido y crecido, donde se había casado, el mundo donde se refugiaban asustados de ser descubiertos y diseccionados en aras de esa nueva fe que los hombres llamaban ciencia.

 

Ellen se estremeció, aquella tierra era tan hostil, tan incontrolable, y los humanos la agredían con tal saña....el pacto con la tierra en su mundo había sido el inicio de su civilización, solo después de sellar la paz con el lugar que habitaban habían podido construir una cultura rica y próspera.

 

El vasallaje les protegía a través del rey designado, aceptando la elección de la piedra, perpetuando la vieja ceremonia renovaban el pacto, había escuchado muchas veces de niña el relato de aquel momento sagrado en el recuerdo de todas las tribus.

 

Sobre la colina de la Alianza se había podido admirar la larga procesión de los enviados de todas las tribus derramando su sangre hasta que todos ellos lo hicieron y el silencio cayó sobre el lugar y todos lo sintieron, lo queaún sentían, el vínculo que les ligaba a algo más, a “alguien” más, una promesa que les ataba a él tanto como él estaba atado a ellos...

 

Porque esa era la promesa del rey, protegerles y servirles, guiarles respetando su libertad y su naturaleza y todos y cada uno de ellos lo sentía en su sangre igual que el rey sentía la vida de cada uno de ellos como parte de la suya

Tras ese rey vinieron muchos otros, y la roca siguió escogiendo a los herederos de aquel linaje, hasta que su nombre se olvidó y fueron ya solo la familia real, la única estirpe que no sentía el lazo de vasallaje, como si de algún modo se presupusiera su fidelidad al pacto solo por la sangre que corría por sus venas, una sangre tan especial que servía de llave para abrir portales a otros mundos.

El pacto silencioso entre la familia real y la Piedra se mantuvo a lo largo de los siglos, pero a pesar de esta deferencia clara, nadie había protestado nunca ya que eran criados desde niños para reinar con justicia y habían mantenido su promesa, habían sido justos y neutrales

Proteger, cuidar, y respetar, ningún rey impondría nada a su pueblo, solo departía justicia si era convocado a ello, protegía a quien era atacado y ponía remedio a disputas absurdas

 

Por lo que sabía de la Historia del mundo de una luna, los reyes en este lado eran otra cosa, pero en su mundo reinar era servir más que ninguna otra cosa, y la familia real más que privilegios poseía obligaciones, eran menores a otras en número, cada vez más longevos pero también menos fértiles, y muchos creían que se debía a esa alianza continua con la roca.

 

Pero parecían asumir su carga con cierta alegría, y con el tiempo casi todos habían olvidado los términos de la primera alianza y el hecho de que no estaba suscrito a esa única familia

Todos menos un hombre.

 

Se estremeció al recordarle.

De entre todos los pueblos oscuros uno brillaba en esplendor y poder, una raza tan egocéntrica como hedonista, sus ciudades abundaban en actividades sibaritas y perversas, pero aun así acataban el pacto, aunque en varias ocasiones se alzaron quejas contra sus costumbres, siempre acataban la voluntad final del rey, como todos, el vasallaje de la sangre era demasiado poderoso

 

Los mitos sobre quienes habían ido en contra de una “orden” real era múltiples y terribles, antes de Alastair nadie lo había hecho, pero éste era un mestizo y las reglas parecían ser diferentes en su caso, el vasallaje no le afectaba, y pronto descubrieron que tampoco a aquellos que escogieron servirle en otro mundo.

 

Pocos reyes lo habían ejercido, el poder de la piedra, pero todos sabían que podían hacerlo, usar el lazo con la alianza para despertar la cólera de la tierra, había una historia sobre ello, sobre un rey que hizo que la tierra tragase a todo un pueblo por su continua desobediencia, claro que este lazo exigía más que daba, si uno pedía tanto, tendría que pagar del mismo modo, aún se contaba entre murmullos como la tierra había cobrado su tributo, extinguiendo esa rama de la familia real

 

Aun así un rey tenía otros derechos además de deberes, pero sobre todo deberes, algo que los que ambicionaban esa dignidad olvidaban con frecuencia.

El más poderoso de las tribus oscuras lo había olvidado, nunca antes había sucedido, aunque todos eran hijos de la tierra no eran de la misma especies, y en muchos casos ciertas razas no podían mestizar con otras, parecía que la Familia Real era una de ellas, hasta que el niño nació.

Un mestizo, quizá no debió permitirse un nacimiento tal pero la naturaleza de las emociones humanas es siempre tan caprichosa que a menudo el destino de muchos depende de las hormonas de dos.

 

Ellen meneó la cabeza contrariada al recordar como el Señor de la tribu que regía a estos pueblos de la sombra, sedujo a una mujer de sangre real y concibió un hijo, aquello no había sucedido antes y en vista de lo que pasó después, no debería haber sucedido nunca.

 

Pero el nacimiento de un mestizo de la familia real fue un acontecimiento inesperado que algunos contemplaron con optimismo, dado el número cada vez mas descendente de los miembros de la familia real, parecía positivo que sangre nueva renovase la fuente original

 

Azazel había esperado que su hijo fuera un candidato al trono, pero el estigma del mestizaje convirtió la vida del muchacho en algo muy complicado, eso tenía que reconocerlo, no había sido fácil para Alastair crecer entre las tribus oscuras, la mayoría de sus miembros desconfiaban del mestizo.

 

Y aquel niño fue pronto fuente de múltiples rumores, su carácter parecía ser belicoso ya entonces, por las noticias que llegaban sobre él, Ellen recordaba especialmente las trifulcas que le habían enfrentado a Crowley, aunque todo aquello había sucedido lejos de la corte y solo eran palabras para ella , hasta que Alastair se reunió con los parientes de su madre en lo alto de la Colina, donde se alzaba el Palacio del Rey Designado, a pocos metros de la Roca de la Alianza.

 

Con ellos sufrió la misma suerte, como en parte miembro de las tribus oscuras,  
pocos le miraban sin desconfianza, suponía que había sido difícil para éste convertirse en alguien temido por sí mismo, lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer frente a los constantes comentarios sobre lo que era.

Ellen no le recordaba mucho entonces, era demasiado joven aunque no le había pasado del todo desapercibido ya que su presencia había sido el foco de la vida de la Corte desde su llegada, le avergonzaba un poco advertir ahora que eran los cotilleos lo que más recordaba de los primeros años en la corte, y el más persistente era el reiterado cortejo de Alastair hacia la hija del rey vigente.

El hombre mostró pronto su audacia desafiando las tradiciones, pues quería presentar su candidatura ante la roca pero el consejo lo desestimó por su sangre mestiza, eso inició un duro debate que acabó resolviéndose en su beneficio pero, por desgracia para sus ambiciones, ya demasiado tarde para su candidatura, la roca había hablado ya y una nueva reina se sentaba en el trono

Muchas mujeres habían ocupado antes su lugar y como era costumbre en su familia, soñó con el padre de su hijo antes de hallarlo, nunca había tenido claro si el afecto de Alastair hacia Mary había sido sincero al principio pero en todo caso, éste vio sus intenciones, fueran cuales fueran, frustradas por causa de un sueño que unió a la reina con un noble del norte, un miembro menor de la familia real, quizá por ello Alastair nunca soportó la presencia de aquel hombre, parecía una burla que le hubieran relegado por un bárbaro de la periferia.

 

Para entonces nadie ignoraba que deseaba reinar, pero era un hombre carismático y muchos veían con buenos ojos sus intenciones, muchos siglos con el poder en las mismas manos, ya era tiempo de cambiar, decían

 

Pero ella había pensado en cada ocasión ¿por qué arreglar lo que funciona?

 

La vieja costumbre de La Familia Real de escoger a sus consortes guiándose por un sueño, había sido respetada pero, al cabo de pocos meses del nacimiento del primogénito del matrimonio, Alastair protestó ante el consejo de nuevo, la costumbre se había cumplido, el niño soñado había nacido, les recordó y aseguró no cuestionar la cordura de guiarse por sueños, pero había dicho esto con sorna, dejando claro a todos los oyentes lo que opinaba realmente de tal costumbre,

 

Había hablado mucho y con arte, les había hecho ver que dejar que el destino de todos dependiera de una elección tomada durante un sueño resultaba algo arcaico y poco lógico, había insistido e insistido en sus argumentos hasta que el consejo aceptó que, una vez cumplido el sueño sobre quién sería el padre del heredero , algo que en el fondo no se atrevían a cuestionar, la identidad del consorte seguía siendo clave para el gobierno y el hombre que la reina había escogido fue puesto en duda y vilipendiado por las palabras de Alastair

 

Lengua de serpiente debería haber sido uno de sus nombres, malévolamente le presentó como un hombre torpe, fue insidioso al plasmar sobre él la imagen de un guerrero con poco que ofrecer a la corte, con poco que aportar si surgía un conflicto fuera de la pura fuerza bruta, fue tan convincente que logró lo que deseaba, convertirse en el nuevo consorte

Ellen había creído entonces que aquel hombre odiaba a Morgan, parecía creer que le había robado su lugar, resultaba irracional pero el odio suele serlo.

 

La reina era amada por el pueblo pero su marido era un hombre hosco y silencioso y Alastair, a pesar de la crueldad que brillaba a veces en su rostro, era brillante e inteligente y muchos lo veían con buenos ojos por haber renovado la sangre antigua

La ley decía que un matrimonio no podía romperse antes de perpetuar el linaje, como esto ya había sucedido, Alastair reclamó el derecho de su tribu, y de todas las demás a tener algo de potestad sobre el gobierno.

Fue una elección política y quizá cruel para la reina, ya que parecía amar al padre de su hijo

Pero era una reina y como tal acató lo mejor para su pueblo, muchos creían que la reclamación de Alastair era justa y evitando los conflictos que se derivarían de su negativa, apartó a su entonces esposo enviándolo de regreso al lejano condado del que provenía y aceptó desposarse con su antiguo pretendiente

 

Aun era una jovencita cuando esa boda se realizó pero nunca olvidó el rostro pálido de la mujer que reinaba sobre todos mientras su nuevo consorte avanzaba hacia ella, sin embargo la Roca solo había escogido al primer consorte, así que nada podía evitar aquel sacrificio, la piedra no haría escuchar su voz rechazando aquella unión.

 

A sus ojos de jovencita impresionable, lo que sucedía allí era un sacrificio, una reina sacrificando su felicidad por mantener la paz, como muchos otros de su linaje habían hecho antes y como su hijo parecía decidido a hacer una y otra vez, la situación había sido delicada, Alastair tenía sangre real y mucha ambición y era por derecho propio señor de una de las tribus más poderosas por extensión y más peligrosas también.

 

Pero había sido educada para ello y se mantuvo firme ante todos el día de su segunda boda, Ellen llevaba poco tiempo en la Corte aún, había llegado al palacio para continuar la costumbre de su familia sirviendo a la familia real y en aquella ocasión había sentido compasión de la mujer que la gobernaba.

 

Servir allí era algo que muchos buscaban, ya que apenas se podía considerar como tal, los sirvientes de la casa real tenían tantas ventajas que sus vidas eran en muchos aspectos mejores que las de muchos señores de una tribu, su familia siempre había servido en la corte, su hermano pertenecía a la Guardia Real, su madre había sido ama de llaves del palacio, ella misma lo sería al crecer

 

Hasta ese momento había pensado en ello como algo lejano pero ante el miedo en los ojos de la mujer, había decidido que intentaría aliviarla de su carga, porque desposarse con aquel hombre tenía que ser una carga

Aunque reconocía que quizá no podía ser objetiva con él, le había temido desde el principio, su mirada fría y triunfante le había parecido entonces un mal augurio, pero aun así ni ella ni nadie se habría imaginado a donde les conduciría su ambición y su incapacidad para perdonar lo que veía como ofensas.

 

A pesar de su juventud, Ellen pronto se había convertido en dama de la reina, y ésta había confiado en ella en la medida en que su carácter reservado se lo permitía, había estado muy cerca de ellos, muy cerca del hombre al que ahora seguía como su rey, pero entonces era solo un niño, un niño al que había llegado a apreciar sinceramente.

Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de sus aprensiones, en los años siguientes aquel hombre no había sido un mal esposo para su reina, al menos al principio, nunca había sido cruel ni desconsiderado con ella, o al menos nunca lo hizo en presencia de nadie que conociera, aunque el trato del matrimonio era más cordial que afectuoso, parecía que ver colmada su ambición había calmado el carácter del consorte

 

De hecho, quizá si no le hubiera temido, habría caído bajo su hechizo, como muchos otros en la corte, porque era un hombre brillante y entusiasta y parecía que ser consorte y muy posiblemente el siguiente rey, satisfacía todos sus deseos suavizando su carácter

 

Aunque no le gustaba concederle nada a aquel hombre, siendo objetiva tenía que admitir que había sido un “padrastro” asombroso para Jensen, porque en contra de todo pronóstico, ya que Alastair tenía dos hijos de un matrimonio anterior, a los que parecía consentir más que educar, pareció hallar más de su agrado a su hijastro que a sus propios hijos, y muy pronto los envió a la Corte de su familia paterna, la excusa era que serían gobernantes de aquella tribu y debían prepararse para ello, pero todos podían ver lo unido que estaba al hijo de su esposa.

 

El verdadero padre de Jensen había sido relegado a la periferia, y éste raramente podía visitarle, se esperaba que fuera rey algún día, no podía alejarse de la corte y por respeto hacia el nuevo consorte, no habría estado bien visto que Morgan visitara el lugar con frecuencia.  
Ellen había creído que el niño crecería sin padre pero Alastair pareció sentir curiosidad por el pequeño que ya mostraba una inteligencia y sensatez sorprendentes a corta edad, probablemente eso había sido lo que había hecho que el consorte se aproximara a él.

Ellen le recordaba desde que apenas podía levantarse del suelo, era difícil no advertir su presencia, a pesar de su carácter suave poseía una presencia realmente intensa, resultaba difícil no reparar en sus enormes ojos observando en silencio.

 

Y la mayoría de las veces era a Alastair a quien observaba, de hecho era tan habitual verles juntos, al hombre alto y al niño que le acompañaba, que se había convertido en una broma recurrente en la corte, en aquellos tiempos casi había llegado a olvidar sus aprensiones sobre el hombre, porque parecía tan devoto hacia el niño como éste hacia él.

 

Estaba convencida de que esa relación era realmente importante para Alastair, se sentía tan orgulloso de la mente del joven como si fuera realmente hijo suyo, Ellen creía que en cierto modo eso pretendía creer, que Morgan nunca había existido y que Jensen era eso, su hijo

De algún modo aquella fantasía acabó siendo muy real para ambos, en todo caso para Jensen era el único padre que había conocido como tal.

Ambos compartían una mente inquieta y curiosa, eso no era tan habitual como debería haberlo sido en la corte, aquella afinidad intelectual les habría acercado bajo toda circunstancia, pero dada la situación les convirtió en íntimos

Quizá la clave de aquella relación estuviera en el interés de ambos por la filosofía antigua y las artes mágicas, parecían enzarzarse con facilidad en largos debates, porque a pesar de su juventud, Jensen siempre había sido un alumno excepcional, y si algo tenía que reconocer de aquel hombre era su brillante intelecto

Jensen frecuentaba sobre todo a adultos, no había apenas niños en el lugar así que era inevitable, pero era sobre todo su padrastro y su madre quienes focalizaban su vida

Siempre se preguntó como Mary se tomaba aquel vinculo, aunque nunca la escuchó ni una sola palabra contra su esposo, si había advertido algunas miradas preocupadas contemplándoles juntos

 

Pero tenía que reconocerle eso, Alastair parecía apreciarle sinceramente, tanto como podía, ya que el centro de su vida era él mismo, y de algún modo retorcido creía que incluso después de traicionarle continuó haciéndolo.

 

Claro que Jensen había sido un niño realmente inusual, tan sereno como inteligente, pero aun así, había creído que era la admiración del niño por él lo que realmente apreciaba, al parecer se había equivocado en eso, y había algo más que vanidad en su afecto hacia el príncipe

 

De hecho en toda su vida no le había visto manifestar nada similar hacia nadie más, pero parecía orgulloso de la mente del joven, quizá era eso lo que le hacía sentirse unido a Jensen, o quizá era otra cosa, Ellen seguía aferrándose a la idea de que Alastair había decidido ignorar la existencia misma del padre de Jensen, como si realmente fuera su padre (el modo en que atacó a Morgan cuando tuvo ocasión solo se lo confirmaba), quizá en su mente había llegado a creerlo y además el niño cumplía todas sus expectativas.

 

Si, habían estado unidos, eso seguro, y aun veía las huellas de esa traición en el rostro de su rey, pero aun así, no lo suficiente para que le perdonara ser relegado por el niño que había criado

 

Porque sin duda había sido tan responsable como su madre de la educación de Jensen, aunque este parecía tener una bondad innata que le hacía desestimar los rasgos más duros del carácter de su padrastro y quedarse solo con la inteligencia de sus consejos

Habría sido más sencillo para el consorte matar al rey después de capturarlo, pero no lo había hecho, y Ellen siempre se había preguntado por qué, a pesar de la confianza que tenía con él, Alastair era un tema tabú entre ellos, y estaba segura de que también para sí mismo.

La gente se unía bajo el mando de Jensen, dejándole vivo Alastair mantuvo la guerra en pie cuando su muerte habría sofocado toda rebelión , nunca había entendido del todo como alguien tan egocéntrico había puesto en peligro todas sus ambiciones por afecto hacía quién veía en su mente como su rival por el trono

 

De algún modo parecía orgulloso de él incluso mientras le trataba como a una bestia en su cautiverio, Ellen había presenciado algunos episodios que aún ahora seguía sin entender del todo, como aquel hombre le humillaba en público buscando romper su equilibrio, y sin embargo la resistencia del joven parecía enorgullecerle, a veces había pensado que se había mantenido dividido hasta el final, como si se pusiera a prueba a si mismo tanto como al propio Jensen, pero a pesar de todo no dejara de admirar que éste no se rompiera con sus torturas

Era considerado un hecho que Jensen reinaría algún día, la tradición era que el primogénito fuera escogido y pocas veces no había sucedido, pero todos esperaban que tardaría mucho tiempo en suceder, su madre solo gobernaría 90 años, era una cuenta corta para un rey, pero la roca designaba el tiempo igual que el rey, y aunque eran una raza extraordinariamente longeva, no parecía influir en el tiempo de gobierno

Mary había subido al trono siendo aun muy joven para su estirpe, aunque ya tenía 42 años, y tenía 77 cuando Jensen había nacido, así que la roca escogería un nuevo rey cuando Jensen tuviera solo 13 años, a esa edad era demasiado joven para ser rey así que todos esperaban que fuera escogido después, y parecía que la sucesión tras Mary se decidiría entre dos candidatos

 

Ellen había esperado que la siguiente reina fuera Marian, la prima de la reina, bastante más joven pero igual de preparada, Ellen no la había frecuentado mucho pero le gustaba su carácter, parecía sensata e inteligente, y entre ella y Jensen había una conexión tan fluida como cómplice, de no haber existido el sueño que auguraba que sería su hija la consorte de Jensen, Ellen estaba segura de que él habría pedido su mano a pesar de la diferencia de edad, pero lo cierto es que había acabado siendo Jensen quién le presentó al que sería su esposo, el capitán de su guardia personal, el joven Tristán

 

Ellen no conocía muy bien a este, aunque su hermano John parecía apreciarlo mucho, la guardia real era por entonces algo más testimonial y decorativo que real, la función de este diminuto ejercito era un tributo a los viejos tiempos en los que cada tribu había tenido su propio ejercito

 

Siempre le había parecido curioso que Jensen hubiera insistido en mantener este vestigio en alerta, como si de algún modo intuyera lo que pasaría, se había preguntado muchas veces si habría tenido algún sueño al respecto, uno de los nombres que les habían dado a su tribu mucho antes de la alianza había significado eso, “maestros de sueños” porque parecían poder caminar entre los sueños con tanta facilidad como en la vigilia, y en estos podían contemplar su pasado y su futuro

 

Ellen recordó al alto capitán con pesar, pensar en Marian y Tristán le llevaba de nuevo a aquella mañana hacia ya varios años...Jensen jamás se perdonaría por lo que había pasado allí ese día

Tantas cargas sobre sus hombros, Ellen no pudo evitar pensar en Jared, tenía la fuerte intuición de que éste podía ser lo que Jensen necesitaba a su lado, alguien con quien compartir tantos pesares, alguien que le ayudara a aligerarlos, quizá era una tontería pero el Jensen que había visto esos pocos días desde la llegada del cazador le había recordado en varias ocasiones al niño que había sido antes de que el único padre que conocía le hubiera robado el futuro

 

Quizá por la conciencia de su probable destino, nunca había sido del todo un niño, tan consecuente con su misión que había sido extraño verle disfrutar pero antes de la traición de Alastair era mucho más joven en todos los sentidos, más presto a la risa e incluso al juego

La campana sonó liberando a los alumnos y el sonido de las aulas vaciándose fue por un instante todo lo que podía escucharse, eso le recordó que probablemente no podría despedirse de Jared más tarde si Jensen continuaba con su plan, no se había atrevido a insistir demasiado en la posibilidad de confiar en el cazador pero le conocía, estaba seguro de lo intentaría, con la seguridad del filtro que borraría sus recuerdos, y esperaba que el cazador no les decepcionara porque Jensen le necesitaba mucho más de lo que creía.

Después de la traición de Alastair, su hermetismo se había hecho impenetrable pero aquel chico llegaba hasta él con una facilidad pasmosa, recordaba aun con sorpresa la cena de su llegada, el interés obvio que desplegaba alrededor del cazador a pesar de haberles advertido a todos de lo que era justo antes, el modo en que se alteraba cada vez que los hermanos Lucien y Bela sugerían modos de acabar con Jared, Ellen rio entre dientes al pensar en ellos, tenía que reconocerle otra cosa a su padre, había sido muchísimo más sutil que esos dos

Aunque también había sido mucho más irracional, porque incluso él tenía que comprender que Jensen no era responsable de lo que sucedió, y sin embargo actuó desde el primer minuto como si el chico hubiera conspirado para robarle el que ya veía como su trono

 

Ellen nunca olvidaría la segunda coronación a la que asistió, ni ella ni ninguno de los presentes

Cuando el tiempo se cumplía la piedra de la alianza llamaba al nuevo rey, el ritual se había mantenido intacto durante generaciones, los candidatos derramaban una gota de sangre sobre la roca viviente, y el destino se manifestaba entonces

En cierto modo era un espectáculo para el pueblo también, cada candidato debía construir su propia corona y ofrendarla junto son su sangre, ante la piedra de la alianza y el destino, se daba el discurso del candidato, en el que éste prometía servir respetando a su pueblo y mostrando sus intenciones para mantener el pacto con la tierra

La sangre del elegido se desvanecía en la piedra, junto con la corona que había ofrendado, y la roca modificaba su forma agreste para acoger al rey designado en su seno, cuando este se sentaba sobre la piedra, en su frente surgía la corona electa, con el tiempo de su reinado grabado en ella

Era un ritual al que pocos faltaban, en muchas ocasiones el candidato que deslumbraba a la audiencia no era el escogido, y después de tanto tiempo se ignoraba si esta prestaba realmente atención al discurso pero era un modo de hacer que el pueblo se sintiera ligado de algún modo a la elección

 

En aquella ocasión los candidatos habían sido tres, Ellen recordaba la elección de Mary, y había solo otro candidato entonces, pero la elección de esta había sido clara, en este caso no parecía tan evidente...

Los tres habían dado un paso adelante, la madre de Jensen devolvió su corona al reino como símbolo del fin de su reinado, la colocó con suavidad sobre el peñasco y este devoró suavemente la tiara de metal

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, como era costumbre esperando el avance de los candidatos

 

Luego la primera, por su linaje, avanzó con su ofrenda, Ellen la había mirado con agrado ya que Marian era su favorita, ésta ofreció una corona realizada en delicadas gotas de plata imitando hojas entrelazadas, la depositó sobre la roca que ahora era el trono, y dejó caer una gota de su sangre, sus palabras fueron firmes y demostró su inteligencia, pero aunque muchos esperaban que fuera escogida, la piedra se mantuvo en silencio

 

La consternación de parte de los presentes fue audible así como la satisfacción de Alastair al verlo,

 

El segundo candidato era un viejo pariente del norte, padre de varios caballeros de la corte, su corona era recia y gruesa pero al igual que la de Marian, no supuso ningún cambio, sus palabras habían sido algo hoscas pero parecía un hombre sensato, sin embargo su sangre se mantuvo sobre la roca y Alastair sonrió satisfecho

 

Avanzó con satisfacción, sintiendo ya seguro su reinado, y Ellen solo pensó que al menos Mary se libraría de aquella alianza y podría regresar con el hombre que amaba, ya que una vez rey por derecho propio, seguramente se libraría de su lazo con la mujer a la que nunca parecía haberle perdonado no haberle escogido primero

 

Eso pensó al ver a Alastair depositar su corona, elegante y afilada, y dejar caer su gota de sangre, recordaba el silencio palpable mientras las palabras del consorte actual se deslizaban sinuosas y astutas como era propio de él, fue tan brillante que hasta ella se sintió deslumbrada, pero tras su discurso el silencio aumentó, casi cortando el aire, y la consternación y la incredulidad reinaron cuando la corona se mantuvo intacta y la sangre continuó sobre la piedra

 

Ellen recordaba el temor en los rostros, la rabia en el semblante del consorte y al fin las coronas rodaron fuera de la piedra, signo inequívoco de que habían sido rechazadas, todos se miraban unos a otros confusos y preocupados, la piedra no había rechazado nunca a todos los candidatos, excepto la primera vez, cuando había escogido al primero de los reyes.

 

Y ante el asombro de los presentes, fue entonces, después de cientos de siglos, que la voz de la piedra se volvió a escuchar nítida en el lugar de la alianza, era un sonido sibilante, apenas reconocible como una voz, quebrada y rasposa, la voz de algo que lleva mucho sin usarse, pero sus palabras resonaron claras para todos

-Da un paso hacia mí mi rey

  
  
Ellen recordaba la consternación de los presentes, aquel llamamiento era interior, alguien había sido llamado en su interior como la primera vez, lo había escuchado en su alma, y no había acudido aun, al igual que con el primer rey escogido, la piedra había tenido que alzar la voz para convocarle porque él no parecía creer que había sido elegido  
  
  
La emoción invadió el lugar, las miradas de todos se desplazaban entre los presentes intentando averiguar quién había sido, y a pesar de lo absurdo que parecía entonces, Ellen había mirado a Jensen, porque en toda aquella sala no podía imaginar quien más podía haber sido llamado de ese modo, y el rostro sonrojado y asustado del chico le dio la respuesta  
  
  
Jensen había empezado a avanzar, al principio pocos se habían dado cuenta de su movimiento pero pronto se halló en mitad de la sala y las miradas fueron de asombro y consternación, era solo un niño, tenía que estar equivocado  
  
  
Ellen sabia que la mayoría de los allí reunidos no creían que realmente pudiera ser él, supuso que muchos creyeron que el chico estaba solo confundido y siguieron mirando alrededor, buscando al verdadero elegido pero Alastair no fue uno de ellos, en la mirada que le dirigió al chico estaba escrito todo su odio por aquella humillación, que quizá por ser precisamente su  _“protegido_ ” le resultaba todavía más intolerable  
  
  
Jensen había tocado la piedra con cierto temor como si dudara de sí mismo, pero Ellen le conocía mejor y sabía que era emoción pero no temor, había extendido su mano y con esa actitud titubeante se había hecho un corte leve, en cuanto la sangre tocó el trono, este reaccionó abriéndose para acogerle, el asombro se extendió en la vieja colina  
  
Jensen no había ofrecido una corona pero había una corona esperándole en el asiento de piedra, y no pocos la reconocieron, ya que se hallaba tallada en la entrada del palacio, era la corona del pacto original, la que había enlazado a las tribus con la tierra, la corona del primer elegido, lo que eso significaba quedó silenciado por el número grabado en el metal, 3000 años rezaba la corona, nunca había habido un rey al que se le hubiera profetizado un reinado tan largo, tan largo como toda una vida, y era solo un niño, un niño de 13 años,  
  
  
Había sido un momento asombroso pero tan solo dos años después todos comprendían que la piedra, de nuevo, les había dado al rey adecuado para los tiempos oscuros que llegaban  
  
  
Ellen sabía que muchos habían empezado a murmurar que Jensen sería el último rey, que las señales que remitían al primer rey sugerían que había llegado el tiempo del final del pacto, pero los funestos presagios que lo indicaban eran meras supersticiones, al menos esperaba que lo fueran, porque de algún modo seguía creyendo que lo lograría, que,  _“in extremis_ ”, lograría cumplir su promesa de llevarlos de nuevo a casa y sellar los portales corruptos, en los años que había estado a su lado lo había hecho una y otra vez, sorprenderla cumpliendo sus promesas, por muy imposible que resultara en cada ocasión.  
  
  
Jensen había demostrado como rey, lo que Ellen sabía ya sobre él, que nunca había sido solo un niño, su aplomo y sensatez le convirtió pronto en fuente de todo murmullo, su elección había sido tan inusual que nadie podría olvidarla en mucho tiempo, mucho menos con todo lo que pasó después  
  
  
No podía decir que le había tomado por sorpresa, en la mirada de Alastair había latido un dolor tan intenso como pleno de odio, aparentemente pareció asumir la elección de Jensen con diplomacia, pero las cosas entre él y su hijastro habían cambiado, éste le trataba de un modo cauteloso que nunca había estado presente entre ellos, y parecía preocupado.  
  
  
Solo unos meses después de la coronación. Alastair había regresado con su tribu paterna, y cuando los exploradores de realidades determinaron que aquel otro mundo habitado era demasiado peligroso, Alastair fue de los primeros en ofrecerse a cruzar con fines de estudio, siempre había sido inquieto intelectualmente asi que muchos creyeron que era su intento de recuperarse de la humillación sufrida y rehacer su vida lejos de la Corte, pero Jensen no había sido uno de ellos, aunque no lo había confiado más que a sus íntimos, y para entonces, Ellen era uno de ellos  
  
  
Jensen había temido entonces que Alastair crease problemas, aunque nunca habia imaginado lo que éste haría, había pasado muchos siglos desde que palabras como guerra y batalla habían sido habituales, pero el consorte siempre había sido un hombre culto.  
  
  
Solo entonces había oído a Jensen hablar de su padrastro, y en labios del chico había contemplado a otro Alastair, apartado y humillado en su pueblo por ser un mestizo, visto por la mayoría como un experimento que no debería haber sucedido, quizá se había pasado su vida intentando demostrar que era tan válido como los demás, quizá podía haber sentido cierta compasión hacia él entonces, pero no después, no después de todo lo que les había hecho  
  
  
Le habían dejado partir, el consejo de sabios siempre había tenido cierto poder como apoyo para el rey, y aquellos  _sabios_ señores y damas lo creyeron aconsejable, pensando que las aventuras en otra tierra calmarían su decepción, con él marcharon muchos otros, y durante un largo tiempo las noticias que llegaron parecían desmentir los temores de Jensen  
  
  
Pero pronto las noticias adoptaron un sesgo mucho más tenebroso, Alastair parecía estar reuniendo a su tribu al otro lado, y el trato benévolo que le habían dado a los habitantes de aquel mundo, parecía haberse convertido en otra cosa, hasta tal punto llegaron noticias inquietantes al respecto que, en contra de los consejos de los demás, Jensen había decidido cruzar personalmente y descubrir que había de cierto en los rumores, estaba segura de que en el fondo solo pretendía arreglar las cosas con Alastair  
  
  
Pero por entonces un fenómeno extraño y terrible había empezado a asolar su mundo, un vacío oscuro y tenebroso parecía surgir de modo inesperado devorando todo a su paso y muchos pueblos habían sido tragados ya, aunque no parecía existir ninguna relación, Jensen había temido que Alastair tuviera algo que ver con aquello, su deseo de internarse en el otro lado para averiguar qué estaba pasando había sido más perentorio pero su madre le había suplicado que no lo hiciera y su verdadero padre ocupó su lugar en la incursión tras los pasos del consorte.  
  
  
Su padre de sangre había regresado a la corte poco después de su coronación, y al ocupar su lugar en esa ocasión quizá intentaba acercarse al hijo que era sobre todo un extraño para él, y aunque Jensen para entonces se sentía invadido por aprensiones sin nombre, no se negó a su marcha.  
  
  
Solo tenía quince años, pensó Ellen, cuando tuvo que recoger los pedazos de su padre de sangre, enviados de regreso en manos de un prisionero, había un odio profundo en el modo en que asesinó a Morgan, y ella no podía imaginar qué habia sentido Jensen al ver muerto a su auténtico padre de la mano del hombre que había considerado como tal, junto con una declaración de guerra que cambió todo su mundo  
  
  
La sorpresa fue casi mayor que el horror, guerra era un vocablo tan en desuso que los más jóvenes ignoraban su significado, aun así existían ejércitos, eran solo nominales pero todo cambió después de eso, muchos se alistaron para la lucha al otro lado, y también muchos cruzaron para unirse a Alastair, se había corrido la voz de que los que juraban servir al antiguo consorte eran liberados del vasallaje.  
  
  
Mientras la guerra se recrudecía al otro lado, las noticias extrañas se multiplicaron, muchos portales se habían cerrado de modo anormal, nunca habían sido muchos pero los exploradores mantenían abiertos los lugares para cumplir su cometido, y los pocos que continuaban abiertos parecian fijados en el mundo donde luchaban, resultaba inquietante y Jensen había querido investigar aquello de modo prioritario, ya que era aquella una magia arcana que usaba la alianza con la piedra para abrir un portal a otro lugar, era demasiado poderosa para ignorarla  
  
Pero la guerra consumía todo su tiempo, y además algunos regresaron del cautiverio bajo el antiguo consorte trayendo noticias terribles sobre un ejército monstruoso bajo las ordenes de este, monstruos que devoraban la carne y no era lo único malo, Alastair había doblegado a los seres del otro lado, que poseían un material que les mataba con su simple contacto  
  
  
Ante la avalancha de noticias pavorosas que llegaban del otro lado, el consejo votó cerrar los portales que aun se hallaban abiertos, destruir las cajas que los abrían y dejar a Alastair gobernar aquel otro mundo  
  
  
Jensen se negó al principio, preocupado por el destino de aquella raza joven a la que Alastair y sus huestes esclavizarían, pero era el rey de su pueblo y no podía sino pensar en ellos, y las súplicas del Consejo al fin le hicieron aceptar la idea y los portales se cerraron, las cajas que los abrían fueron destruidas, y al hacerlo se descubrió que muchas habían sido sustraídas y se hallaban en paradero desconocido, a pesar de ello, nadie había comprendido aún lo que suponía, Alastair era solo un mestizo y nadie creía que pudiera abrir los portales con su sangre, solo se conservó una por precaución bajo el cuidado del rey  
  
  
Jensen había aceptado aquello pero Ellen le conocía lo suficiente para saber que seguía sintiendo que aquellos que se hallaban al otro lado, aunque le habían traicionado, aun eran su responsabilidad y los actos infames que estos cometían contra aquella raza joven oriunda de la otra tierra, recaían sobre él  
  
Pero los portales se cerraron tal y como se había decidido y aparentemente el asunto debió haberse zanjado, sin embargo la nada que los devoraba apareciendo de aquel modo repentino dejó de ser un fenómeno aislado para convertirse en algo demasiado real y constante, el miedo se instaló en todos los corazones, las historias de “ _aquello_ ” que caía sobre ellos y tras lo que solo quedaba el vacío y cientos de ausencias se convirtió en el gran terror de su mundo.  
  
Jensen viajó a lo más recóndito de su mundo en busca de una respuesta, y como temía, la respuesta que recibió le conducía al otro mundo  
  
  
Le aconsejaron enviar a otros pero él no era esa clase de rey y nunca lo sería, apenas tenía 15 años entonces pero cruzó con un ejército amplio, y Ellen, como muchos otros, había cruzado con él  
  
  
Así que en contra de las suplicas de su madre, que sentía un augurio extraño sobre su futuro, tras despedirse de ésta y de Marian, a la que entregó el torque real con la promesa de que regresaría para desposar a su futura consorte, Jensen cruzó al otro lado, junto a sus hombres de confianza  
  
  
Aun recordaba como si hubiera sucedido la noche anterior, la última batalla , antes de que Alastair cerrara el portal y los dejara a todos atrapados, recordaba al niño que ya no era un niño decidiendo quedarse, recordaba la expresión de Tristán alejándose de ellos odiando la orden que le obligaba a regresar y aferrándose a la promesa de regresar con la caja tras un tiempo , su pena porque una parte de él ansiaba retornar con su esposa pero sobre todo recordaba lo mucho que le había asustado lo que el consorte les había hecho, porque poco antes de la batalla habían descubierto de donde procedía aquel ejército bestial  
  
  
Pero Jensen había tenido razón, estaban perdiendo y aquella podía ser la última caja intacta que existía, la necesitarían si sobrevivían , o en todo caso alguien tendría que regresar para poner fin a lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Necesitarían mucho tiempo para arreglar lo que Alastair había hecho y reunir a los atrapados a este lado, el lugar más seguro para guardar la caja era el lugar donde solo ésta podía conducirles, necesitaban un tiempo que no tenían, pero podía haber vuelto a su mundo y ocultarse allí, nadie se lo habría reprochado, pero su pueblo continuaría siendo devorado por aquella corrupción y de todos modos no había ejércitos a los que recurrir, no habían estado preparados para aquella guerra y Alastair lo sabía cuando la inició  
  
  
  
Así que había escogido la opción difícil, había escogido quedarse con los que estaban atrapados allí, y nadie lo olvidó después, por lo que sabía Tristán se había asegurado de que en su mundo lo supieran, los que seguían llegando sabían que Alastair le había hecho prisionero, aunque los detalles de todo lo demás continuaban ocultos, incluso porque muchos los ignoraban entonces, pero podía ver en ese secretismo la mano del consejo, la gente se volvería loca si supiera lo que les aguardaba al otro lado, pero si pudieran advertirles de algún modo podrían evitar la mayoría de los cambios, alejó la idea apenada, no había modo de evitar aquello, no mientras no regresaran a casa, así que no valía la pena torturarse con ello.  
  
  
Con el tiempo los recién llegados parecían haber perdido la esperanza en que el rey aún continuara vivo, ella misma la había perdido también después de unos años, pero Alastair lo había hecho, le había mantenido vivo, sepultado en un pozo tan profundo que ni siquiera el vinculo de vasallaje podía superar aquella distancia  
  
  
Nunca había dejado de preguntarse si Jensen había contado con que él no podría matarle, a veces estaba seguro de que, si no lo esperaba, al menos de algún modo había necesitado arriesgarse a descubrirlo, quizá buscando algún resto del hombre que había conocido, se había entregado como prisionero y rendido su ejército a cambio de inmunidad para los supervivientes de su bando pero Ellen estaba a su lado cuando encontraron el primer portal corrupto antes de la batalla, había visto su rostro al comprender contra quienes estaban luchando, lo que Alastair les había hecho a los suyos.  
  
Se estremeció al rememorar la expresión de Jensen entonces, su perplejidad y miedo, y estaba segura de que parte de aquel miedo era por Alastair, por lo que les había hecho pero sobre todo por lo que se había hecho a sí mismo.  
  
  
Ellen detestaba pensar en el largo cautiverio, en los años en los que ella y otros como ella fueron relegados a lo más bajo del reinado de Alastair en aquella tierra de una sola luna mientras se preguntaban si el rey continuaba vivo  
  
  
Pero aun así habían prosperado en las sombras, siguiendo las últimas ordenes de Jensen, empezaron a buscar a los que llegaban a través de las fisuras, creando un ejército nuevo formado por los que lo habían perdido todo excepto el odio contra el consorte, y por los que habían nacido bajo aquel odio , y contando con que los humanos les seguirían cuando fueran suficientes, hartos de la opresión de Alastair  
  
  
Al cabo de los años Jensen había sido liberado de la jaula donde le encerró tantos años, pero aun seguía siendo un prisionero, y Alastair parecía disfrutar tratándole como si fuera su mascota, Ellen odiaba pensar en ello, en todo las humillaciones sufridas en la corte del traidor, hasta que Jensen tuvo la ocasión de liberarse y huir  
  
  
Ella había ido con él, y durante años habían recogido a los recién llegados y preparado la ofensiva, atacando el poder de Alastair con tácticas de guerrilla, una situación que se había mantenido durante varios años hasta que se sintieron seguros de poder vencerle, y la rebelión se extendió con ayuda de los humanos que el consorte subyugaba.  
  
Al menos éste parecia haber perdido todas las cajas intactas, fuera de las que habia corrompido y que no servían para cruzar, convertidas en vórtices descontrolados y focos de la infección malsana que era su maldición, eso parecía darles la seguridad de que en su mundo estaban a salvo del consorte, al menos aquellos que no eran atrapados en esta tierra.  
  
  
Los humanos se habían convertido entonces en aliados, aunque les veían como dioses, y les habían dado nombres curiosos, la mayoría malas transcripciones de su lengua madre, solían referirse a sí mismos como el pueblo de las dos lunas, ya que en su mundo nunca habían necesitado un nombre para distinguirse de otros.  
  
  
Uno de los pocos nombres que habían perdurado en las leyendas humanas era el de  _Tuatha de Dannan_ , aunque los hechos se habían confundido ya mucho con el paso de las eras, pero aun mantenían el recuerdo de dos razas venidas de lejos, enfrentadas en una gran batalla, a Alastair y los suyos les nombraron como  _formoré_ , aunque los nombres no importan demasiado cuando hay una guerra.  
  
  
Le divertía leer como todo se había mezclado y acabaron formando parte del panteón de los etéreos porque también a este lado podían verles, al menos en aquella época, ahora se ocultaban aterrados de los actos de los hombres de ese mundo, pero Ellen no se detuvo en ello, ya que era un tema que la apenaba especialmente.  
  
  
Habían vencido y eso sí había sido recordado por los humanos, habían vencido y mantenido cierta paz con aquellos humanos mientras buscaban el modo de arreglar lo que Alastair había hecho, pero necesitaban una caja y ya solo existía una y solo funcionaría como portal con la sangre pura de la familia real, estaban atrapados y no podían sino esperar que Tristán regresara y que Alastair estuviera realmente muerto tras la estocada recibida en la última batalla.  
  
Ellen suspiró dándose la vuelta, el silencio del colegio le recordaba que debía darse prisa en visitar a Jared o podría no tener otra oportunidad, pero aquel último suspiro estaba cargado de tristeza, ella estaba al lado de Jensen cuando vio como Alastair caía en la batalla.  
  
Había visto su gesto instintivo de correr a auxiliarle, contenido casi de inmediato pero había estado allí, y de pronto había reparado en lo peligroso de su propia actitud, conocía el modo en que Jensen amaba, y no dejaba de empujarlo hacia alguien que quizá podía ser el peor de sus enemigos, y por primera vez la idea de que el cazador se alejara, le pareció la única correcta.  
  
  
  
  


_**Los Tuatha de Danann (o el pueblo de la diosa Dana), es un mítico pueblo relacionado con el origen de los antiguos celtas. En la saga irlandesa, conocida como 'El ciclo de las invasiones', se encuentran algunas historias de los primitivos habitantes de las islas._

_Una de las historias tradicionales sobre el origen de los celtas, cuenta que en épocas muy antiguas, hubo una gerra entre los formoré y nemeds, dos tribus que dominaban las islas británicas._

_Finalmente, en una sangrienta batalla en las isla de Tory, los formoré se alzaron con el triunfo, aniquilando a los nemeds, menos treinta hombres._

_Mas tarde un pueblo que se autodenominaba igualmente los hijos de la diosa dana y que algunos creyeron como los descendientes nemed de la batalla de Tory contra los formoré invadió la zona tomando el control._

_Algunas leyendas traen sobre ellos relatos extraodinarios: el origen de los Tuatha de Danan era divino y fueron depositados por una nube mágica al norte de la Isla, cerca del actual condado de Connacht_

_E_ _n mitos posteriores se les ha asociado con el pueblo de las hadas, algunas leyendas creen que los Tuatha de Dannan se ocultaron del hombre bajo las colinas convirtiendose en lo que luego se llamó pueblo feérico._

_He usado estas historias a mi conveniencia, claro,_

  
  
  
 

 


	15. Secretos. Capitulo 15

 

                          Toda su vida había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones, cuando vas a convertirte en una figura poderosa aprendes pronto que muchos vigilan cada paso que das para aprovechar tus debilidades, con el tiempo se había convertido en un experto en ocultarlas, o al menos eso creía, porque en el interior de aquel despacho Jensen sintió que le resultaba imposible disimular la rabia que le invadía

 Aunque supuso que lo había logrado hasta cierto punto pues Jared no parecía advertir sus ganas de pegarle un puñetazo

 Abandonó el despacho tan furioso como decepcionado, solo una hora antes había decidido confiar en él, pero no había necesitado mucho tiempo para corroborar que cuando se trataba de cazadores, todos eran iguales, supuso que debía sentirse afortunado por haberlo descubierto tan rápido, pero lo que sentía distaba mucho de la satisfacción.

 Se ocultó en una callejuela adyacente a la salida del colegio, esperando que el cazador se pusiera en marcha y en esto no defraudó sus expectativas, a los pocos minutos le vio abandonar el edificio. Con una sensación de vacío espantosa en el vientre, se puso en marcha tras él,

 En el interior de aquel armario había sentido un roce ácido y por un segundo había creído que compartía el estrecho espacio con alguna clase de animal, algo así encajaría con Jared, usar rincones inusuales como nido de algún animalillo, y la sensación había sido muy similar a la de un mordisco, solo que al ver la erupción de su piel supo lo que era, la bolsa era demasiado fina para protegerle del roce de una punta de ese material, miró su contenido ansiando equivocarse pero era lo que temía

**_Hierro_ **

_Armas de hierro_

 Una leve ojeada dentro de la misma hundió todos sus estúpidos sueños y le devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Aquel cazador estaba cazando, _aquí y ahora_

Se había aferrado a las impresiones de Ellen, a su propia intuición pero se equivocaban, ambos, estaba cazando.... _cazándole_....aunque aun no lo supiera

 Jensen cerró los ojos controlando la furia que invadía su cuerpo, pero la sentía casi como una oleada, como un océano devastándole desde lo más profundo y se asustó, Ruby le había advertido, las emociones eran el catalizador que empujaba el cambio, que expandía la “infección”, no podía permitirse sentir tanta rabia pero la sensación era tan intensa que le costaba controlarla

 El cuerpo del cazador había respondido con tanta dulzura al roce de sus manos, se estremeció, se deshacía bajo sus caricias, “ _pero es mi enemigo, nunca ha sido otra cosa ”_ se recordó y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba con el coraje acumulado.

 Jared caminaba despacio pero él era más silencioso, aunque mantuvo la cautela al seguirlo, procurando no ser advertido, ignoraba que el cazador estaba aun tan absorbido por lo sucedido entre ellos que no le habría descubierto ni aunque llevara una cohorte de enanos cantando como compañía.

 Una y otra vez su mirada se desviaba hacia la bolsa de deporte que Jared llevaba, cargada con armas de todo tipo, armas que usaría para matar a alguien como él, que la llevase era una respuesta en si misma, aclaraba que iba de caza, y no podía permitírselo, eso estaba claro en su mente, de hecho era lo único que parecía estarlo.

La pugna contra sus propias emociones estada dejándolo agotado, éstas amenazaban con apoderarse de él y una pequeña vocecita en su mente le recordó que su estado era peligroso, que era mucho más sensato enviar a otro tras Jared, pero el cazador era asunto suyo, ahora más que nunca

 Aun sentí el sabor de su saliva mezclada con la suya, aun podía olerle sobre su piel, pero aquello solo aumentaba su rabia, de un modo tan intenso que de nuevo sentía su cuerpo temblar de furia, pero no se detuvo, quizá en algún lugar muy dentro de sí aun quería creer que había una explicación para aquello, quizá solo intentaba corroborar que era peor de lo que esperaba y acabar de una vez con toda esa absurda historia con el cazador.

 Jared parecía dirigirse hacia el comercio de Henricksen y eso le confundió, el local tenía un escaparate amplio y acristalado y le vio montarse sobre una moto negra de gran cilindrada, anticipándose a lo que previó los pasos siguientes del cazador, llamó a Víctor desde su móvil y le encomendó entretener a Jared antes de cerrar la venta

 Este le informó que Jared ya había pagado el vehículo y solo lo estaba recogiendo, respiró hondo intentando mantener la calma, aunque aquello confirmaba que los planes del cazador venían de lejos, y le pidió que preparase otra moto para él, que debía estar lista para salir en cuanto Jared abandonara el lugar

 El Cartel de neón, anunciando la compraventa de vehículos nuevos y usados, parpadeó atrayendo su atención y observó confuso las luces que titilaban, sentía la mente pesada y embrutecida y le costaba centrarse y razonar con claridad. ¿desde cuándo había preparado ese viaje? ¿a dónde iba y porque no quería usar la furgoneta con la que había llegado?

 No le gustaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y no dejaba de repetirse “ _maldito idiota”_ aunque no tenía nada claro si se lo decía a sí mismo por confiar en el cazador o se lo reprochaba a éste por haberlo estropeado todo.

  _La suavidad de su piel caliente bajo los dedos, el modo en que su boca buscaba la suya..._

 Aturdido alejó esos recuerdos, le costaba tanto pensar, era como si tuviera algo oprimiendo su cráneo desde dentro, pulsando con fuerza, y era tan difícil centrarse, de nuevo aquella sensación de vacío en el vientre le mordía con fuerza, mucho más ácida que el hierro sobre la piel.

 ¿Como podía hacerle eso? Se preguntaba, para recordarse al segundo siguiente que Jared no sabía quién era él, pero le costaba seguir aquel hilo, la emoción era más fuerte que la lógica que le indicaba que no podía culparle por eso, por entregarse de aquel modo a quien en realidad estaba planeando cazar

 Una mano en su hombro le trajo de nuevo a la realidad y el rostro de Víctor le miraba con una expresión preocupada a pocos centímetros, supuso que tenía que ofrecer una apariencia preocupante pero le tranquilizó como pudo mientras se planteaba la idoneidad de delegar en Henricksen.

 Le conocía desde hacía mucho, sabía que podía confiar en él, era rápido e inteligente y, si Jared se reunía con otros cazadores, Víctor podía movilizar a un grupo amplio de hombres para ayudarle si era necesario, pero sobre todo podía pedirle que mantuviera a salvo al cazador sin que se le moviera una ceja de asombro, era esa clase de persona. Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía, Jared era asunto suyo, solo suyo. Esa era la única idea que parecía realmente clara en la confusión que le invadía, aparte del hecho de que debía detener sus planes.

 Tomó la moto que había preparado para él y se puso en camino, no le costó encontrar el rastro del cazador, no tenia que acercarse mucho porque este iba por delante y su aroma, empujado en su dirección por la corriente, le alcanzaba sin proponérselo siquiera. Le habría encontrado con los ojos cerrados. 

La furia le dominaba, se sentía tan estúpido, tan necio, y no era su orgullo lo que tanto dolía. Admitía que apenas le conocía, pero en la intimidad que habían compartido había existido algo...una ternura en la que latía la promesa de algo más profundo, que le hacía desear poder confiar en él, incluso que le hacía sentir que podía hacerlo...

 Después de tanto tiempo continuaba siendo un idiota cuando se trataba de depositar su confianza, pensó con amargura. Jared era lo que era, un cazador en misión, y tenía que ser bueno en ello, era el primero en llegar a Lyons, en encontrarles...

Por un segundo pensó que no importaba ya, que hiciera lo que hiciera allí, ya no importaba, seguiría el plan fijado, le daría el filtro y Jared dejaría de ser un problema esa noche, pero tenía que asegurarse de que no hubiera más cazadores implicados, ya se había cruzado con otro de ellos, y el propio Jared había reconocido que era su amigo.

Suponía que Jared habría llegado a la conclusión de que Jensen también era un cazador, había alimentado esa idea en él, pero si continuaba en Lyons pronto ataría cabos, si no lo había hecho aún tenía que asumir que era por su causa, Jared no era ningún torpe, pero le había mantenido lo bastante "distraído" con sus cambios de humor como para afectar a su buen juicio, meneó la cabeza avergonzado por lo poco premeditado que había sido eso.

El cazador había visitado la ferretería pero no había advertido alto tan obvio como que no había nada realizado en hierro o acero en el local, solo cobre e incluso plata, claro que la mayoría de los visitantes confundían la plata con aleaciones más comunes, nadie pensaba que pudiera usarse un metal tan precioso en algo tan prosaico como un martillo, pero un cazador....

Pensó con ironía que, de un modo retorcido, había cumplido su deber de distraer la atención del cazador desviándola de lo que pudiera peligrosamente despertar su interés

Claro que al pensar en el modo en que le había distraído la rabia burbujeó de nuevo en lo más profundo y Jensen presintió que estaba equivocándose, y mucho, al no pedir ayuda con este asunto, aún así no se detuvo

Delante de él Jared se desvió por varios caminos locales hasta llegar a los lindes de un pequeño bosquecillo, donde aparcó su vehículo, Jensen se mantuvo alejado a una distancia prudente, esperando que no le detectase, pero observó el lugar con aprensión, empezaba a intuir hacia donde se dirigía el hombre y la idea no le gustaba nada.

 Le siguió al interior del grupo de árboles, y le vio entrar en una vieja y destartalada cabaña, la cólera que no le había abandonado del todo, se apoderó de él entonces, y sólo en ese punto comprendió la naturaleza del peligro que corría, no solo él sino también Jared.

 Conocía esa cabaña, mantenía bajo vigilancia todos los refugios de cazadores próximos a Lyons, y aquella cabaña era una de las más próximas. De hecho llevaba tiempo sin usarse pero aun se mantenía intacta, con sus escondites secretos que solo un cazador, o su presa, observó con ironía, conocían....

Por un segundo lamentó saber lo que era ese lugar, pero la rabia aumentaba en su interior, un cazador en un refugio... o estaba guareciéndose en medio de una cacería o era un punto de reunión con su grupo.

 Esperó en silencio mientras la pesadez en su conciencia aumentaba, empezaba a costarle mucho focalizar su atención, y aunque de momento no lo advirtió, su cuerpo mostraba ya señales delatoras, sus ojos brillaban de un modo inusual y sus uñas empezaron a afilarse.

 Unos minutos después, de entre los arboles, surgieron dos hombres, y Jensen reconoció de inmediato a uno de ellos, había estado junto a Jared la noche en que le vio matar a su pueblo, era el hombre de cabellos largos y negros que se había reído con burla del modo en que morían, al otro no le recordaba, también tenía el cabello largo pero rubio, y ambos se movían como cazadores experimentados, solo que ningún cazador por muy experto que fuera iba a cazarle a él, no con facilidad al menos.

Aunque estos parecían mas centrados en el interior de la cabaña que en su exterior y adivinó que no le hubieran descubierto aunque no estuviera ocultándose, les miró desaparecer en el interior de la cabaña y fue entonces cuando el vacío en su vientre tomó otra forma, un vórtice oscuro que empezaba a expandirse con rapidez.

 No era la primera vez, desde el primer momento en que la infección había comenzado a invadirle había sufrido varios episodios como aquel, episodios en los que sentía cambiar su cuerpo, en parte, pero siempre lo controlaba y regresaba a su conciencia y a su forma natural.

 La sangre de sus parientes muertos, transformada por Ruby en una pócima capaz de ralentizar la velocidad del cambio, ayudaba, pero el único filtro que tenía a mano era el que borraría los recuerdos de Jared.

 En cada ocasión era más y más difícil retornar a su forma, y esta vez todo resultada demasiado intenso, sentía palpitar su piel en ebullición con el cambio que se producía bajo ella, latía ardiendo, pero era peor la presión en su cabeza, tan profunda que cayó sobre sus rodillas buscando aferrarse a algo, aunque fuera la mera tierra, para contener la opresión de alguna manera.

 Su cuerpo temblaba tanto que no podía contener los espasmos y empujó su cabeza contra el suelo, la sensación era horrible, nunca antes había sentido algo semejante, como si su cerebro estuviera empujando su cráneo hasta sus límites, el pánico empezó a ser casi tan intenso como la ira ¿y si no regresaba esta vez? ¿y si aquello era el final?

 Miedo y furia, ambas emociones mezclándose como un torbellino aterrador devorándole, su mandíbula latía dolorida y su piel pulsaba con vida propia, las sensaciones se intensificaron y sus ojos empezaron a distinguir más allá de su espectro habitual, ahora podía ver las formas de calor en el interior de la cabaña, y el miedo y la ira dio paso a algo más, algo tan oscuro que la parte de él que aún conservaba su “humanidad” (o su equivalente) sintió un profundo terror.

 Aquellas formas calientes olían ahora de otro modo, olía su carne, y podía sentir como su boca se ensalivaba ante la idea de degustarla, quería destrozarles, hacerles pagar por algo, aunque ya no recordaba porqué realmente, solo quería convertirles en diminutos pedazos, erradicando todo rastro de su misma existencia.

  _Jared_ , jadeó recordándose que él era uno de esas formas de calor en el interior de la casa, pero otro pensamiento que parecía impropio de él surgió, “ _estaba allí cazándolo, pero ahora sería la presa”_

 Rugió y el sonido que abandonó su garganta no era ni remotamente humano y el miedo pulsó en su vientre con igual intensidad que la cólera.

  _No, no puedo, aun no, por favor_

 Intento calmarse, respirar hondo y traer la calma de nuevo pero la serenidad parecía ya muy lejana, sentía que estaba intentando atar con un hilo a una bestia enorme, sus dientes se habían afilado porque sentía su roce y supo que esta vez había llegado muy lejos, demasiado lejos, le costaba pensar de modo racional, y cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil, quería entrar allí dentro y devorarlos, y no era algo figurado, le aterraba sentir algo así, pero quería destrozar de un modo nada metafórico cada pedazo del hombre que le había llevado a ese estado de cólera tan profundo, aunque también quería verle suplicar su perdón.

 Sabía que estaba siendo incoherente, pero ya no podía pensar de otro modo, veía como las formas de calor se agolpaban en torno a las ventanas, probablemente habían escuchado su rugido, pero no importaba, sentía como su cuerpo se expandía, ignoraba el tamaño final que podía alcanzar pero sospechaba que sería descomunal.

 Podía ver el tamaño de sus uñas ahora , transformándose en algo más similar a garras, se retorció dolorido sobre el suelo, luchando no solo contra su cuerpo latiendo, cambiando...sino sobre todo contra su conciencia que se ahogaba en aquella negrura, porque la poca lucidez que le quedaba se focalizaba ya en una sola emoción, el miedo, miedo **_por_** Jared, porque en cuanto se levantara del suelo sabía que iría a por ellos, _a por él_.

 Su ultimo pensamiento consciente fue que si Jared moría en sus manos, esperaba no regresar jamás de esa transformación.

 Después la oscuridad se lo tragó y su conciencia se diluyó en pura emoción, rabia era todo lo que quedaba, una ira profunda dirigida en una única dirección.

 

 

 

                                         Jared ocultó la mayoría de sus armas pegándolas con cinta aislante bajo la mesa, no dejó de observar la entrada manteniéndose alerta , a causa del momento compartido con Jensen en su despacho, el tiempo del que disponía era mucho más limitado de lo que había previsto, aun así se aseguró de esconder un par de dagas en un par de lugares estratégicos , por si las cosas salían realmente mal  
  
_Jensen_ , solo pensar en el médico puso una sonrisa en su rostro, le parecía que aun faltaba demasiado tiempo para la noche, y solo habían transcurrido unos minutos desde su último encuentro, se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de desearlo de aquel modo.  
  
  
Intentó alejar su pensamiento de Jensen, porque no contribuía precisamente a despejarlo, su olfato captó el olor característico de sus amigos, y algo más que le sorprendió, un hálito de aquel cálido perfume a pan recién hecho que ya asociaba con Lyons, le asombró que flotara tan lejos del pueblo pero apenas pudo pensar en ello, porque los rostros graves de sus dos amigos irrumpieron en su campo de visión, observándole con cierta aprensión  
  
  
Jared les miró en silencio, estudiando aquellas caras que conocía bien, habían compartido mucho, sobre todo él y Chris, le dolía no sentirse seguro de ellos ahora, pero aunque Crowley era un bastardo paranoico tenía la mala costumbre de acertar, y todo lo que sabía no le daba ninguna seguridad sobre ellos sino todo lo contrario.  
  
  
Podía leer en sus rostros que ambos se sentían incómodos, y algo más, parecían tan molestos como él mismo por la situación, pero aquello lejos de tranquilizarle solo contribuyó a aumentar su desazón.  
  
  
La postura de Chris era defensiva, pero lo cierto es que su amigo solía mantener esa hostilidad incluso en las mejores circunstancias, siempre había sido difícil de escrutar porque su actitud hacia el mundo era de extrema desconfianza, así que se centró en Steve, y confirmó su impresión anterior, éste parecía sentirse culpable, muy culpable, y eso no parecían buenas noticias para ninguno de ellos.  
  
La aprensión de su rostro sin embargo hablaba también de preocupación por él y, antes de poder pensar en ello, estaba dando un paso en su dirección y abrazando a su viejo amigo, Steve respondió de inmediato a su gesto y luego fue Chris el que se acercó a abrazarle, el gesto hizo que parte de la tensión desapareciese.  
  
  
No sabía en qué estaban metidos pero sentía que seguían siendo sus amigos, a pesar de lo que le ocultaban, y fuera lo que fuera parecía el momento apropiado para descubrirlo.  
  
  
Se sentaron en torno a la mesa, Jared se aseguró sutilmente de tener fácil acceso a sus armas ocultas, seguía esperando no tener que usarlas pero su entrenamiento pesaba más que sus esperanzas.  
  
  
Les conocía y sabía que sería inútil no ir directo al grano con ellos, así que sin vacilar puso la cuestión sobre la mesa, pero fue cauteloso en su tono, no quería convertirlo en una acusación, aún no.  
  
-¿Porqué Ash me estaba espiando?  
  
  
Observó la mirada que intercambiaban ambos cazadores y esperó con calma, sabía que estaban ponderando cuanto decirle y podía esperar a que tomaran su decisión, su mirada se deslizó por la vieja cabaña que había servido de refugio para generaciones de cazadores pero no había mucho que mirar, la austeridad era la medida del lugar, apenas un viejo perchero de hierro aparte de las alacenas cerradas, aunque sabía que varias de aquellas paredes contenían muebles ocultos. El resto de la decoración era funcional, sin ninguna concesión al buen gusto.  
  
  
A través de la ventana se filtraba el sol de la tarde, aún quedaban varias horas antes de su cita con Jensen, pero parecían años desde su perspectiva, le preocupaba un poco añorar tanto a alguien de quien acababa de despedirse pero no podía evitarlo, incluso a aquella distancia le parecía oler al médico,incluso escucharlo, lo que era absurdo.  
  
  
Pero si aguzaba su oído le parecía realmente escuchar el ya familiar ritmo de su corazón, de hecho hasta le parecía que éste se aceleraba, eso le alertó, pero la voz de Steve le recordó que había algo más inmediato que su obsesión con aquel hombre y se concentró en sus amigos.  
  
  
-¿Sigue vivo?- Jared los miró con pesar y negó con la cabeza, seguía lamentando lo de Ash.  
  
  
-Algo le atacó en el bosque próximo a donde vivo ahora- admitió, añadiendo de inmediato- ya está controlado, pero Ash no se lo esperaba- les miró con fijeza, dejándoles claro lo que opinaba al respecto, Ash no estaría muerto si no hubiera estado ocultándose de el.  
  
  
-Jay- empezó Steve pero Chris le interrumpió del modo en que solía, y a pesar de sus palabras Jared leyó con claridad en él lo mucho que lamentaba lo que le había pasado a su amigo.  
  
  
-Nos conocemos, Jay, sabemos que las cosas a veces son complicadas y hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer, aunque no nos guste- no pudo evitar soltar una risa cínica al oírlo, Chris era especialista en justificar lo injustificable, pero no iba a entrar en ese juego.  
  
  
-No me jodas, la historia es que mandaste a Ash a espiarme, ¿por qué?- esta vez sí les acusó, odiaba esa situación pero se sentía enojado con ambos, quería una respuesta clara, solo después podían aclarar lo que implicaba para los tres.  
  
  
De nuevo Steve y Chris se miraron, podía advertir cierto temor en ambos y eso le puso en alerta, estaba a punto de preguntar al respecto cuando un sonido espeluznante les sobresaltó a los tres haciendo que se mirasen tan sorprendidos como preocupados.  
  
  
Un rugido tan poco natural como lleno de furia y ... próximo, mucho. Miró hacia el exterior perplejo, puede que hubiera estado algo distraído pero ¿tanto? Además sus compañeros eran cazadores expertos, ¿cómo era posible que algo tan obviamente grande (por el sonido que producía), se hubiera acercado tanto sin que ninguno lo advirtiera?  
  
  
La cólera contenida en aquel rugido hizo que su cuerpo reaccionase, el sonido no se repitió pero ahora podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de “ _aquello_ ”, y no tenía tiempo de preguntarse como lo había pasado por alto antes. Aún no había oscurecido y generaciones de cazadores habían señalado aquel punto como “ _limpio_ ”, y eso no había cambiado recientemente, que él supiera.  
  
  
Pero a pesar de la confusión eran cazadores y en cuestión de segundos habían sacado sus armas y tomado posiciones en las ventanas. Fue sencillo retomar la dinámica de actuar en conjunto, pero a pesar de la tensión del momento, no se le pasó por alto que no había sido el único en acudir preparado para usar las armas, lo que aquello implicaba le dolía demasiado para hacerle frente en aquel momento.  
  
  
Cruzó una mirada con Steve señalando la parte delantera de la cabaña, ahora podía escuchar los pasos de algo grande, muy grande, moviéndose hacia ellos, retumbaba en la tierra y, por la expresión de sus amigos, supo que no era el único en escucharlo, aquello era enorme, y venía directo hacia ellos, y por el modo en que resoplaba, lo hacía lleno de furia.  
  
  
Aun no había caído el sol, aquellas bestias eran mucho más rápidas durante la noche, aunque por lo rápido que esta se movía, parecía no haberse enterado (o al menos eso esperaba, porque si era aun mas rápida en la oscuridad sería muy difícil pararla).  
  
  
Escuchó como bufaba en el exterior y casi de inmediato vio caer la puerta, solo pudo mirarlo claramente durante un instante, y había previsto ya que sería enorme, aún así al verlo se alegró de tener a sus compañeros al lado. La criatura superaba los tres metros con facilidad, era el más grande que había visto nunca, pero a pesar de su tamaño parecía menos ancho que la mayoría, aunque igual de corpulento, y algo en su aspecto le llamó la atención el segundo que pudo pensar en ello antes de que se moviera en su dirección.  
  
  
La piel brillaba plateada con restos de tela adheridos, el pelaje que recubría el cuerpo era casi dorado, tanto que permitía ver con facilidad que se trataba de un macho, y uno muy dotado por lo que pudo atisbar, los colmillos en su rostro sobresalían de la boca, afilados de un modo que le hizo temblar.  
  
  
Pero lo que centró su atención fueron los ojos, había visto antes esos ojos verdes brillando de aquel modo sobrenatural, eran tan familiares que se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos de los que no disponía, porque el monstruo se movió directo hacia él, ignorando por completo a sus amigos, que desde luego no se quedaron quietos mirándole.  
  
  
Pero Jared no se movió durante un minuto demasiado largo, absorbido por esos ojos verdes que reconocía sin que le encontrara ningún sentido. Y aquella criatura no solo era grande, sino fuerte, increíblemente fuerte, lanzó a Chris a través de la habitación con un gesto casi suave, y Steve no sufrió mejor suerte, aunque logró rozar la piel del animal con su arma.  
  
  
Sin embargo éste no se detuvo ni pareció acusar la herida como los demás monstruos de ese tipo, que solo sentir el hierro en su carne se retorcían doloridos y su piel comenzaba a pudrirse, aunque le alivió notar que sí  pareció sentir la herida, a juzgar por su rugido molesto, pero su piel solo mostraba una leve erupción, lo miró asustado ¿Qué diablos era  _eso_?.  
  
  
Parecía una especie nueva de bestia, una mucho más fuerte y rápida, y al parecer tenía toda la intención de comérselo ya que continuaba focalizada en él, a pesar de los intentos de sus amigos por desviar su atención, pues también habían advertido la preferencia de la criatura, no se desvió ni un ápice de su dirección.  
  
  
Retrocedió preocupado pero decidido a plantarle cara, el animal se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro y le olfateó de un modo que le puso los pelos de punta, notaba la furia en esos ojos verdes que brillaban de un modo sobrenatural y además esos mismos ojos seguían produciendole una  sensación difusa, como de algo latiendo en su memoria e intentando salir a la superficie.  
  
  
No pudo darle más vueltas porque el animal dio otro paso hacia él dejándole arrinconado, ahora no podía ver a sus amigos ya que el tamaño del ser, que tenía que mantenerse agachado en el interior de la caseta debido a su altura, le impedía ver nada más.  
  
Estaba atrapado entre el enorme cuerpo y la pared, respiró hondo intentando mantener la calma en el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba porque lo último que había visto de Chris y Steve había sido sus cuerpos caídos, asi que no podía contar con su ayuda inmediata.  
  
Solo que entonces el animal emitió un sonido bajo que le recordó a una cosa, de hecho casi estalla en carcajadas histéricas al pensarlo,  _por dios, ¿un ronroneo?, claro, seguro que si le acaricias el lomo podrías adoptarlo de mascota._ La bestia seguía sin saltar, solo avanzaba despacio hacia él, dejándole cada vez menos espacio, mientras continuaba olfateándole y soltando aquel sonido tan perturbador.  
  
Al fin vio algo más allá y pudo ver a Chris tomar posición a su derecha, e intentó moverse despacio, pero el monstruo no parecía dispuesto a dejarle marchar y se movió deprisa para mantenerle atrapado.  
  
Jared se movió al unísono con su amigo, intentando sincronizar su ataque con el de éste para hacerlo más letal, solo que estaba tan concentrado en el animal y en Chris que no advirtió la forma de un viejo colgador de hierro apuntando en su dirección, su movimiento unido al de su amigo, hizo que el monstruo se moviera para empujar a Chris con una de sus garras, como si desestimara su ataque. Vio la sangre de su amigo unos segundos antes de ver la suya propia, al arañarse el brazo con el colgador a su izquierda.  
  
  
Era una herida muy leve pero detuvo su movimiento y observó casi a cámara lenta como la bestia se giraba hacia él y entonces sintió pánico, sabía que eso sería su perdición, siempre que aquellos seres olían su sangre se volvían locos e intentaban atraparle como si fuera el manjar más exquisito del menú, apenas era un hilillo de sangre resbalando por su piel pero a aquella distancia sería más que suficiente.  
  
El movimiento del animal fue tan veloz cayendo sobre él que no pudo resistirlo, era demasiado grande, demasiado rápido, Jared sintió ese peso sobre él y alzó su puñal decidido a morir matando, sin dejar de pensar lo absurdo e inmediato que estaba siendo todo aquello, todo había pasado de un modo tan repentino...un instante estaba con sus amigos preocupándose por sus intenciones, y el segundo siguiente aquella cosa le estaba atacando.  
  
  
Lo último que pensó antes de su movimiento de ataque, un ataque que sabía efímero contra algo tan poderoso, fue en Jensen, detestaba pensar que no podría reunirse con él esa noche, ni ninguna otra noche, y lo que más le dolía era que nadie podría explicarle nada, seguramente creería que le había abandonado sin más.  
  
Sintió como su puñal se hundía en la carne ajena pero no impedía el ataque del animal, tuvo tiempo de pensar sorprendido que a pesar de su tamaño no apestaba como la mayoría, el olor de esta bestia, en vez de la podredumbre habitual, resultaba oscuro, incluso algo almizclado, olía de un modo peligroso pero no repugnante...y se había lanzado directo hacia su brazo herido.  
  
  
No tenía fuerza para impedirle nada, a pesar de que solo la empuñadura de su daga sobresalía de la carne de la bestia ésta no parecía advertirlo siquiera, tembló asustado, esperando notar los dientes desgarrando su carne, solo que eso no fue lo que sintió, sino algo áspero y húmedo sobre su piel, atónito comprendió que la criatura no estaba devorando su carne sino ¿lamiendo la herida de su brazo?  
  
  
Por un segundo la miró ofuscado, ¿es que pretendía devorarle así? ¿A lametones?, de nuevo sintió la risita histérica a punto de desatarse, pero lo cierto es que el animal era casi delicado en el modo en que deslizaba su rasposa lengua sobre la piel, casi de inmediato sintió sus afilados colmillos mordiendo la carne, pero fue de nuevo un gesto suave, y apenas rasgó la herida, parecía querer más sangre y aún así no le estaba haciendo daño.  
  
Parecía tan concentrada en lo que hacía que era un buen momento para retirar su daga y clavársela en algún punto más vital, pero había algo en el modo en que le agarraba, que le mantuvo inmóvil, porque ya no percibía furia en ella, el sonido ronroneante podía escucharse ahora con mayor claridad y Jared se encontró sintiendo una languidez muy peculiar.  
  
  
La bestia sujetaba su cuerpo con cuidado y buscó los ojos del ser intentando encontrar una respuesta a aquel sinsentido, cuando los ojos del éste se cruzaron con los suyos solo pudo leer satisfacción, el animal parecía del todo satisfecho manteniéndole bajo su peso mientras lamia su sangre.  
  
  
Quizá debía preocuparle que se cansara de ir tan despacio y decidiera beberla a borbotones pero sentía una extraña sensación de seguridad con aquel peso sobre él, y cuando escuchó como la bestia gemía herido sintió una irritación absurda hacia quien les hubiera interrumpido. Miró hacia atrás y el rostro de Steve le sonrió agotado, portando un cuchillo afilado de hierro cuya punta atravesaba el cuello del animal, y casi a cámara lenta le vio usar otra daga para clavarla en el pecho de la bestia.  
  
  
Jared contempló como el ser gemía dolido intentando retirarse el afilado metal y sintió el impulso de empujar a su amigo y ayudarlo, sentía el miedo del animal y le vio alzarse forcejeando con la pieza de su cuello, su propia daga aun sobresalía de su vientre así como la de su pecho, además de la herida anterior que Steve le había hecho y una emoción tan fuerte como absurda se apoderó de él, miedo...miedo por la criatura herida de ese modo. La vio desplomarse con un sonido sordo que le hizo estremecer y tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia el animal caído.  
  
  
Sintió las manos de Steve ayudándole a levantarse pero, mientras éste corría junto a Chris, que intentaba mantenerse en pie como podía con una pierna claramente torcida en un ángulo no natural, Jared miro hacia la bestia con aprensión, no entendía porque le asustaba tanto que estuviera muerta.  
  
  
La criatura parecía temblar sobre el suelo de la cabaña y mirándola tomó una decisión en su interior, les aseguró a sus amigos que podía caminar solo, instándoles a salir de la caseta, y vio como estos obedecían su sugerencia, con Chris apoyándose en Steve para poder moverse. En cuanto se supo fuera de su campo de visión se acercó hacia el animal y se inclinó para quitarle la daga que le había clavado así como las que Steve había hundido en su cuerpo.  
  
  
Al retirar el largo puñal de hierro que sobresalía de su cuello, la bestia gimió quejumbrosa y Jared se encontró sintiendo algo demasiado parecido a la ternura, advirtió que su respiración se regulaba y respiró aliviado, aquel sonido que le hacía pensar en un ronroneo se repitió y los ojos de la criatura se clavaron en los suyos.  
  
Sin pensar en lo que hacía alargó su mano en su dirección y dejó que ésta se deslizara por su lomo, en un remedo de caricia que el mismo observó fascinado. El animal se movió hacia su brazo, ahora con una herida algo mayor que el roce original, y obedeciendo a un impulso que no podía explicarse, llevó su extremidad hacia los labios de la bestia, y observo cómo esta lamia de nuevo con suavidad su herida y sintió algo extraño en su pecho, le asustaba lo que estaba haciendo porque no lo entendía pero “ _sentía_ ” que era lo correcto.  
  
  
Se sonrió perplejo, realmente parecía pretender “ _adoptar_ ” aquella cosa, la voz de Steve le llamó desde el exterior, preocupada por él, y supo que si no salía de inmediato su amigo se reuniría con él allí dentro para  _“ayudarle_ ” a rematar al monstruo. La necesidad de proteger al animal fue tan intensa que le asustó, no sabía porque pero sí que no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, eso le hizo sonreír, dada la envergadura del ser parecía algo tonto que él pretendiese protegerle.  
  
  
Solo que ahora estaba herida y era vulnerable, se levantó alejándose del contacto del animal, éste parecía demasiado agotado por las heridas para protestar de otro modo que no fuera un quejido lastimoso que le atravesó como una daga, identificó su propia agonía ante la idea de dejarla allí abandonada y tan malherida. Observó de nuevo aquellos ojos tan verdes y al fin recordó donde los había visto antes, además de en sueños, le habían mirado entre los arboles la última vez que había cazado, ¿era posible que fuera la misma criatura?  
  
  
Pero sentía que lo era, e igual que entonces, parecía sorprendentemente expresiva. En aquella ocasión parecía dolida por los muertos, quizá sentía que era correcto ayudarla porque se lo debía, pero aun así le sorprendido escucharse intentando tranquilizarle antes de irse.  
  
-Estarás bien, seguro - y tuvo que controlar el impulso de inclinarse de nuevo...  
  
  
Abandonó el lugar tan aturdido por lo sucedido como confuso por sus desconcertantes emociones , perplejo sobre todo por la poderosa emoción de que no podía permitirse que algo malo le sucediera a aquel animal, como si perdiera algo importante, casi vital, si permitía que esos ojos verdes se apagaran.  
  
Bajo el cielo del exterior buscó a sus amigos, la sensación de aturdimiento persistía y le costaba pensar con claridad, al fin les halló a pocos metros, Steve sostenía el peso de Chris y resultaba obvio que a éste le costaba mucho moverse.  
  
  
La urgencia de alejarlos de allí de pronto se volvió imperativa, una parte de él necesitaba regresar al interior de la cabaña y asegurarse de que la criatura estaba a salvo, aunque la respiración de ésta era regular escuchaba como seguía ralentizándose y eso le preocupaba, pero el resto de él tenía que ayudar a sus amigos, y no podía explicarles su impulso, así que se unió a ellos, ayudando a Steve a transportar a Chris, mientras una sensación de profunda desazón le dominaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                                      El vehículo de Steve y Chris era una vieja camioneta negra con una decoración tan llamativa que hizo que Jared sonriera entre dientes a pesar de la tensión del momento.  
  
  
Intentó convencerles de que era mejor separarse y que ellos se fueran en una dirección y él en otra en busca de su moto pero ambos fueron tajantes:  
  
  
-Esa cosa nos atacó a los tres y casi no lo contamos, ni en broma vas solo a buscar la moto, nos vamos, y cuando estemos listos regresaremos para asegurarnos de que está muerta y sobre todo que no hay más como ella, por dios, ¿qué diablos era eso? Nunca había visto uno tan grande y fuerte, apenas notó las dagas, y seguía viva en el suelo, espero que la hayas rematado bien.  
  
  
Jared asintió intentando que su amigo no leyera su mentira en sus ojos, las palabras de Steve a pesar de lo razonables que eran, pusieron un peso en su vientre, y miró con aprensión hacia el interior del bosquecillo. Parecía capaz de soportar aquellas heridas pero no estaba seguro, y la necesidad de regresar para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien era tan fuerte que le asustaba.  
  
  
Steve le pidió la dirección de su casa y le miró con sospecha antes de que su mirada sobre Chris le hiciera comprender, su amigo estaba sufriendo lo indecible con su pierna y desde luego eso repercutía en Steve, aunque le fastidiara , no podía darles la espalda y le indicó hacia dónde dirigirse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                               En cuanto entraron en el pueblo, Chris, que para entonces tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor por el dolor, advirtió sin embargo el aroma a pan recién hecho, y no dejó de comentarlo, eso le hizo mirarle confiado, si aun podía pensar en comida la herida no sería tan grave.  
  
  
Pasaron por delante del hospital pero no parecía seguro y ellos sabían curarse entre ellos, claro que aquello parecía bastante grave, pero primero verían como estaba el hueso, y si era lo peor pensó que podía llamar a Jensen y pedirle ayuda, esperaba que este fuera discreto sobre la herida de su amigo.  
  
  
No se cruzaron con nadie en el pueblo y Steve lo señaló sorprendido, de hecho el mismo también lo había notado, parecía un pueblo desierto y la sensación de desazón que llevaba un rato con él se agudizó.  
  
  
Creyó advertir un movimiento tras una ventana pero en cuanto miró en esa dirección no halló nada más que una cortina moviéndose solitaria, aunque llevaba solo unos días en Lyons aquello le preocupó, vio varios locales cerrados, había algo raro allí, como si el pueblo se hubiera cerrado a cal y canto, la sensación de aprensión se hizo tan fuerte que casi dolía físicamente.  
  
  
Llegaron a su casa en un silencio solo alterado por los gemidos sofocados de su amigo y, una vez allí, entre Steve y él lo sacaron con todo el cuidado posible hacia la mesa del salón, Chris soportó el dolor estoicamente pero por su expresión tenía que dolerle como el diablo. En cuanto cortaron la tela del pantalón Jared supo que aquello no iban a poder arreglarlo ellos, el hueso sobresalía de la cadera de un modo bastante aterrador, no entendía como Chris no se había desmayado del dolor pero era un cabrón duro su amigo.  
  
  
Steve estaba buscando alcohol en la cocina y le indicó donde guardaba la única botella de whisky de la casa, mientras le explicaba que conocía a un medico en el lugar, que iría a buscarlo y además traería mas alcohol, eso fue justo antes de escuchar un quejido en la dirección de Chris y ver como este se desvanecía.  
  
  
Apretó el hombro de Steve intentando calmar el temor que leía en su rostro y salió de la casa a toda velocidad, no podía hacer otra cosa que buscar a Jensen y llevarle junto a Chris pero en cuanto hubiera arreglado eso, se pondría en camino hacia la cabaña, necesitaba asegurarse de que el animal seguía vivo, no entendía porque pero necesitaba hacerlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                                   Cuando alcanzó el pueblo sintió algo muy extraño, era como si algo “ _faltase_ ” allí, notaba algo extraño ahora, quizá ya antes, pero lo habían cruzado demasiado deprisa, y solo había advertido su inusual estado desierto.  
  
  
Descendió del vehículo y dio un par de pasos hacia el hospital, atónito observo que en verdad la mayoría de los locales, incluida la farmacia, estaban cerrados, la puerta del hospital también lo estaba pero vio como un hombre alto se movía tras la puerta de entrada y avanzó hacia él con aprensión, preguntándose qué estaba pasando allí.  
  
  
El hombre resultó ser el ATS del que había oído hablar, Jason, pero éste parecía igual de perplejo que él, le contó que en los últimos minutos la mayoría de médicos se habían encerrado asustados y le habían expulsado del edificio sin mayores explicaciones, aislando la mayoría de plantas y estaba descubriendo, igual que Jared, que la ciudad entera parecía haber hecho lo mismo.  
  
  
Ambos intentaron acceder al interior del hospital pero resultó imposible, las puertas estaban cerradas y los ascensores detenidos. Se miraron asustados, Jason parecía aliviado por haberle encontrado y le entendió, el pueblo parecía haberse convertido de repente en un páramo deshabitado, resultaba atemorizador.  
  
Encontrar a Jensen se había vuelto mucho más urgente de lo que ya lo era, pero Jason no le había visto en toda la tarde. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico cuando su mirada se detuvo en la mansión en lo alto de la colina, miró a Jason para explicarle su intención de visitarla y no le sorprendió que este se apuntase a acompañarle, el hombre parecía muy asustado y no le culpaba.  
  
  
De camino hacia el coche la sensación de ser observado erizó cada vello de su cuerpo, varias veces se giró para buscar el origen de la sensación pero seguía sin haber nadie más que ellos dos en toda la calle. Cuando se introdujo en el coche su mirada se deslizó por las ventanas superiores del hospital y contuvo un estremecimiento, creyó ver luces apagadas brillando, pequeñas luces que parecían ojos acechando, ojos que brillaban con una luz muy poco humana.  
  
  
¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí ?

 


	16. Secretos. Capitulo 16

 

                       Mientras ascendían la colina intentó distraer a su acompañante con una charla banal que alejara su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía por experiencia que cuando lo extraño irrumpía en la vida de un “ _civil_ ”, esa era la mejor estrategia para evitar ataques de pánico.

El hombre parecía tan ansioso por retomar cierta apariencia de cotidianidad que enseguida empezó a relatarle anécdotas de su trabajo, Jared le escuchaba con fingida atención pues su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, junto a un animal caído y un amigo herido, entre otras cosas.

 Analizando los hechos con objetividad, intentó centrarse en sus dos prioridades, Chris necesitaba atención médica urgente y él necesitaba regresar a la cabaña del bosque para comprobar que la criatura continuaba viva, y en ambos casos parecía una buena idea encontrar primero a Jensen...

 Algo inusual parecía estar sucediendo en Lyons, algo que le parecería prioritario en otras circunstancias, pero en estas le preocupaba más asegurarse de que ambos heridos estaban a salvo, sin embargo no se le escapaba que si encontraba a Jensen también podría aclarar esa parte.

 Encontrar a Jensen parecía ser la forma más sencilla de ayudar a Chris, y estaba seguro de que éste le explicaría lo que estaba pasando ahí abajo, esperaba escuchar una explicación sensata en labios del médico que explicara porque toda la ciudad parecía haber caído bajo una ley marcial.

Una vez hallara a Jensen, podría dejarle con sus amigos, y regresar a la cabaña, porque necesitaba asegurarse del estado del animal, parecía absurdo que fuera tan urgente hacer eso cuando tantas cosas parecían estar pasando a su alrededor, pero lo “sentía” en sus entrañas, que asegurarse de que se hallaba a salvo era vital para él, tan vital como continuar respirando.

La conversación con Jason se aproximaba cada vez más a un monólogo e intentó esforzarse en prestarle algo de su atención, asintiendo de modo táctico para que éste no advirtiera lo lejos que estaba del interior del coche que compartían.

Suspiró agotado, preguntándose de nuevo qué diablos podía estar pasando en el pueblo, no parecía lógico ni normal que toda la población cerrara sus puertas a cal y canto de modo tan repentino, no podía ver ninguna urgencia que justificase algo así, tampoco parecía un simulacro de nada, y aun le inquietaba más el que hubiera gente excluida de aquello, como el chico que le acompañaba...¿sería el único al margen de lo que estaba pasando en Lyons?

Por otro lado, los ojos que había creído vislumbrar tras las ventanas, tenían que ser una ilusión óptica, no valía la pena darle muchas más vueltas, pero la sensación de algo cerniéndose sobre él, sobre todos... se había apoderado de su ánimo, algo parecía a punto de estallar, y a medida que el vehículo ascendía sentía la atmósfera más enrarecida, aunque por la conducta de su compañero era algo que solo él parecía percibir.

Jason charlaba mucho más relajado, su temor anterior ante lo sucedido en el hospital parecía haberse disipado al tener a Jared a su lado, y éste lo entendía, cuando las cosas se volvían “extrañas” los “civiles” solo deseaban hallar una explicación que les permitiera seguir aferrándose a su creencia en un mundo "normal", por muy anómalo que fuera lo que les rodeaba, eran capaces de ignorarlo si les dabas un amago de justificación racional.

Resultaba muy útil para mantener el secreto de lo que ciertos bosques ocultaban, y todo los cazadores que conocía se servían de esa peculiaridad de la gente "común", y supuso que de la naturaleza humana. Había visto a Chris convenciendo a un matrimonio de que la enorme libélula de rostro humanoide que tenían delante era solo una mera holografía. Sí, si les dabas algo lógico que pudieran creer, por muy débil que fuera su consistencia, se aferrarían a ella.

Pero él no podía hacer eso, porque convivía desde niño con lo extraño, así que no tenía otra opción que hacerle frente, y la sensación de que una especie de velo se había alzado en el lugar persistía, como si lo “extraño” bajo la superficie ya no estuviera oculto, siempre había estado allí solo que había estado ocupado mirando en otra dirección.

A medida que la mansión se revelaba antes sus ojos la sensación se agudizaba cubriéndolo todo, aquel lugar era el eje de Lyons, lo había sentido el día que había llegado allí, las respuestas se ocultaban tras sus muros, y por un instante Jared se planteó girar el vehículo, regresar con Chris y Steve y alejarse de allí con ellos, dejar ese lugar atrás, con sus secretos intactos, con sus misterios bajo llave, dejarlo atrás sin más, pero no podía, y sabía que el motivo para no hacerlo era solo una persona, alguien a quién ya no podía dejar atrás sin más.

La casa Talis relucía igual de imponente que el día de su llegada, solo que él ya no era tan ingenuo sobre sus habitantes, Jensen era el amo de esa casa, el amo de ese pueblo, y sentía que lo era en un sentido más profundo de lo que podía entender, lo que estaba sucediendo allí le incumbía, aunque intentara no pensar en lo que eso implicaba, tenía que asumir que descubriera lo que descubriera allí, Jensen no estaba al margen, no podía estarlo.

 Cuando detuvo el coche durante un segundo permaneció inmóvil, preguntándose si realmente deseaba saber la verdad, si realmente podía vivir con lo que descubriera, y la voz de Jason preguntándole si le acompañaba al interior le hizo recordar que no estaba solo.

Le pidió que le esperase mientras descendía del vehículo, y al posar su pie sobre la tierra sintió como sus piernas temblaban, esperó unos segundos para que se afirmasen y recorrió los pasos que le separaban de la entrada con cierta dificultad.

 Sentía la atmósfera del lugar pesada de un modo casi físico, o quizá era algo subjetivo, pero le costaba moverse, como si el aire fuera algo sólido y tuviera que luchar contra él en su avance, " _parece que estuviera caminando bajo el mar_ “pensó frustrado.

Cuando se paró ante la puerta, el vacío en su vientre le dio la respuesta a esa sensación, no sucedía fuera sino dentro, la pesadez de sus extremidades, la dificultad para moverse...todo tenía el mismo origen y era miedo, lo que le atenazaba de aquel modo era puro y simple miedo, miedo ante la posibilidad de que lo que descubriera sobre ese lugar fuera algo demasiado intolerable.

Sabía lo que eso implicaba, en algún lugar de su mente ya había completado el puzle y aunque intentara ignorarlo conscientemente, el escenario estaba ante él, si continuaba avanzando podría ver la obra que se representaba o podía detenerse y fingir que no sabía qué sucedía a su alrededor.

Era su elección, comprendió, ¿Quería que el telón cayera y contemplar la verdad? porque estaba ya en su mente, las piezas encajando a algún nivel y parecía querer protegerse de lo que en el fondo ya sabía. Intentó calmarse, tenía que encontrar a Jensen, lo que sucedía en Lyons tendría una explicación, " _otra explicación”_ , aunque no tuviera suficiente imaginación para hallarla.

 Llamó a la puerta con firmeza, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que el miedo que sentía era preocupación por el estado de salud de su amigo, incluso del ser que había dejado en el suelo de la caseta. Que no tenía nada que ver con la ya asfixiante sensación de que algo que intentaba obviar estaba a punto de revelarse.

Esperó unos minutos pero no hubo respuesta alguna, la aprensión aumentó y volvió a llamar pero de nuevo el silencio fue la respuesta, estudió la fachada buscando algún modo de entrar y al fin se dio por vencido, aquello parecía bastante impenetrable, no se había dado cuenta antes de lo altas que eran las ventanas y de que no había ningún balcón o saliente de fácil acceso, entrar por allí no parecía posible sino era por la puerta principal.

Tras encomendar a Jason que le aguardase , se movió alrededor de la casa, buscando algún punto de acceso a su interior más factible, antes de internarse en los jardines de la parte de atrás, dirigió su mirada hacia Lyons, como si la ciudad se hubiera transformado en un imán irresistible y la estampa del pueblo le produjo un escalofrío.

A esa distancia y desde aquella perspectiva, podía ver el conjunto del lugar, nada se movía allí abajo, ni siquiera animales domésticos, todas las ventanas permanecían cerradas y nadie pisaba las calles...parecía un lugar muerto. 

Su piel se erizó, ¿cómo era posible que todos sus habitantes hubieran decidido actuar al unísono para ocultarse y sobre todo, porqué? Se giró hacia la casa y su sosiego se le antojó tan poco natural como el de la ciudad, la primera vez que había estado allí las ventanas estaban abiertas, y podía escucharse el sonido de un hogar vivo, ahora todo parecía detenido, la mansión parecía tan estática como la comunidad que crecía a sus pies y su recelo aumentó.

La primera vez que posó sus ojos sobre la mansión Talis le había parecido que de alguna manera la casa parecía vigilar el pueblo, como si fuera cierta clase de organismo vivo vinculado con el lugar que crecía a sus pies. Ahora la casa yacía silenciosa y apagada y como si su influencia se hubiera extendido por el valle, éste respondía de igual modo, alejó la idea por morbosa pero cuando miró de nuevo hacia la casa otra idea bailó en su mente.

“ _esta casa y Jensen son lo mismo ahí abajo, es el símbolo de su poder aquí”_

El pueblo aparentemente muerto, la mansión cerrada.... _Jensen_....

 La urgencia por hallar al médico se transformó de pronto en algo visceral y el miedo se consolidó en su vientre, como algo larvado y pesado, y de nuevo su cuerpo se tambaleó fallándole su equilibrio. Intentó alejar el pánico. 

_**“ten cuidado con las trampas de la mente, Tristán, a veces somos nosotros mismos quienes construimos nuestras prisiones, quienes convertimos nuestros temores en realidades, “realidades” que solo existen como espejos de nuestro miedo, concéntrate en los hechos, aleja las emociones, nunca son buenas consejeras cuando nos dominan”.**_

 La sabiduría de Crow actuó como un bálsamo y se centró en lo inmediato, entrar en la mansión, encontrar a Jensen o quien pudiera conducirle a él.

 Cruzó los jardines de la parte posterior sin prestarles mayor atención fuera de buscar algún movimiento que indicase la presencia de algo vivo, aunque de nuevo reparó en el agua no brotaba de las fuentes y los estanques yacían vacíos. Se detuvo solo un segundo sobre ello, preguntándose porque un hombre de apariencia tan diligente como Jensen permitía esa especie de abandono, aunque fuera un detalle tan trivial le transmitía una desazón peculiar, preñada de tristeza, que no ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo. Parecía algo propio de un temperamento más sensible del que el médico mostraba, y eso le hizo pensar cuanto de aquel hombre conocía de verdad...

 Las escalinatas hacia la casa finalizaban en puertas tan cerradas como las ventanas pero un pequeño camino serpenteaba hacia un arco que reconoció, había estado allí durante la cena en la mansión, y sabía que había una entrada a través de la galería susurrante, quizá habrían olvidado cerrar esa puerta así que dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar.

Una corriente de aire cálido acarició su nuca con suavidad y casi se giró buscando el origen de la sensación, de pronto todo se sentía exacerbado, todo parecía más intenso, los colores más profundos, los sonidos más graves o agudos, la sensibilidad de su piel se había agudizado ahora, su conciencia parecía haberse focalizado allí, en aquel instante, como si necesitara todos los recursos de los que pudiera disponer.

 Miró alrededor buscando lo que provocaba esa emoción tan difusa, pero continuaba solo en el jardín de la mansión. Solo, y sin embargo algo sucedía, o estaba a punto de suceder, dio un paso más hacia el patio que delimitaban las arcadas y necesitó detenerse.

Ante él se desplegaba el pequeño jardín interior donde había sorprendido a Jensen con su cachorro, y bajo la luz del atardecer las sombras se alargaban creando lugares en penumbra, algunos casi inmersos en la oscuridad. Podía ver la puerta hacia la galería susurrante, y los soportales que la cubrían, provocando más sombras, nada parecía tan peligroso como lo sentía, pero la sensación era tan intensa que no podía avanzar sin enfrentarse a ella. Identificó parte de sus temores.

 Si seguía caminando sentía que cruzaría un umbral entre dos mundos, aquel en el que había vivido hasta entonces, donde Lyons era un pueblo común y podía seguir creyendo que nada extraño sucedía allí fuera de su atracción por el médico, y otro...donde los secretos que el lugar ocultaba le harían enfrentarse a lo que temía descubrir allí.

  _Lo que temía descubrir sobre él_

Dar un paso más allá llevaría su mundo a otro nivel, todo se revelaría, lo que pasaba bajo la superficie ya no podría continuar oculto. El aroma dulzón de la masa caliente de pan se deslizó por sus sentidos y suspiró, y de forma consciente dio un paso hacia ese otro lugar, más allá de ese presente donde intentaba ignorar lo anómalo alrededor, donde las cosas mostrarían su verdadera naturaleza.

Harto de secretos, avanzó prometiéndose a si mismo que podría hacerle frente, a lo que fuera que sucedía allí, porque aunque no le gustaran las respuestas, no quería seguir viviendo en la sombra. Pero en cuanto puso un pie más allá del arco que delimitaban el patio, un gruñido sordo le paralizó.

 " _los perros”_

Se giró para enfrentar los dientes enojados del cachorro con el que Jensen jugaba aquel día, “ _Michael_ ” recordó. Le saludó esperando que el perro le reconociera, pero este gruñó mas furioso dejándole claro que sin su amo presente no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, Jared le miró con cautela retrocediendo despacio.

En cuanto se alejó del arco de entrada en el patio el animal volvió a relajarse y Jared entendió que no le dejaría pasar, frustrado miró alrededor, necesitaba localizar al médico, empezaba a ser demasiado importante encontrarle. Intentó alejarse de aquel mundo de sensaciones imprecisas y centrarse en lo objetivo, tenía el numero de Ellen por algún lado, ella tendría el móvil de Jensen, esa debería haber sido la línea más lógica a seguir desde el principio. 

Casi se rió en voz alta por no haberlo pensado antes, la risa sería un modo de alejar la aprensión, pero la sensación pesada en su vientre no desaparecía y su sonrisa murió en los labios sin llegar a convertirse en el alivio que necesitaba, se centró en recordar donde había puesto su propio teléfono cuando un movimiento entre los arboles del patio le hizo mirar hacia allí.

Bajo los soportales de la entrada, por donde se hallaba el acceso a la galería, alguien se movía entre las sombras que proyectaban los pequeños arboles, aliviado intentó llamar la atención de la figura, que se detuvo al escucharle. Escudriñó la penumbra, intentando distinguir con claridad la forma para descubrir de quien se trataba, deseó que fuera Ellen o su hija, Jo, pero al fin vio con mayor claridad su contorno y comprendió que se trataba de un hombre y por el color de sus cabellos intuyó que era Castiel, el hermano de Ruby.

No le conocía mucho pero parecía alguien agradable, y en todo caso no podía perder más tiempo, así que le llamó, la forma se detuvo e intentó avanzar en su dirección pero el perro se alarmó de inmediato cortándole el paso. La voz suave del hombre llamó al cachorro, que corrió a reunirse con él, y se mantuvo en la sombra, pretendía permanecer alejado de Jared y éste sintió mayor desasosiego, ¿por qué no se acercaba? ¿por qué continuaba allí semi oculto, como si temiera que le viese?

Dio un paso hacia la figura y ,cada vez más inquieto, observó como Castiel respondía a su movimiento con el propio, alejándose de su vista, confirmando su impresión de que estaba huyendo de él.

 -Por favor, espera, ¿Castiel? necesito hablar contigo, hablar con alguien...-notó su propia angustia y, al parecer, el hombre no fue inmune a ella y se quedó quieto escuchando a pesar de que Jared dio otro paso en su dirección.

 -Tengo que encontrar a Jensen, algo sucede en el pueblo y ...por favor, solo necesito...solo dame su número, vale?- le suplicó- ¿Castiel?- al ver el movimiento de su cabeza intuyó que había acertado y repitió su petición- Por favor Castiel.

 Escuchó su suspiro y su voz sonó ronca y extrañamente áspera, pero no entendió lo que intentaba decirle.

 -No sé si tengo fe en su fe en ti, pero no tengo otra opción, si estás buscándole...porque realmente necesitamos encontrarle, todos nosotros...

 Atemorizado de pronto dio un paso hacia atrás al advertir el movimiento iniciado por el hombre para salir de las sombras que le protegían y permitir que le viera.

 Jared le vio avanzar con aquella sensación de temor agudizándose, sentía que un telón estaba cayendo y ya no podría fingir que no veía lo que sucedía en el escenario.

 Castiel se movía hacia él en un silencio peculiar mantenido por ambos, a medida que el hombre se aproximaba la tensión empezó a desvanecerse, y cuando al fin pudo verle realmente, parte de las piezas que manejaba encajaron para mostrarle la verdad que había estado intentando obviar, y miró el rostro, claramente inhumano, del ser que conocía como Castiel, mirándole ahora con cierto desafío.

Jared contemplaba aquel rostro de rasgos tan anómalos con algo muy próximo al alivio, porque al fin podía mirar de frente la verdad y aunque no mitigaba sus temores, parecía tan sólo encajar, y le aliviaba verla al fin desnuda... ahí estaba, “ _no hay cazadores aquí, sino aquello que persiguen”._

Y sin embargo no se sentía amenazado ni en peligro...

 Todas las piezas habían estado allí desde el principio, y no solo su interés por Jensen había obnubilado su juicio, le gustaba la gente del pueblo, le gustaban sus alumnos, pero ahora que descubría el verdadero rostro de uno de sus habitantes, no podía ignorar a donde le conducía la lógica, la conclusión más evidente... que no era el único, Castiel no era el único que se había ocultado ante sus ojos, _¿cuántos mas tenían otro rostro?._

Sentía la garganta tan seca que era incapaz de tragar, observaba a Castiel preguntándose si realmente se trataba de la misma ¿persona? ¿El cambio era solo en su exterior, o algo más se había transformado allí?, porque a pesar de todo, los ojos del ¿hombre? Le miraban con tristeza y mucha cautela, emociones familiares, humanas...

Deslizó su mirada por las orejas afiladas, la piel casi translúcida y cuyo tacto parecía realmente “distinto”, aunque no supiera apreciar con claridad qué tipo de textura podía ofrecer ese brillo, pero sobre todo eran sus ojos, ojos dorados con pupilas alargadas, más propias de un reptil que de un mamífero, y pecas oscuras bailaban en el fondo de esas pupilas.

En circunstancias normales pensaría que mirar tan fijamente a alguien era pura grosería, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, consternado por lo que aquello suponía, intentando racionalizar con claridad todo lo que implicaba. Pero su mente solo podía fijarse en una sola cosa, por mucho que lo alejara, _culpa_ , la culpa que llevaba meses acumulando, porque en la mirada de Castiel no había hostilidad ni nada que pudiera interpretar como peligroso...

Su voz tímida y vacilante solo aumentó su desazón:

 -Ruby debería haber tenido las lentillas y el maquillaje listo pero nadie esperaba que el Velo cayese tan pronto- le miró apenado aunque había cierto reto en su mirada, y Jared parpadeó al percibir que aquellos ojos “ _inhumanos_ ” parecían mirarle con miedo.

 “ _me teme_ ” comprendió. Y las siguientes palabras del joven le confirmaron la impresión: 

\- Bien cazador, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que el velo ya no te impide ver la verdad a tu alrededor?.

 Jared le miró sin aliento.

 " _cazador_ ”

_“¿Qué es? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?”_

 -¿Qué eres tú?- susurró y Castiel sonrió, fue apenas una mueca pero le produjo un sobresalto, la hilera de dientes que mostraba su boca daba escalofríos, más propias de un escualo, una doble hilera de colmillos afilados, una dentadura salida de una pesadilla, y sin embargo...sin embargo la mirada del hombre continuaba siendo triste y... _tan humana_...

Extraños...bajo la luz del día, camuflándose como humanos, ¿cuántos? ¿Quienes? ¿ _Quién?_

No podía evitar además cierta fascinación al observarlo, nunca había visto a un extraño tan similar a un humano, como Castiel había señalado, con lentillas y maquillaje (y mientras no sonriera) sería difícil distinguir su anormalidad...

Todo el pueblo cerrado a cal y canto....se estremeció.  _¿Todos ellos?._..realmente, ¿era posible? ¿el pueblo entero?

¿Cuántos extraños vivían allí? Desde luego si Castiel lo era, Ruby...

 “ _Ellen les llamó sobrinos...familia....es la familia de Jensen_ ”

 No podía ser, Jensen era humano....la intimidad que habían compartido convertía esa hipótesis en ridícula, conocía su cuerpo...era un cuerpo humano...tan humano como el suyo, había explorado el interior de su boca, no había dientes de pesadilla en ella, aunque reconocía que sus colmillos eran algo pronunciados, no más que los suyos propios. No, no podía ser, tenía que haber otra explicación.

 Quizá Jensen les daba refugio, quizá les protegía, la mirada de Castiel continuaba sobre la suya, continuaba sin ver ninguna amenaza en él, aparte de lo que era...si solo ser podía ser en sí mismo un peligro. Pero solo **ser** había sido condenado muchas veces. Hombres considerados peligrosos por sus vecinos solo por ser de otro color, por adorar a otro dios, por amar de otro modo...por _solo ser_...

 _“bien cazador, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que el velo ya no te impide ver la verdad a tu alrededor?_ ”

Jared le miró dolido, ¿Eso esperaba de él? Porque eso es lo que era..no, lo que _había_ sido... _¿lo soy aún?_

Cerró los ojos intentando centrarse, había pensado en aquello mucho antes de poner sus pies en Lyons, ahora parecía algo más acuciante que mera ética, era un viejo debate consigo mismo, ¿matamos lo que no es como nosotros solo por serlo, no por lo que hace? Porque Castiel no era humano y eso suponía que otros podían no serlo... _otro.._.. ¿Qué haría con ese conocimiento?.

Había huido de lo que esas preguntas implicaban, había dejado atrás ese tipo de disquisiciones, demasiado complejo, porque fuera en la dirección que fuera siempre salía perdiendo, una parte de él perdía....pero de todos los lugares a donde podría haberse ido para hallar refugio parecía haber escogido el menos adecuado.

Y ahora tenía que hacerle frente, a lo que había hecho, a la posibilidad de que hubiera sido, realmente, un asesino... a que la mayoría de sus amigos lo eran aún...al hecho de que no había un monstruo abominable al que odiar sin mesura por lo que le había sucedido a sus padres, solo una fatalidad, mala suerte....el tipo de sucesos que nunca tendrían sentido...

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y retrocedió asustado, pero ya no del hombre o _lo que fuera_ , sino de su pasado. Sentía que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas... ¿ _qué había hecho?_ Porque si ese ser que le miraba era inocente entonces...

 Como si Castiel entendiera su dilema se inclinó hacia él y tomó su mano entre las suyas. El contacto era cálido, humano...le miró confundido porque solo sentía en el otro un genuino deseo de confortarle.

\- Ahora puedes verme... No soy como tú cazador, no soy humano, ¿Merezco morir por ello?-

Jared negó cerrando los ojos... lo que había sentido...era lo correcto...al alejarse de la caza, era lo correcto, podía verlo en los ojos de Castiel, en el calor de su mano sobre la suya... _tan humano..._

Pero confirmar lo que había sentido hacía que la culpa por las vidas tomadas fuera ahora algo más que una idea, era real, lo que temía, lo que le había conducido lejos de la vida para la que le habían entrenado, era real..." _soy un asesino_ "

Había intentado dejarlo atrás, la conciencia de que muchas de las criaturas que habían muerto bajo su acero no lo merecían.

-Lo siento...- murmuró asustado, quería darle la espalda a su culpa pero al aceptar su responsabilidad respiró aliviado.

-Lo siento..-repitió de nuevo, sintiendo que no era suficiente y sin embargo no podía ofrecer más que su culpa, y el dolor que le causaba aceptarla.

No veía reproche en los extraños ojos de su interlocutor, ningún reproche y eso sólo lo empeoraba...¿le disculparían todos tan fácilmente? y ello le llevó de nuevo a la naturaleza real de aquel lugar...porque ... ¿Qué era aquel lugar?.

Pensó en un refugio, un refugio para anómalos como Castiel que parecían solo querer poder existir y la culpa que le había perseguido durante los últimos años se transformó en algo sólido. Lo había intuido, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que había algo equivocado en lo que hacían, algo equivocado en matar sin más, en asesinar...

 Pensó en la bestia que les había atacado, no había nada racional en ella y sin embargo se sentía vinculado a ésta con fuerza, aquellos seres eran diferentes, su olor incluso lo era...sus compañeros de caza les llamaban “orcos”, “trolls” y nombres similares, y probablemente eran el origen de muchos de los cuentos sobre tales criaturas, pero sentía que eran solo animales, mucho más hostiles y menos humanos que la mayoría de especies animales del planeta, pero animales, no demonios ni monstruos de cuentos de hadas.

Y lo que Castiel era...era obvio que había una inteligencia “humana” tras aquellos ojos que no lo eran, una forma de vida que podía reconocer, que quizá no pudiera diferenciar de la suya, excepto por su apariencia externa. La mano de Castiel sobre la suya era reconfortante y al fin abrió los ojos y miró los inhumanos de su compañero sin aprensión.

-Lo siento...- le repitió de nuevo con firmeza, quería que entendiera porqué se estaba disculpando, quería asegurarse de que supiera que estaba a salvo a su lado- ya no soy un cazador, ya no mato...siento lo que fui..-la mirada del hombre se suavizó y compartieron una larga mirada cargada de preguntas, Jared quería entender muchas otras cosas e intuía la curiosidad del otro, pero la urgencia parecía aun instalada sobre ellos.

La lógica le indicaba que Castiel no era el único “camuflado” del lugar, y preguntar quiénes parecía la línea más sensata pero sabía que no estaba del todo preparado para ello, aunque intuía que había más, muchos más e intuía que eso tenía que ver con que el pueblo entero pareciera haber entrado en pánico...pero continuaba sin saber ¿por qué?.

-Necesito encontrar a Jensen- le repitió y a pesar de sus extrañas pupilas leyó con claridad la pena en los ojos del hombre, y no pudo evitar el tono de pánico en su voz al repetir- Necesito hablar con él.-

 Castiel parecía escrutarle como si tantease cuanto contarle, y Jared esperó que fuera lo bastante, se sentía confuso aun por la revelación de la naturaleza del hombre, y del lugar, todo lo que implicaría para él era un vasto camino hacia múltiples mañanas pero ahora había asuntos más urgentes, y comprendió que la presencia de sus amigos allí era un peligro para sus habitantes.

Recordó la alegría salvaje de Kane en su última cacería juntos...no, su amigo no era de los que admitirían fácilmente que los que para él eran solo monstruos merecieran algo más que el filo de su cuchillo, se había alejado de eso porque presentía que no era correcto, ahora veía ante sí a un no-humano que no era una amenaza....su intuición tomaba carne en la inocencia de Castiel, y él había traído dos cazadores hasta allí, la idea de que les había puesto en peligro le hizo sentirse realmente culpable.

 Aunque su intención siempre había sido mantenerlos alejados de Lyons, _"como si en cierto modo intuyera lo peligroso que sería tenerles allí"_ , si la criatura no les hubiera atacado...de nuevo al pensar en ella la urgencia le invadió.

-Hace un par de horas que nadie sabe donde está Jensen- la voz del hombre, porque ya había decidido que lo era en lo que importaba, sonó tan suave que le alertó, parecía intentar no asustarlo, y su mano sobre la suya le apretó con fuerza, eran detalles obvios, tan obvios que necesitaba ignorarlos, ignorar que Castiel actuaba como si estuviera ocultándole algo fatal sobre Jensen, como si intentara hacerle entender a un niño algo difícil, algo significativo.

Se estremeció negándose a entenderlo

-Pero tengo fe en su fe, tengo fe en ti, ahora lo hago, cazad...-se detuvo y Jared lo agradeció cuando continuó llamándole por su nombre.- Jared, vamos a encontrarle, vamos a hacerlo...-le miró algo asustado, tenía la sensación de que Castiel solo pretendía contentarle y el miedo que había estado rodeándole casi como algo físico, se instaló pesado y profundo en su vientre.

-¿Por qué hablas de él como si ya no estuviera?- escuchó su voz rompiéndose al hablar y la mano de Castiel acariciando la suya solo aumentó su miedo, se desprendió de ella mirando a su alrededor, intentando pensar con claridad, pero el miedo que le había acompañado los últimos minutos tenía ahora otro sesgo, mucho más intenso y paralizante, más aterrador que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

_“Jensen”_

No podía perderle cuando aún no sabía que había entre ellos, simplemente, _no podía._

Escuchó sin mirar como la puerta de la galería se abría y los pasos suaves de alguien se aproximaban. El rostro de Ruby mostraba las mismas diferencias que su hermano, solo que sus ojos parecían mucho más dorados y en ambos casos aquella pupila alargada era propia de un reptil.

La miró asustado, no por su aspecto, sino por lo que ella pudiera decirle:

 -¿Dónde está Jensen?- notaba el pánico instalado en su voz y detestaba hacerlo. Ruby se inclinó hacia él y reparó en que se había apoyado sobre una de las columnas del patio y, a pesar de su menor altura, ambos hermanos le miraban desde lo alto porque se había encogido sobre si mismo, sabía que no podía amilanarse de ese modo pero necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba escuchar que él estaba bien, que solo era un malentendido.

La mujer parecía curiosamente satisfecha mientras le observaba, como si lo que viera en el rostro de Jared fuera lo que esperaba ver, y cruzó una mirada triunfante con su hermano que solo aumentó su confusión ante su reacción.

 -Está inconsciente, eso es seguro- le respondió sin embargo- o el Velo no habría caído mostrando lo que realmente somos... pero no creeré algo más grave hasta que lo vea...él siempre sobrevive- sus palabras le confortaron aunque no entendiera la mitad de lo que decía, su impresión anterior de la mujer se modificó sustancialmente, a pesar de la impresión esquiva que le seguía produciendo, parecía fiel a Jensen, y eso le hacía verla de otro modo.

-Jensen siente que puede confiar en ti a pesar de que no puede permitir equivocarse, a pesar de que ninguna lógica apoya esa idea, Ellen cree que podemos hacerlo sin reservas, yo no me lo jugaría todo a esa carta, pero tengo fe en su fe- la elección de palabras, idéntica a la de su hermano le hizo mirarles con curiosidad. Parecía una fórmula de algún tipo, pero no se detuvo mucho a pensarlo porque la frase que prevalecía en su mente era otra.

  _“Jensen siente que puede confiar en ti a pesar de que no puede permitir equivocarse, a pesar de que ninguna lógica apoya esa idea”_

-El Velo ha caído y eso implica que quizá le hayamos perdido para siempre, todos hemos sentido la oscuridad tragándoselo, y si se ha perdido para siempre, tendremos que lidiar con tu presencia aquí, con lo que implica para todos pero sé lo que quería al respecto, Ellen le está buscando pero aquí y ahora tú eres más urgente. 

_“todos hemos sentido la oscuridad tragándoselo”_

 ¿Qué podía ser más urgente que eso? pero Ruby seguía hablando y se esforzó en prestarle atención.

 -¿Qué vas a hacer con lo que sabes? Cruzaste el pueblo con dos hombres que apestaban a cazadores, ¿cuantos más vendrán? - la voz de Ruby era recriminatoria y no podía culparla. ¿Cuantos más? ...¿cuantos más se ocultaban allí?, ¿cuántos de los que había creído humanos resultaban no serlo?, la miró y de nuevo no hizo la pregunta en voz alta, porque temía la respuesta, temía descubrir que también Jensen le había ocultado su naturaleza... y lo que más le asustaba es que fuera cual fuera esa respuesta no importase tanto como hallarlo a salvo.

Recordaba las veces que éste le había sobresaltado, surgiendo de pronto tras él sin que le hubiera escuchado aproximarse, su sigilo era tan... poco natural. Y las implicaciones de que Jensen tampoco fuera humano eran demasiadas para hacerles frente sin más.

 Se alzó en toda su estatura, lo cual dejaba a los hermanos muy por debajo, pero Ruby mantuvo su postura belicosa, y Jared encajó varias piezas en su mente. Habían reconocido a sus amigos como lo que eran....¿Por eso habían cerrado el pueblo? ¿Se preparaban para un enfrentamiento con cazadores?, ¿en qué diablos se había metido?

Tenía que intentar parar toda esa locura porque sus amigos no estaban de misión allí y él...él no quería ser enemigo de aquella gente, comprendió.

-No es así, no... créeme, no vendrán más, solo son dos amigos, uno de ellos está herido, por eso buscaba a Jensen...- Ruby mantuvo su silencio estudiándole, buscando algo en su rostro, Jared continuó intentándo convencerles.

 -No estoy iniciando ninguna guerra, ¿me crees? - La miró a los ojos intentando mostrarle que estaba solo siendo sincero - solo quiero ayudar a mi amigo, estoy fuera de todo eso....seáis lo que seáis, si queréis vivir en paz, no es asunto mío- le aseguró mirándola preocupado, necesitaba que ellos le creyeran, que vieran su sinceridad porque si no era así... aquello podía ser el inicio de una guerra abierta entre sus amigos y los extraños ocultos allí...

Tembló agotado, en las últimas horas le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, se obligó a centrarse en lo que sucedía allí, era demasiado peligroso equivocarse ahora, para todos. Ruby parecía decidida a añadir algo más y su expresión continuaba siendo belicosa, pero Castiel le detuvo, y supo que él había decidido en su favor, casi respiró aliviado al escucharle.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? A tu amigo, ¿qué le sucedió?- miro al hombre de ojos tan extraños con una sonrisa agradecida, e intentó explicarle lo que había sucedido, como les había citado en las afueras, dejándoles claro que no había querido traerles al pueblo, que nunca lo habría hecho sino hubiera sido empujado por las circunstancias.

Intentó ser sincero al relatar el ataque de la bestia pero se guardó los detalles para sí, no podía compartir lo que había sentido allí, ni la fuerza con la que aún seguía necesitando regresar al lugar. El susurro sorprendido de Castiel cuando les detalló el aspecto del animal le alertó pero Ruby detuvo lo que éste fuera a decir y entendió que no se fiaban de él lo suficiente para compartir la información que el chico casi le había dado, lo entendió y la miró sin reproche antes de responderle.

 -He sido mucho tiempo eso de lo que me acusas, pero ahora solo busco vivir en paz, creo que eso es lo que todos deseamos, necesito ayuda para mi amigo, para que pueda irse de aquí, sin sospechar nada sobre lo que sucede realmente en el lugar...- le pidió.

 -Eso es lo que somos, lo que cazabas....¿puedes asumirlo? ¿puedes no temernos?- Castiel parecía curioso sobre su respuesta pero advirtió que aún vacilaba, como si temiera una celada, igual que ella, Jared comprendió que en aquel juego de desconfianzas mutuas nadie ganaría, y alguien tenía que dar el primer paso.

 -¿Puedes hacerlo tú? ¿No temerme? - le preguntó y el chico le miró sorprendido, como si su pregunta fuera inesperada, y Jared descubrió que ya no le parecían tan ajenos los rasgos de su rostro, como si se estuviera acostumbrando a ellos, y fue honesto al responderle.

-No lo entiendes, dejé de hacerlo, aunque me enseñaron a ver lo inhumano como un peligro, aunque crecí creyendo que era mi misión, pero no lo sentía así, la última vez que....-vaciló antes de continuar con cierta reluctancia ante la palabra- cacé... fue lo peor que hice nunca, sentí que era un crimen, por eso lo dejé, vine aquí buscando alejarme de todo eso, empezar de cero...

Ruby parecía meditar sobre ello pero vio en el rostro de Castiel que le creía, sin medias tintas, y le sorprendió que fuera tan ingenuo, la conducta de su hermana era más sensata pero le agradó de inmediato la respuesta del chico. Al fin la mujer comentó socarrona:

 -Escogiste un lugar curioso para hacerlo- tuvo que darle la razón pero la mirada que intercambiaron pareció funcionar como una tregua entre ambos.

 -Cazaba...-de nuevo la palabra se le atragantó, había otra rondándole pero usarla lo habría convertido en algo demasiado real- la mayoría eran bestias... monstruos. Y no veo monstruos ante mí.

Ruby sonrió mirándole con cierta burla pero su hostilidad parecía suavizada, y los tres se miraron en silencio, calibrando la honestidad del otro, hasta que la voz de Castiel preguntó indecisa.

 -Pero mataste a otros, no solo a los “perdidos”-

 Jared paladeó esa palabra, recordando la conversación que había escuchado días atrás entre Ellen y Jensen, aunque pareciera que habían transcurrido siglos desde entonces. Jensen había mencionado algo sobre como ellos habían reaccionado, y ya entonces había pensado en las bestias caníbales que se ocultaban entre la maleza.

 -Los perdidos- pensó, había algo evocador, preñado de nostalgia, en ese nombre, le hizo pensar en las fuentes que no fluían, en alguien cuyo espíritu estaba lleno de añoranza...- las bestias en los bosques, las que no se alejan de los núcleos, ¿esos son los perdidos de los que hablas?.

 El tono de ella al contestarle le dejó claro que despreciaba a esos seres tanto como la mayoría de cazadores que había conocido:

 -Monstruos, eso es lo que son, devoran la carne viva, no seré yo quien te reproche que hayas limpiado los portales de esa inmundicia- su hermano la miró pesaroso.

 -Ruby, no digas eso...no puedes creer eso....- Jared pensó en la criatura caída y sintió que coincidía con Castiel, no eran monstruos, solo animales dominados por un instinto salvaje...quizá letal, pero parecía ser su naturaleza, ¿puede haber culpa en ello?

Pero la chica parecía enojada, como si las bestias encarnaran todo lo que odiaba en el mundo.

-Son solo abominaciones, aunque Jensen quiera salvarles, están más allá de cualquier salvación...- Castiel meneaba su rostro compungido, pero no replicó, y Jared intuyó que aquella era una conversación antigua entre los hermanos.

_“aunque Jensen quiera salvarlos”_

Eso alimentó su esperanza, si Jensen veía algo bueno en esos seres, quizá podría pedirle ayuda con el animal, si éste continuaba herido claro, pero Jensen seguía perdido también, se recordó angustiado, y ella había dicho que tenía que estar inconsciente, tenía que aclararle eso.

-Esto es un refugio, un refugio entre humanos...y Jensen os protege, ¿no es así? -

Ambos asintieron, y Jared respiró aliviado, las piezas que encajaban le presentaban un escenario complejo pero razonable, lo que podía entender no le asustaba. Y lo había intuido ya, que Jensen protegía a la gente del lugar, solo que lo había interpretado del modo equivocado, les protegía de los cazadores....y mantenía a las bestias. No, a los “perdidos” en su perímetro y de pronto tuvo una intuición muy fuerte sobre ellos.

 -Jensen les llamó así, ¿no es cierto?, es él quien les llama así, perdidos....-Castiel asintió confirmando su sensación, “Jensen” aquel hombre parecía un calidoscopio complejo pero brillante en todo caso y desde cualquier perspectiva. Todos ellos...los “extraños” tenían que ser la mayoría allí...retrocedió a su primera conversación con Ellen, ahora lo veía de otro modo, ella le había contado la verdad de una manera soterrada, solo que entonces no podía entenderlo.

_**“casi toda la gente que conocerás está emparentada, somos todos una gran familia.”** _

Ella le había hablado del asentamiento, de una familia venida del mismo lugar, solo que probablemente no hablaban de Europa. La forma del pueblo ahora era tan reveladora como todo lo demás allí, una media luna rodeando el bosque, protegiéndose, con dos atalayas en lo alto, la mansión Talis y la amasadora...

  _“un fuerte”_

Eso es lo que es, no solo un refugio, también están preparados para protegerse, si son atacados... Recordó su explicación sobre Jensen en aquella ocasión.

  ** _“-El propietario de la amasadora supongo._**

**** **_-El propietario de todo, de hecho”_ **

 El propietario de todo....el dueño...amo...Jensen les protegía....¿o había algo más? Sentía que la respuesta estaba allí ante él, solo tenía que prestar atención y la vería con claridad. Su pecho se encogió al recordar que podía estar en peligro también él, pero tenía que aclarar eso antes de actuar.

 Ruby seguía mirándole de aquel modo tan peculiar, como si se estuviera preguntando cuanto podía decirle realmente. Sabía cuál era la pregunta que deseaba hacer, la pregunta que daba vueltas en su mente, ¿ _Qué_ es Jensen?.

Pero la mantuvo bajo llave porque esa pregunta le llevaría a un lugar donde no quería ir... donde aún no podía ir...sabía que fuera lo que fuera el hombre ya era tarde para retroceder en su necesidad de él pero si Jensen no era humano....si no lo era...

 **_“Tus ojos son del mismo color…incluso cambian con la luz, igual que la piedra…._ **  
**_es como un reborde algo más oscuro, como rojizo”_ **

Las palabras de Jo parecían absurdas entonces pero si él no era humano, si no lo era....

Las imágenes del sueño que había tenido le asaltaron un instante confundiéndole. El rostro de Jensen surgiendo entre las sombras de su sueño, portando aquella armadura, alimentándose de su sangre, se estremeció...

 Había mezclado a Jensen con los recuerdos difusos de la primera vez que había visto a la bestia de esa tarde, los ojos verdes brillando sobrenaturales se habían transformado en los más pálidos del médico, pero eso le llevó a otro lugar, tras la armadura había visto aquel brillo verde restallando en la oscuridad pero aquel animal no podía caber en la armadura que veía en sus pesadillas. El ser que había visto bebiendo la sangre de sus padres, llevando aquella armadura, no era humano....¿lo era Jensen? ¿Porque en sus sueños ambas imágenes se confundían? Se estremeció alejando la idea, negándose a pensar en ella.

Y evitó la pregunta porque aún no podía enfrentarse a esa respuesta.

 -¿Tienen conciencia o son solo bestias?- fue Castiel quién le dio la respuesta porque su hermana parecía decidida a ignorar el tema.

 -No lo sabemos, Jared, parecen haber perdido todo raciocinio y responder solo al instinto, y parecen dominados por el hambre y la sed,...-vaciló dejándole claro que consideraba aquel hambre tan atroz como él- pero no sabemos si aún queda algo....- se detuvo como si no supiera si debía continuar y Jared comprendió que allí estaba en parte la clave de las zonas umbrías, _“allá vamos”._

-Antes eran otra cosa, pero cambiaron...-empezó Castiel pero fue interrumpido por la aparición repentina de una figura joven que corrió hacia Jared con tal entusiasmo que sin pensar en lo que hacia la levantó en sus brazos en un abrazo sincero.

-¡Jo! ¡Cuidado o harás que me caiga!- la chica le abrazaba murmurando su nombre como si fuera una plegaria y su estallido de afecto le conmovió, haciéndole sentirse seguro de sus sentimientos sobre aquel lugar, sin embargo las palabras de la chica le sobresaltaron.

 -¡Jared, tienes que encontrarlo!, todos hablan como si él no fuera a volver pero no me lo creo, ¡no es cierto!, dime que no es cierto, ¡no puede serlo!- la sensación de miedo regresó triplicada, el rostro de la chica parecía mucho más humano que el de los hermanos pero aun así advirtió sutiles diferencias, sus pupilas eran redondas aún pero más alargadas de lo normal en un ser humano y podían verse en ellas las pecas brillantes que mostraban los ojos de los otros dos, de hecho Jo parecía compartir sus rasgos pero de un modo menos pronunciado, cuando sonrió se alegró de ver sus dientes perfectamente alineados, perfectamente humanos.

Ruby parecía observar su escrutinio socarrona:

-Ella es medio humana, demuestra que no somos tan diferentes, después de todo...-

Decidió ignorarla, parecía disfrutar aún burlándose de él, y además algo le urgía mucho más que la actitud de Ruby.

  _“Jensen”_

Tenía miedo de preguntar, miedo de que no le dieran opciones, miedo de que realmente algo malo le hubiera sucedido sin que pudiera entender cómo ni hacer nada para evitarlo, pero no era un cobarde y se obligó a enfrentarse a lo que sucedía intentando no pensar en cómo le hacía sentir que algo malo le hubiera pasado al médico. Jo le miraba asustada pero aun así le ofreció de nuevo un apoyo incondicional y aferró su mano con suavidad.

-Sabía que nos ayudarías, siempre supe que no eras un asesino...no me lo creí ni por un instante- decía la chica, con una fe tan ciega e ingenua como la que había advertido en ella hacia Jensen, Jared intentó sonreírle mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que su comentario implicaba.

“ _¡asesinos! eso son los cazadores aquí... eso eras a tus propios ojos mucho antes de encontrar este lugar...¿Por qué sigo vivo si sabían lo que era?_ ” se preguntó.

Castiel parecía no haber olvidado a Kane, al contrario que él mismo, y sus palabras le hicieron sentirse culpable.

 -Hay médicos disponibles para tu amigo claro , pero no podrían pasar por humanos ni en las mejores circunstancias...-empezó. Exhaló tomando aire, necesitaba respuestas más precisas y el tiempo empezaba a ser demasiado escaso, la tarde se acercaba a su cenit y tenía demasiado pendiente.

-El velo...habéis hablado de él como de algo que os “ _ocultaba_ ” a la vista...- inquirió y Ruby le respondió, pero lo hizo con mucha cautela, escogiendo sus palabras con atención, y Jared intuyó que aunque no le mentía, estaba “ _traduciéndole_ ” la verdad.

-Llamamos Velo a algo que nos protegía de la vista humana, de gente como ese Jason que va contigo, nos hacía pasar por humanos, digamos que era un campo de fuerza que nos mostraba como humanos aun no siéndolo, ese campo se ha anulado, creemos que eso indica que algo grave le ha sucedido a Jensen, de estar bien jamás lo habría permitido...que estuviera desactivado...-

Jared pensó en ello, aquello confirmaba su impresión de que Jensen estaba al mando, lo que Ruby le estaba contando le recordó un episodio de una serie de ciencia ficción que había visto en algún lugar, pero podía ver el fallo de su argumento, y estaba seguro de que era la parte que Ruby ocultaba en su información.

Si se trataba de activar un campo, algo "científico" de alguna manera, aun si Jensen no podía hacerlo, ¿porque nadie lo hacía en su lugar?. Y sospechó que la verdad iba mas allá que la posesión de alguna llave o clave personal que solo Jensen poseyera, seguía habiendo partes en la penumbra pero entendía que ella fuera cautelosa, él también lo estaba siendo. Lo primero que Castiel le había dicho minutos antes había sido:

_**“nadie esperaba que el Velo cayese tan pronto** ”_

Pero esperaban que cayera, ¿era un problema de energía? ¿estaban quedándose sin energía para mantener el campo de fuerza? ¿tenía eso que ver con la desaparición aparente de Jensen? .Solo que recordaba lo que Jensen había discutido con Ellen e intuyó que era allí donde estaba la respuesta:

“ _ **Crees que está relacionado con…..el cambio?**_  
_**¡no eres un animal!”**_  
_**“-¿no lo soy?”**_

Les miró asustado, las piezas estaban allí, ante él, solo tenía que hacerles frente a lo que implicaban, si podía...

 

_**“Antes eran otra cosa, pero cambiaron”** _

 

 


	17. Secretos. Capitulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo os va a parecer desconectado con el resto pero no es así. Sólo que avanza algo que sólo tendrá sentido al final. 
> 
> Aunque tendrá sentido en conjunto, cómo el fic aún no está colgado completo, os explico qué pasa para los que lo están leyendo al día. 
> 
> Este capitulo es lo que Jensen está "viendo" mientras está inconsciente, puede que sea un sueño, una especie de visión, o hasta algún tipo de recuerdo. No estará claro hasta el final pero os aseguro que entonces tendrá sentido y no está descolgado de la historia. Espero que no os parezca demasiado extraño. :)

**Capitulo 17**

 

            Oscurecía y algo temblaba bajo sus pies desnudos, el manto de hierba parecía bullir con una vida tan intensa como anormal.

Lo observó con temor, atraído por el hormigueo en su piel y la sensación de que ésta se desprendía de la carne. Asustado buscó a su alrededor. No había estado sólo allí, ella había estado a su lado.

  
La buscó sorprendido de no haberla recordado hasta ese momento. La doncella de ojos grises sí estaba a su lado, pero, ante su sorprendida mirada cambió de forma para transformarse en un hombre alto de ojos de humo.

  
El hombre extendió su mano y, en un gesto reflejo, la atrapó en la suya. El hombre le sonrió y una memoria ajena intentó explicarle que lo conocía, que siempre había sabido que lo conocía.

  
Pero entonces él cambió, y de nuevo fue la doncella de antes. Ella apretó su mano aún entre las suyas, y le instó a seguirla, lo hizo, ella era su camino, no había otro lugar donde deseara estar sino a su lado.

  
Dama de cabellos castaños y ojos de niebla. Algo se encendió en su pecho.

  
-¿Qué eres?.- Le preguntó.

  
Su suave voz se deslizó entre ambos y algo palpitó en su mente.

  
-Hay dos naturalezas en el mundo, la mía y la tuya, dos estirpes, nos llamáis elementales, hijos de la tierra, soy una de sus hijas, y tu raza es aquella capaz de doblegar la piedra. Toma mi mano y sellemos un pacto, ven junto a mí y seamos uno, como una promesa para el mañana y el presente, si me aceptas seremos uno por siempre.

  
La mirada de humo de la doncella tenía el poder de cautivarle haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás, le preguntó preocupado si estaba hechizándole.

  
Ella sonrió divertida y, mirándole con una dulzura que hizo palpitar su pecho, le aseguró que el único hechizo allí era la más antigua de las magias:

  
-Tu cuerpo deseando unirse al mío, si me aceptas mi señor- susurró suave como una promesa.

Pero aun temía una trampa:

  
-Antes eras un hombre, ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de tu forma.

  
La mano de la mujer acarició suave su mejilla:

  
-A lo largo de las eras, en muchos mundos, seré hombre, mujer, niño y anciana, seré muchos pero todos ellos te amarán, en todas tus formas, si te unes a mi ahora siempre seremos uno.

  
En sus ojos de niebla encontró el camino y dando un paso en su dirección le preguntó aún:

  
-¿Lo deseas realmente o sólo sellas lo que debe sellarse? –su miedo brillaba en su voz sin más disimulos. Porque si aquello era por deber, entonces sólo podía alejarse, aunque hacerlo le rasgara por dentro.

  
La risa de ella sonó risueña pero en su mirada podía ver su preocupación por ofenderle:

  
-¿Crees que llegaste aquí por casualidad? Yo te llamé, entre todos los tuyos, solo a ti podría ofrecerte este sello, porque tu alma es tan hermosa, mi señor, que solo podría realmente amarte a ti, si das un paso hacia mí…

  
Aún preocupado dio el paso que deseaba dar, que ella le pedía. Y con su mano tomó la más pequeña de la mujer, su piel suave era reconfortantemente cálida, cerró sus dedos sobre ella y la atrajo a su lado, la mirada de la mujer vaciló, y le condujo de nuevo hacia el interior del valle, hacia una entrada angosta y oscura, una vieja madriguera, descendió tras ella, sin temores ya, allá donde le llevase, siempre la seguiría.

  
Caminó tras ella por el interior de aquel túnel estrecho, a cada paso las paredes parecían más próximas y la humedad del lugar empezaba a ser angustiante, pronto ella era solo una mano y cabellos broncíneos ante él, podría ser cualquiera, pero sentía el calor de su mano y sabía que no le dejaría.

  
No supo cuanto tiempo caminaron juntos al interior de aquel cobijo, pero en algún momento alcanzaron su destino y ella se detuvo, en el fondo del lugar donde se hallaban podía ver unas raíces monstruosas, que parecían extenderse a lo largo del mundo, palpitando y temblando, retrocedió un paso pero la mano de su compañera le aferró con fuerza y su rostro se giró hacia él, su expresión era suave y de nuevo la vio cambiar, muchos rostros asomaron en su carne, hombres y mujeres, todos ellos parecían ser solo sombras y al fin volvió a ser aquel hombre alto de expresión divertida que despertaba algo en él:

  
-Ella es mi primer rostro, él será el último.

  
Asintió, y ella le sonrió señalándole, confuso la observó entrecruzar sus manos, formando un cuenco con ellas, y el agua manó entre sus dedos, le instó a mirarse en el reflejo cristalino y observó confuso el rostro que este le devolvía.

  
No era su rostro moreno de ojos verdes, sino el de un desconocido, de rasgos suaves y piel pálida y cubierta de pecas, su belleza le sorprendió, pero más aun sus ojos, porque en ellos se reconoció.

  
La miró sorprendido, y comprendió que aquel era su ultimo semblante, _“ **muchas caras, muchas formas, seré muchos pero todos ellos te amarán”.**_

  
Sintió una fuerte emoción en su interior, cálida y profunda, y muy antigua, y reconoció que aquello era todo lo que era, aquel sentimiento cálido que se expandía, la miró y comprendió que ella tenía razón:

  
_“Eran uno, los hijos de la tierra, carne y sangre de la vieja savia, ella formaba parte de él y él de ella, no importaba las formas que asumieran, siempre serían uno, hombre o mujer, sus almas unidas por siempre”_

  
Rozó su mejilla con su mano y las paredes de tierra mostraron un brillo peculiar al hacerlo, observó como las raíces descomunales palpitaban dejando entrever pequeñas aberturas, la antorcha que ella portaba se apagó dejándolos a oscuras en aquella oscuridad abrigada pero no tuvo miedo.

  
_“Tú y yo, si me escoges cómo yo te he escogido, siempre estaré a tu lado, solo ven a mí y deja que te muestre lo que podemos ser”_

  
Sin vacilar dio ese último paso y la piel de la mujer se mezcló suave con la suya, algo le rodeó entonces, por su tacto aterciopelado no debería haberlo comprendido pero lo supo: las raíces les rodeaban empujándoles hacia el interior de las mismas.

  
Y porque ella estaba a su lado, porque era parte de si mismo se dejó conducir.

  
_“Si me escoges cómo yo te he escogido, siempre estaré a tu lado”_

 

 


	18. Secretos. Capitulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de los capitulos que tuve que escribir de cero porque no lo conservaba, espero que no se note mucho! 
> 
> Espero que os guste! :)

**CAPITULO 18**

 

                       Uno puede pasar toda la vida con los ojos cerrados, negando aquello que no está preparado para admitir, aquello que no es capaz de asumir porque destruye su visión del mundo. Solo algunos se atreven a demoler sus pocas certezas por un ideal de justicia y superar el miedo que ello supone.

Jared había dado el primer paso en esa dirección cuando decidió alejarse de la caza porque sentía que era lo correcto. Y en aquel momento, al mirar el rostro de tres criaturas que le habían enseñado a perseguir y odiar, sólo vio personas y completó el cambio en su perspectiva.

  
Al hacerlo sintió miedo: por el tiempo en que su ceguera le había convertido en alguien que ahora le horrorizaba, pero sobre todo porque, al romper con las barreras arduamente alzadas, pudo al fin ser objetivo con todo lo que le había sucedido en Lyons y entendió lo que había intentado negarse a sí mismo:

  
_“No es humano”_

  
El pensamiento precedió a las palabras. Las saboreó en voz alta, asombrado al escucharlas, al _aceptarlas_.

  
-Jensen no es humano. –Esperaba una mirada burlona en el rostro de Ruby pero ella sólo parecía apenada, y su hermano suspiró, aún silencioso, con una expresión culpable. Sólo Jo parecía no entender la implicación de sus palabras:

  
-Claro que no, creí que ya lo sabias– Por un momento Jared quiso gritarle furioso cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo cuando todos se lo habían ocultado, empezando por el propio Jensen. Pero no podía culparla por los secretos que él le había guardado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder culpar al propio Jensen. Él también le había ocultado sus propios secretos.

  
_“Y todo este tiempo, desde el primer minuto, él sabía quién era yo... ¿Por qué sigo vivo?”_

Un cazador a las puertas de un lugar como aquel, lo más fácil habría sido matarle. No se hacía ilusiones al respecto. Pero incluso Ash había continuado vivo hasta que los perdidos lo habían atacado en el bosque. Lo que eso le decía de Lyons, de Jensen, le hizo sentirse más seguro del terreno que pisaba. Aquella gente no eran asesinos, ni siquiera cuando alguien que les cazaba llegaba a sus puertas.

  
Miró a los dos hermanos recordando lo que le había llevado hasta allí. Cerró los ojos, ya encontraría el tiempo para volverse loco más tarde porque ahora no podía ser ese momento.

  
-Necesitamos a alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de las heridas de mis amigos sin llamar su atención, son dos cazadores expertos, puedo inventar una excusa para justificar el hospital cerrado, pero necesito a alguien que me ayude a curarlos.

Esperaba algo de resistencia por parte de ambos hermanos, porque él mismo podía escuchar en su voz que estaba asumiendo el control, pero ambos le escucharon, aceptando su autoridad sin ningún recelo aparente. Ruby incluso sugirió:

  
-Ellen ha ayudado muchas veces a Jensen, puede fingir ser una experta, dormiremos a tu amigo y uno de nuestros médicos le atenderá, y tú, o quizá Jo, mantendrá al otro alejado. Puede funcionar, y ella apenas necesita un poco de maquillaje para pasar desapercibida.

  
Jared comprendió que le dejaba la elección a él porque entendía cuál, _quién_ , era su preocupación ahora y se sintió agradecido.

  
-¿Confías en ellos? –Le preguntó ella, y Jared no necesitó un segundo para responderle.

  
-Les aprecio. –Ella asintió, entendiendo la diferencia. - enviaré ayuda para tu amigo, pero también vigilaré la casa.

  
-Dame tu palabra de que estarán a salvo. –Le pidió sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas sobre la lealtad de Steve y Chris, quería verles abandonar el pueblo a salvo.

  
-Mientras no nos pongan en peligro- empezó ella, Castiel parecía ir a protestar pero no tenía tiempo para más discusiones entre los dos hermanos:

  
-Solo son dos hombres, y mientras no sepan nada no podrán hacer nada, asegúrate de que no sospechen nada raro y todo irá bien.-Le aclaró, pero desde luego Ruby podía leer entre líneas.

  
-Pero no das garantías en su nombre- le forzó a admitir.

  
-No, no lo hago- reconoció entre dientes, no le gustaba que ella supiera que desconfiaba de ellos. Aquel reconocimiento los situaba como antagonistas y su propia posición era ambigua, o eso quería creer. Sus extraños ojos jaspeados lo miraban con burla, dejándole claro lo poco que creía en su imparcialidad, y le mostró con su expresión de hastío lo molesto que se sentía, pero solo logró que ella sonriera satisfecha. 

Harto de los juegos de su hermana, Castiel tocó su mano para atraer su atención y lo miró con alivio:

  
-Creo que podrías enviar a Jason a tu casa, cuantos menos humanos haya pululando por la ciudad mejor, y podría ayudar a distraer a tu amigo.- Jared necesitó unos segundos para recordar de quién hablaba, había olvidado por completo al auxiliar.

  
-Tendré que decirle algo sobre lo que está pasando aquí.

  
-Improvisa- le instó socarrona Ruby y la miró irritado.

  
-Claro, será tan sencillo.- Intercambiaron otro par de miradas desafiantes y Jared empezó a temer que todos los intercambios con ella fueran a ser igual de complicados.

Necesitaba a Ellen, comprendió, podía entenderse con ella, confiaba en ella, y necesitaba apoyarse en la entereza y normalidad que ella le transmitía para empezar a asumir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Le pidió a Castiel que la localizara y enviara a su casa y, sólo al verlo partir en busca de la mujer, notó la seguridad que le había dado su suave presencia. 

Ruby parecía fiel a Jensen pero no tenía claro que estuviera dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda a él. Reparó entonces en la mirada consternada que Jo dirigía entre ambos y en su inusual silencio, la chica parecía preocupada por el modo en que él y Ruby antagonizaban. No podía explicarle que su mutua desconfianza no era el preludio de una pelea, así que intentó desviar su atención al darle una tarea en la que concentrarse:

-Necesito que disimules tus... "diferencias estéticas"- vaciló, no deseaba ofenderla, _ofenderlas_ , pero Jo le escuchaba atenta, no parecía nada molesta y Ruby no parecía haber reparado en sus palabras, lo tomó como un apoyo tácito y continuó- y me acompañes con mis amigos, tu madre necesitará ayuda para mantener a Steve distraído mientras operan a Chris, y será muy terco al respecto. Lo conozco bien.

Jo asintió en apariencia contenta de tener algo que hacer y desapareció en el interior de la mansión, supuso que para seguir sus instrucciones.

  
-En última estancia podemos dormirle a él también- observó Ruby con tono belicoso.

  
-Claro, un cazador con su experiencia no vería nada raro en quedarse dormido cuando su amigo está apuros. –observó con la voz tan cargada de desdén como pudo.

  
-Puedo hacer que tus amigos olviden los últimos días, ni siquiera lo recordarán en sueños- le explicó ella triunfante, y Jared sintió como sus tripas se retorcían. La lógica implicaba que un pueblo como aquel no podía permitirse que un cazador caminase por sus calles sin más, si no lo eliminaban matándole, tenían que tener otro modo de neutralizarlo. 

  
-¿Ese será mi futuro? ¿Vais a borrar mis recuerdos? –La expresión de Ruby era tan culpable que le dio la respuesta.  Aunque seguía escapándose parte de la dinámica del lugar, empezaba a tener claro que Jensen estaba al mando de aquella comunidad y eso significaba que había sido él quién  lo había planeado así.  “ _Eso es lo que hará, va a quitarme la memoria de estos días a su lado, no voy a recordarlo, será como si jamás le hubiera conocido”_

  
Podía ver lo civilizado y sensato de aquella defensa pero no por ello le lastimaba menos. Que Jensen quisiera borrar su tiempo juntos era algo que no podía asumir ahora.

  
_“Más tarde…más tarde haré frente a todo esto_ ”

Esperaba de nuevo ver su perenne expresión burlona pero Ruby ahora parecía arrepentida, como si hubiera hablado sin pensar.

  
-Lo siento, él no quería, pero no encontraba otra solución, su deber es protegernos- Jared asintió, postergando sus emociones de nuevo, porque sabía que ahora le ahogarían.

  
_“Su deber es protegerlos”_

  
¿Quién es Jensen para esta gente?

  
Miró a Ruby, estudió a la chica con atención, se preguntaba hasta qué punto podía confiar en ella. Su lealtad hacia Jensen parecía inquebrantable y quizá eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Ella le devolvió la mirada antes de sonreír con algo de diversión aún pero sin el desafío que ya empezaba a asociar con ella, como si hubiera claudicado en su desconfianza hacia él. :

  
-Él te lo explicará todo, ahora dime cómo vamos a encontrarle. – Jared le devolvió la sonrisa, al menos ella entendía sus prioridades sin forzarle a decirlo en voz alta.

  
-Tiene que haber una manera de rastrearle. En cuanto Ellen esté con mis amigos, les aislaremos en mi casa, al margen del pueblo, y Ellen y Jo no pueden ser los únicos que pueden “maquillar” sus diferencias, procura que los vigilantes que envíes estén entre esos. Son muy buenos cazadores, no les subestimes.

  
Ella asintió escuchándole y entendió que, a pesar de su obvio placer por llevarle la contraria, le obedecería. Lo principal ahora era encontrar a Jensen, él sabría qué hacer después. Cómo resolver el problema con sus amigos y todos los reproches que guardaba, todas sus dudas y temores, tendrían que esperar.

  
-Luego reúne a todos en el pueblo, la única manera de encontrar a Jensen es reunirse todos, puede que alguien sepa algo que no sabe que sabe.

  
Ruby asintió, su expresión claramente complacida:

  
-Sabía que tú eras diferente. –Susurró- bienvenido a Lyons, Jared. –no pudo evitar de nuevo la sonrisa que ella compartió enseguida.

  
De pronto se sentía mucho más ligero. A pesar de todo no estaba volviéndose loco con todo aquello, quizá más tarde, cuando Jensen apareciera, le gritaría y se enojaría y necesitaran tiempo para asumir todo aquello, pero ahora tenía que encontrarlo, y eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

  
-Me acercaré a mi casa junto a Jason y Jo, y esperaremos a Ellen allí, en cuanto hayas reunido a todos, avísame. – Ruby asintió dándole su número de móvil- Me reuniré contigo en la plaza del hospital.

  
Ella vaciló entonces:

  
-No es buena idea, Jared, los demás no están preparados, te informaré de todo lo que saque en claro de esa reunión, pero ya están muy asustados por la caída del velo, si saben que conoces la verdad, podrían creer que deben deshacerse de vosotros. – le suplicó.

  
Otra pieza del puzzle le resultó diáfana entonces:

  
-Jensen lo ha impedido, no? Todo este tiempo ha impedido que alguien tomara esa decisión.

  
Ella había dejado atrás su máscara de animosidad y advirtió la preocupación en su tono:

  
-Tienes que entenderlo, has matado a parientes de muchos aquí, Jensen te reconoció como el asesino de un grupo que esperábamos. Muchos le han presionado para que se encargara de ti.

  
-Y él encontró el modo, borrándome la memoria. -entendió.

  
-Yo lo hice, para él, un brebaje que te borrará el recuerdo de la última semana. Te despertarías intacto en otro lugar, en otro colegio.- Sin dañarle, evitando todo conflicto…no podía reprocharle nada a aquel plan pero escucharlo le lastimaba. Jamás habría recordado a Jensen. ¿Él también le habría olvidado sin más?

  
-¿Por qué le obedecen, Ruby? Si tantos me querían muerto, ¿porqué solo su deseo de verme vivo es suficiente para contenerlos? -Ella bajó la mirada indecisa:

  
-No estoy segura de si importa ya, si Jensen no regresa, ya he decidido confiar en ti, y si regresa, él decidirá los pasos a dar. Aunque tengo una sospecha sobre su ausencia, debo confirmarla primero, y en eso, como ahora, seguiré mi instinto.

  
Entendió que aún estaba en juego borrar su memoria y no podía reprochárselo, era una opción sensata e inocua para todos.

  
-Venimos de muy lejos Jared, llegamos aquí sin que podamos controlarlo, pero de allí de dónde venimos, convivimos muchos pueblos diferentes. Uno de ellos nos gobierna.

  
Jared intentó entender todo lo que eso implicaba, la conclusión más obvia:

  
-Jensen pertenece a ese pueblo.

  
-Él es nuestro rey. – Por la manera en que ella lo había pronunciado Jared entendió que no se trataba de un cargo nominal, que Jensen era en verdad el rey, amo y señor feudal, de aquella gente.

  
Todo tuvo entonces mucho más sentido a pesar de generarle muchas más dudas.

  
-Vuestro rey…ese velo que ha caído, es porque es quien es, ¿no? –intuyó y ella le dio la razón.

  
-Él está ligado a nosotros, a cada uno de nosotros, el Velo lo crea él, mientras siga vivo el Velo nos protege, si ha caído…

  
Jared se estremeció al entender por fin el miedo que había visto en sus ojos.

  
-Si el velo ha caído es porque él…- se negó a decirlo, incapaz de asumirlo.

  
_“No puede estar muerto, no puede estarlo”_

La mano de Ruby se posó sobre la suya, apretándola con firmeza. Mucho más fuerte que la de su hermano, igual de ajena, igual de humana.

 

 

 

                              Se alejó de Ruby más tarde, Jo casi trotaba con alegría a su lado. Al parecer ella encontraba tan normal como tranquilizador que Jared estuviera más o menos al mando. Le habría gustado compartir su confianza.

Aquel chico, Jason, pareció muy aliviado al verles y encantado de ver a Jo, con quien parecía tener buen trato, aunque le hubiera sorprendido más lo contrario. Jo era la clase de muchacha que le resultaba agradable a la mayoría de la gente.  

Su improvisación con Jason fue de lo más rebuscada, pero el hombre se aferró a ella como un náufrago sediento y confirmó su teoría sobre cómo los “civiles” deseaban una mentira absurda antes que una verdad que no podían tolerar.

Jo escuchaba divertida su inverosímil explicación sobre un accidente radiactivo en el hospital, y cómo todo se había puesto en cuarentena mientras por desgracia su amigo se había herido en un accidente de caza justo cuando Jensen se hallaba de viaje. Tal cúmulo de infortunios habría desafiado la credulidad de cualquiera pero por suerte Jason no era ese cualquiera.

Se ofreció a ayudar con Chris, pero Jared le aseguró que habían conseguido que un médico estuviera ya de camino y que Ellen le ayudaría en lo necesario. Luego insistió que, dadas las circunstancias, y mientras descubrían hasta donde llegaba la fuga, sería mejor que los acompañara.

La idea pareció complacer al hombre de modo tan exagerado que Jared empezó a mirarlo con cierta desconfianza, preguntándose si no estaría exagerando su entusiasmo por alguna razón, pero tras varios minutos escuchando su locuacidad, decidió que nadie podía fingir tal majadería y se resignó a aguantar su locuacidad el resto del camino. Ahora que tenía una explicación “lógica” a mano, Jason parecía haber recuperado una verborrea, y ésta rivalizaba con la de Jo.

De camino a su casa, ambos parlotearon sin cesar. Lo único positivo de ello, es que pudo guardar silencio todo el camino fingiendo escucharles. Aunque pronto el tema de conversación entre ambos derivó en hablar sobre el ausente doctor y la necesidad de fingir desapareció. 

Al parecer Jason había conocido a Jensen en Nueva York varios años atrás durante una charla en un seminario y se había sentido impresionado por éste, Jared sospechó que no había sido sólo por su pericia profesional.

Jason era fisioterapeuta y se había sentido atraído por la idea de ejercer en un pueblo pequeño donde conocías a tus pacientes como vecinos y Jensen le había asegurado que el hospital contaba con todos los avances disponibles. Así que se había puesto en contacto con él cuando llegó la hora de hacer sus prácticas, resultó que la plaza disponible para estudiantes no estaba libre aún pero Jensen le ofreció un puesto de ATS mientras esperaba ocuparla, lo que le proporcionaba trabajo y prácticas en su campo además de otros. Era un acuerdo ideal según Jason.

Por la manera en que se expresaba al hablar de Jensen, le resultó obvio que el hombre había alimentado ciertas esperanzas con respecto al médico. Intentó que eso no le molestara, era normal que Jensen tuviera admiradores, lo extraño sería lo contrario. Pero no pudo evitar ver al hombre con aún menos simpatía que hasta entonces.

Esta vez no tenían que atravesar el pueblo de nuevo, pero al bordearlo, observó que todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas y la desazón se apoderó de él. Ahora que entendía por qué, y cómo, estaba relacionado con Jensen, le asustaba ver el miedo de los demás.

Quizá estaba inconsciente. Ruby había admitido esa posibilidad antes de despedirse, pero Jared sabía que lo había hecho más en beneficio de su angustia que como algo que ella misma esperase.

Y la idea de que Jensen estuviera en algún lugar misterioso en estado inconsciente o semi comatoso tampoco le animaba mucho.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Chris continuaba desmayado y Steve se había apoderado del alcohol que tenía en la casa con una habilidad fruto de la experiencia. Jared ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado la mitad de aquellas botellas.

Un solo vistazo le bastó para ver la aprensión en el rostro de Steve y recordarse que no era un enemigo. Su preocupación por Chris era tan notable que presintió que todas sus precauciones eran innecesarias, en esos momentos Steve parecía incapaz de advertir al más chapucero de los perdidos a un centímetro de su nuca.

_"Los perdidos"_

Con qué rapidez había adoptado la manera en que Jensen los llamaba. Intentó no sacar ninguna conclusión sobre ello, aunque visualizó la expresión socarrona de Ruby con una claridad pasmosa.

Se concentró en lo que tenía entre manos y comenzó por presentarle sus acompañantes a Steve, que apenas reparó en ellos, demasiado ansioso por saber todo sobre el médico que necesitaban.  Estaba seguro de que en circunstancias normales, Steve se habría mostrado mucho más alerta y desconfiado ante semejante sarta de despropósitos pero, después de aquel rato a solas con su compañero inconsciente, su ansiedad era tal que no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera el estado de Chris. Se sintió agradecido por ello.

Le observó casi a punto de sufrir un colapso cuando le explicó que el hospital parecía haber cerrado sus puertas, pero escuchar que una doctora venía de camino funcionó como un bálsamo en su amigo, que al fin empezó a prestar atención a algo más.

Satisfecho reparó en que Steve no advertía nada extraño en Jo y se mostraba atento y amable con ella, como intentando reparar la absoluta indiferencia que le había ofrecido hasta entonces.

Con una astucia que no habría asociado con la muchacha, ésta intentó distraerlo comentando que debían mover el sofá donde Chris reposaba a la cocina, donde había sería más fácil preparar el instrumental  para la intervención improvisada.

Miró a la chica con agradecimiento, aquella idea facilitaría la tarea de separarlos en cuanto llegara Ellen,  y los cuatro ayudaron a mover el sofá hasta la cocina, moviendo la mesa de ese cuarto hacia una esquina.

La nueva distribución no era nada armoniosa pero sí lo bastante funcional para convencerles de lo idóneo de la idea.

Un golpe seco en la puerta les sobresaltó a todos, Jared se apresuró a moverse hacia la entrada, esperando que fuera Ellen quién llamaba. No se equivocaba. 

No pudo ver ninguna diferencia en el rostro de la mujer, era la Ellen que había conocido hasta ese día, sin duda Ruby era una artista del maquillaje. 

Ambos se observaron en silencio unos instantes antes de que ella le ofreciera su mano, Jared la agarró entre las suyas con suavidad. En los ojos de Ellen había una emoción tan obvia que no pudo ignorarla, a pesar de que le confundía: Agradecimiento.

-Sabía que podíamos confiar en ti, le dije a Jensen muchas veces que estabas aquí intentando alejarte de lo que habías sido. Me alegro mucho de no haberme equivocado contigo, Jared, no sabes cuanto- Jared recordó la conversación que había escuchado entre ella y Jensen, y una punzada de vergüenza le invadió, sí lo sabía pero no podía admitir que poseía ese conocimiento.

_Jensen._

Su simple invocación le hizo sentir una urgencia inevitable y la invitó a entrar tras asegurarse de que Castiel la había puesto al corriente. Con alivio, observó como enseguida ella supo hacerse cargo de la situación:

Evitó dar explicaciones innecesarias, contribuyendo a que tanto Jason como Steve sacaran impresiones equivocadas. Por la manera en que la escuchaba, era evidente que Steve la identificaba como la doctora que esperaban y nadie le sacó de su error. 

Sin dejarse intimidar por éste, ella expulsó a Steve de la cocina con brusquedad, alegando que no podía permitir a alguien tan nervioso en mitad de una intervención tan delicada, Steve protestó todo el camino pero ella le hizo ver que cada minuto que pasara protestando su amigo estaría en peligro y logró que se fuera al pedirle a Jared que le ayudara. Steve le dedicó una elocuente mirada antes de salir y Jared le aseguró sin palabras que cuidaría de Steve.

Ellen envió a Jason tras Steve, encomendándole que intentara calmar al hombre, y Jo les siguió sin sutileza alguna. Jared observó admirado a la mujer, había manejado la situación con tal rapidez y eficacia que no sólo aumentó su admiración por ella sino por el propio Jensen, alguien que depositaba su confianza en alguien tan impresionante, sabía lo que hacía.

Una vez despejada la habitación, Ellen abrió la puerta trasera para dejar entrar a tres…personas. Jared observó como una criatura humanoide y otras dos que, con bastante imaginación, sólo podían calificarse como insectoides, entraban en la habitación.

Entendió lo que Ruby le había explicado sobre que sus médicos no podían pasar por humanos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El ser humanoide tenía más en común con un reptil que con un ser humano, pero los otros dos eran mucho más asombrosos.

Le recordaban vagamente a aquellos seres que en su mente llamaba criaturas libélula, con los que se había cruzado años atrás, pero éstos eran diferentes, mucho menos humanos. De un modo bastante retorcido le evocaron a unos ciempiés que caminaran sobre cuatro de sus pies para mantenerse erectos. Su apariencia era lo bastante aterradora para alarmar a cualquiera y le costó mantener la compostura ante ellos, pero Ellen parecía tan segura a su alrededor que no vio otra opción que confiar en ella.

El ser reptiliano intercambió una serie de chasquidos, que supuso serían un idioma, con los otros dos “doctores” e inyectó algo en el cuello de su amigo. No necesitó la confirmación de Ellen sobre que se trataba de un somnífero.

Luego les observó mover sus muchas extremidades alrededor de su amigo, y, aunque su extraño aspecto le causaba repulsión, podía ver la seguridad con la que sus múltiples patas se movían y empezó a respirar con más tranquilidad, ya convencido de que había tomado la decisión correcta al confiar en Ellen y Ruby.

Con la situación de su amigo más controlada, Jared volvió a pensar en la situación de Jensen y pensó cómo abordar el tema con Ellen del modo más astuto posible. Intuía que Ruby se había callado mucho aún y quizá podía usar su astucia para sonsacarle información a Ellen fingiendo que sabía más de lo que en verdad sabía, pero la inrrupción de Jo en el cuarto le detuvo, demasiado sorprendido por la aparición de la joven. 

-Les he dejado bebiendo, aunque ignoran que dos de las botellas están llenas de somnífero- le sonrió engreída ante la expresión perpleja que tenía que lucir en su cara. Ruby había insinuado justo lo mismo pero nunca habría esperado algo así de aquella niña que creía tan inocente. No le había gustado esa idea y continuaba sin gustarle, dudaba mucho que Steve se creyera que se había emborrachado hasta ese punto pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. 

-No soy una niña sin recursos, mi madre me ha enseñado a inhabilitar a un cazador para poder  huir, siempre estoy lista para usar uno de mis métodos. – le mostró cómo sus pendientes eran en realidad minúsculos recipientes y Jared empezó a reevaluar toda la imagen que tenía de ella. 

Observó los pendientes con incredulidad, le costaba creer que hubiera suficiente cantidad en ellos para dormir a dos hombres adultos pero Jo lo leyó en su cara:

-Ruby dice que una gota es suficiente, y les he puesto tres veces esa dosis. No te preocupes, es progresivo, creerán que es culpa del alcohol.

Jared tenía sus dudas, Steve era capaz de beberse un bar entero sin parpadear pero al pensar en la mujer morena no se animó a ponerlo en duda. Ruby no era de la clase de personas que hacia las cosas a medias.

Le sorprendió descubrir que seguía pensando en ellos en términos humanos, “ _personas_ ”, “ _mujer_ ”…incluso ante aquellos insectos de casi dos metros ya no le costaba pensar en personas y no en “ _criaturas,_ ”, verles sanar a alguien servía para eliminar prejuicios.

Castiel, Ruby, Ellen o Jo, no tenía ninguna duda sobre que eran “personas”, como Jensen…quizá por ello le resultaba fácil asumir su naturaleza, porque fuera cual fuera su especie, eran todo lo que él consideraba humano. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

No había tenido tiempo para pensar con calma en todo lo que había descubierto, pero empezaba a sentir que no era tan grave, que en el fondo podía asimilarlo y aceptarlo, eso si aquella gente podía ignorar el hecho de que les había perseguido hasta hacía muy poco. Se burló de sí mismo, demasiado consciente de que su mente buscaba una salida para toda aquella situación, una salida que le permitiera quedarse allí.

Jo observaba a los doctores trabajar con una mezcla entre horror y fascinación que supuso que era un reflejo de la suya propia. Jared las observó con cautela, ellas parecían aceptarle sin problemas, igual que Ruby y Castiel, y por lo que deducía, aquellas eran las personas de confianza de Jensen. 

Pero la mitad de sus vecinos le considerarían un asesino y no podía culparles por ello. No podía quedarse a vivir allí, no porque fuera uno de los pocos humanos del lugar, sino porque quién había sido. Era ridículo que se lo planteara siquiera.

 

¿Qué aliciente tenía la ciudad para él? En realidad su plan de trasladarse confluía con el de Ruby y Jensen para él, y era lo más sensato, seguro. ¿Pero quería realmente irse?

No al menos hasta saber si Jensen se encontraba a salvo, eso al menos lo tenía claro.

Como invocada por su pensamiento, Ruby le envió entonces un aviso y se despidió de los presentes, no sin recordarle a Jo que vigilara a Steve y no se confiara con el somnifero.

Abandonó la cocina por la puerta trasera, y antes de alejarse, se acercó con cuidado a una de las ventanas de la sala para espiar a sus amigos, Steve charlaba de espaldas a la ventana con Jason, ambos parecían muy animados y nada desconfiados, supuso que era buena señal.

Se alejó hacia el bosque con cierta aprensión. Ruby le había citado en la cabaña de Jensen, lo que no le agradaba del todo pero no quiso protestar y dejar claro que ella había metido el dedo en la llaga. En cuanto la vio supo que no tenía buenas noticias:

-Henricksen fue el último en verle, y todo indica que Jensen se fue tras de ti, Jared. Me temo que tenemos que hablar.

 

    


	19. Secretos. Capitulo 19.

 

                         CAPITULO 19

  
Abrió los ojos y la oscuridad se cernía sobre él. Necesitó varios segundos para advertir que contemplaba un techo de madera.  
La noche ya había llegado, y le costaba organizar su memoria.

  
“ _Si me escoges cómo yo te he escogido, siempre estaré a tu lado”._

Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, entumecido y dolorido. Su mente buscaba un asidero, pero los recuerdos se apelmazaban sin orden.Y otras imágenes más extrañas caían sobre él. Imágenes de un sueño desconcertante incluso para él, acostumbrado a vagar en aquellas procelosas aguas.

  
Al intentar sentarse una punzada en el costado le hizo jadear, y empezó a percibir su propia carne, como si hubiera estado tan durmiente como su mente, despertaba a la vez y el dolor le asaltó desde varios lugares. Halló un puñal clavado en su torso y luchó para retirarlo con suavidad, tenía que hacerlo para que sus heridas empezaran a sanar, pero no era la única herida y le apabulló encontrar tantas. Había sufrido un ataque que debería haberle matado, o al menos dejarle en un estado mucho más grave.

  
Una vez retirados todos los restos del fatídico hierro, pudo empezar a respirar de nuevo, y monitorizó su estado físico. Volvió a sorprenderle encontrarse tan fuerte.

Estaba desnudo sobre el suelo de una cabaña, observó alrededor y empezó a situarse. Había llegado allí tras Jared.  
Otro dolor, menos físico pero igual de punzante, le hizo jadear ahora.

  
Jared se había reunido allí con dos cazadores, recordaba la furia, la inmensa cólera que había sentido…y la oscuridad tragándoselo.

  
Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar con calma, porque la ira regresaba a él con la fuerza anterior y no podía permitirlo. No entendía cómo había regresado pero lo había hecho, y después de una transformación tan completa, estaba seguro de que había llegado al final del camino. La siguiente probablemente sería la última.

  
Escrutó el escenario que le rodeaba, la puerta rota, fuera del marco, restos de una cruda pelea, pero ningún cuerpo. Inspiró, sangre humana había sido derramada pero no en cantidad preocupante. Suspiró aliviado y no encontró fuerza para enojarse consigo mismo por aquel alivio que no podía controlar. Pero sabía que no podría vivir si le hubiera matado. Incluso si lo merecía.

Aún era él mismo, pero no entendía cómo.

Distendió cada músculo con paciencia hasta que se sintió lo bastante fuerte para volver a intentar levantarse. Le costó mantener el equilibrio al principio, pero pronto logró mantenerse en pie sin temblar.

  
Buscó luego ropa entre las provisiones del lugar, regresar desnudo en la moto parecía una complicación innecesaria. Encontró varios chalecos y pantalones de caza, ninguno era de su talla pero con un cinto consiguió ajustar un par.

  
Aún se sentía aturdido y algo confuso, aunque su memoria era cada vez más clara. Las desconcertantes imágenes de aquel sueño empezaban a abandonarle.

  
El cuerpo aún débil, pero aquella debilidad debería haber sido mucho mayor, no entendía cómo había logrado regresar de una transformación completa, la suerte era un factor demasiado azaroso para tenerlo en cuenta, y sin embargo parecía la única explicación.

  
Debería haber muerto al volver a su forma humana, o hallarse tan herido que le fuera imposible moverse. Y, sin embargo allí estaba, algo aturdido, débil, pero ni por asomo tanto como debería estarlo.

  
En realidad sentía incluso una inyección de energía, similar a la sensación que le producía la infusión que Ruby preparaba para él. Era desconcertante. Aunque un trago del brebaje no podría haberle ayudado en una circunstancia así.

_“Sólo la sangre de mi propio pueblo podría”_

  
El pensamiento llegó a él de inmediato junto con los difusos recuerdos de la ensoñación en la que había estado inmerso.  
Aquella doncella de ojos grises…no era la primera vez que soñaba con ella, pero no podía recordar donde ni cuando se habían cruzado por primera vez.

  
_“muchas caras, muchas formas, seré muchos pero todos ellos te amarán”_.

  
Se estremeció. No estaba en su naturaleza desestimar sus sueños, no siendo quien era. Su pueblo había caminado entre sueños desde siempre, ese era uno de sus dones, pero aquel sueño había sido especialmente extraño.

  
Quizá era su respuesta a todas sus dudas sobre los perdidos, quizá todos soñaban, ignorando en lo que sus cuerpos se habían convertido. Deseó que aquella fuera la respuesta, le aterraba imaginar que sus conciencias estaban despiertas y, atrapadas dentro de ellos, obligadas a contemplar, sin poder evitarlo, las atrocidades que sus cuerpos cometían.

  
Su cuerpo se sentía menos débil ahora y observó perplejo como sus heridas estaban ya casi curadas, su pueblo sanaba más rápido que la mayoría, y mucho más que los humanos, pero no a esa velocidad, no sin ayuda.

  
No podía ignorar algo así. Pero no podía haber tenido acceso a sangre de su pueblo, ¿o sí? ¿Era posible que Crowley hubiera llegado a aquel lugar por una imbricada y absurda coincidencia justo cuando se hallaba inconsciente?

  
Era una explicación, pero tan enrevesada e inverosímil que no podía aceptarla. Si Crow hubiera estado allí, ¿por qué se habría marchado? Era imposible que no le hubiera reconocido.

  
Y de ser así, ¿Significaba eso que Jared le conocía? Tenía que hablar con Jared sobre Crow, comprendió. No podía dejar un cabo suelto como aquel sin atar.

  
Su memoria repasó la última información que había obtenido sobre Crow. Gordon le había confirmado que sus sospechas podían ser ciertas, había repasado las huellas varias veces y había encontrado la misma pauta una y otra vez, incluso en los más antiguos.

Los lugares donde habían hallado mensajes de Crowley siempre habían sido visitados por cazadores con la misma frecuencia. Como si le persiguieran, o, y esa era su teoría más loca, como si viajara con ellos.

Calibró de nuevo aquella idea, podía ser una trampa claro, pero cada raza tenía su lengua secreta, y solo otro miembro de la familia real conocía ese idioma, así que los mensajes tenían que ser auténticos y el hecho de que se estableciera aquella correlación le conducía en una dirección sorprendente pero no imposible y, a estas alturas estaba dispuesto a plantearse cualquier cosa, por muy delirante que pareciera.

Las coincidencias eran tan constantes que no podían ser casual, había un patrón allí.

Apenas recordaba al hombre que perseguía con tanta desesperación, Crowley había sido mayor que él y solía habitar entre tribus lejanas, recordaba los rumores sobre él entonces, tenía fama de buscar “placeres inusuales”, pero ni siquiera tales rumores le habían llamado mucho la atención, tan solo los que le relacionaban con Alastair le habían parecido interesantes, probablemente de no ser así ni se hubiera acordado de él.

Había sido con su hermana Marian con quien había tenido una relación más estrecha, pero sabía que tenía fama de astuto, varias veces había intentado recordarle, pero Crowley era un pájaro extraño, de mal carácter y peor genio, solía aborrecer la corte y aún más a Alastair.

  
Nunca había descubierto qué les había enemistado, pues todo había sucedido cuando ambos eran aún muy jóvenes y Jensen aún era mero deseo en el corazón de sus padres.

  
Pero había sido algo grave, tanto que, entre las tribus oscuras que el padre de Alastair gobernaba, Crowley era un proscrito.

  
Fuera como fuera, había sido lo bastante astuto para sobrevivir a la muerte de la familia de su hermana, aunque eso no garantizaba que siguiera vivo, claro, aun así su último mensaje era de solo unos meses atrás, tenía que aferrarse a la idea de que seguía vivo.

  
Pero el cómo se había mantenido vivo en ese mundo siendo quien era, le había dado mucho que pensar. Aun si Alastair estaba realmente muerto, o había cruzado de regreso a su mundo como temía, en este mundo muchos de sus aliados aun le recordaban. Crowley era una presa codiciada por todos lo que aún servían al traidor, era una deuda de sangre muy anterior a la propia guerra, y se mantenía, e, incluso Lucien, que era su supuesto aliado, tenía claro que después de hallarlo, por su honor, tendría que desafiarle.

  
Había muchos que le recordaban por ello, muchos que querrían hacer puntos ante el hijo de Alastair, claro que Lucien le había asegurado que había ordenado tajantemente que nadie tocase a Crowley, pero su instinto le empujaba a dudar de éste, por mucho que como rey de todos no pudiera intervenir a favor de ninguno de los bandos de aquella pequeña guerra privada, excepto para preservar la vida de Crow mientras fuera el único que pudiera llevarles a casa.

  
Y si el traidor seguía con vida, la situación de su pariente era todavía más endeble, y desde luego éste lo sabía, sus mensajes siempre eran breves y cautelosos, tanto como los que el propio Jensen dejaba para él, “ _sigo vivo, tengo la caja_ ”, poco más, Alastair podía estar muerto o no, pero otros podían conocer la lengua de la familia real, era demasiado peligroso dejar más datos cuando aún no habían regresado, cuando parecía que aún había demasiados enemigos en la sombra.

  
_“Entre los cazadores_ ”, pensó, tan simple y efectivo, ojalá lo hubiera pensado antes, a tiempo para salvar a sus viejos amigos y a la niña que debería estar a su lado ahora convertida en la compañera que había añorado toda su vida.

  
Pero Crowley era de su especie, el hierro le dañaba y envenenaba su sangre, y aunque su raza era realmente muy similar en apariencia a la que en este lado llamaban humanos, había algunas diferencias, sutiles pero ahí estaban, entre cazadores, tan osado…y efectivo. Le maravillaba a la par que le horrorizaba la idea, podía ver lo idóneo de ocultarse entre los que te perseguían, el único lugar en el que no te buscarían, pero ¿cazar a su propia especie?.

  
La idea le produjo una arcada, aun así sabía que muchos de los suyos creían que eso era lo que debía hacerse con los perdidos, que ya no eran dignos de otra cosa. Pensó en lo que esa noticia implicaba, si Crowley había estado ocultándose entre cazadores, ¿podía ayudarle Jared a encontrarle?.

  
Por un instante abrigó la estúpida idea de ser sincero con éste y pedirle su ayuda para localizar a su pariente, pero enseguida lo desestimó avergonzado, no podía arriesgarse a confiar en Jared, ahora menos que nunca. Por todo lo que sabía, el propio Alastair podía ser quien se escondía de ese modo entre los cazadores y Jared podía incluso trabajar para él.

  
No podía arriesgarse, y mucho menos por una mera sospecha, aun si Crowley había hecho algo así, lo que no dejaba de ser una suposición algo aventurada en todo caso, no podía tampoco esperar que casualmente Jared le conociera, habían miles de cazadores solo en aquel continente y la mayoría eran una panda de paranoicos.

  
_Jared._

  
No quería pensar en él ahora. Tenía mucho que afrontar.

No entendía cómo había regresado de aquel cambio, y porqué en aquel estado, pero ahora lo prioritario era descubrir si había consecuencias peligrosas.

Después de todo no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente y si ello había afectado a su protección sobre su pueblo. Podía sentir sus vínculos intactos ahora, la corriente de suave energía que le enlazaba con ellos, tan fluida y vívida como siempre, pero ignoraba qué había sucedido al cambiar de aquel modo. Aquello no era como dormir, alteraba la química de su alma incluso. Probablemente el precio había sido alto.

  
Pero el recuerdo de Jared se apoderó de él de nuevo, y la amarga decepción regresó.

  
_Jared le había traicionado._

  
No, en realidad no lo había hecho, pues ignoraba la verdad sobre él. Pero era un cazador, no había excusas, era lo que era, estaba allí cazándoles, y esa noche aún tenían una cita, una cita donde borraría su memoria para siempre. O eso esperaba, porque no tenía ni idea de qué hora era.

 

  
                                                                   Abandonó la cabaña camino de donde recordaba haber aparcado la moto, a cada paso sentía su cuerpo revitalizarse y recuperar su fuerza, empezaba a sentirse mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. El viento frio del anochecer golpeaba su rostro y la cólera se esfumaba poco a poco.

  
La ira nunca era buena consejera, le había llevado hacia el cambio, había sido afortunado de regresar, pero no podía contar con ello una próxima vez.

  
No podía permitir que la ira le guiara. Por muy enojado que estuviera con Jared, tenía que ser ecuánime, no podía reprocharle algo que éste ignoraba.

  
Sus pasos le habían conducido hasta una vieja verja cubierta de óxido, tras ella podía verse el inicio de un camino que se perdía entre arbustos, se detuvo y vaciló antes de entrar, Lyons estaba en la dirección contraria y le urgía asegurarse de que todos estaban a salvo, reunirse con Jared, pero en los últimos tiempos acababa allí en demasiadas ocasiones, como si necesitara recordarse a sí mismo quién era y cuál era su deber y, esa noche, iba a necesitarlo.

  
La verja chirrió al ser empujada y recorrió el viejo camino con actitud pensativa, el cazador seguía sin estar lejos de su pensamiento, en verdad parecía que ya nunca lo estaba.

  
Su rostro ruborizado no dejaba de perseguirle, porque además de resultarle absurdamente cálido había algo obvio en él, “inocencia”. ¿Como podía el hombre capaz de actuar con tal inocencia estar allí para cazarle, para _cazarles_?.

  
Se detuvo, ante él se extendían cientos de tumbas, señaladas por afilados obeliscos, y su corazón palpitó con fuerza, cada uno de ellos era su culpa inscrita en piedra, cada uno de ellos estaba allí para recordarle que les había fallado.

  
Contuvo el temblor de su cuerpo, “ _Jared_ ” de nuevo el rostro del alto cazador se paseaba por su mente, pero a pesar de lo que su intuición se empeñaba en creer sobre éste, no podía permitirse confiar de nuevo en la persona equivocada, le había costado demasiado la primera vez.

  
Como un destello el rostro del hombre al que había llamado padre surgió entre las sombras de su memoria, ignoró la punzada en su pecho, e intentó detener los recuerdos que pretendían asaltarle.

  
¡Llevaba tanto tiempo luchando contra ellos!, pero empezaba a sentirse demasiado agotado, el horror del cambio que no había podido detener, el miedo que le atenazaba, la pugna constante contra sus propias emociones por culpa del cazador, el miedo a fallar, la culpa por todo ello, era demasiado y de pronto necesitó rendirse por un instante.

  
Solo un instante, pero fue demasiado.

  
No podía seguir luchando también contra aquella parte de sí mismo, la desazón se apoderó de él, Ruby le había advertido que sus emociones se dispararían con mayor facilidad cada vez, aun así no estaba listo para su intensidad.

  
Había sido una larga batalla, una batalla que le había hecho olvidar _quién_ era, pero la añoranza por quien no podía ser jamás se había ido, y, después de tanto tiempo pensando en otros antes que en sí mismo, de repente necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba descubrir quién era tras tantas máscaras.

  
Rendirse como se había rendido en los brazos del cazador, dejar de luchar, porque se sentía tan agotado, solo quería regresar en busca de ese hombre, dejar que por una vez en su vida fuera otro el que llevase las riendas.

  
Pero cuando has construido tu equilibrio emocional como si fuera un dique, una única fisura puede quebrar toda la estructura, y realmente no estaba preparado para la vehemencia con la que todas las emociones que había refrenado se abatieron sobre él.

  
Cayó al suelo de rodillas pero siguió luchando contra los recuerdos, no podía… _no quería_ …

  
Pero al parecer nunca importaba lo que él quisiera, y todo lo que intentaba alejar le dominó, todas sus barreras caídas violentamente, y, después de tantos siglos, se encontró sollozando con amargura, rendido al fin.

  
Nunca se había permitido un estallido semejante, ni siquiera cuando la desesperación había dominado cada segundo de su vida, pero una vez empezaron ya no pudo detenerlas, las lágrimas cayeron abundantes y se permitió por primera vez en siglos reconocer que aun añoraba al hombre que le había quitado todo.

  
_“-Nunca debiste confiar en mí, Jensen.”._

  
Se estremeció al recordar su mirada de acero, les había condenado a todos por su culpa, porque no había sido capaz de matarle cuando intuyó que era una amenaza:

  
_“-Puedes cortar mi carne, no cambiará nada, seguiré siendo yo el elegido, seguirás siendo relegado”._

  
Con cuanto orgullo se había enfrentado a él, orgullo que había aprendido precisamente a su lado.

  
_“porque ambos sabíamos que era tu hijo más que aquellos que llevaban tu sangre”_.

  
Se había aferrado al silencio, había intentado ignorar el modo en que esquivaba su mirada, _“porque no pudo matarme, no pudo hacerlo, por eso._

  
No logró contener el temblor ahora, las escenas se agolpaban en su mente, lo que había dicho hacía mucho tiempo, lo que había callado….

Porque había sido tan estúpido, de tantas maneras, al final, atrapado en su silencio había encontrado el modo de romperle, como le había prometido cuando le hizo su prisionero.

  
Aquella oscuridad, la más profunda oscuridad, completamente solo y abandonado en aquel pozo donde le había arrojado durante años y años, antes de que el traidor encontrara el valor de enfrentarse a él, hasta el punto de que había llegado a creer que le había olvidado allí dentro, que el mundo, cualquiera de ambos mundos, le habían olvidado, pero desde luego se equivocaba, al final había ido a buscarle, y cuando lo hizo se aseguró de enseñarle sus últimas lecciones.

  
_“-la costumbre es que me llames consorte, pero también puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Alastair, solo seré el esposo de tu madre, así que puedes detestarme libremente”._

  
Cerró los ojos, todos los recuerdos le tragaban ahora, todo lo que había mantenido bajo llave, porque lo hacía más vulnerable, porque no podía permitírselos.

  
_“-hace tanto que no veo a mi padre que me pregunto si aún sabré reconocer su rostro, creo que no nos parecemos._  
Los ojos de Alastair clavados en los suyos, como si intentara decirle algo en secreto y al fin lo había dicho en voz alta.  
_-No te pareces nada a él, podrías ser hijo de otro hombre, podrías ser hijo mío”_

  
_**Padre**_ , el único que había conocido realmente.

  
Las lágrimas vencieron todo limite, y en aquel lugar repleto de las tumbas de su pueblo, se permitió llorar por el hombre que le había traicionado de ese modo, a todos ellos, pero era su deslealtad personal lo que más le dolía y al fin podía confesárselo.

  
Inesperadamente, pues había esperado sentirse vulnerable de un modo intolerable, era alivio lo que sentía.

  
Intentó recordar a su verdadero padre, pero había sido alejado de su lado siendo tan niño que apenas le recordaba, solo pequeños detalles, antes de su muerte a manos de Alastair.

  
Porque era uno de sus pesares más secretos, que en su interior se lamentaba más por el padre que le había traicionado que por aquel que había muerto en las manos de ese mismo traidor.

  
Ahora podía intentar ser más objetivo con ello, su verdadero padre había sido un desconocido toda su vida, apartado de la corte por culpa de las maquinaciones de Alastair, apenas le había visto un par de veces.

  
No se había engañado sobre la ambición de éste, pero Alastair se había hecho cargo de él en contra de todo lo esperable, y después de tanto tiempo sabía, que aun siendo causa de oprobio para el traidor, este le había apreciado sinceramente, por encima de sus propios hijos.

  
Se había convertido en su maestro, en su tutor, en su amigo, mucho tiempo antes, cuando la tormenta que sacudiría su mundo aún estaba muy lejos de ser siquiera imaginada, había sido una de las personas más importantes para él, quizá porque compartían intereses comunes, quizá por la afinidad que les confería sentir tanta curiosidad por el mundo, no tenía la respuesta a eso, pero había sido su maestro, igual que mucho después su verdugo.

  
Había admirado su mente brillante y perspicaz como ninguna otra que hubiera conocido, aunque nunca había ignorado su veta cruel y caprichosa, siempre había pensado en ello como un rasgo de su arrogancia, y él había sido muy joven entonces, tan joven como para no encontrar nada censurable en ello.

  
Le había llevado siglos llorar por él y solo lo había hecho cuando la enfermedad corrompía su cuerpo, de algún modo eso le hizo contemplarse a sí mismo de otra manera, ¿siempre había estado tan encadenado?, ¿siempre le habían importado tanto las reglas?

  
Intuyó que el cazador era diferente, parecía capaz de ignorar sus restricciones, pero había sido hijo de Alastair en todo lo que importaba, y, al igual que este, pretendía ignorar sus emociones y actuar de modo racional, desdeñando el sentimiento.  
Solo cuando se había visto doblegado por la fuerza de una infección se había rendido.

  
De igual modo _“la idea de Jared_ ” todo lo que éste implicaba ya en su mente, estaba intentando hacer lo mismo, someterle. Pero había alivio allí, en las lágrimas al fin liberadas, en todo el dolor que al fin podía dejar que fluyera para limpiarle de la ponzoña.

  
_“Quizá….”_

  
El ladrido de los cachorros resonó en su recuerdo, en su propia casa mantenía las costumbres de su enemigo, aunque para entonces ya todo se había perdido en realidad, pero se había construido una casa con lugares similares al palacio donde había crecido, había llamado a sus perros como su enemigo solía hacerlo, y cuando se distraía, solía referirse a él aún como su padre.

  
_“-Tienen mitos extraños aquí, claro que nosotros también formamos parte de ellos, pero estos arcángeles todopoderosos son solo pequeños animales para mí, tan reales como ellos._ ”

  
Su risa socarrona al contárselo le recordó cuantas veces, después de liberarlo del pozo, acudía a él para hablarle, y a veces parecía olvidarse de cómo la situación había cambiado, de cómo entonces era su prisionero. Luci le recordaba a su padre, y precisamente en todos los rasgos que le habían convertido en alguien tan peligroso, pero su hija Bela tenía que parecerse a su madre, Alastair nunca había sido ni un poco necio.

  
Eso le hizo reírse entre dientes, aceptar a aquella mujer, a la que no lograba ni respetar, como esposa, era una estupidez por mucho que su hermano le hubiera prometido hallar a Crowley. ¿Había influido que casarse con ella le convertiría realmente en su hijo político, en el padre de sus nietos?

¿Hasta qué punto aun añoraba su aprobación?.

  
Comprenderlo le hizo enfrentarse a su soledad, había mantenido tantas barreras a su alrededor, tan centrado en ser lo que necesitaban de él, que los pocos lazos afectivos que se había permitido se habían magnificado, convirtiéndole en alguien muy vulnerable, ahora podía verlo.

  
Su aislamiento le había hecho necesitar demasiado a quienes amaba, _“¿en qué situación les dejaba eso con respecto a Jared_?

  
Con una peculiar sensación de libertad aceptó que pensar en Alastair solo como su enemigo era tan falso como pensar en Jared solo como un amante ocasional.

  
Eso le hizo admitir algo más, que a pesar del dolor que le había infringido de múltiples maneras, en algún lugar dentro de sí mismo, que su padrastro no hubiera podido matarle seguía importando, de un modo retorcido y doloroso, pero seguía importando.

  
Porque significaba que su pasado, que los recuerdos que habían compartido, eran reales, que había significado algo para él, aunque después su naturaleza ambiciosa, les hubiera convertido en enemigos, el hombre que recordaba como a un padre, no había sido un espejismo.

  
Y si él no lo había sido, ¿cómo podía serlo Jared?.

  
Contempló consternado su propio resentimiento, oculto bajo llave porque no había tenido derecho, porque su pueblo estaba primero, pero estaba allí, llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

  
Regresó a aquella mañana, bajo un cielo absurdamente azul, que parecía prometer solo momentos hermosos, pero él solo tenía el filo del arma contra la piel de su cuello.

  
Había mirado aquel cielo creyendo que sería lo último que vería:

  
_-¿No es fascinante Jensen?, este metal nos hiere como nada antes, todo por ese pacto que nuestra estirpe selló hace tanto tiempo, pero por culpa de nuestros padres somos ahora vulnerables, siempre es así, no? Hij_ …-había vacilado y Jensen le había mirado con furia al escuchar la palabra que había estado a punto de decir, porque ya no tenía derecho a llamarle así, _tanta furia,_ le había odiado tanto entonces, porque dolía, ahora lo admitía, dolía que alguien que amabas te traicionase así.  
Le había desafiado transmitiendo en su tono todo el desdén que pudo.

  
_-No puedes mantenerme más tiempo cautivo y lo sabes, demasiados se reúnen en torno a mi nombre, no tienes otro camino, Alais, ahora es mi vida lo que debes tomar o acabarás perdiendo lo que has obtenido con tu traición_ \- y el hierro había empujado su piel como respuesta, lo había sentido como un mordisco ácido pero no había cortado ni rasgado la carne, y la emoción en los ojos de su enemigo le había herido mucho más que el metal.

  
_-Solo…si tan solo hubieras sido mío…_ -había murmurado - _debías haber sido mi hijo, no de ese bastardo del norte._

  
El hierro había penetrado entonces, la punta de la espada rasgando casi con suavidad su carne, y Jensen había cerrado sus ojos porque no soportaba verle como su asesino, porque aunque debía haber pensado en el pueblo que le necesitaba, solo conseguía pensar en todo lo que había compartido con aquel hombre.

  
“ _No podía permitirse dejarme con vida, todos sus planes dependían de mi muerte, pero aun así no pudo hacerlo”._

  
Jensen contempló la larga llanura, muchos siglos, muchas muertes, todos perdidos por culpa del dolor y el orgullo de un solo hombre, y aun así, aunque era su enemigo, en su corazón seguía llamándole con un único nombre: **_“padre”_**.

  
Lo había mantenido en secreto, ni siquiera Ellen sabía cómo había huido aquel día, probablemente también intentaba no recordarlo ante sí mismo, porque había sido su duda, su miedo a matarle, eso había sido.

  
_\- No eres mi hijo, no lo eres_ \- casi le había escupido- _ni tampoco eres mi rey, solo eres un niño engreído, si quieres ser libre ¡gánatelo!._

  
Y en vez del acero atravesando su garganta, de pronto había notado la brisa de la fría mañana, él se había detenido y le había dado su propia espada, empuñadura de plata para no herir la palma de la mano, hierro en la punta para romper la piel de su enemigo.

  
Expulsó el recuerdo de aquel día, no quería recordar aquello, nunca más, si Alastair aún vivía, la próxima vez que estuviera ante él sería la última.

  
No, no podía dejar que pasara de nuevo, que su afecto hacia la persona equivocada empañara sus acciones, ni él había sido su padre ni Jared era….¿qué? ¿Qué se suponía que era Jared?

  
Un susurro suave adoptando la voz de su madre.

  
**_“Mi niño, cuando le encuentres sentirás al principio que has sido hecho prisionero, creerás que tu voluntad ha sido doblegada por otro pero si dejas de luchar y te rindes, pronto descubrirás que no eres prisionero sino señor, porque el amor tiene algo de ambos, hijo mío, cuando dejas de pelear descubres que hay alguien ahí que solo desea estar a tu lado”._ **

  
Sintió la caricia suave de la brisa en su mejilla y un olor a humedad invadió sus fosas nasales, _“pronto caerá la lluvia_ ”.

Dándole la razón unas gotas tímidas resbalaron por su piel y el sonido de la voz de su tía le sobresaltó desde lo más profundo de su memoria.

  
Ella reía mirando a su futuro esposo, pero había mirado su vientre aun vacío, donde en los años siguientes su compañera sería engendrada.

  
_“Solo que yo nunca llegué a conocerla, a pesar de los sueños que prometían otra cosa”._

  
_-Solo son mitos, Jensen, este mundo lleva mucho tiempo dejándose guiar por mitos-_ la voz acerada de Alastair le atrapó de nuevo, en eso habría debido hacerle caso, al final eso eran, mitos.

  
_-Tenemos que dejar de guiarnos por ello, ven conmigo a conocer las ciudades de plata, quiero mostrarte los logros del pueblo de mi padre, lo lejos que han llegado, ya no nos dejamos guiar por leyendas de campesinos_ -sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados al hablar de ello y una parte de él había querido visitar aquellos lugares a su lado, verlos a través de su mirada.

  
_-Algún día, después de que tu madre y su sucesor hayan reinado, serás rey, ese día espero que recuerdes que las tribus oscuras no merecemos ese nombre más de lo que nuestra familia merece ser temida._

  
Jensen había reído al escucharle, porque entonces todo estaba bien entre ellos, siempre había pensado que él sería el sucesor de su madre y sabía perfectamente que Alastair lo esperaba también, de hecho lo necesitaba, lo había convertido en su compensación por todo el desdén sufrido por ser mestizo.

  
Marian era sensata pero no quería realmente ocupar el trono, y Alais, aun siendo orgulloso, era tan brillante que estaba seguro de que sería bueno para su mundo. Aún seguía pensando que lo habría sido, antes de ser rechazado, antes de que su orgullo herido le convirtiera en el hombre más peligroso de dos mundos.

  
- _Pero existe el pacto, Alais, somos hijos de la tierra y hemos sellado eso con nuestra sangre, lo sabes, no puedes darle la espalda a tu madre, no puedes ignorar de donde procedes._

  
El hombre había enarcado una ceja con ironía:

  
_-Cuentos de viejas, hijo, si lo piensas, incluso eso_ -había señalado su torque con ironía- _es tan solo eso, supersticiones_ –

Llevaba tiempo buscando la piedra adecuada porque había soñado años atrás que era igual que los ojos que había visto en su sueño, y, aunque solía compartir el escepticismo de su padrastro, aquello le molestó, puede que fuera estúpido pero sabía, “ _sentía”_ que su sueño respondía a su futuro.

  
Alastair lo había visto en su rostro y con una sonrisa suave le había recordado:

  
- _Dicen que el primer rey halló el **omphalos*** sagrado donde la tierra da luz al mundo y selló el pacto que nos permitió vivir-_ se reía divertido al hablar, ambos compartían su fascinación por aquellas viejas leyendas pero mientras Alastair las veía como vehículos de la historia, símbolos de viejos hechos, Jensen sentía que había una verdad profunda oculta en ellos.

  
_\- ¿crees que realmente hay un ombligo del mundo donde una vieja matrona deja salir de sus entrañas todo lo vivo, hijo?_

Aunque se burlaba de él, había sonreído, porque él le llamaba “ _hijo”_ y era el único padre que había conocido

 _-¿Crees que eran reales?_ –le había preguntado mirando hacia el trono de piedra, solía reunirse allí con él, en el lugar donde se coronaban reyes y se decidía el destino de su mundo, pero también era un lugar de una serenidad muy peculiar, le agradaba y sabía que no era el único, por algún motivo que nadie tenía del todo claro, todos los miembros de la familia real sentían una paz singular en ese lugar.

  
Y aunque Alastair era un mestizo también podía percibirlo, un mestizo, serlo había sido fuente de toda su aflicción, ni una cosa ni otra, nunca del todo aceptado por ninguna de sus familias, siempre intentando demostrar que valía más que esa palabra. A él nunca le había importado pero sabía que su padrastro no podía olvidarlo, entonces creía que su arrogancia provenía de ello, seguramente tenía razón pero ¿a quién le importaba ahora porque era como era? .Decidió ignorar la respuesta que latía en su mente.

  
Alastair le había recordado ese día que, según la leyenda, bajo la piedra de la alianza se abría un camino hacia las entrañas del planeta y, en lo más profundo, se hallaba una gruta en la que habitaba la madre de todo, eso decían y que aquel que había dado origen a su familia había encontrado allí el modo de sellar la alianza entre la tierra y sus habitantes.

  
_-¿De dónde crees que salió?._

  
La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, aun lo hacía.

  
_-¿Quién? ¿De quién hablas?_

  
- _Del primer consorte, de la compañera del primer rey, ¿de dónde salió? ¿Has pensado en ello? ¿Qué distingue a la Familia Real de todos los demás?¿ Porque nuestra sangre es tan poderosa que puede abrir puertas a otros mundos? Piensa en ello hijo, aquella mujer, ¿de dónde salió? Porque fue escogida por la piedra, porque ambos reinaron como uno solo, quizá porque ella fue el trato, ella fue el sello_.

  
Jensen sabía que le había mirado fascinado, consciente de que el hombre bebía su admiración como un licor valioso y preciado, pero no le molestaba porque era sincero, y la corriente de aprecio entre ellos era algo casi vivo en el que ambos se deleitaban, quizá porque para ambos era tan inusual:

  
_-Tribus perdidas, eso cuentan_ \- Un gesto desdeñoso fue la respuesta - _Partieron en busca de un remedio, Jensen, y retornaron con ella, si es que era una mujer._

  
Le había mirado perplejo.

  
_-Fue la madre de nuestra familia, sin duda lo era._

  
_-Quizá, hay otros modos de perpetuar un linaje, lo sabes, hay razas que tienen otros métodos_ –

  
_“ **tan brillante, un hombre brillante, siempre relegado por su carácter mestizo, tan orgulloso, queriendo ser digno, intentando demostrar que era tan válido como los demás, rechazado una y otra vez hasta convertirse en alguien tan temido que pocos se atrevían a hacerlo de nuevo”**_

  
Apretó con fuerza sus ojos cerrados, intentando alejar la compasión porque sabía que venía acompañada de algo más, pero recordaba el tono dolido con el que le había confesado lo que había hecho, lo que les había hecho, a su propio pueblo.  
**_“tan asustado, estaba tan asustado, realmente tuvo que ser la confirmación de todos sus temores”._**

  
En el mundo donde se hallaban atrapados había una leyenda sobre dos hermanos con ofrendas para su dios, uno de ellos era rechazado a pesar de ofrecer lo mejor que tenía, y furioso acababa con la vida de su hermano.

  
Siempre había pensado que era un mito muy apropiado para su padrastro, si seguía vivo aun seguiría furioso, no iba a perdonar nunca haber sido rechazado por su mezcla de sangre, porque no había sido válido, quizá todos los hombres, buenos o malos, podían convertirse en monstruos si confirmaban sus peores temores sobre sí mismos.

  
_\- Creo que no era ni hombre ni mujer entonces, sino parte de una quimera creada por la necesidad, un ente al que la piedra dio forma respondiendo al corazón del monarca, en parte era uno de los etéreos, en parte su esencia respondía al corazón mismo del poder de la roca, creo que usó la carne y la sangre del monarca para crearle, por ello el vasallaje no es necesario entre nosotros, porque esa sangre corre ahora en nuestras venas._

  
_-¿Los etéreos?, son instinto y emoción, no hay mente tras ellos, no tienen solidez, se perpetúan a través del deseo porque nunca son del todo reales, ¿cómo iba alguien real a unirse a una sombra?._

  
_-Hay rumores Jensen, rumores antiguos entre las tribus pétreas cuya edad se pierde en la noche de los tiempos, cierto que apenas están ya despiertas, pero son las únicas que recuerdan al primer monarca, son las únicas que la recuerdan._

  
_“ **Un hombre brillante que buscaba la verdad donde los demás habrían desistido, un hombre al que llamaba con orgullo padre, mucho tiempo atrás** ”_

  
- _Si realmente fue su sangre lo que nos hizo distintos, ¿crees que ella era un precio? ¿Una novia vendida? ¿Una ofrenda?._

  
- _Las esposas y los esposos suelen serlo, hijo, solo a unos cuantos se les promete felicidad eterna_ \- había mirado con burla el brazalete en su muñeca, y había sentido el impulso de ocultarlo de sus ojos, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que se aferra a sus juegos de infancia, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que en verdad lo era, entonces, un niño.

  
_-¿Que cuentan sobre ella?._

  
Había atesorado aquellos momentos, el orgullo en su mirada, y continuaban siendo parte de su pasado, parte de sí mismo.

  
_-La curiosidad es siempre peligrosa si no se puede controlar pero es lo único que tiene sentido para una mente inquieta, sabía que querrías saberlo._

  
Si, había estado tan orgulloso de él, lo sabía, aunque había intentado olvidarlo, su orgullo era como los abrazos de su madre, los recuerdos más valiosos de su infancia.

  
_-Hay una historia que cuentan los más viejos, tanto que casi no podrías distinguirlos ya de una montaña, apenas respiran ya, pero aun puedes hablar con ellos, si tienes mucha paciencia y …curiosidad_ \- había añadido con una sonrisa divertida.

  
- _Dicen que ambos reinaban como uno solo, y como tal no podrías distinguirles, hablaban al unísono, uno empezaba la palabra que el otro finalizaba, se movían al mismo tiempo, incluso respiraban a la vez, hasta tal punto eran uno que con los años pocos podían ya distinguirles, y cuentan que los hijos de esa pareja mítica surgieron del vientre de la tierra, no del vientre de la consorte._

  
_-Solo son leyendas-_ se había burlado _\- ¿porque parece importante tanto lo que ella fuera en realidad?_.

  
- _Quizá la piedra hizo trampa, piénsalo, si puso en el trono a su propio descendiente, ha seguido escogiendo a sus descendientes desde entonces._

  
_-¿Intentas deslegitimizar el derecho de mi familia, que también es la tuya?_

  
Y se había reído, ¡que idiota había sido!, había creído que solo compartía su pasión por los mitos, pero realmente ya estaba buscando fisuras, porque si había sido así, ¿qué derecho tenían a reinar?

  
Quizá ya entonces temía que su sangre mestiza no fuera suficiente Su sangre mestiza, capaz de abrir portales, sí, pero convirtiéndolos en la pesadilla de dos mundos.

  
Se estremeció, porque la primera vez había sido un accidente, había querido creer que era uno de ellos y la verdad le había resultado intolerable, pero después, todas las veces que volvió a hacerlo, todas las veces que corrompió un portal, todas esas veces, lo había hecho premeditadamente, buscando destruirles a todos. ¿Cómo el odio le había transformado en eso, en el único monstruo real que había conocido?

El agua empezó a caer entonces y las gotas sobre su piel le hicieron jadear y se permitió pensar en Alastair sin rencor ni miedo. Sólo un momento. Pero fue suficiente, el agua de la lluvia pareció arrastrar todo aquel pesar como si fuera lodo sucio sobre su piel. Y al fin pudo admitir ante sí mismo la verdad.

  
Jared lo asustaba. Le asustaba tanto como perder su humanidad. Quizá más. Porque aquel hombre tenía poder sobre él.

  
Pero el poder, él lo sabía bien, era algo que se concede, no se puede tomar. Si Jared tenía aquel poder sobre él era porque Jensen lo había permitido.

El instinto era todo lo que le quedaba, el instinto que no le había fallado realmente con Alaistair, porque en verdad aquel hombre la había amado. Y su instinto ahora era muy claro sobre Jared. Y se permitió tomar una decisión sobre él que temía tanto como deseaba:

  
Si aún no era demasiado tarde, esa noche hablaría con Jared, con franqueza, tenía el filtro preparado por Ruby. Si él era todo lo que temía, un cazador y un asesino incapaz de cambiar, entonces le obligaría a tomarlo, era más fuerte que él, no le costaría demasiado, al menos no físicamente y su plan seguiría igual. Pero si no se equivocaba sobre él...

  
Su ansia por darle otra oportunidad era tan intensa, tan liberadora, que se encontró sonriendo bajo la tenue lluvia.

Al menos debía intentarlo. No podría vivir el resto de su vida con la duda, ignorando qué habría pasado si se atreviera a ser sincero.

  
Abandonó el cementerio con el paso mucho más ligero y el ánimo exaltado. Su moto le esperaba intacta, ajena a la catarsis que había sufrido, y disfrutó el viaje, el viento golpeaba su rostro con fuerza, recordándole que aún seguía vivo, contra todo pronóstico. Pero, al llegar a los confines de Lyons, sintió el miedo y la incertidumbre en el aire, como un aroma físico, y detuvo el vehículo, preocupado. El comienzo del pueblo aún se hallaba a unos metros, pero el bosque ya le rodeaba.

  
Sabía que estaban vivos, podía _sentirlos_ , pero también sentía su temor y, antes de ver el rostro familiar surgir de la espesura, comprendió que había pasado lo que más temía.

  
Durante su cambio, el Velo había caído con él.

 

 

_*Omphalos, significa literalmente "ombligo" pero suele usarse de modo simbólico con referencia a un hipótetico centro del mundo, los antiguos griegos situaban el centro del mundo=el ombligo del mundo en Delfos_


	20. Secretos. Capitulo 20.

 

Capitulo 20.

 

                       Cuando llegó ya empezaba a brillar la luz mortecina que anunciaba la caída de la tarde, detestó que Ruby hubiera escogido aquel lugar para verle, cada rincón estaba impregnado de recuerdos que le alteraban demasiado, e intuyó que lo había hecho precisamente por ello, para recordarle donde estaban sus intereses.

La mujer surgió entre los árboles con el mismo sigilo que su “ _rey”_ , la expresión burlona de su cara le hizo entender que sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando él y su ambivalente animosidad hacia ella regresó.

  
-Henricksen fue el último en verle, y todo indica que Jensen se fue tras de ti, Jared. Me temo que tenemos que hablar.

  
-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, no tenía ningún motivo para seguirme.-protestó, pero en cuanto lo dijo, entendió que se equivocaba. Claro que lo tenía, Jensen sabía quién era.Y él se había reunido con dos cazadores en una cabaña donde éstos se reunían.

  
El vacío en su vientre se agudizó. Si Jensen lo había seguido, ahora mismo estaría furioso con él. Y Jensen tenía alguna clase de conexión con los que llamaba perdidos, quizá incluso le obedecían. De pronto creyó entender:

  
Jensen había enviado a aquel ser a la cabaña. ¿Había enviado a una bestia casi todopoderosa para hacer lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio con el cazador? ¿Lo que todos deseaban que hiciera?

  
Los silencios de Ruby y Castiel, sus medias verdades, tomaron entonces otro cariz. Ellos lo sospechaban. ¿Pero qué había pasado entonces con Jensen, quizá no había podido controlarlos? Porque si había más criaturas como aquella allí fuera, eso entraba dentro de lo posible.

  
Tres cazadores experimentados apenas habían hecho mella en aquel ser. El miedo por Jensen pulsó en sus venas, incluso si había enviado aquella bestia a cazarlos, incluso así, no deseaba verle muerto, nunca de ese modo.

  
Ruby le observaba en silencio.

  
-Necesito saber Jared. –fue su respuesta- exactamente qué atacó a tu amigo, ¿qué clase de criatura.? –su pregunta sólo le confirmó su teoría, _claro que quería saberlo_.

  
Pero también le recordó su preocupación por la pobre bestia. Jensen se preocupaba por los perdidos, deseaba ayudarles, quizá incluso intentaba guiarles. Quizá lo había logrado en parte con aquel espécimen y por ello había tenido la sensación de que era mucho menos inhumano que otros de su especie.

  
-Uno de los perdidos, uno grande, solo eso.- le respondió sin embargo, molesto con ella por escatimarle parte de la verdad.  
Ruby asintió despacio, y por el modo en que lo observaba, entendió que ella estaba intentando leer algo en su rostro.

  
-¿Como de grande? ¿Qué había de diferente en él?- insistió. Ella intentaba confirmar su teoría sin aclararle nada, ¡muchacha intrigante! Pero ambos querían lo mismo después de todo.

  
-¿Porque crees que había algo diferente en él? –tanteó, ya empezaba a entenderla, y comprendía que toda la información que obtuviera de ella sería mínima. Realmente su lealtad con Jensen era admirable.

  
Ruby asintió, como si hubiera hallado una respuesta que necesitaba:

  
-Y así era, ¿no?

  
-Era distinto. Más grande, mucho más fuerte, muchísimo más rápido. Y no…-vaciló antes de añadir eso- y no tan hediondo.- admitió al fin, concentrado en las reacciones de ella.

  
Ruby suspiró, y creyó identificar en su expresión tanto alivio como temor, como si confirmar aquello fuera algo que temiera tanto como esperaba, Jared supuso que había identificado a la criatura pero le sorprendió su siguiente pregunta:

  
-¿Está muerto?

  
-Espero que no- fue su respuesta antes de poder detenerlo, la mujer le observó entonces con una expresión indescifrable:

  
-¿Porque? ¿Crees que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con esos monstruos? Ahora que nos ves, ¿crees que somos lo mismo?- había ido elevando su voz, cada vez más enojada.

  
-No, no creo eso, creo que son animales, no monstruos, pero no sois lo mismo… - quería que ella no siguiera tan enojada pero se resistía a confesar algo así.

  
-Ese perdido…solo parecía menos animal que otros- se limitó a observar, pero bastó para detener la furia de Ruby de modo brusco.

  
-¿Menos animal? –Preguntó en un susurro, escrutando algo en su rostro- no está muerto, ¿verdad? Tú te aseguraste de que tuviera una oportunidad.- concluyó con un tono casi maravillado.

  
Sintió la mirada fascinada de la mujer sobre él, lo miraba como si Jared se hubiera convertido ante sus ojos en un enigma que deseara estudiar y eso le aterró un poco. Ruby no era de las que dejaban las cosas a medias.

  
Los oscuros ojos de la mujer refulgían en la penumbra que les rodeaba y Jared lo admitió tácitamente, no veía ninguna ventaja en ocultarlo:

  
-No sé si la tuvo.

  
Ruby lo miraba aún con aquella expresión pero ahora su voz era mucho más alegre:

  
-Dime donde, e iré a comprobarlo, y después, te lo prometo Jared, ni una mentira más. Mereces la verdad, toda la verdad, pero necesito comprobar si ese perdido está vivo.- la cautela con la que le había hablado hasta entonces, parecía haberse extinguido y Jared la observó con desconfianza. ¿Por qué su acto de compasión y empatía hacia aquella criatura había tenido tal efecto sobre esa mujer? Necesitaba respuestas pero también quería que aquella criatura siguiera con vida, y no era lo único que quería.

  
Ruby ni siquiera se había dignado en informarle del resultado de la reunión con los habitantes de Lyons, en su línea, ella decidía qué merecía saber y qué no, y estaba harto de jugar a su juego con reglas con ignoraba.

  
-Jensen, necesito una respuesta sobre él, o no tendrás esa dirección.- le espetó, esperaba resistencia por parte de ella pero la mujer volvió a sorprenderle.

  
Ruby lo observaba con una expresión nueva para él, si no lo creyera imposible, la identificaría como algo similar al afecto, y todo rastro de aquella habitual mueca burlona o del desdén con el que solía contemplarle había desaparecido. De algún modo que aún no entendía, se había ganado su respeto, y tenía suficiente experiencia para no subestimar algo así.

  
-Tengo buenas noticias, creo que sé dónde está Jensen y, si tengo razón, él volverá pronto.

  
Jared suspiró frustrado, a pesar de su mejor predisposición, Ruby seguía siendo incapaz de explicarle las situaciones con claridad, supuso que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a guardar secretos y eso le dijo mucho más de lo que deseaba sobre ella y sobre Jensen:

  
-Sin más, volverá y ya está- observó con sarcasmo, pero ella no objetó nada, esbozó una sonrisa extraña, tan alegre como retorcida:

  
-Quizá- respondió enigmática.

  
-Debía reunirse conmigo aquí esta noche- se rindió, fueran cuales fueran los secretos que ella custodiaba para Jensen, no los desvelaría con facilidad.

  
-Tus amigos están a salvo, y vigilados –le recordó- y yo me encargaré del perdido, quizá deberías quedarte aquí, por si Jensen decide venir directamente a verte.

  
No había ni rastro de la ironía anterior al referirse a su relación y, por un segundo, quiso preguntarle porqué de pronto parecía verle como su más firme aliado pero algo le retuvo, algo en la manera en que ella le miraba.

  
Se preguntó cómo se moldeaba una firmeza como la de ella. Y qué clase de fuerza poseía la persona a quien ella le rendía una lealtad tan férrea.

  
La observó alejarse con aprensión.

  
Entendía tan poco de las dinámicas de aquella gente. Pero entendía aún menos porqué se sentía tan rápidamente ligado a ellos.

  
No era sólo Jensen, aunque el por qué la intimidad con aquel hombre, que en realidad conocía tan poco, le afectaba tanto resultaba ya lo bastante inquietante. Siempre había sido un solitario, sus vínculos se habían limitado a su tío y tenues lazos con un pequeño grupo de cazadores. Nunca se había sentido unido a la gente con la que trabajaba, no se consideraba parte de su mundo, en el fondo siempre había sentido que él era distinto, que estaba al margen.

  
Y sin embargo, Ellen, Jo, Castiel, incluso Ruby…algo en ellos le hacían sentir que eran sus aliados, cuando en realidad eran los aliados de Jensen, no suyos, en realidad ellos tenían que verle como un peligro, un enemigo.

  
¿Tanto se había permitido sentir hacia aquel hombre que empezaba a identificar su mundo como propio? Le asustaba pensar en ello.

  
Por todo lo que sabía, Jensen tenía que odiarle en este instante, y no es como si las cosas hubieran fluido precisamente entre ellos hasta ese momento.

  
Estaba apostando demasiado a sentimientos que parecían nacer de miradas y gestos íntimos, como si la unión que había sentido hacia él en aquellos pocos instantes juntos, hubiera sellado algo sagrado entre los dos.

  
Intentó alejar el vértigo que le dominó, repasando lo que creía saber sobre lo que estaba pasando:

  
Si había atado bien los cabos, Jensen había entrenado a aquel ser que les había atacado, y quizá incluso su vida dependía de que aquella criatura siguiera viva, a juzgar por las reacciones de Ruby. ¿Quizá eran como manadas y aquel era su alfa? Eso tenía sentido.

  
Quizá la única manera de acercarse a las demás bestias era por medio del “alfa” que Jensen había domesticado y, sin aquel líder, el resto de “perdidos” serían un peligro para Jensen. Su instinto de proteger a aquella criatura parecía ahora haber sido providencial.

  
Esperó que Ruby tuviera éxito pero la detestó por no haberle permitido ayudarla, odiaba esperar. Sopesó la propuesta de ella, quedarse allí y esperar a Jensen parecía una manera de mantenerle alejado mientras ella se iba a hacer lo que fuera, pero no quería regresar a su casa aún. Frustrado, aceptó que la sugerencia de Ruby era aceptable y tendría que esperar allí a que la mujer regresara con más noticias o a que Jensen apareciera, pero las posibilidades de que lo segundo pasase parecían bastante escasas.

  
Si aquello que los ocultaba de ojos hostiles, _“el velo”_ lo había llamado ella, si el velo había caído, era porque Jensen no estaba consciente, y obviamente no era porque estuviera dormido o, cada noche, todos estarían en peligro. Había muchas maneras en que el médico pudiera hallarse inconsciente y muy pocas le tranquilizaban. Pero Ruby se había mostrado mucho más optimista al saber que la bestia del bosque seguía viva y, por muy extraño que aquello fuera, se sentía inclinado a confiar en la mujer sobre ese tema. Si algo tenía claro sobre ella era que el bienestar de su rey era lo primero para ella.

  
Reyes y ¿vasallos?, ¿caballeros? No lo tenía nada claro pero una imagen de Jensen a caballo, con sus aliados montando a su lado, como si hubieran salido de una escena de alguna película sobre los mitos del rey Arturo, le hicieron recordar sus propios sueños, donde le había dado a Jensen un rol bastante similar. Intentó reírse de su propia imaginación pero no pudo, algo se atragantó en su garganta al recordar aquella escena terrible donde había visto a su propio padre dejar a Jensen atrás, luchando en una batalla claramente perdida.

  
_“Mi señor, nos están masacrando_ ”

  
Tanta desesperación y amor en la añorada voz de su padre. Había estado dispuesto a morir por él, como Ruby, ¿Cómo había sabido tan pronto que aquel hombre despertaba tan feroces lealtades? Porque eso tenía que implicar su sueño, de algún modo había entendido eso de Jensen y lo había traducido de un modo muy adecuado. ¿Por qué su padre? Aún no lo entendía, pero sí que esa misma lealtad que leía en Ruby, en Castiel, en Ellen…latía ya en su interior, y le asustaba lo fácilmente que había tomado partido por él sin saber lo suficiente. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan necio? ¿Bastaban unos hermosos ojos verdes para que perdiera toda su sensatez?

 

 

                                                       Quedarse en la cabaña parecía una tontería pero tampoco le apetecía regresar tan pronto a su casa, con la cocina convertida en un quirófano de pesadilla y Steve dormido en el salón. Al menos allí podría intentar dormir un par de horas antes de regresar a todo el caos en el que ahora se había convertido su vida.

  
Resignado, entró en la cabaña con bastante aprensión, temiendo lo que su mente evocaría allí dentro.

  
Pero era sólo un refugio, _un refugio_ , como lo era Lyons, un lugar donde protegerse unos a otros de aquellos que les perseguían y les mataban, aquellos que les cazaban, aquellos como él.

  
Un lugar seguro, un _hogar._

  
Y él era el monstruo en aquella historia, el monstruo que les mataba.

  
Se estremeció.

  
Recordó la fría furia de Jensen aquella mañana en que le había visto por primera vez, cuando intentaba sacar una fotografía de la mansión, todo aquel odio que había sentido en su dirección y le pareció demasiado poco.

  
Si él hubiera estado en el lugar de Jensen, jamás habría permitido que un monstruo como él entrase en su hogar y amenazase todo su mundo.  
Aún le asombraba que siguiera vivo, que Jensen le hubiera protegido. _Que se hubiera refugiado en sus brazos_.

  
Observó la habitación con la mirada entrenada de un cazador, la falta de nada personal, en el fondo: ¿Quién era aquel hombre?

Un rey, y al parecer no era un título honorífico, rey de una especie diferente, de todo un pueblo que habitaba en peligro, perseguido, cazado…

  
La clase de hombre que vivía _por y para_ los que protegía.

  
Lo veía en la lealtad casi fanática de sus seguidores, en la ferocidad con la que les había defendido, _y sin embargo me buscó, una y otra vez, me buscó, aun siendo todo lo que temía, lo que odiaba._

  
Lo que eso revelaba de él, de ellos, quizá era lo que ansiaba, quizá lo que temía.

  
Una ráfaga de un aroma que ya conocía demasiado bien le paralizó. Siempre había sido silencioso, extremadamente silencioso, pero esta vez lo supo antes porque su perfume era un manto que le precedía y, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, ya sabía que era él.

  
Se giró para mirarle, vivo, intacto, y furioso:

  
-¿Vas a cazarme Jared? Porque créeme, no soy fácil de cazar.

 

 

 


	21. Secretos. Capitulo 21

 

**Capitulo 21**

  
                      Desde que era apenas un niño, había escuchado siempre las mismas palabras sobre su responsabilidad. De su madre, de sus tutores, incluso de su padre de sangre. Una y otra vez, hasta que las había interiorizado hasta ser parte de sí mismo:

  
_“El poder no es la autoridad de uno. Es un modo ingenuo de contemplarlo. Un líder debe aunar la flexibilidad de una hoja con la fuerza del tronco, nunca al revés, un líder que no sabe doblarse, se quiebra, si carece de fuerza será sustituido. Lo más importante para que otros escuchen tu consejo es nunca olvidar que eres tú quien les sirves, y nunca será de otro modo. Estás para servirles, no al contrario. Si aceptas que eres un sirviente, serás un gran gobernante”_

  
Grabado en lo más profundo de sus entrañas estaba el absoluto convencimiento de que su pueblo siempre iría primero.  
Y les había fallado. Les había dejado sin protección.

  
_“La ira me dominó porque permití que ese hombre me importara demasiado”._

  
Avergonzado, intentó ocultar su aprensión de la aguda mirada de su prometida:

  
-¡Jensen! ¡Oh, Jensen!- exclamaba ella- Pensábamos que…- entendió cómo no se atrevía a continuar pero le sorprendió mucho más que ella parecía preocupada de veras por su seguridad, lo cual era un acertijo para el que no tenía tiempo.

  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?- le preguntó, porque eso era lo prioritario. -¿Cuánto tiempo el velo…no ha estado? –repitió porque vio en el rostro de ella que no le había entendido.

-Oh, casi tres horas…-respondió con un tono inequívocamente angustiado.

  
_Tres horas_ …ahora entendía el pánico. En el pueblo ahora mismo había siete humanos, sin contar a Jared. La vergüenza le mordió las tripas como una alimaña. Tres horas era demasiado. Esperó que no hubiera que lamentar ningún incidente fatal.  
Sentía en lo más profundo que no había sucedido nada fatal con su pueblo, pero el potencial había estado allí, por su debilidad.

  
Y el sordo temor que subyacía sobre la situación de los humanos, _de aquel humano_ , le hizo ahogarse en la deshonra.

  
Todos los humanos que caminaban por Lyons eran responsabilidad suya también, todos, el miedo al presenciar la caída del velo podía ser fatal para ellos, y se obligó a pensar en ellos, en todos los que no eran el único que le importaba.

  
Necesitaba hablar con alguien que supiera qué había pasado durante aquellas tres horas y los balbuceos incoherentes de Bela le convencieron de que ella no era la adecuada.

  
La observó con cierto estupor, nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de que la mujer le apreciara por sí mismo, pero no podía fingir la preocupación en su voz, ni la manera en la que le observaba una y otra vez, con una expresión de alivio y alegría que estaba fuera de su alcance disimular. Eso le dio otra perspectiva de su matrimonio, quizá la había juzgado mal.

  
Su padre había sido su amigo antes, quizá en ella había algo más que lo que podía ver a simple vista, si le daba una oportunidad.

  
Por primera vez desde que se conocían, le sonrió con afecto y observó la transformación en su rostro. Ante la enorme y genuina sonrisa que ella le dedicó supo que había sido demasiado duro con ella.

  
Quizá podrían haber tenido una buena vida juntos, si el tuviera una vida que compartir aún. Por consideración a ello, le habló con una suavidad que nunca le había dirigido, aunque sus palabras eran duras, también eran honestas, un tributo a un futuro que ya nunca sería:

  
-Me sorprende que hayas temido por mi vida, siempre creí que tú y tu hermano deseaban verme caer para ocupar mi lugar. –la mueca irritada de su rostro le confirmó que, al menos en parte, no estaba tan equivocado.

  
-Quizá él cree que sería lo más fácil, pero yo prefiero quedarme a tu lado, reinar a tu lado, si hay algún modo. –La sinceridad de sus palabras lo volvió a sorprender.

  
-Jensen, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad…-la súplica de ella le hizo lamentar haberla alejado tanto y tocó su mejilla con los dedos, acariciándola suavemente por primera vez desde que la conocía.

  
-Lo siento, Bela, siento no haber creído que podíamos tener algo real, no vi más allá de tu fachada y yo, más que nadie, debería saber ver más allá.

  
Ella empujó su mejilla contra su piel, y lo miró con esperanza.

-Aún no es tarde…- intentó, pero Jensen la miró con sumo pesar:

  
-Me temo que sí, ya no queda mucho, y, a menos que tu hermano haya encontrado alguna pista que ignoro, es cuestión de días…

  
El rostro de ella lo miró con una determinación que nunca había visto en ella, quizá porque no le había prestado atención:

  
-Si Crowley sigue vivo, le encontraré, yo lo haré, pero tú no te rindas aún, por favor, Jensen…me he sentido tan asustada, sin el velo ocultándome, me sentía como un blanco, y con esos cazadores en Lyons…

  
-¿Cazadores en Lyons? –al menos no se había equivocado en juzgar su inteligencia, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era esa información?

  
- _Tu_ profesor- le espetó ella furiosa y ahora le sorprendió no haber advertido antes sus celos -les ha traído, al pueblo. Se han reunido en su casa. Ruby y Ellen han ido a investigar pero ya imaginas como están todos. Han iniciado una guerra, Jensen, ¡han venido a destruirnos!

  
Jensen intentó dilucidar si ella estaba interpretando la situación o solo describiéndola, no le había dado ningún beneficio de duda al cazador en ningún momento, y ahora tenía claro que también sentía celos de éste. Quizá solo estaba siendo injusta de nuevo con él.

  
Le costó tranquilizarla pero lo logró enviándola a informar a su hermano de que Jensen estaba vivo y bien, aunque ya lo sabría porque llevaba unos minutos intentando restaurar el velo.

  
Le había costado hilvanar aquella ilusión hasta hacerla innata en él, pero ni siquiera había advertido la desconexión al despertar. Aquello le sorprendía pero no tenía tiempo para buscar las causas, lo prioritario era protegerles, como siempre.  
Cuando vio el velo cubrir los colmillos y la piel verdosa de Bela, sonrió y ella contempló sus manos con deleite.

  
-Ha vuelto. –Dijo innecesariamente, pero sus descubrimientos sobre ella le hicieron actuar con menos brusquedad de la que solía dirigirle y le recordó la misión que le había dado.

  
La observó alejarse casi danzando. Que era una niña mimada siempre lo había sabido pero quizá la malicia que le atribuía solo había estado en su mirada.

  
No tenía tiempo para pensar en ella sin embargo y la alejó de su mente sin ninguna dificultad, lo cual le habría hecho sentir culpable de poder reflexionar sobre ello.

  
Finalizó su tarea, sintiendo los hilos invisibles cubriendo cada rincón de Lyons, intangibles pero firmes. De nuevo se amoldaba a su conciencia como parte de sí mismo. Pero aún no entendía porque no había notado la falta de aquel tirón constante que llevaba acompañándole desde hacía tanto tiempo.

  
Tendría que indagar las causas más tarde, cuando tuviera tiempo para ello, ahora no era ese momento.

  
Le había preguntado la hora a Bela y ya era tarde para su reunión con Jared, pero decidió acercarse igual a la cabaña y asegurarse de que Bela había malinterpretado la situación.

 

  
                                                                                           Caminó a través del bosque, sin vacilar, a medida que oscurecía los árboles despertaban y guiaban sus pasos en la dirección correcta.

  
Sentía sus murmullos saludándole, eran un reflejo de su mundo, pero no del modo que los cazadores creían. Despertaban gracias al portal, pero solo porque habían estado dormidos. En aquel mundo de una sola luna, habían olvidado como escucharlos.

  
Pudo ver la casa de Jared desde la distancia, como un barco que navegaba sobre un océano de oscuridad, así podía verlo en la penumbra de aquella noche sin luna.

  
A medida que se acercaba, desde el lado contrario a su cabaña, empezó a distinguir varias figuras en la ventana iluminada del salón.

  
Cuando reconoció a la persona que observaba el exterior desde la ventana se detuvo.

Aquel hombre había estado con Jared en el pequeño refugio de cazadores. Y ahora estaba allí, en la casa de Jared, vigilando el exterior, y podía ver un arma junto al alfeizar.

  
La ira le ahogó un segundo, pero logró controlarla.

  
Alguien más vigilaba al cazador, cerró los ojos para poder usar sus sentidos con mayor eficacia y reconoció a Kevin. El chico vigilaba desde lo alto de la copa de uno de los árboles más próximos.

  
Bela tenía razón, Jared había metido los cazadores en el pueblo y los suyos se habían organizado.

  
Demasiado furioso ahora para poder controlarse, buscó algún rastro de Jared. Si estaba en la casa no sería prudente entrar a buscarle sin hablar antes con su gente, seguramente Kevin tendría información más coherente que la de Bela, pero el olor de Jared le alcanzó desde otra dirección e, incrédulo, comprendió que éste estaba en su cabaña.

  
Había metido a un grupo de cazadores en su hogar, y estos estaban claramente de caza, vigilantes, y aun así se atrevía a esperarle como si nada sucediera.

  
Le sorprendió escuchar su propio gruñido furioso, y se obligó a contener parte de su ira, aunque apenas lo logró.  
En cuanto estuvo seguro de que Jared estaba en la cabaña, sus pasos se convirtieron en una carrera que solo se detuvo ante la puerta de la casa.

  
La puerta abierta le permitió verle antes de que Jared le viera.

  
Estaba de espaldas y, a pesar de su enojo, otra emoción le dominó primero pero el recuerdo de la debilidad que aquel hombre le imponía solo al existir, le hizo detestarlo con mucha más fuerza.

  
Antes de pensarlo, las palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas, con toda la cólera, el miedo y la vergüenza que sentía:

  
-¿Vas a cazarme Jared? Porque créeme, no soy fácil de cazar.

  
La expresión del cazador al mirarle al fin era inconfundiblemente satisfecha y Jensen se sintió aún más furioso.

  
-Ni siquiera vas a responder, cazador. –le escupió y se sintió satisfecho al ver cómo la expresión de alegría se transformaba en otra más acorde con su propio estado.

  
-¿No es una hipocresía que me eches en cara mis mentiras, _majestad_?

  
Nunca nadie le había hablado de ese modo, había recibido odio además de veneración, pero no aquel desdén, como si toda su vida de servicio fuera una broma divertida.

  
Deseó golpearle hasta borrar aquella mueca desafiante que bailaba en sus labios, herirle como él acababa de herirle, y avanzó hacia él, Jared jadeó al verle acercarse y sus ojos se dilataron de inmediato.

  
Aquella reacción tan obvia, consecutiva a su proximidad, le hizo maldecir en un susurro contrariado antes de agarrarle los brazos, ni siquiera sabía qué pretendía hacer al sujetarlo hasta que se sorprendió empujándole hacia la pared más próxima.

  
Jared se revolvió enojado ante su agarre, pero no podía resistirse al uso de toda su fuerza. Lo inmovilizó contra la pared, sus cuerpos tan próximos que al respirar se rozaban.

Recorrió su rostro con un deleite que no podía evitar, detestaba tanto el poder que aquellos rasgos tenían sobre él y sin embargo carecía de ninguna defensa ante él. Jared le observaba con una mezcla de confusión e irritación. Había querido castigarle, pero ahora ya no recordaba porqué, la mirada del otro se quedó prendida sobre sus labios y Jensen le maldijo de nuevo, esta vez en voz alta, antes de amoldar su cuerpo al del otro y buscar con su boca la ajena.

  
La lengua de Jared invadió su interior con tanta brusquedad como él mismo le había manejado y se sintió humillado al escuchar su propio suspiro de alivio.

  
La necesidad de tocarle aumentaba su desprecio hacia sí mismo y dirigió toda aquella mezcla convulsa de emociones hacia el cazador, que parecía dispuesto a hacerle frente.

  
Frotó su cuerpo contra el del hombre que enseguida capturó su ritmo y lo imitó, no quería dejarse atrapar por las emociones que sabía que él podía provocarle si se lo permitía, y llevó sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón del cazador. El peso de su miembro, familiar, añorado, le hizo gemir tan alto que provocó la risa sofocada de Jared, pero esta vez no se enojó, aquella risa tenía un punto desesperado, como si el hombre estuviera tan sobrepasado como él mismo.

  
Los fuertes brazos del cazador le sujetaron por la cintura, y le distrajo con besos que le fundían la razón, se sintió alzado y en un instante era su espalda la que golpeaba la madera de la pared, forcejeó apenas como leve protesta antes de continuar perdiéndose en su boca, con una de sus manos aún sobre la polla de Jared, con la otra acarició su estómago, había tomado nota de que aquel era un punto especialmente sensible del cuerpo del hombre.

  
Sentía una urgencia que le quemaba, y dejó que Jared le empujara hacia la butaca más cercana para poder manipularle como quería.

  
Bufó al sentir sus manos sobre su propia erección, manos frías que le hicieron respingar y empujarse contra él, sofocado y ansioso. Advirtió su última maniobra cuando la humedad de su boca devoró su polla, se retorció en el asiento golpeando el respaldo con tanta fuerza que éste habría caído hacia atrás de no hallarse apoyado contra la misma pared que habían usado minutos antes.

  
La violencia que les había dominado hasta entonces dio paso a un ritmo más sosegado, acompasado por los suspiros y gemidos apenas atenuados. Aferró su pelo para obligarlo a regresar hacia sus labios, y disfrutó descubrir al descubrir su propio sabor. El miembro liberado de Jared rozó el suyo y, sin abandonar aquella boca deliciosa, sujetó ambos penes mientras las manos de Jared indagaban en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

  
_Lo quería, necesitaba tanto…_

  
Y entonces un sonido vibrante se apoderó del recinto, sobresaltándoles, y continuó sonando, buscando llamar la atención de su dueño. Con una maldición, Jared buscó su móvil para detener aquel molesto sonido, y después le miró, mucho más despejado que segundos antes, y bastante temeroso. Jensen sabía qué si le permitía hablar tendrían una discusión que ya no deseaba tener y sabía cómo detenerle. Sin vacilar, se inclinó para tomar la polla aún erecta de Jared en su boca y el sollozo lastimero del hombre le informó del éxito absoluto de su estrategia.

  
Si iban a tener aquella discusión sería mucho más tarde, cuando ninguno de los dos tuviera fuerzas para discutir y aquel deseo absurdo se hallara tan saciado que no les distrajera ya. 

 

 


End file.
